Bloodlines: Malignitas Cruento
by Cariel
Summary: The children of Ron and Hermione, Harry and Kelly, Snape and Luna, and Draco Malfoy face ordinary teen angst at the height of Dracula's power. In the face of ultimate evil, they, along with their parents, must unite if they want to survive...
1. Bloody Toffs and Drama Queens

BLOODLINES: Malignitas Cruento

By: Cariel, GothicAutumn, and ScruffyWes

A/N: There are many different OC's in this fic, so for your benefit, we've posted a few character bios at: http: s8. invisionfree . com/ Bloodlines (only without all the extra spaces of course hehe). Italics are used for telepathic communication.

**  
September 2013**

Fifteen years after the defeat of Voldemort, thirteen and fourteen-year-old Ariana and Aedan Malfoy began their fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Both Ariana and her brother were in Slytherin and they were very proud of this fact, though Death Eater families and relations, as well as the ideology of "pure blood" wasn't nearly as popular as it once was before Voldemort's defeat.

Aedan's bright blonde hair bore a striking resemblance to their father, Draco, while Ariana's dark black hair was similar to their mother, Lauriana's. They were exactly the same height and though less than a year apart in age, were closer than normal teenaged siblings. The siblings possessed the power to communicate telepathically with each other and if their parents were in the same room, they could hear their exchanges as well. Their parents, however, didn't have the skill to respond. This sort of wandless magic, one of many possible products of ancient wizarding lineages, made them rather arrogant.

Aedan and Ariana continued down the hallway with their Slytherin gang alongside them. The first day of classes had just finished and they already had homework. 

"Ugh, honestly!" complained Aedan. "They've postponed the start of Quidditch this year. What could be more important than Quidditch?!"  
  
Other Slytherins put in their two sickles, mainly agreeing with the young Malfoy.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione Weasley's son, Sam, stomped in the library. The lanky boy of fifteen looked around the room and saw his best friend and fellow fifth-year, Eris Snape, studying. After running a hand through his red hair, he strolled over to her and sat down at her table.  
  
"Hey Eris," he said as she looked up at him.

She gave him a small smile before furrowing her brow. "I thought you had Quidditch practice," said Eris as she tapped her quill against the Potions essay she was working on. Her parents, Severus and Luna Snape always encouraged her to finish her work ahead of time.  
  
Sam growled and rolled his eyes. "Something's going on and they postponed the start of it this year," he sighed, "Hey! Maybe you can ask your dad what's going on."

Eris quickly shook her head. "I can't. He's mad at me for hexing Seth the other day even though the bloody git deserved it!" She sneered, "And the worst thing is, my mum took Seth's side!"  
  
Sam rolled his eyes. If he didn't like Eris so much, he'd tell her how much of a drama queen she was being. It was a rare occasion Eris and her younger brother, Seth, weren't rowing. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see," he said as he looked at her essay, "Who's Colin and why do you have his name scribbled all over your essay?"  
  
Eris blushed and ducked her head. "No one," she quickly said.

Sam knew she was lying and now he was jealous of whoever this Colin person was.  
  
Aedan and Ariana made their way into the library to see Weasley and Snape sitting together.  
  
Ever arrogant Aedan Malfoy sauntered over saying, "You could do so much better, Snape. Hanging about with a mudblood poof like him!"   
  
Ariana and the other Slytherins chuckled at his joke.

Eris narrowed her eyes and glared at Aedan. She put a hand on Sam's arm, trying to make sure he didn't do something stupid like hex a Malfoy. "Jealous are you?"  
  
Aedan snorted and replied, "You wish!"

Sam pulled his arm away from Eris and glared at her. He didn't need her saving him from Malfoy. "Sod off, Malfoy," he hissed as he stood.

Aedan and his Slytherin cronies laughed at him. "I'm not afraid of the weasel," sneered Aedan, "Too bad Quidditch has been postponed or I'd make you pay on the Quidditch Pitch."  
  
"You don't scare me," said Sam as he pulled his wand out.

Eris reached over and held onto his arm again. "Sam don't! Aedan's just taunting you! He doesn't mean any harm," she quietly said.   
  
"Of course you would say that! Your family and his family are all friends," said Sam as he picked up his bookbag.  
  
"Sam... don't leave," said Eris as Aedan started to laugh.  
  
"Sod off Eris! Go be with your little Slytherin boyfriend or whoever it is you're dating this week," Sam growled before leaving the library.  
  
"Guess we hurt his feelings!" Aedan howled with laughter.

"Honestly!" cried Ariana. "You'd think she'd have better taste. Gryffindork..." She made certain Eris heard her.

Aedan turned back around and pushed some Hufflepuff's books on the floor, sneering. He sat in their seat and his cronies took over the rest of the table. "Plenty of room for all of us."  
  
Madam Pince came over. "Keep it down!"  
  
Aedan worked up his charm. "Sorry, Madam Pince. We'll be sure these ickle firsties keep on their best behaviour."  
  
Madam Pince's cheeks flushed pink at his tone and words. "Yes... Do that please," she said.

Fourteen-year-old Seth Snape was walking into the library to find a book on Transfiguration when he witnessed Aedan pushing a fellow Hufflepuff's books to the floor.  
  
"Leave them alone, Aedan." The Malfoys and Snapes were on friendly terms, but Seth found Aedan particularly difficult to deal with. Ariana on the other hand…  
  
Noticing his sister, Eris, fuming at another table, he continued, "Do you have to harass my sister?"

"Looky here," purred Ariana. "Little ickle Snape thinks he can boss us around." She stood up in front of Seth.

They were almost the same height and unlike most of the other students, he wasn't afraid of her. Seth pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ariana. "Give me a reason not to you slag," he sneered.   
  
Aedan and the other Slytherins jumped out of their seats with their wands raised.

Seth looked around at his fellow Hufflepuffs but none of them budged. He rolled his eyes and turned to look at Aedan and Ariana again.  
  
_Should we use him as an example?_ asked Ariana.

Aedan grinned and looked over at his sister.  
  
"Leave him alone," said Eris as she finally stood from the table, "You promised your father you wouldn't bug us this year!"  
  
"True," said Aedan as he lowered his wand, "But let this be a warning to you Seth: don't be a git!"  
  
Seth snorted and backed away. He nodded at Eris before walking out of the library. He'd have his revenge on the Malfoys one way or another.

Ariana giggled as Seth left. She couldn't help thinking he had become cuter over summer holiday. It was a shame he was in Hufflepuff. At least he wasn't in Gryffindor... She moved to sit across from her brother and begin on Defense Against the Dark Arts homework.  
  
Aedan did most of his coursework in a hurry wanting to get out onto the pitch for a little illegal practice. The weather was nice so even if they censured him for flying, he could at least get a good run in before supper.

* * *

Eris reluctantly stayed in the library to finish her potions essay. Professor Snape always marked her work harder than anyone else's. Despite that, she did have a natural talent for potions, and generally did very well. Fifth year was OWLs though, so she needed to work hard.  
  
She marveled at the Malfoy's ability to ruin people's days; first Sam, then Seth. When she finally finished the essay, she gathered her things and decided to look for Sam. She wasn't sure what he was talking about: asking about who she was dating this week. Sam knew she wasn't dating anyone and she couldn't think why he would care so much anyway!  
  
Eris found Sam exactly where she thought he'd be; looking at the trophies won by his mother, father, and 'uncle' Harry. He always seemed to gravitate there when he was feeling down. It seemed to make him feel even worse—like he could never live up to his family. "All right Sam?"

"Huh?" asked Sam. He blinked and looked over at Eris. "Right. Yeah. I'm all right..." His gaze returned to the trophies.  
  
She could sense he was still angry, probably about the Malfoys.   
  
"We better beat them at Quidditch this year," he said. "I don't think I could take another round of their 'Weasel King' chant."  
  
Eris sighed and put her arm on his. She walked him back to the Gryffindor tower so he could do his homework in peace. "You know your mother wants you to study four hours a day!"  
  
Sam groaned and slumped in a chair. "Being the child of a genius isn't all it's cracked up to be!"

They sat comfortably in the common room working on different assignments. Now that she had her Potions work out of the way, Eris focused on Transfiguration. 

"Did you know nearly all the Headmasters of Hogwarts were Transfiguration Professors beforehand?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Um, no, Sam, I didn't. You know the oddest facts! I suppose I recall Mum telling me Headmaster McGonagall was her Transfiguration Professor."  
  
Sam smirked and said, "Hogwarts, a History. Ever read it?"

* * *

Ariana looked up when Aedan packed up his things. _Where d'you think you're going? You barely even started—_  
  
_My__ homework,_ he finished her thought. _Yeah, I know. I suppose I'll just have to copy yours later_. He moved to leave.  
  
_Oh no, we'll have none of that this year!_ she protested.  
  
_Please..._ he tossed her a sad puppy-dog looked.  
  
_Fine..._ she huffed.  
  
She always gave in! Aedan kissed her cheek and darted from the library with a spring in his step.

* * *

Professor Snape received a message from his wife, Luna, for his son, Seth. He looked in the library for him, but he wasn't there. He did, however, run into young Aedan Malfoy looking far too pleased with himself. "Mr. Malfoy," he said, "what are you up to?"

Aedan gave Professor Snape a placid grin. "Nothing Professor," he said, "It's a beautiful day out so I thought I'd take a walk on the grounds. Have to keep my body in shape so I can win the Quidditch Cup for Slytherin this year."

Snape nodded. "Very well then," he said. "Have you seen Seth?"

Aedan grinned again. "He was just in the library with his sister causing trouble."   
  
"What kind of trouble?" asked Snape as he narrowed his eyes at Aedan.  
  
"The usual: threatening people with hexes. I stopped them of course. I wouldn't want them expelled," he said.  
  
"Of course not," said Snape as he lowered his gaze at him, "Stay out of trouble."

Aedan nodded as Snape walked off.

Of course Snape was loathe to believe his son, the _Hufflepuff_ student, would be threatening anyone with hexes…unless Seth had been prompted into doing so. Snape knew he'd have to keep a sharp eye on Aedan Malfoy. That boy had the look of trouble spelled all over his face.

* * *

"Hey Seth!" giggled Megan Baker, a Fourth Year Hufflepuff, "I heard you took on the Malfoys."  
  
Seth sneered at her and rolled his eyes as he plopped down on the couch in the Hufflepuff common room. "I was just looking out for my sister is all," he said as he dug through his bag for a book.  
  
"That Ariana is such a slag," mused Megan. Seth jumped off the couch and glared at her.  
  
"She is not a slag! Don't ever speak about her that way again!" hissed Sam as he picked up his bag and left the common room.   
  
"Whatever," muttered Megan as she rolled her eyes and went to find someone else to flirt with.

The fact that Seth had called Ariana a slag himself didn't seem to register with him. He stormed down the corridors not knowing where he was going, nearly running into his father.  
  
"Slow down, Seth!" Snape commanded.  
  
"Oh..uh..sorry Da-err Professor."  
  
Snape rolled his eyes, saying "This is your fourth year at school, Seth. You still can't remember to call me Professor? No matter...I have to tell you something from your mother. She said you forgot at least five items at home. Didn't we tell you to double-check?"  
  
Seth kicked at the floor and mumbled, "Sorry!"

* * *

Aedan dashed into the fourth-year boys' room to grab his Firebolt when he ran into Pamela Zabini-Parkinson, a fifth-year.   
  
"OOooo Aedan! I thought Quidditch was delayed. You're not getting yourself into any trouble, are you?" She was the picture of concern.  
  
Aedan smirked at her flirtation. "I don't care about their sodding rules. Care to go for ride?" He winked.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. If you found anything confusing, feel free to let us know in your reviews. Be sure to check out the Character Bios! Until next time, thanks for reading!


	2. To Hex a Hufflepuff

Ariana finished her lessons for the day and decided to see where her brother had run off to. As she walked through the halls, she saw Professor Snape and Seth talking. "Hello, Professor," she said, flashing him a smile before addressing at Seth. "Hi, Seth."

Snape sneered at the girl while Seth blushed.

Ariana saw the blush and giggled.

"Er, hello, Ariana," said Seth, ducking his head in attempts to conceal his ever-reddening cheeks before his father could see how red he was.

Ariana smiled at him again before walking off.

Snape turned to Seth with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll owl Mum in the morning about my stuff," Seth muttered. "I have to go...lessons to finish."

Before Snape could say another word, Seth was gone.

Aedan and Pamela were already heading out to the pitch when Ariana arrived in the dungeon. She put her bookbag in her room and went to wash up before wandering around to look for her less-than-studious brother. She had a feeling he'd be outside since the weather was so nice. She grabbed a moving-pictures storybook collection from her trunk and headed out into the mostly likely last nice day of September.

* * *

"Ahhh!" Pamela screamed when Aedan dived like a tornado. She clutched his waist tightly.

Aedan struggled not to laugh at her and continued doing flips and dangerous manoeuvres.

* * *

With their lessons finally complete, Sam and Eris saw they still had time to waste before supper. They decided that a nice walk was in order so they left the castle together.

"Why did you get so upset with me?" asked Eris as they started walking toward the pitch.

Sam blushed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm not dating anyone," she informed him.

"What about that Colin bloke?" he asked.

It was Eris' turn to blush. "Remember that music group I told you about? The concert I went to this summer? Twisted Wizards?"

Sam nodded.

"Well, Colin is the lead singer and I guess I have a bit of a crush on him."

"Oh," said Sam, feeling a bit better, "I didn't know. I just... Well, I don't want anyone to break your heart is all."

Eris smiled. "Thanks," she said as she looked around and spotted Seth. He was hiding behind a tree, staring at something. "Oy, Seth!"

He turned to see Sam and Eris walking toward him. He growled to himself as they got closer. "What do you want?" he asked them.

"What you doing, mate?" asked Sam as Eris looked where Seth had been looking.

Eris smirked when she saw Ariana sitting there, reading a book. She turned and narrowed her eyes at Seth. "You have a crush on her!" she giggled. "I can sense it."

Seth's face went red with anger. "Sod off Eris!" he hissed.

Eris stepped away from him. "I'm just teasing you!" she said.

Seth growled and clenched his hands into fists. "I'm so sick of you and your 'oh I can sense it!' crap!" he said. "Why can't you just shut it for once? I hate you and your bloody gift!"

Eris' mouth dropped and before she could say another word, Seth was going back to the castle. "Seth!" she called out to him as Aedan swooped in front of Sam and her.

"Oy, Weasel," sneered Aedan as Pamela giggled, "too bad you don't have your broom... I could show you how a real Quidditch player plays."

Ariana looked up from her book when she heard the commotion in time to see Seth stalking off evidentially rather angry about something or other. She saw Aedan and Pamela teasing Sam Weasley. It was actually Aedan who did most of the teasing while Pamela laughed.

"Well maybe I'll just have to go and get my broom then!" said Sam.

Eris shook her head. "There isn't enough time before supper," she insisted, really not wanting him to do something foolish that would get him into trouble.

"Go on," Aedan prompted.

Without moving from her seat Ariana wondered, _So__ this is more important than finishing your homework?_

Aedan whipped his head around; only then realizing Ariana was nearby.

Pamela looked around dumbly, not knowing about his gift. She wondered if she'd missed something because it was rather odd that he knew Ariana was there.

Aedan ignored his sister, turning back to Weasley and Eris Snape. "Too little time to show off your inferior Quidditich skills? More like, you're afraid..."

Pamela laughed heartily, though she sounded like a bullfrog.

"I'm not afraid of the likes of you," spat Sam as Eris quickly grabbed his arm.

She looked at him and shook her head. "It's not worth it Sam... He's not worth it," whispered Eris as she looked at Aedan, who smirked.

"So which is it, Weaselby? Going to be a man or are you going to listen to your girlfriend?" sneered Aedan.

Sam pressed his lips together and looked over at Eris.

She frowned at him.

"I have better things to do," sighed Sam as he grabbed Eris' hand and started back to the castle. He figured Aedan would follow them, but was relieved that he went back to flying with Pamela. Sam wasn't scared of Aedan, but he didn't want Eris upset with him. As they walked back to the castle, he let his fingers intertwine with hers. He felt his stomach flip when she turned her head and glanced at him.

Eris narrowed her eyes at him, sensing something that she'd never felt from him before. "Something on your mind?" she asked casually, trying to figure out what she was sensing.

"Er-- No," he said as he gave her a placid smile. "Just thinking about Charms class."

Eris didn't believe him but decided not to push it. "Right," she said as they walked into the castle.

Pamela laughed with glee as Aedan softly landed on the pitch. "That was so much fun," she giggled. "And I loved how you gave it to that prat, Weasel!"

"Right," said Aedan, grinning. "And I'm not even done with him."

* * *

Everyone filtered into the Great Hall for supper. Aedan and Ariana sat in their usual place at the centre of the Slytherin table.

Eris was a little hesitant to sit with Sam, even though he was her best friend, because through their brief handholding, she felt he had a huge crush on her. She didn't want to ruin their relationship. She decided to sit with her Ravenclaw friends and swiftly made an excuse to Sam so he wouldn't think anything was wrong. "Oh, I forgot! I promised Stephen Weinberg I'd sit with him tonight. He's going to tutor me in Arithmancy this year."

Sam tried his best to withhold his jealousy. "All right, then." He sat at the Gryffindor table and made small talk with his dorm mates.

Aedan noticed Seth staring over at their table. "What the sodding hell is that Hufflepuss staring at?!"

All the Slytherins, including Ariana, looked over at him.

Seth tried to hide his face behind a basket of rolls, but the effort was futile.

Ariana snickered.

Seth knew that he'd been seen. He couldn't decide what to do, so he thought it would be best just to leave. Grabbing a few rolls, he made his way out of the Great Hall and ran right into Megan Baker.

"Hi, Seth," she said.

"Hi, Megan," he said as he tried to get away from her.

"Want to go for a walk with me?" she flirtatiously asked him.

Seth knew the walk would turn into a snog, but at the moment, he didn't care. "Sure," he said as they walked off.

* * *

Eris wished Sam would stop looking at her. Sure, he was handsome, sweet, funny... Oh bloody hell! I have a crush on him. She growled, stood up, and left, hoping Sam wouldn't follow. She walked through the corridors and rounded a corner, bumping into Seth and Megan. He had her pinned against a wall and she was moaning. "Gross!" said Eris as she covered her eyes and ran off.

Megan sighed and pushed against Seth. "Seeing your sister kinda ruins the mood. Sorry!" She giggled and ran off.

"Probably to snog someone else," Seth grumbled to himself.

Sam Weasley came out of the Great Hall looking around for Eris. He spotted Seth and walked over. "All right, Seth?"

"Great!" he said sarcastically.

"Know where Eris is?" Sam asked, trying to be casual.

Seth rolled his eyes. It was so obvious the fifteen-year-old had a crush on his sister...and he had no idea why! "Sure do... She just went outside!" He snickered when Sam left the castle, knowing full well that Eris went the opposite direction.

* * *

Eris pulled her blond hair back into a plait and snuggled down into the couch with a book. Sam still hadn't popped in, so she decided to relax and try to forget about him. She didn't want to get involved...she was scared it would ruin their friendship. She shook her head, allowing herself to become fully absorbed in her book.

Aedan, Ariana, and a few of their Slytherins strolled out of the Hall. None of them wanted to go back their common room so they decided to see who they could irritate. They found Seth Snape right away and Aedan couldn't pass up a chance of harassing a Hufflepuff. "Oy Snape," he sneered, "why were you staring at us during supper? Wishing you could be like us?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "Right. I want to be thick and a toff...just like you, Aedan," he dryly responded.

Aedan threw him a scolding look, stepping closer to him. "What did you say?" he asked.

Amazingly, the Hufflepuff didn't budge. Instead, Seth snickered at him.

_Leave him alone_, said Ariana.

Aedan turned and looked at his sister. _Fine, but you owe me,_ he replied before turning to leave. He noticed Ariana wasn't coming. _What now?!_

_Nothing... just go ahead_. I'll catch up with you, she replied.

Aedan nodded and walked off.

Ariana looked at Seth and smiled. "You're cute and all, Seth, but you have to stop acting all creepy around me," she said, "or Aedan won't hesitate in pummelling you."

"I'm not afraid of him," he said as he looked at her, wondering what it would be like to kiss her. She was surely better than Megan.

"Right then." She smirked. "See you later."

Seth sighed as he watched her leave.

* * *

Sam walked into the common room and saw Eris sitting there. "Where have you been?" he asked with furrowed brow.

She looked up from her book and looked at him. "Right here," she said.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I was looking for you!" said Sam as he sat down beside her. "I didn't know if you were off snogging Stephen or something."

Eris narrowed her eyes at him. "Why the sudden interest in who or who I'm not snogging?" she asked as she stood and glared at him. "It's really none of your business."

"Because I like you and want to be your boyfriend," he said as he rolled his eyes. He then took a deep breath, realizing what he'd just said.

Eris stood in shock and her face grew bright red. "You-you-what?"

"Er I was kidding! Hah! You believed me?" Sam tried to laugh, blushing and gripping his hands tight on a pillow. He couldn't believe what he said...he didn't know how Eris felt and he did not want to freak her out.

"Really corking joke, Sam!" Eris growled, throwing her book down.

"Sorry! Geez, why are you so touchy?"

"Touchy? I'll show you touchy!" She stomped up the stairs into the girls' dormitory. Throwing herself on her bed, she drew the curtains tightly and moped.

"Damn!" breathed Sam.

* * *

It was always dark in this small town in Eastern Europe. A castle rose high on a hill and there were a few dilapidated cabins and houses on its slopes. It wasn't a wizarding village, but there weren't any modern conveniences like electricity. Several centuries old, the dark and foreboding castle had only one living resident.

Ivor quickly walked through the carpeted hallway balancing a silver tray with a goblet on it. He approached the heavy wooden door at the end of the hallway and knocked softly. "Master? I have what you requested," he said in a quivering voice. Though Ivor had been a servant and emissary for his Dark Lord for a dozen years, his great fear of him hadn't subsided.

Slowly the door creaked open and Ivor's eyes fell on his master who sat on an ornate throne-like chair in front of the fireplace. "Here you are, master." He handed the goblet to him and quickly backed out of the room.

"Ivor!" his master called before he made it to the doorway. "We will be travelling soon! Scotland, I believe... A town called Hogsmeade. Prepare the soil and coffin for me. Now!" Fangs clanking against the goblet, Dracula quickly drank the fresh blood.

* * *

Harry Potter awoke abruptly, finding himself on the kitchen floor. It was early evening and the last thing he remembered was talking to one of the House Elves.

He then vaguely recalled Dracula.

"Dracula?" he pondered.


	3. Whose Bloody Girlfriend?

A/N: Contribution of the character Ramona Dolan by RavenclawPupil. =D

The next morning, Seth woke up early and owled his mother like promised. He grabbed his books and stalked to the Great Hall. Glancing over at the Slytherin table and noticing Ariana wasn't there yet, he sat down at the Hufflepuff table and sighed. 

Sam quietly walked to the Hall. He hadn't waited for Eris like he usually did because he knew he couldn't face her. He knew he really liked her but she didn't want him, which broke his heart.  
  
"Hey Sam! Wait up," called Eris.

He stopped and looked at her for a moment before continuing on his way.

* * *

After classes had finished for the day, Aedan was in no mood to do anything remotely related to schoolwork. He growled in frustration when he saw the notice on the board. Quidditch was being postponed for another week. "By the time it starts, it'll be winter," he said to his Slytherin friends.  
  
_Don't worry about it_, said Ariana as Aedan led them to the Potions classroom, _It'll start soon._

"Sod this," he grumbled, throwing his bag into his room. When he left the fourth-year boys' room and made his way through the common room, he ran into a few of his fellow Quidditch teammates. Only two of their players graduated last year leaving spots open for a new Keeper and a new Chaser. "What the bloody hell were they thinking postponing Quidditch like that?" he moped, slouching on the couch.  
  
"I don't know," said Keeper Grandville. "I say we go have a practice on the pitch this evening anyway. What's the worst they can do? Give us detention?"  
  
Aedan nodded, looking around at the other players to see what they thought.

Ramona's eyes gleamed. "To hell with anyone that wants to stop us from practicing." She tightened the grip around her bat and bared her teeth. "I say we get a good scrimmage going and prepare ourselves for flattening the first bloody team that has the guts to face us!"  
  
Several other Slytherins nodded their assent and shared the same determination to practice that Ramona displayed prominently.

Ariana entered the common room just when the rowdy cheers of the Slytherin Quidditch team roared with assent. _What's going on now..._  
  
"So everyone meet on the Quidditch pitch at seven," said Grandville.  
  
"Don't even tell me," said Ariana, tossing her hands in the air. She noticed Roman looking at her. "What're you looking at?"  
  
"Not much," scoffed Ramona.  
  
Ariana frowned and rushed to drop her bookbag in her room before grabbing her favourite novel.

Ramona followed Ariana to her room with a look of vindictive irritation written on her face.  
  
"Come on, you're not just going to walk away from me and leave it at that, are you?" Ramona was taunting her with a particularly nasty tone in her voice. _I've been looking to pick a fight all day... What perfect timing_, she mused with a smirk.  
  
Ariana faced the third year with a renewed anger in her voice. "I don't have time for a stupid third-year tart like you. I expect you'll just sod off like a good little Slytherin and leave me to contemplate matters more important than snotty, pushy girls who don't know when to shut it."  
  
That had done it for Ramona. With a furious yell, she lunged at Ariana, bat raised high above her head.

Thinking quickly, Ariana quickly spoke, _Expelliarmus,_ and sent both Ramona and her bat into the dormitory wall.

Head colliding with stone it left Ramona dazed, depleted of anymore energy she might have for a follow-up attack.  
  
"Let that be a lesson to you," said Ariana as she grabbed her novel and strode out of the dormitory.

* * *

Sam had avoided Eris all day. He didn't want to speak to her because, honestly, he didn't know what to say to her. He finished his homework in a timely fashion and decided to go for a walk. Going to his dorm room, he bumped into Eris in the common room.

"Hey Sam," she said as she smiled, "Still not talking to me?"  
  
Sam shrugged. "I don't know what to say," he said as he pulled on his cloak, "I was an idiot last night."  
  
"But you said you were joking so it's not a big deal," said Eris.

Sam sighed, "I wasn't joking and to me it _is_ a big deal." Before she could say another word to him, he walked up to his room. Sam looked out the window and sighed at the perfect weather. He could really use a good broom ride to clear his thoughts. He grabbed his broom and went back downstairs.  
  
"Sam…" said Eris, but he brushed her off and walked out.

Eris wasn't about to let him go like that without finishing their conversation. She followed him out. "Sam!"  
  
"What?!" He finally turned to face her.  
  
She couldn't tell if his face was red from anger, hurt, or embarrassment since it was more like an amalgamation of the three. She touched his arm. "What if--maybe...I--"  
  
Sam darted down the hallway, broom in hand. Once outside, he had the misfortune of stumbling upon an illegal Slytherin Quidditch practice.   
  
"Oy, Weasel!" yelled Grandville. "You're not wanted here."  
  
"Oh leave it, Charles," said Aedan. "This'll be fun." Aedan strutted over to Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes at the approaching Aedan. He wasn't in the mood to put up with the git, especially today.   
  
"Lets see what your broom has," said Aedan as he smirked at Sam, "Unless you think your little girlfriend wouldn't want you flying."

"SHE'S NOT MY BLOODY GIRLFRIEND!" he yelled as he mounted his broom and kicked off. He went fast and far, not really caring if Aedan was following or not. Sam let the wind whip his face as he thought about how stupid he was. He'd told his father over the summer holiday about his growing feelings for Eris and Ron had told him to approach her with care. But he hadn't and now she hated him.  
  
"Can't go any faster, Weaselby?" sneered Aedan as he sped by him.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Sod off, Malfoy!" he said as he quickly changed direction.

* * *

Eris ran through the grounds, headed for the pitch. She didn't want Sam mad at her.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" hissed Seth when his sister slammed into him.

"Sorry," she muttered and then growled, "Why are boys such bloody gits?!"   
  
"Because we can be," stated Seth as he looked at his sister. "Something wrong?"  
  
She nodded. "Sam wants me as his girlfriend and I really like him but... you know," she sighed.  
  
"No, I don't," replied Seth.

"Nevermind," said Eris as she stalked off with Seth following her.

* * *

Aedan turned and followed Sam, quickly catching up to him.  
  
"How do you expect to beat us in Quidditch if you fly like this?" he yelled, grabbing the tail of Sam's broom.  
  
"Get off!" Sam twisted and dove, trying to shake Aedan from his broom.

* * *

The Snape children made it to the pitch just in time to see Aedan latch on to Sam's broom.  
  
"That git!" Seth yelled. He ran forward, but then realized he didn't have a broom. He settled for giving Aedan the finger.  
  
"SAM! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Eris screamed. His erratic flying frightened her.  
  
Ignoring the yells, Sam turned on his broom to look at Aedan. "Let go of my ruddy broom!"   
  
Aedan grinned and grabbed a tighter hold. "Make me, Weasel!"  
  
Sam narrowed his eyes and tried to grab for his wand, while trying to keep a hold of his broom, flying backwards.   
  
Aedan's smile left his face as Sam naturally lost control and fell from his broom.  
  
"Bloody hell!"

Ramona watched the mid-air conflict with a sick sort of satisfaction. As Sam plummeted from the sky, she quickly considered her options: hear a dull thump on the pitch, as a Gryffindor became a corpse, or gain the opportunity to have one in her debt. _It's always a treat to have someone owing their life to me._ She spoke a spell to slow his rapid descent; it wouldn't be powerful enough to allow him to escape harm completely but at least now death wasn't a possibility.  
  
Sam Weasley landed in the thick grass in a heap. He didn't stir when Eris ran over and shook him. Sam was breathing, but unconscious. The fall had knocked him out cold and left his arm with a very unnatural bend.  
  
Eris began to shed tears as he was rushed to the Hospital Wing for the aid of Madam Pomfrey.

Ariana had been sitting in the stands, partially watching Aedan and Sam race around on their brooms, partially reading to cover her solitude. When she heard the clamour and final crash of Sam's body, she stood up abruptly. "Bloody hell!" she gasped. She looked to the sky where Aedan, Grandville, and Ramona were slowly returning to the ground.  
  
She stormed over to Aedan and smacked him upside the head. _What the bloody hell were you thinking?! Now you'll get all of Slytherin in trouble!_ She faced the rest of the team. "All of you!" she huffed. "And you'll only have yourselves to blame!"   
  
"What the fuck?" Grandville asked, looking to Aedan for explanation.   
  
"You should disperse before a professor finds out about this and bans you lot from Quidditch for life!" she suggested, glaring at Ramona as if she'd been the one to cause Weasley's fall instead of Aedan.

"Sod off, Ariana. You're not telling me what to do," said Ramona.

The defiant tone was aggravating to Ariana, but she wasn't about to have another confrontation here when a Gryffindor had just been taken to the Hospital Wing. "Shut it and save it for another time, Ramona... Who do you think they're going to blame for Sam's injuries? I imagine several Slytherin names will come first to the professors' minds." Ariana could see the realization in Ramona's eyes.

While Ramona didn't want to give her the pleasure of admitting she was right, getting a detention or worse wasn't a desire of Ramona's either. "All right, let's move it! Anyone who wants to suffer the wrath of the professors who come out here are welcome to stay on the pitch. I suggest everyone else who values their lives go back inside." Ramona marched off with several other students following close behind her.

* * *

Seth ran through the castle, trying to get to the hospital wing. He'd never seen his sister cry like that before and it frightened him. He started for the stairs but stopped when someone grabbed his arm.  
  
"Didn't I tell you yesterday not to run in the hall?" sneered Snape.   
  
Seth looked at his father for a moment and took a deep breath. "Sam fell off his broom!" he said as he pulled away from Snape. "It frightened Eris and I'm just going up to the hospital wing to check on her."  
  
"How did he fall off his broom? There was supposed to be no flying," asked Snape.  
  
"Aedan Malfoy pushed him off," breathed Seth as he looked at the stairs. "Can I go? Eris needs me."  
  
Snape nodded but stopped him again. "She's all right?" he asked with concern.   
  
Seth nodded and tore up the stairs. When he got to the hospital wing, he heard Madam Pomfrey tell Eris that Sam was going to be fine but needed rest. He stepped in and sat next to her. "All right Eris?" he asked. Eris looked at him, tears pouring out of her eyes, and hugged him tightly.  
  
"He could have died," she whispered.

* * *

Snape headed out to the Quidditch field as most of the team was returning.   
  
"Oh shit," muttered Ariana. She grabbed Aedan's arm to pull him a different way into the castle. _He can't know you were out here.  
  
I don't think it'll matter either way, Ariana. Eris Snape is bound to rat on me._  
  
Ariana sighed and let go of his arm. _You're right. Might as well face the music now and get it over with._  
  


* * *

Eris pulled away from Seth and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "That stupid git Aedan is going to pay for this!" she fumed.   
  
Seth nodded and said, "I already told dad. He saw me in the hallway," he explained as Sam started to stir on the bed.  
  
"Eris?" whispered Sam as he opened his eyes and looked at her, "You all right?"   
  
Eris furrowed her brow and looked at him. "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, confused. He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Just making sure," said Sam with a small smile.   
  
Eris smiled back and leaned over. She softly brushed her lips against his forehead and giggled at the blush that overcame his cheeks. "Get some sleep. You need it," she said as she took his hand. He nodded and closed his eyes.  
  
Seth saw that Eris was all right and decided to leave. He quietly left and went looking for Aedan.

* * *

Ramona was first to be questioned by Snape. She skillfully related how She'd saved the poor bloke's life, but didn't incriminate their team Seeker. "Ruddy git. Lost control of his broom!" She sniggered.

Professor Snape's eyes narrowed as he listened to Ramona's recollection of the events that transpired on the pitch. He knew the third-year was leaving out particular details, but unfortunately he couldn't be sure of just what kind of information she was withholding. "I would watch your language around professors, Miss Dolan... Keep in mind your position as Beater can be easily removed at my discretion."  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape. Perfectly understood." Ramona contained herself as best she could and sauntered back towards Hogwarts, but not before listening in on the conversation Snape was about to have with Aedan and Ariana.  
  
Professor Snape walked over to the Malfoy siblings and questioned them in his dry tone. "Dare I ask whether either of you had anything to do with Mister Weasley's 'accident'?" He looked from Ariana's stone face to Aedan's averted gaze.  
  
Ariana spoke first, defending her brother. "They were just practicing Quidditch and they got a little too aggressive about it... I don't think Weasley had good control of his broom - "  
  
"Leave the judgment calls regarding Weasley's skill level in piloting a broom to me, Miss Malfoy." Snape remarked, brushing his greasy hair aside his face. "And what do you have to say, Aedan?"  
  
"He just slipped... Wasn't paying attention to what he was doing." The simplest explanation wouldn't leave much room for Snape to make any kind of insinuations at Aedan's behest.  
  
"Well, until I find further evidence regarding your innocence or lack thereof, consider yourself warned, Mister Malfoy. If you are in the vicinity of another such accident, I will be far less lenient in the future." With that, Professor Snape strode off and returned to Hogwarts. ****

Aedan and Ariana started back to Slytherin when Ariana stopped short. A very angry Seth Snape was headed their way.  
  
Before any words were said or wands drawn, Seth socked Aedan in the nose.  
  
"ARGHH!" moaned Aedan. "What was _that_ for?!"  
  
"For nearly killing Sam, ferret-face," raged Seth as socked Aedan again.  
  
Ariana whipped out her wand, but made no move to use it. The proper spell wasn't coming to her, infuriating her as well. _Stop--_ "Stop it!"  
  
But it was too late. Aedan was tackling Seth to the ground and the two of them were equally dueling out punches.  
  
"_Immoblius_!" It was Professor Snape. "Detention both of you, tomorrow evening! Understand?"  
  
"Yes, Professor," Aedan and Seth agreed.  
  
Snape glared at Ariana. "As for you, Miss Malfoy, keep out of trouble. _Finite incantatum._" He slithered towards the hospital wing.  
  
Still clutching onto her wand, Ariana stood over the boys and exhaled loudly. She shook her head and started walking away.

Ramona watched the fight with glee. It always gave her a charge to see testosterone running high, especially when it was met with violence. But then Snape interjected, ruining Ramona's delight as a spectator.  
  
_Maybe Aedan needs someone to tend to his wounds_, she relished as she bit her lip.  
  
"I would keep walking if I were you, Miss Dolan... Unless of course you're interested in joining the both of them in detention?" Professor Snape was just waiting for Ramona to give him any indication that she deserved a punishment as well.  
  
As tempting as it would be to stare at those luscious blue eyes for several hours, the price just wasn't worth it in her opinion. "Maybe another time, Professor." With that she headed back inside.

* * *

Eris could sense her father coming before he even stepped into the hospital wing and he was very angry. "My dad's coming," she said as she let go of Sam's hand.  
  
Sam nodded and pulled himself up in bed. He didn't want Professor Snape to know he was interested in his daughter. "I'm sure he's here to ask me what happened," said Sam as Snape walked in.  
  
"Mister Weasley, Miss Snape. I heard about what happened on the Quidditch Pitch," said Snape as Eris looked past him and saw Seth wiping blood off his face.  
  
"Right," said Sam as he slowly nodded.  
  
Eris continued to look at Seth and as Professor Snape started to ask Sam some questions. She wasn't listening and didn't hear the question Snape had asked.  
  
"Eris!" he bellowed, "I asked you something!"  
  
"Sorry Professor," she said as she pointed at Seth, "I think he may need help."  
  
Snape turned and looked at Seth. "His injuries aren't life threatening and I'll get to him in a moment," he coolly said.   
  
Eris' mouth dropped open and she stood. "Wouldn't want you to be bothered with helping your own son," she sneered, "I'll just help him!"   
Snape narrowed his eyes and watched Eris go to Seth. He cleared his throat and looked back at Sam. "What happened out there? Did Aedan push you off or did you fall off on your own?" asked Snape.  
  
Sam carefully bit his bottom lip and pondered the question for a moment. This was his chance to get Malfoy and his slimy Slytherin friends in trouble but he didn't know if the price was worth it. None of them would hesitate a plan of revenge on him or Eris and Seth. He let his eyes drift over to the Snape siblings and took a deep breath.  
  
"I fell off on my own," he lied, "I'm a bit out of practice."   
  
Snape narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "Very well then," said Snape, who didn't believe him but decided not to press the matter, "Keep yourself out of trouble Mister Weasley and if you do feel the need to break more rules, don't do it around my daughter."  
  
"Yes Professor," said Sam as Snape went to his children and performed a healing charm on Seth.  
  
After he was gone, Eris came back to his bedside. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing you have to worry about," said Sam as he held her hand.

Eris could still sense incredible feelings from Sam. It made her feel warm as he took her hand.  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
  
Sam grinned and said, "With you here, how couldn't I?" He flushed red when he realized what he said. _THINK before you speak Sam!!_  
  
Eris just smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, squeezing his hand.  
  
Seth scowled at the sight of the two of them and stormed out of the room. He didn't know what to think about Ariana standing over him and her brother with her wand drawn. She didn't cast a spell. She didn't stop them from fighting. Could that mean she had feelings for him? He had no idea.

A/N: We'll love you forever and hand out chocolates to those who review!! ::hint hint::


	4. Kisses and Conspiracies

The previous morning, Kelly Potter had woken to find her husband passed out on their kitchen floor. When she enervated him, he told her he was having visions again; visions of death that he hadn't had since Voldemort's defeat. Frightened for him and for their young son, she only knew of one person that they should talk to about this: Hermione Weasley.  
  
This evening, Harry, Kelly, Ron, Hermione, and Luna Snape sat in the Weasley's flat, sorting out just wchat exactly Harry had seen and whether or not they should get the Ministry involved.   
  
"What did you say the vampire was called again?" asked Ron. "Draco--?"  
  
"Dracula," repeated Harry. He reached for Kelly's hand.  
  
"Oh, honestly! Dracula?" exclaimed Hermione. She started laughing. "There's no such thing!"  
  
"There is too," Luna put in.   
  
"It's a novel written by Bram Stoker," said Hermione. "Don't you read?"  
  
"And you don't think such novels have some bits of truth in them?" argued Luna.

Kelly kept wondering what Luna was doing there.  
  
"Ladies..." interrupted Ron. "What matters is that Harry saw him. Whether it's that Ram Stroker's vamp or not, he calls himself Dracula..."   
  
"Daddy!" called four-year-old Caroline. She raced into the living room, dressed in her nightgown, clutching her stuffed bear. "Dere was a spider!"  
  
Ron gallantly hoisted her into his arms. "I'll be right back," he said. He'd faced many-a-spider before, much larger than anything that could have crawled into her room.  
  
"Where's Hayden?" asked Hermione.   
  
"We have a childminder for tonight," said Kelly, "Oliver Wood's daughter, Jamie."

* * *

Sam was released from the hospital wing in time for breakfast the next day. He rushed back to his dorm room and gathered his things. Eris was waiting for him in the common room and they walked to the Great Hall, their hands linked, together.  
  
"All right, Seth?" asked Eris when she saw her brother walking toward them. The three of them stopped by the door.  
  
"I'm wonderful," he sneered. "I have two essays due tomorrow, but I won't be able to finish them because I have detention tonight for socking that prat, Aedan."  
  
Eris gave her brother a sympathetic look as Professor Snape walked up. "It can't be that bad," she said as Seth looked over at his father.  
  
"Right. Scrubbing cauldrons all night is something I'm looking forward to," hissed Seth as he stalked into the Great Hall.

Eris shrugged her shoulders at her father and walked in with Sam. They sat down and started to eat, stealing glances at each other. Soon there was the familiar fluttering of owl wings in the hall as the morning mail showed up. Eris smiled when her copy of the Daily Prophet was dropped in front of her. She quickly unrolled it and her mouth dropped open at the headline. "Oh bloody hell," she muttered as she read _'Harry Potter Has Visions of Dracula By: Luna Snape'_  
  
Eris tried to hide her face as she heard laughing from the Slytherin table.

Aedan stood up and walked towards her. "I guess they don't call you Loony for nothing," he laughed as him and several of his Slytherin friends passed by Eris and Sam.

"Git," said Sam.  
  
Eris hadn't heard him because she was engrossed in reading the article.   
  
At the Slytherin table, Ariana finished eating when one of the family owls dropped off a large package for her. She opened it up quickly and read the letter. It was from her parents. _"Happy fourteenth birthday, Ariana. All our love, Mum and Dad."_  
  
Ariana smiled and delicately unwrapped her presents.

Seth sat at the Hufflepuff table and watched Ariana open her birthday presents. He noticed that her brother was gone so he took this chance to approach her. "Happy Birthday, Ariana," he quietly said before he slipped away.  
  
"Thanks Seth," she said to his retreating back before going back to her presents.

* * *

"Oh I knew we shouldn't have invited Luna," sighed Hermione when she saw the article. "What's Harry going to think of us?"  
  
"He knew she'd be here," said Ron. "Besides, the article wasn't unflattering..." He poured cereal and milk into a bowl for Caroline.  
  
Hermione finished her tea, sighing, "At least it didn't make him seem like an attention-seeking prat..." She put her dishes next to the sink and did a cleaning spell. "See you later," she said, giving Caroline a quick kiss. "Be good."  
  
Caroline nodded. "G'bye, Mummy." She sat herself at the kitchen table  
  
Just before Hermione Apparated to the Ministry where she worked as an Unspeakable, Ron said, "Forgetting something?" He handed paperwork to her.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione smiled, gave him a kiss, and disappeared.  
  
"Uncle Hawwy," said Caroline, pointing at the newspaper headline.  
  
"That's right," cheered Ron. His daughter was a very smart little girl; just like her mum.

* * *

"This is a bit embarrassing," said Eris as Sam and her walked into the Potions classroom. "Dracula! Doesn't my mum know that he's not real?" Sam shrugged as they sat down at their usual table.  
  
"Maybe he is real," said Sam as he pulled his Potions book out of his bag. "Why would Harry lie about something like that? He hates attention being brought upon him."  
  
"True," mused Eris as her father, Professor Snape, stalked in. "Excuse me for a moment." Eris stood up and went to the front of the room. She stood by her father's desk and watched him for a moment as he looked over a book. She quickly cleared her throat and he looked up at her.  
  
"Something you need, Miss Snape?" he asked.  
  
"You aren't upset with her, are you?"  
  
Snape straightened his posture and looked at his daughter. "I don't tell your mother what to do with her work. What she writes is her business but to be honest, I'm a tad disappointed. The article is nothing but silliness," he said.  
  
"Right," said Eris, "and maybe you need to be more supportive. She _is_ your wife. But I'm sure you'll just upset because it involves Harry Potter."  
  
Snape sneered at her. "Get back to your seat, Miss Snape," he hissed.  
  
"Gladly," she said as she threw him a nasty look before stalking back to her seat.

On Ramona's way through the subterranean corridors from the Slytherin Common Room to her Defence Against the Dark Arts class, her peripheral vision caught the inside of a classroom with Eris Snape and Sam Weasley sitting down before Potions class began. When a flustered Eris returned from the front of the room where she'd been conversing with her father, it looked like a fine time for Ramona to step in with a few remarks. "Aw, looks like trouble in Eris' perfect little world... Wanna talk about it sweetie?" Ramona expressed with utter faux sincerity.  
  
"Mind your own business, I never claimed to live in any kind of a _perfect world_, as you so eloquently put it." Eris threw a glare at Ramona and resumed note taking.  
  
Ramona sucked in a breath and flashed a hideous grin at Sam. "And how are you holding up? Fully recovered from the other day's tragedy?"  
  
Sam retained his composure and spoke as pleasantly as he could to Ramona. "Yes, thank you... Feeling much better." He knew that Ramona's saving his skin put him in a very awkward position should she choose to redeem the debt he owed her.  
  
Clasping her hands together in mock enthusiasm, Ramona exclaimed, "Wonderful! So happy to hear you've recovered from that nasty fall. _I_ wouldn't have wanted to see you die as a result of slipping from your broomstick... What do you think, Eris?" Ramona turned to her, gazing intently.  
  
Eris was taken aback by being put on the spot. "Well, of course I'm glad he's OK..." She didn't know what else to say to appease Ramona in her interrogation.

Thankfully, Professor Snape ended the conversation there. "Open your books and begin the necessary preparations for a Shrinking Solution." Snape's dull voice echoed through the dark, dank Potions classroom.  
  
That was Ramona's cue to quietly sneak out and make her way to Defence Against the Dark Arts. She took her time walking upstairs; it wasn't the first time she strolled in late and it certainly wouldn't be her last.

* * *

Seth sat in the back of Charms class enjoying his view. Ariana Malfoy sat three rows up and she was smiling at something her brother said while pretending to take notes. Seth wiped at his mouth, hoping no one saw the drool.

* * *

Eris stormed out of Potions class the moment it was over, but was called back by her father.

He waited until the rest of the class left and closed the door. "Is there a problem, Eris?" he asked, crossing his arms across his chest and glaring at his daughter.  
  
Eris flipped her hair behind her shoulders and tried her best to stay calm. "Why can't you support Mum? Don't you understand how much it hurts her when you don't?" she asked him plaintively.  
  
Snape's gaze softened and he let his arms go to his sides. He knew how Eris' gift made her more sensitive than others. Times when he hurt her mother's feelings were especially difficult as she felt her mother's pain and her father's frustration at once. "I apologise, Eris. I hadn't thought of how it might upset your mother. Can you feel her now?" he asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yes. She feels lonely and sad, " Eris answered in a small voice.   
  
Snape pulled his daughter to him and enveloped her in a hug. He was thankful the door was closed - he didn't want any of his students to see him hugging anyone, even his own daughter. He had a reputation to uphold. "I was under the impression your empathic abilities were only when you were near or touching someone? Do you often feel things this far away?"  
  
"No, " she said into his chest. "Only Mum when she's upset." Eris found her gift extremely irritating at times. Not only did she have her own feelings, which at fifteen could be volatile, to deal with but also her mother's and random other people too. The thing that made it worth it though, was the feeling of love she received right then from her father. No one could possibly understand what that was like--to feel your parents' love in that way.

Sam waited outside the Potions classroom and smiled when he saw Eris walk out. "All right, Eris?" he asked with a smile.   
  
Eris nodded and smiled. "I'm fine," she said as Sam took her bookbag so he could carry it for her to their next class.  
  
"Great!" he said as he took her hand and started to walk toward the transfiguration class.  
  
Eris loved the feeling she was sensing from Sam so she stopped walking.

He turned to her with a confused look on his face.

She didn't know what possessed her at the moment, but she leaned up and softly kissed him on the lips.  
  
Sam stumbled back a bit but returned the kiss. After a few seconds, they both pulled back, blushing.

"We should get to class," said Eris.  
  
Sam dumbly nodded and led her upstairs.

* * *

After lunch, Aedan skived off History of Magic because he knew Professor Binns wouldn't even notice if he was there or not and that he could always copy Ariana's notes later if he was so compelled. He snuck into Hogsmeade via a secret entrance from the dungeon.   
  
The reason for his little escapade was to pick up his gift for Ariana. She'd already received imported chocolates from Italy and an opal necklace on a platinum chain from their parents. He knew the bracelet he'd picked out of a catalogue a few weeks ago was perfect. He had to have it sent to Hogsmeade because he didn't want it owled to Hogwarts. He wanted it to be a surprise for later that evening.  
  
Meanwhile Ariana was folding her notes into origami figures out of boredom, trying hard not to fall asleep. She loved History, but Binns' voice was monotonous. She wondered where Aedan was, though he often skived the class. She hoped he wasn't off in a broomstick cupboard snogging someone, especially not Charles Grandville's twin sister, Leslie. Ariana hated Leslie with a passion.  
  
She looked back to her notes to see Seth's name written on her parchment. She scribbled it out and tried to focus on the lecture.

* * *

Luna Lovegood-Snape was having a terrible day at work. Ever since her article in the _Daily Prophet_ was seen, she'd been receiving owl post after owl post. Most of them were nasty. She moved around in her chair as another owl swooped in. Luna grimaced, knowing it was her husband's owl. She took the letter off the owl's leg and unrolled it.

_Wonderful article love. I wanted you to know that I support you, no matter what happens.   
Love, Severus_  
  
Luna smiled. Maybe today wasn't going to be all that bad.

* * *

Harry and Kelly Potter and Ron and Hermione Weasley gathered at the Snape household that evening to discuss Dracula further.   
  
Severus Snape, having arrived home especially for this meeting, was in a terrible mood. Harry Potter often did that to him. Through his wife's coaxing he had gradually learned to respect and even like Hermione. Ron Weasley had taken a bit longer to tolerate and Harry...well, he was a Potter...Luna could only do so much. "Let me get this straight," he sneered, "you had a dream that Dracula is coming to Hogsmeade and this means we should reorganise the Order of the Phoenix?"  
  
Kelly sighed and Harry put his hand on her knee saying, "It wasn't a dream, Severus. I had a vision. Similar to what I felt from Voldemort."  
  
"What I don't get," Luna interjected, "is _why_ you'd get this vision. Voldemort had a connection to you. What do you have to do with Dracula? I know he has some power with telepathy but...why would he want you to know he's coming?"  
  
Hermione snorted and mumbled, "There's a _lot_ she doesn't get," to her husband.

Ron glanced at her and shook his head. There was no need to upset Luna. Having children caused Ron to finally grow up; he was much more aware of other people's feelings now. He could also sense Snape's glare and didn't want to fight for his wife's honour with him. He was still a little bit frightened of his former professor.  
  
Kelly Potter stood and grabbed another butterbeer from the table. "I bet I know why. He wants to scare us. This Dracula sounds like quite the character. I bet he wants people to know he's coming."  
  
Luna shivered at the thought of someone actually so confident he'd warn his enemies of his arrival. Snape walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly. "Did I make a mistake then…publishing my article? I don't want to do exactly what he wants us to do." Luna asked as she looked around the room.

"What kind of threat does he actually pose?" Hermione wondered.   
  
"He's a vampire. So what?" Ron concurred. "We've got wands and know loads of spells."  
  
Kelly chuckled at Ron's remark, adding, "And we know how to use them!" She took a sip from her butterbeer. She and Ron were of like mind, trying to keep the mood light in order to reassure their spouses that everything would be all right. She sat back down next to Harry.  
  
Harry's expression lightened, but he was still deeply concerned. It didn't make sense that Dracula would have any connection to him at all. He was worried about his family which included the Weasleys.

* * *

After the meeting, Snape went back to the castle since Aedan and Seth had detention. When he arrived in his classroom, Seth was waiting for him. "You're late," said Seth as he looked at his father, "Which cauldron do I start with?"  
  
Snape looked at his son for a moment before saying, "I need to speak to you for a moment before Aedan gets here."  
  
"Fine," said Seth as he sat down and looked at Professor Snape.  
  
"_Things_ are going on and, well, I want you to be careful and look out for your sister. Understand?" said Snape as he crossed his arms.  
  
Seth snorted and rolled his eyes. "If this is about Dracula, I'm not scared. I've got myself some wooden stakes. Anyway, Eris has Sam to protect her," he stated.  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes. "Protect her?"   
  
Seth nodded. "They were kissing earlier. Quite disgusting if you ask me," said Seth as he scrunched up his nose.  
  
Snape pressed his lips together and made a mental note to have a little chat with Sam in the morning. He looked at Seth again and pointed toward a pile of cauldrons. "Start with those," he said as Seth stood. "Now where in the hell is Aedan Malfoy?"

* * *

Aedan made his way into the fine jewels and antiques shop.   
  
"Ah, young Mister Malfoy," welcomed the shopkeeper. "We just got your order in yesterday."   
  
Aedan watched the shopkeeper disappear into the back room and reappear with a small square box. "Why isn't it wrapped?" he demanded.  
  
"W-well," stuttered the shopkeeper, "I expected you'd want to see it first."  
  
Aedan opened the box and perused the bracelet. He nodded to the shopkeeper who wrapped the box with a flick of his wand.

Ramona had had enough of classes and Hogsmeade seemed like a welcome escape to her. She wandered through some of the shops until she came across a jewellery store which held a patron she was most surprised to see.  
  
"Well hello there, Aedan... What brings you to skive off classes today?"  
  
"Not now, Ramona. I'm busy. Go find someone else to bother."  
  
Ramona frowned, pouting. "You don't want to talk to a fellow Slytherin? Especially when she has some interesting information about a certain _Weasley_?" She grinned mischievously.  
  
Aedan's eyebrows perked up at the mention of Sam. "Oh? And what might this pertain to?" He was highly suspicious of Ramona's motives; she was notorious for her selfish streak and had an extremely strange personality.  
  
"I suppose we should have a drink at the Three Broomsticks and discuss it. What do you say, Aedan?" Her eyes twinkled with an intensity that bordered on the look one might give if they were mentally unhinged.

Aedan raised an eyebrow at the younger girl. He had to admit, the talented Beater was rather cute in a mouse-like way. "Why not," he agreed. He paid for the gift and exited the shop, forgetting about his detention with Snape.  
  
After entering the Three Broomsticks and purchasing butterbeers, Aedan sat across from Ramona wondering, "So what exactly do you have on that Weasel?"

"I don't know how much you pay attention to the kind of relationship Eris Snape has with Sam, but..."  
  
"Yes, they do seem rather attached, don't they?" Aedan remarked casually.  
  
"Correct. Since your lack of fondness for the Weasel is rather well known amongst the students, I figure maybe a little more permanent damage is in order. Both the Snape siblings as well as Sam would feel this one. What do you think, you game?" Ramona's desire to inflict pain was surprising Aedan more than he could imagine. The thirteen-year-old's sadism was even enough to keep him on his toes guessing what she might say next.

Aedan leaned forward, very interested in her suggestion. "What did you have in mind? And what's in it for you?" He looked the younger girl over carefully. Whether whatever plan she cooked up was successful or not, she was very intriguing and he found he'd like to get to know her better.

"Sometimes the oldest tricks are the best tricks. What would you say to starting some rumours about the Weasel…like he's only getting close to Eris because she's a sexual conquest of his? It would definitely get her brother involved too, which would make for a very interesting outcome, I imagine. We could even use some material items if necessary... some things that might happen to be 'discovered' to lead Eris and Seth to more concrete proof that Sam is indeed doing what others say he seeks to do." Ramona cackled at her own ingenuity. Sometimes she even amazed herself. _Now, now_, her mind was telling her, _you just have to tease Aedan with some of the general ideas, then we can see where it goes from there._

"A sexual conquest, you say," said Aedan, his eyes boring into hers. He then felt her foot lightly stroking his leg. "I think that might work..." He almost wondered where she came up with these things.  
  
It wasn't until an hour later, just before supper, when the two devious Slytherins returned to Hogwarts.

* * *

Three kisses. Since she kissed him earlier in the hallway, Eris had kissed Sam three more times and she loved the feeling. For the first time she understood what the girls she shared a dorm room with were talking about; kissing a boy was nice!  
  
After leaving Sam in the common room, she bounded up the stairs and went to her room. She quickly wrote a note to her mother, telling her everything about Sam and her.

Sam crashed on the common room couch perfectly beaming about his newly found romance with his best friend. He wasn't able to think coherently about anything specific; he merely relished in the emotions he was feeling--the emotions she caused him to feel.

* * *

Professor Snape fumed as he watched his son clean the cauldrons without magic. He couldn't believe Aedan dared to defy him in this manner. Taking out parchment and inking his quill, he wrote a quick note to Headmaster McGonagall about the situation.  
  
Wiping sweat from his brow, Seth growled at the stubborn stains on the cauldron he was scrubbing.   
  
"You might as well get out of here, Seth, " his father said curtly.   
  
Seth felt it best to not point out he still had a half hour left of detention and left the room quickly, heading back to the Hufflepuff common room.

On his way back to the common room, Seth popped in the library out of curiosity.

Ariana was too caught up in her birthday revelry to notice her brother missing from the last two classes of the day. She wandered into the library to finish off homework early so she could celebrate with the rest of the Slytherin girls she was friends with.

Seth walked into the library and looked around. He saw Ariana sitting by herself, doing her lessons. He casually walked passed her table, acting like he was looking for a book.  
  
"Hi, Seth," she said as she looked up at him.   
  
Seth smiled and then blushed. He must be a bloody mess. "Hi Ariana," he said as he looked down at his dirty robes, "Just got done with detention with my--with Professor Snape. And he's going to kill Aedan for not showing up!"  
  
Ariana furrowed her brow and then rolled her eyes. "If I didn't love my brother so much, I'd bloody smack him," she said as she shook her head.  
  
"Er--right," said Seth. "I need to go clean up so I can finish my lessons. Have a good night."  
  
"Bye, Seth," said Ariana as he turned and walked out. After he was gone, she carefully wrote his name on the inside of her Charms book. She decided, as a birthday treat, she'd have her group of Slytherin girls corner Seth after supper... They'd taunt him a bit...dare her to kiss him... It'd work out lovely... She smiled impishly.


	5. Assailing Visions

Supper in the Great Hall was a quiet affair that evening. The students were tired and stressed out over all the lessons they've received. After finishing his supper, Seth quietly slipped out and started back to the Hufflepuff common room. He almost made it but was stopped a group of Slytherin girls, which included Ariana.  
  
"Oh look, Ariana, it's wittle Sethy!" one of them cooed as the rest laughed.  
  
Seth rolled his eyes as a few of the other girls joined in on the taunting. He found them boring and was about to walk away when one of the said, "I dare you to kiss him, Ariana!" He felt his face go red with embarrassment as Ariana looked at him.

"I don't know... D'you think he's up to it?" asked Ariana, chuckling.

One of the girls pushed her toward him as the rest egged her on.  
  
Ariana smiled at Seth, placed her hands on his arms, and pulled his forward. She pressed her soft lips against his and held her place. She couldn't believe she was kissing him.  
  
Seth felt like he was floating. This was so much better than kissing that slag Megan. He let his hands rest on her hips before pulling away from her.   
  
"Thank you," said Ariana as she blushed and then ran off with her friends, leaving a flustered Seth behind.

* * *

Sam and Eris decided to talk a walk after supper. They were almost to the library when Sam stopped and looked at her. "Do you want to be my girlfriend, Eris?" he said, blushing.   
  
"Over my dead body she will," hissed Snape from a few paces away.

Sam and Eris rapidly turned to face him. "No daughter of mine will be dating a Weasley!"  
  
"You can't tell me who to date," spat Eris crossly. "Mum already said it was all right." She was lying, but he didn't need to know that.  
  
"I'll speak to your mother later," he sneered, "but for now, I want to speak to Mister Weasley, alone." Snape hauled Sam into his office and shut the door behind them so Eris wasn't able to follow.  
  
Sam looked down and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "W-what can I do for you, Professor?"  
  
"Look at me when I speak to you, Weasley," Snape commanded. He waited until Sam looked up before continuing. "I've heard that you were _kissing_ my daughter." He shook his head, trying to get the picture out. "That is not acceptable. You are not permitted to date Eris."  
  
Flushing red, Sam got some of his courage back and said, "I don't think that's up to you, Sir."  
  
Snape's eyebrows shot up as he replied, "Really? You don't think her _father_ has a say?"  
  
"She's fifteen, sir, and it's not like you don't know me or my parents!"  
  
"She's not old enough to date, Sam!" Snape growled.

Not old enough to date?" repeated Sam as he looked over at Snape. "With all due respect sir, you were dating Eris' mother when she was only sixteen!"  
  
Snape lowered gaze as Sam and took a step forward. "Eris is _not_ her mother. It was different circumstances back then," he merely stated.  
  
"Professor Snape, Eris and I have been friends since we were seven! You've been to my house, you taught my parents, and you know me!" said Sam as he started to pace around, trying to make his case. "Last summer, Eris was old enough to child-mind Caroline with me, but now she's not old enough to date me?"   
  
Snape snorted. He didn't want to admit that Sam was right. "The answer is still no," he stated.  
  
"Seth was snogging Megan Baker yesterday and he doesn't get in trouble?"   
  
"That's different," said Snape, "because he's a boy."

Sam's mouth dropped opened. "You're being unfair sir!" said Sam, his face going red. "I happen to love your daughter and I would never hurt her or make her do anything she didn't want. Just give us a chance, Professor Snape, like people gave you and your wife."  
  
Snape sighed and looked at the boy. "Fine. You can date her," he said as he stepped over to Sam. "But if you hurt her, you will suffer my displeasure and probably Seth's too. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir," said Sam, smiling. "Thank you, Professor. May I go now?" He had to find Eris so he could tell her the good news.

Snape nodded his head and Sam ran out of the room.

Eris had been pacing the hallway, waiting for Sam to come out. Her father must've cast a silencing charm on the room; she couldn't hear a thing.  
  
When Sam ran out of the room she feared the worst.  
  
"Sam! Did he hurt you?" She stepped forward and grabbed his hand. Looking into his face and feeling his emotions, she didn't need a response.  
  
"Oh, Sam," she said softly, "I'm so happy!"  
  
Sam grinned and leaned forward for a chaste kiss.  
  
"So? Girlfriend?"  
  
Eris answered with an un-chaste kiss and a giggle.

* * *

Aedan scowled from where he stood, observing Seth kissing Ariana. He saw Seth's hands on her waist. If he hadn't just remembered the detention he'd failed to show up at, he wouldn't have prevented himself from kicking the shit out of that effing Snape...  
  
When Ariana and her friends skipped off, he stomped over to Seth. "What the sodding hell was that?"  
  
"W-what?" Seth was still shocked from the kiss he'd just received and stunned at Aedan showing up just then.   
  
"What do you think, you stupid git? You were snogging my sister!" roared Aedan. He clenched his fists, straining not to hit the younger boy.

Seth backed up and hit the wall behind him.  
  
"C'mon Aedan, it's not like I'm the first guy she's kissed!"   
  
Judging by the look on Aedan's face, that wasn't the best thing to say.  
  
"That," said Aedan, "was the wrong answer."  
  
Seth really didn't fancy getting into another fist-fight with Malfoy so soon, especially after the look on Ariana's face after seeing them fight. "She's the one who kissed me anyway...." he said.  
  
Aedan continued glaring at him. "Liar."  
  
"Why not agree to disagree," the Huffflepuff suggested as calmly as possible.  
  
Aedan snorted. "If I see your hands on my sister EVER again, you'll have another thing coming." And with that, Aedan disappeared into the dungeons.   
  
Back in the common room, Aedan found Ariana going through all of her gifts, surveying each one.   
  
She looked up when he entered. _And what has you in such a lousy mood?_   
  
Aedan's expression softened when he saw her presents. _Nothing,_ he dismissed it. He reached into his pocket and handed her gift over. _Happy Birthday._  
  
It was exactly what she'd wanted! Ariana smiled broadly and slipped the bracelet on. _It's lovely! Thank you!_ She kissed his cheek and gave him a tight hug. This was the best birthday ever.  
  
Aedan inwardly groaned at her kiss, thinking about how those lips had just been snogging with Seth Snape. That git was going to pay somehow...

* * *

Luna Snape slept fitfully that night. She never slept well when Severus stayed overnight at the school; the bed was large and she felt lonely. This night, though, she was having dreams of vampires and flowing blood.

* * *

Sitting up in bed, Eris Snape woke up with a start. She was boiling hot but shivering all over. Feeling sick, she walked to the bathroom and tried to forget the blood from her dreams.

* * *

Ramona Dolan turned in her sleep with a grin on her face.

* * *

Sam Weasley groaned and rolled over in bed, trying to shut out the images in his mind. He didn't wake up - he was a Weasley afterall - he cherished his sleep almost as much as food.

* * *

Aedan and Ariana Malfoy had shared the same dreams before. Never quite like this though, they both woke up at the same time and met in the common room.  
  
_Did you.._  
  
_Yep._  
  
_Wonderful end to my birthday,_ Ariana remarked sarcastically, though she shuddered with fear.  
  
_Don't say that..._ Her older brother assured her, _It was just a dream._ He pulled her into his arms where they reclined on the common room couch. This had happened many times before whenever she had a nightmare when they were younger. She'd come running into his room and fall asleep in his bed. He was the only one who really understood her.  
  
Her arms slackened around him and he looked to see her slowly falling back asleep. Anything that had happened previously in the day didn't matter to Aedan, at least not right now.

* * *

"Did you have another vision?" Kelly asked her husband whose tossing and turning had woken her. Her hand was on his shoulder as she sat up in bed.  
  
Harry ran a hand through his dishevelled hair, exhaling. This was more magnified than last time...I felt like I could see what he was seeing..." He trailed off, not wanting to go into any more detail as if doing so would save his wife from worrying more.  
  
Her hand slipped from his shoulder as she admitted, "You're not the only one, Harry. I saw it too." She exhaled a shaky breath. "I don't know how you handle such visions."   
  
Harry's eyes widened at this. He saw the fear in her eyes and wrapped his arms around her. "It's all right, love. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Hayden."  
  
Seven-year-old Hayden appeared in the room, "Mummy? May I stay in here with you?"  
  
"Of course, dear," said Kelly, moving so that Hayden could crawl between Harry and her.  
  
Within minutes, Hayden was fast asleep. How Harry longed to be a child again, when it was so easy forget or cast aside nightmares as fantasy. He brushed Hayden's dark-blonde hair as he slept and met Kelly's concerned blue eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Eris woke up still feeling sick. She didn't want to miss any classes so she forced herself up. After pulling her hair back into a ponytail, she quickly dressed and left the tower.  
  
She didn't want to wait for Sam because she knew he'd make her go to the hospital wing. Eris almost made it to the Great Hall but had to sit down when a wave of sickness overcame her body.  
  
"Eris?"  
  
She looked up to see Seth standing there. "I'm sick," she muttered to him.  
  
Seth could see that. Her skin was pale and her eyes were bloodshot. "You should go to the hospital wing," he stated.  
  
"I know but I don't think I can walk there," whispered Eris as she closed her eyes.  
  
Seth help his sister up and started to walk her toward the hospital wing. As they were passing the Great Hall, they bumped into Ariana, Aedan, Ramona and a few other Slytherins.  
  
"What you doing Snape?" sneered Aedan. Seth growled as Eris started to slip from his arms.  
  
"Stop being a git and help me," said Seth as he narrowed his eyes at Aedan.  
  
_Maybe you should. That way Professor Snape won't be so upset with you over missing detention_ said Ariana as she took Eris' bookbag from Seth's hand.  
  
_You're right_ sighed Aedan, who then said, "I'll go get a professor to help." He quickly went inside the Great Hall.  
  
"We should just leave them here," smirked Ramona, "Then she'll die."  
  
"Shut your bloody mouth!" hissed Ariana as she glared at Ramona, "You belong with the rest of the loonies at St. Mungo's."  
  
Ramona opened her mouth to speak but didn't get the chance to as Headmistress McGonagall, Professor Snape and Aedan came rushing out.   
  
Snape rushed forward and grabbed his daughter. Her eyelids were fluttering as though she may pass out at any moment.  
  
"What's going on here?" he demanded to the growing group of watchers.  
  
"I don't know!" Seth replied, anxious. "We need to get her to the hospital wing!"  
  
Snape gently picked her up and marched up the stairs. He placed her on a bed and yelled for the nurse.  
  
Seth, Ariana and Aedan had followed the pair into the room and stood by Eris' bed.  
  
"The blood..." Eris said weakly.  
  
"Oh Merlin, the dream! Did everyone dream that?" Seth asked as he looked around. Ariana and Aedan nodded and his father looked even more concerned.

* * *

The woman quietly stood in the shadows of the office and waited. She impatiently tapped her blood red fingernails on the desk as the door opened. "Hello Madame Snape," she hissed as she stepped out, "I have a message for you."  
  
Luna jumped back and looked at the woman. "W-what?" she asked.  
  
"Watch what you write. Certain people aren't happy with your little story," the woman hissed, "Let this be a warning to you."  
  
"Who are you?" asked Luna. The woman smirked and disappeared out of sight.   
  
Luna shuddered. She had to tell the rest of them about this.

* * *

"Mum," whispered Eris as she rolled over in bed, "Don't mum... please don't."  
  
Snape stepped over to Eris' bed and sighed. The nurse had told him that his daughter was a bit stressed out and just needed rest. He had told the Malfoys to get to class but allowed Seth to stay.  
  
"Why does she keep talking about mum?" he asked as he worriedly looked over at his father.  
  
"I don't know," shrugged Snape as Seth sighed.  
  
"Maybe someone should check on mum," said Seth as he stood, "I can floo to her office."  
  
Normally Snape wouldn't allow his children to leave school grounds during classes but he had no other choice. Luna needed to know about Eris and he didn't want to leave her alone. "Very well but just to her office and back," he stated.  
  
Seth nodded and quietly left the hospital wing.

* * *

Seth made it to Luna's office just as she was preparing to leave.  
  
"Seth! What on earth are you doing here?"  
  
"Mum, Eris is sick, you need to come!" He grabbed his mother's hand and dragged her to the fireplace.

* * *

Snape sat next to the bed with his daughter's small hand in his large one. She was moaning and tossing her head, occasionally calling out for her mother. A hand touched his shoulder and he turned to see, to his relief, Luna there with Seth by her side.  
  
"Eris, baby?" Luna said quietly, "What is it honey?"  
  
"Mum?" Her eyes fluttered open and she sighed when she saw her mother. "I can't shut it off Mum. I feel everyone's fear and pain! And - and there's a woman....she wants you for something."   
  
"Shh, Eris, just try to rest. I already saw the woman, I'm all right." Luna said as she perched on the side of the bed, running a hand down Eris' arm.

* * *

After Eris had drifted off into a peaceful sleep, Snape sent Seth to class and took Luna out of the hospital wing. He was curious about the woman that had visited her.  
  
"This place hasn't changed a bit," said Luna as she stepped into his chambers. She hadn't been there since Eris' birth.  
  
"I guess it hasn't," said Snape as he sat on his couch, "Now about this woman that visited you..." He didn't get to finish because Luna had straddled her lap and was kissing him.  
  
"I need this," she whispered, "I rarely see you anymore."   
  
Snape captured her lips again and roughly undid her robes as she undid his. They didn't wait to get to his bed before stripping each other naked. "Forget the bed," said Luna as she pulled him down on the couch.   
  
They loved each other for close to two hours, not caring about what was going on around them. And as they laid in each others arms, whispering words of love, Eris Snape softly smiled to herself, feeling the love her parents felt for each other.

* * *

Both Aedan and Ariana were affected by Eris' breakdown. As they exited the hospital wing, Ariana took his hand as they walked and emotions passed between them. Neither really knew what to say. It was scary that everyone had shared their dream of vampires, attacks, and bloodshed. _Should we owl Mum and Dad?_ Ariana wondered.  
  
_What good'll it do?_  
  
_It'd assure us it's not just us...that we're not crazy like Lovegood-Snape._  
  
Just before reaching the Charms classroom, the ran into Sam Weasley.   
  
_Don't,_ said Ariana, pulling on Aedan's hand.   
  
Aedan knew he shouldn't say anything to him, especially after all the weighty events that had taken place this morning.   
  
"Weasley," said Ariana as if something was stuck in her throat since she was straining to be nice to him. "Your girlfriend is in hospital. Just thought you ought to know." She pulled her brother past him into the classroom.   
  
Sam wasn't sure if he should believe the odd Malfoys or not, but the look in Ariana's eyes told him, gravely, that it must be true. He nearly dropped his bookbag as he raced to the hospital wing. He only tripped on the last stair.

"Eris!" he exclaimed when he saw her lying there with her eyes closed. Was she dead? No... she couldn't be!

Eris stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes. "Sam?"  
  
"Oh bloody hell, Eris! You scared me!" he cried as he grabbed her hand. "What's wrong?"  
  
"The dreams...I could feel everything. I could feel _him_. And - and his victims. And everyone's feelings as they dreamed it. It's horrible, Sam!" Eris turned her head and looked blankly at the wall, trying to forget the images flashing in her head.  
  
Sam had no idea what to do. He knew Eris had a special talent, but it'd never affected her like this before. "Err...is there anything I can do?" he asked awkwardly. He wanted to hug her, but wasn't sure if she would want him to.  
  
Sighing, Eris turned her head back to Sam and could see, as well as feel, the concern he felt. She tried to smile as she said, "Just feeling...the way you feel for me. It helps." She tugged on his arm and sat up a bit, pulling him into an embrace.  
  
"Lay down with me?" Sam laid on top of the covers and held her in his arms. He'd never done it before and part of him couldn't help but be thrilled finally having Eris in his arms.

Sam's arms felt so warm and reassuring around her and she was enveloped by the pleasant feelings he radiated. "Thank you," she whispered. And soon she was fast asleep, undaunted by the negative emotions haunting her earlier.  
  
Sam felt it was only natural to kiss her brow, so he did so. He relaxed in their mutual, innocent, yet full of meaning embrace.

* * *

"We should get back to our daughter," said Luna as she wiggled out of Snape's arms and began to dress. He nodded and dressed also before they quietly left his chambers.

* * *

Seth snuck out of Charms class to check on Eris. When he walked in, he saw Sam in bed with her. "Disgusting," he said as he went to poke a sleeping Sam but was stopped.  
  
"Why aren't you in class?" came his father's voice.   
  
Seth's body went rigid because he knew Sam was dead if his father saw him in bed with Eris. He quickly tried to block his father's view. "I was just checking on my sister, whom I love very much," he said with a big grin.   
  
Both Luna and Snape narrowed there eyes at their son and Snape looked around him. "What in the bloody hell?!" he yelled, "Weasley! Get out of that bed."  
  
Sam's eyes popped open as Snape roughly grabbed him. "Professor! I was just..." he didn't have time to finish because Snape had grabbed the back of his neck.  
  
"You hold him dad and I'll throttle him for defiling Eris!" said Seth as he raised his fist. Luna quickly grabbed her son and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Both of you knock if off!" she said, "They were just sleeping. I think its sweet!"  
  
"Real sweet," sneered Snape, "Is it going to be sweet when your daughter ends up pregnant at fifteen?"  
  
"Dad! Let him go!" said Eris as she sat up in bed. Snape let Sam go and growled at him.  
  
"We weren't doing anything," said Eris, "Why do you have to be so over protective?"  
  
"Because it's our jobs!" said Seth. Soon all four Snapes were bickering and Sam took this as his chance to get the hell out of there.

* * *

Remus Lupin had decided to take a walk that afternoon in Hogsmeade. He was between classes and needed the fresh air. As he walked around the various shops, he was stopped by a black haired woman with blood-red fingernails.  
  
"Mr. Lupin," she hissed. "My master would like to meet with you tonight. He wishes to discuss your condition with you."  
  
Remus stood there and blankly looked at the woman, wondering just who her master was.


	6. Dracula's 'Friend'

Lupin walked back to the castle, wondering who in the world the odd woman was and why he felt so drawn to her. He headed to his fourth-year Defence against the Dark Arts class with a lot on his mind. He watched as his class walked in with sombre faces and questioning looks. He sighed, knowing the class would be all about the dreams, and nothing about Defence. "All right then, let's have it. You want to discuss the dreams?"  
  
Evelyn Longbottom, a fourth-year Ravenclaw, raised her hand. "Is it true? Is it really Dracula, from the books?"  
  
Lupin stood up from his desk and paced the front of the class. "It looks like it. You all saw the paper, Harry had a vision before this. I know a lot of people assumed it was a myth, but let's face it, there are a lot of Muggle stories and myths based on true Wizard History."  
  
Ariana Malfoy glanced at her brother before raising her hand.  
  
"Yes, Miss Malfoy?"

"How could we all share the same dream, Professor?"  
  
"Well that is something I don't know. Apparently Dracula has some telepathic abilities. I'd say they're stronger than we were previously aware. It seems he...well that he likes his victims frightened."

Telepathic capabilities… The thought hit Ariana hard. She exchanged glances with her brother. _Should we tell someone?_  
  
_No!_ replied Aedan.   
  
_But—_  
  
_NO!_  
  
Ariana raised her hand.   
  
Lupin called on her. "Yes, Miss Malfoy?"  
  
"Well, but can he sense fear?" asked Ariana. "Is that what he thrives on? Is there a way we can not be afraid so he won't attack? Can he attack us at school?" Ariana rambled out of her own fear.  
  
Lupin wasn't sure how to answer all these questions and since she was a Slytherin that hadn't raised her hand the second time, he said, "No one needs to worry. Hogwarts is the safest place--"  
  
"But Dumbledore doesn't work here anymore," added Ariana.   
  
"That's enough, Miss Malfoy," said Lupin.   
  
__

Ariana smirked at her Professor's reply. _Clearly we're NOT safe here._  
  
_I'm sure we'll be fine._

"Right!" snorted Ariana loudly.

Most of the class turned to look at her.

Ariana ducked her head down, extremely embarrassed.  
  
"Right then, any other questions?" Lupin asked. No one answered so he sat back down. "I think we'll do a little curriculum change. Defence against vampires for the next week."

* * *

Morgan Lupin stalked through the halls of the Ministry. She had just come back from the _Daily Prophet_, looking for Luna to talk to her about her article about Dracula. And of course, Luna wasn't there. Morgan was upset because the Floo Network had been flooded with people wanting to know if the article was true or not. Plus there were all the owl posts about some dream everyone, including her, had the night before. She calmly twirled a piece of her auburn hair in her fingers as she watched Hermione approach her. "'Lo, Hermione," she said with a placid grin.  
  
"Hello, Morgan," said Hermione. "I was looking for you earlier."  
  
"Oh, I was looking for Luna _again_," sighed Morgan. "People are all up in arms about that article she wrote about Dracula plus it seems everyone had the same dream last night about blood and vampires."  
  
Hermione's face went pale and Morgan furrowed her brow at her. There was no way Hermione was going to admit that she had the dream too. She quickly cleared her throat and smiled. "I think Luna is at Hogwarts. I heard someone say Eris is sick," she said.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll have to go there then," said Morgan. She didn't like having to speak to Luna. Not because she hated her but because she always ended up making Luna cry and she hated it. Morgan said a quick goodbye to Hermione and flooed to Hogwarts.

Morgan stalked through the halls of Hogwarts and was lost. Unlike most people she knew, she hadn't attended school there since her Muggle father was the British ambassador for the US. Instead she attended Salem Witch Institute. She finally found, what she hoped was the way to the hospital wing, and quietly walked along the corridor. The uneven stone floor made her trip at least twice and the last time she tripped right into her husband. "Er-- Hey Remmie," she said as she blushed. "I'm looking for the hospital wing."  
  
"What for?" asked Remus as he furrowed his brow.

Morgan sighed and threw her hands up. "Luna's article about Dracula is causing an uproar!" she exclaimed as she blew a piece of hair out of her eyes. "And I have to speak to her about it. Hermione said she was here, but I can't find anything here because I didn't go to school here. Maybe they should have signs telling people where things are. It would be so much easier that way..."  
  
"You're rambling," said Remus with a small smile.  
  
"Right," she said. "Hospital wing?"

Remus pointed her in the right direction.  
  
"Thanks, honey," she said as she gave him a quick kiss and quickly walked off. When she arrived at the hospital wing, Luna was sitting by a bed. "Luna," said Morgan as she stepped in. "We really need to talk."

Luna grimaced as she heard Morgan's voice. She really didn't need to be told off right then. She put a hand to her lips as she turned in the chair, motioning for Morgan to leave the room. Eris was sleeping and she didn't want to disturb her. Following Morgan out, she said, "I'm busy right now, Morgan. What can I do for you?"

Morgan sighed. She tried to think of the best way to approach Luna and finally blurted it out, "That article you wrote Luna has people upset! How could you do that to the Ministry? I thought we had a deal...you know...a deal where you'd come to me if something like this happened. Now the Ministry is backed up because of that ruddy article you wrote! And why is it that Harry went to you and not to me? I'm married to his father's best friend!" Morgan took a deep breath and looked over at Luna, who was looking less than friendly.

Luna glared daggers at Morgan. "Harry should go to you because your husband was his father's friend? That doesn't even make sense! I went to school with Harry!" She sighed, shook her head, and stopped herself from going way off topic. "My article was one hundred percent truth. The Ministry can't censor me, no matter how hard you try! It's obvious thanks to these dreams that it was an accurate vision as well! If I hadn't printed the article, you'd probably have _more_ people bothering you wondering what the bloody hell was going on!"  
  
Luna blinked back the tears she could feel coming on. She was incredibly stressed, hadn't even told Severus about the mysterious woman, and was worried about her sick daughter. "My _daughter_ is ill, Morgan. I really appreciate your sensitivity. Was there something else you wanted?"

Morgan took a deep breath and started to chew on her bottom lip as Luna basically told her off. She felt bad for coming here and disturbing Luna. "I'm here doing my job Luna and I'm sorry," she started to explain. "Things are a bit stressful down at the Ministry and you did promise you'd come to me before printing questionable stuff. Look, I'm sorry! It's just been a weird day. Some crazy woman approached me today when I was going to work and started talking about her master. I pointed her in the direction of St. Mungo's...."  
  
Luna's mouth slowly dropped open. "Did she have long, red fingernails?" she asked.

Morgan nodded.

"She talked to me too."  
  
"I wonder what that's about," muttered Morgan as she looked at Luna and smiled. "I'll let you get back to your daughter. Sorry for bothering you."  
  
Luna furrowed her brow and stopped Morgan. "What did she say to you?" she asked.  
  
"Something about Remus being a werewolf. I didn't really listen to her," said Morgan. "What did she say to you?"  
  
"Told me I shouldn't have written the article."  
  
Morgan raised her eyebrows. "I wonder if anyone else saw her."

Luna shrugged and then saw Eris was waking up. "Perhaps you could ask around? See if she talked to anyone else," she suggested.  
  
"I will," said Morgan as she started to walk away but stopped. "How do I get to my husband's office?"  
  
Luna laughed and told her how.

Morgan made her way to Remus' office and walked in. "Today has been strange," she sighed as she plopped down on his couch.

* * *

Ariana was very nervous during class and Defence Against the Dark Arts hadn't lessened her anxiety. Aedan wasn't helping at all. In fact, he left class just as Lupin excused them, dashing from the room without even picking up his bookbag. Ariana sat there for a moment, crossing her arms with a concerned look on her face. She sighed.  
  
Aedan stalked to Leslie Grandville's AP Arithmancy class and motioned to her. She snuck out of class and the two of them found an empty cupboard to snog in.

Ariana slung her shoulderbag on and pulled Aedan's books into her arms with a huff. She stumbled down the hallway towards the Slytherin common room when she overheard the heated snogging session. She rolled her eyes and continued down the hall. If that was how Aedan was going to deal with his emotions, so be it. She wished there were someone she could talk to about everything...

Seth Snape wandered down from Divination when he saw Ariana overburdened with books. "Need a hand?" he offered gallantly.  
  
"Thanks," she said, her heart beating rapidly. She'd never had butterflies around a bloke before so the sensation was strange. Perhaps it had to do with the fact she'd kissed him...and he'd kissed her back..? They hadn't spoken to each other since then.  
  
"Where're you off to?" he asked.  
  
"Slytherin actually," she replied. "You don't mind escorting me there?"  
  
Seth cleared his throat before responding. "No. Not at all."  
  
She smiled at him causing a blush to rise in his cheeks. The whole time she was with Seth, she forgot about the nightmares, the threat of another telepathic being, and everything else. So this was why Aedan snogged girls to forget about things... She suddenly had a cleverly evil idea.  
  
Seth wondered what in the world she was doing with such a large amount of books.  
  
Ariana said the entrance password and dumped the books on the closest table. While Seth looked around the common room with wide eyes, she took the books from his arm. "Thank you."  
  
Her voice brought him back from his revere. "Oh, erm, sure. No problem."  
  
She took step closer to him, fingering his Hufflepuff tie as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. Her kisses went near his ear, outlining his jaw while she deftly undid his tie. Next, she was kissing him on the lips as her hands brushed through his hair, drawing him closer.

* * *

Harry quietly sat on the front step of his house as he looked up at the night sky. Luna had sent him an owl about the mysterious woman that people had seen. He sighed to himself and stood, wondering what Dracula could want with him. He understood why he was connected to Voldemort, but why he was suddenly connected to Dracula was a mystery.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
Harry turned and looked at his son, who was standing in the doorway.

"What's a Dracula?" he asked.  
  
"Just a person," he said as he saw the fear in his eyes. "No one to worry about."  
  
"He scares me," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around his father's waist.

Harry frowned and hugged his son tight as he vowed to himself that he'd find out what Dracula wanted with him.

* * *

Caroline Weasley was doing the one thing she loved to do: colour when Ron walked into the family room that night. He busied himself with picking up her toys before sitting by her. "Who's this?" he asked as he looked at the picture. It was of a stickperson with long black hair.  
  
"Dracula's fwiend," she calmly said. "She was in Diga-Diag-Diagon Alley today and said that her master is coming."  
  
Ron's mouth dropped open. He was about to ask her more questions but Hermione popped into the room. Caroline abandoned her picture and went to her mother as Ron pondered what to do next.

* * *

Morgan quietly sat on the couch and listened to Remus tell her about the woman he'd encountered earlier that day. She nervously chewed on her fingernails, wondering what was going to happen next. She hadn't been in England for the final battle and barely knew anything about Harry's visions of Voldemort.  
  
"I guess the legends are true," she mused as Remus looked at her. "Many legends have werewolves and vampires together. Some have werewolves as the vampires' protectors, while others have them as the vampires' slaves. And some believe that when a werewolf is killed, it turns into a vampire."  
  
"How do you know all this stuff?" asked Remus as he furrowed his brow.  
  
"I like weird things," she shrugged. "Do you think maybe that order you belonged to should meet or something?"  
  
"I don't really know. This would be so much easier if Albus Dumbledore was still around," stated Remus as he sat by his wife.   
  
A bright red feather floated down and landed on the floor in front of Remus and Morgan.  
  
"Well, I guess that settles things," said Remus calmly.  
  
"What do you mean? What kind of feather is that?"  
  
"It's a phoenix feather. I swear, that old man knows everything, even when he's retired! It's a signal to Order members to meet at the headquarters." Remus got up and straightened his robes. "You'll be coming along, right?"

"Of course! Like you could get rid of me!"

The pair walked to Hogsmeade and Disapparated, reappearing at 12 Grimmauld Place, which happened to be the current residence of the Potters.

The Snapes, Weasleys, Lupins and Potters met with other order members at Headquarters, waiting for the man who called them all there. The children played together in a bedroom upstairs, privately discussing Dracula amongst themselves.  
  
Albus Dumbledore arrived with little flourish. He looked the same as he had five years previous when he retired, except for the addition of a cane. "Well now, my friends. I am so pleased to see you."  
  
The order retired to the kitchen, its former meeting room. Albus sat at the head of the table and looked around the room. "So many new friends and faces here. Even I wouldn't have guessed at the pairings we have here this evening," he said, looking to the Snapes with a twinkle in his eye.   
  
"I'm sure you're all aware of why I called you here. We have a new threat that must be dealt with as quickly as possible. Harry," he said, turning to look at him, "you must be wondering why you received a vision first. I believe it is because you're susceptible to them, through your ordeal with Tom. The link you had has opened you up and made you more sensitive to these things."

"So Voldemort is really gone then?" Harry asked, concern ridden in his voice. He felt like a schoolboy again with the old Headmaster there even though his wife was sitting next to him with her hand in his.  
  
"Yes, Harry," said Dumbledore reassuringly. "Tom is no longer a threat to any of us."  
  
Harry looked to Hermione and then Ron.  
  
Ron wondered, "What does Dracula want from us?" He thought of the picture his daughter had drawn earlier and involuntarily shivered.   
  
Hermione placed her hand atop his that rested on his leg.   
  
"Dracula's motives aren't clear at this juncture, but this isn't the first time he's made his presence known," said Dumbledore.   
  
"So this meeting is to figure out how to stop him--how to protect our families?" asked a worried Luna.   
  
Everyone looked to Dumbledore for strength and reassurance, awaiting his answer.   
  
Dumbledore sat down in a chair ever-so-carefully, straining not to show his age as a sign of weakness. He exhaled slowly, meeting everyone's glance in turn, sensing their fear, anxiousness, and deep love for their families.

"He's done this before," muttered Morgan. Everyone turned and looked at her. She quietly shrunk down in her seat, not liking the attention she was receiving.  
  
"Morgan, right?" asked Dumbledore.

She nodded.

"You were at the school in America when he struck there?"  
  
"Yes," she answered.  
  
"He struck another school?" asked Ron as he looked from Morgan to Dumbledore.  
  
"When I was thirteen, he came to The Salem Witches' Institute, the school I was attending." Morgan shuddered as she remembered the fear and chaos he'd caused. "No one really said why he was there but people believe he was looking for something...a goblet or a book."  
  
"Perhaps," said Dumbledore as he looked over his glasses. "Morgan can fill all of you in on what happened. I've heard about the attack but I'm sure she could give you more insight."  
  
Morgan let out a tiny moan. She didn't want to talk about it to anyone, especially a group of people she hardly knew. She looked over at Remus, who squeezed her hand. She hadn't even told him about it. "I'll try my best," said Morgan. "But I'd like to sleep on it...collect my thoughts and perhaps write it down tomorrow morning."  
  
"Very well," said Dumbledore as he carefully stood. "We look forward to reading what you know. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

Seth felt his knees buckle as Ariana captured his lips. He moaned on her lips as she pulled him to a nearby cupboard and pushed him in. "Ariana..." he whispered as she stepped in with him. "I don't know about this..."  
  
"Shhh," she said as she pressed her lips against his again, letting her tongue slide pass them.  
  
Seth grabbed a hold of her and deepened the kiss. Unlike Megan and that girl he snogged over summer holiday, Ariana was gentle and didn't drool all over him. He let her hands run up her sides and she started to laugh. "What?" he asked.  
  
"I'm ticklish," she giggled as she pulled him into a tight hug.

* * *

"I don't like this," said Hermione as she and Ron, carrying a sleeping Caroline, walked out of the meeting. She hugged herself though the night air wasn't too cold. She met his eyes. "I don't like this at all... I want to visit Sam to see that he's all right."  
  
"I know what you mean, Hermione, but I think an owl will suffice. He's safe at school. You know that. And for a young boy to have his mother show up," Ron snickered, "it'd be a bit embarrassing. I don't think everyone else's mother is showing up at school..."  
  
Hermione sighed. "I know..."  
  
They took Muggle transportation back to their flat.  
  
"Mrs. Lupin will have more information for us tomorrow," he added after tucking Caroline in bed.  
  
Hermione nodded. "I just don't know how I'll be able to sleep tonight knowing he's out there while my other baby isn't home safe with us."  
  
Ron pulled her into a tight, reassuring hug, hoping that in doing so he could reassure himself that everything was going to be all right.

* * *

Morgan stayed up all night trying to write the report out. It was hard since she'd willed herself to forget about that night he came. She didn't know what to write and if she should be honest about it. A lot of people, professors and students alike, died because of him.  
  
The sun was starting to rise as she finished the report. In it, she told of how the students started to act strangely, but their behaviour wasn't taken seriously since most of the professors chalked it up to spring fever. She detailed the attacks and how Dracula wasn't alone and that he seemed to have an army of loyal followers.   
  
She ended the report there since she didn't know anything else. One of her dormmates had been attacked and the shock of it had sent Morgan to the hospital wing and when she had woke up, the attacks were over.  
  
Morgan sighed as she rolled up the parchments and got ready for work. She wished Remus would had came home with her but he was needed at school. After eating a quick breakfast, she went to work and used some of the Ministry's owls to send off the reports, except for Hermione's. There was no sense in sending the report to her since they worked in the same building.  
  
After the reports were sent and Hermione's was on her desk, Morgan went to her office and put a locking charm on the door. She didn't want to talk to anyone about what had happened so she locked herself away, like she had twenty years before.

* * *

  
"Looks like you have a letter Sam," said Eris as she watched the owls swoop into the Great Hall. She was feeling a lot better and had insisted on going to classes that day.  
  
Sam took the letter off the owls leg and gave it a piece of toast before it fluttered off again. He unrolled the parchment and laughed at the drawing Caroline had made him. "Think its suppose to be me," he said as he showed Eris.  
  
He then unrolled the letter and read it. "There was an Order meeting last night," he whispered.  
  
"Really?" asked Eris. She had heard about the Order from her mum and dad and knew they only had meetings when something bad was going to happen.  
  
"Yes," said Sam as he nodded. "My mum says they met about Dracula and that we're supposed to be careful."  
  
"You don't think he'll attack a school, do you?" she asked with wide eyes.  
  
"According to this, he attacked the witch and wizarding school in America twenty years ago," he said, frowning.  
  
"Oh Sam," said Eris as she took his hand. "This is horrible! What if we aren't safe?"   
  
Seth walked around the castle as if on a cloud. He couldn't remember anything of the night before besides snogging Ariana Malfoy. When he entered the Great Hall and saw his sister looking so afraid, he suddenly snapped back into reality. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and pushed his way between Sam and Eris to sit down. "All right, Eris?"  
  
"I'm not sick anymore...but look at this letter from Sam's mum." She handed it over and Sam read it, his anxiety increasing ten fold.  
  
"Bloody hell. The Order of the Phoenix! We're in big trouble if they're back together. Even old Dumbledore!" He took a quick glance at his sister and continued, "Don't think you're leaving this castle, Eris! No trips to Hogsmeade!"

Aedan and Ariana walked into the Great Hall. Ariana's eyes drifted around, looking for Seth. She finally found him having a heated discussion with Eris.   
  
"Wonder what those two are fighting about?" asked Aedan as he sat down at the Slytherin table. "They've always been strange."  
  
_Like we should talk_ said Ariana. Her brother gave her a nasty look as Headmistress McGonagall tapped a knife against her juice glass.

The entire hall fell silent.  
  
"As you all may know, there's been strange things going on over the past few days," said McGonagall as a soft murmur floated through the Hall. "The trip to Hogsmeade is in two weeks is the trip and the staff and I have decided to not cancel it as of now. However, we do want all of you to use extreme caution and sneaking off is, as usual, prohibited. The only time a student will be allowed at Hogsmeade is during school sponsored trips." She carefully sat down and went back to her breakfast.

The students starting talking amongst themselves about what she'd said.  
  
_I'll go if I want to; school sponsored trip or not_ stated Aedan.

Ariana looked at him. _It's too dangerous to go! Please don't._  
  
_You worry too much_ he said, rolling his eyes.

"You're still not going," stated Seth as he picked a piece of toast up off Eris' plate.  
  
"I'll go if I want! You can't boss me around," she said as she hit him in the arm.  
  
"Can't you two get along?" came their father's voice.

They both turned and looked at him.

"I've spoken to your mother and she doesn't think you should go to Hogsmeade. Either of you."  
  
"That's not fair!" said Seth, crossing his arms. "Just because Mum gets freaked out about little things doesn't mean we have to miss out on the fun!"  
  
Eris narrowed her eyes at Seth and kicked him under the table. She was very protective of her mother. "Don't talk about Mum like that, you git!"  
  
"Language," warned Snape.  
  
"Sorry," muttered Eris as she crossed her arms on the table and pouted.  
  
"Can't you talk to her?" asked Seth. "Sam still gets to go and you know how his mum is! She's about as obsessive as our mum."  
  
"Hey!" said Sam as he glared at Seth.  
  
"I highly doubt she'll change her mind but I'll speak to her about it," said Snape as he looked down at his children. "I expect you two to follow the rules."  
  
"Yes, Professor," said Seth and Eris.

Snape nodded his head and walked off.  
  
"Do you think dad's a vampire?" asked Seth as he looked at Eris. She rolled her eyes and kicked him again.


	7. Misplaced Knickers

After reading and re-reading Morgan Lupin's letter, the Order members reconvened that evening at the headquarters. The Potters were a bit late due to Kelly's business running over. There was a pretty large fashion show coming up and she had a lot of preparations to do before the big day.  
  
Everyone else was already in the midst of discussing Morgan's letter when Harry, Kelly, and Hayden entered.

Hermione had Caroline in her lap, but she sprung from her mother's arms when she saw Hayden. "-ayden!" Caroline cheered, rushing towards him.  
  
The seven-year-old raced away from her in a playful manner before allowing her to tackle him to the ground, laughing.   
  
Kelly ushered Hayden and Caroline into the room set aside for them to play in before returning to her husband's side.  
  
"I'm really sorry to hear that," Hermione said to Morgan. "It must have been horrible, especially when you were so young…"  
  
Morgan nodded grimly.   
  
Luna was near tears and Severus put an arm around her shoulders. "We can't let this happen to our children."  
  
"I hope my experience has a purpose now," said Morgan. "I hope the reason I went through this is so that I prevent such a similar event from ever happening again."  
  
After everyone was settled, Remus stood up. Dumbledore wasn't able to make it and put Remus in charge of the meeting. "What do you propose we do?" he asked the group.   
  
"A trip to Hogsmeade is coming up," said Luna. "We can't let our children go!" There were a few murmurs around the table.  
  
"No, we should still let them go," said Harry as Hermione looked over at him.  
  
"Harry! It's dangerous," she said, "We can't let them go."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Even if Hogwarts denies the students the trip, there are still going to be some that will still go," he pointed out, remembering his third year and how he went even though he wasn't supposed to. "Personally, I'd feel better if they went and had the Order there, watching them."  
  
"You want all of us to go and fight vampires?" asked Ron, his voice squeaking a bit.  
  
"We won't have to fight them unless they attack first," said Harry. "We can get books and I'm sure Remus knows a bit about vampires."  
  
Remus nodded. "We'll let the students go to Hogsmeade, but we'll be there to protect them," he said.  
  
"All of us?" asked Morgan, fear in her eyes.  
  
"You've fought them before so yes, I'd like you to come with," said Remus as he looked at his wife.  
  
"My children aren't going," stated Luna as she crossed her arms. "They're safer at Hogwarts."

Harry looked over at her and frowned. "Consider letting them go Luna. They'll be protected there. And they won't be tempted to sneak out on their own."  
  
Luna sighed and wiped the tears off her cheek. Maybe Harry was right. "I'll think about it."  
  
"Right then," said Remus. "We'll end the meeting here and in a few days, we'll meet again to discuss this further."  
  
Everyone stood up and started talking among themselves.

Morgan stood and started for the kitchen door, not wanting to talk about it anymore.   
  
"All right, Morgan?" asked Remus as he stopped her.   
  
Before slipping out the door, she said, "Not really." Tears came to her eyes.

* * *

Two gruellingly long weeks passed before the impending trip to Hogsmeade. There hadn't been any strange dreams and most of the students had completely forgotten about it. All of them, save Eris.  
  
After Sam and Eris were signed up to go, Seth thought he should go to watch out for Eris and keep and extra eye on Sam to make sure he wasn't doing anything he shouldn't with Eris.   
  
Despite Ariana's previous uncertainties about the trip, she was perfectly beaming when Seth asked her to go.   
  
Ironically, it was Aedan who brought up all the reasons why Ariana shouldn't go to Hogsmeade then. _You said so yourself!_ he said at breakfast the day of the trip. _It isn't safe! What would Mum and Dad say?_  
  
_I find it very amusing that ever since Seth asked if I wanted to go with him, you've been anti-Hogsmeade…You aren't _jealous_ by any chance, are you?_ She tossed him a playful grin.  
  
_He's not good enough for you, Ariana,_ said Aedan, crossing his arms in a huff.  
  
_Oh, honestly! Like I've ever objected to the slags you've been off snogging with!_ She threw her toast on her plate.  
  
_That's different!_ he objected.  
  
_Different how?!  
  
Well because you're a girl!  
  
Well maybe I don't want this to be some casual thing,_ said Ariana to the shock of Aedan. _Maybe I fancy him. Is that so wrong?_  
  
Aedan's gaze darkened. _A Malfoy actually dating a Hufflepuss?__ No. I forbid it._  
  
Ariana snorted. _Forbid it? Forbid this!_ She chucked her glass of juice in his face and stormed out of the Great Hall.

* * *

The Order had decided not to tell the students that they were being watched that afternoon. Remus took it upon himself to split the members into different teams and had to remind Ron, at least twice, to stay away from Honeydukes because that wasn't his area to patrol.  
  
After the Order arrived, they went their separate ways and waited for the students to arrive. Luna, Hermione, and Morgan had been assigned to sit in the Three Broomsticks and to act like they were having a meeting for the ministry.  
  
"Butterbeer?" asked Hermione as she looked at the other two women.  
  
"Firewhiskey," said Morgan, who didn't want to be there.  
  
"You can't drink! We're here to protect our children," said Luna as she narrowed her eyes at Morgan.  
  
"Shut it, Luna!" hissed Hermione before ordering three butterbeers.

* * *

Seth waited for Ariana outside by the carriages. He didn't want to risk seeing Aedan or the other Slytherins. When Ariana walked up to him, he helped her into the carriage. "You look nice today," he said as he smiled.   
  
Ariana blushed as he climbed in and sat by her.  
  
As the carriage started to pull away, Aedan watched and then turned to his friends. "I think we need to teach Snape to stay away from my sister," he sneered as the rest of them nodded.

Sam and Eris decided to go to the Three Broomsticks first, followed by a trip to Honeydukes. They walked in and saw various professors sitting at the bar and tables. "Let's sit out over there," said Sam as he pulled Eris to a dark corner. They quietly sat down as Sam scanned the room. "Oy! It's my mum!"  
  
Eris looked to where Sam was looking and saw Hermione, waving at them. She also saw her mum and Professor Lupin's wife.  
  
"That's real subtle, Hermione," said Luna as she grabbed her arm. "We aren't supposed to draw attention to ourselves."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as Morgan stood up.

"I'm going to the loo," said Morgan. She walked past Eris and Sam and gave them a small smile.   
  
Sam watched her for a moment and turned back to Eris. "I wonder what they're doing here. Probably Ministry business," he said as he took a drink of his butterbeer.  
  
"I don't think so," said Eris as she felt her mouth go dry. "I felt terror from Mrs. Lupin when she walked by and I can feel the same thing from my mum. I bet they're here on Order business," she said. "We should go ask them!"  
  
"I don't know," said Sam as Eris grabbed his hand and made him stand up.

Despite her worry, Luna couldn't help but smile when she saw Eris and Sam holding hands. "Hello, love. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine, Mum, " Eris said. "Now, why don't you tell us why you're here? And don't say it's Ministry business because I know it's not!"  
  
Sam sighed and looked at the floor.  
  
"Err...I can't discuss it," Luna answered sheepishly.  
  
"Eris, Sam," Hermione interrupted, "it is none of your concern. We don't need to explain ourselves to you."   
  
"You don't understand, Mrs. Weasley! I can feel your anxiety and fear! You can't expect me to sit around and do nothing!"  
  
"You used to call me 'Hermione,' Eris. Don't change just because you fancy my son. I'm sorry you feel these things, but it doesn't change anything. There is nothing you need to worry yourselves about. I don't want you involved," Hermione said firmly.  
  
Eris was about to speak when Sam broke in.   
  
"Like you can say anything, Mum! I heard all about you, Dad, and Harry breaking all sorts of rules! Don't expect anything different from us! You can't stop us!" vowed Sam.  
  
"That doesn't mean you should do the same, Sam!" said Hermione.   
  
Eris sensed Hermione's anxieties rising and started to feel faint. She grabbed onto Sam's arm for support. "Don't...Sam..."

A bickering session broke out at Hermione and Luna's table as Sam and Eris fought with them about being honest. Neither Hermione nor Luna wanted to tell their children what was going on and refused to budge.  
  
"I think there might be a situation," said Morgan as she walked over to Remus and Snape. She pointed over to the table and Snape rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'll handle it," he said as he stood and stalked over. "You two need to leave."  
  
"But Dad," said Eris as she crossed her arms. "We just want to know what's going on!"  
  
"Eris!" said Severus, towering over her. "None of this is your concern so please leave."  
  
Eris blinked back some tears but backed down. She knew her father well enough and she knew he wanted them to leave. "Come on Sam," she said as she took his hand. They walked toward the door, slowing down enough to nod at Remus and Morgan.   
  
"Are you all right?" asked Remus as Morgan ordered another butterbeer.  
  
"I'm good," she said as she gave him a quick kiss before walking back to the table.

* * *

Seth and Ariana were walking past the Quidditch store towards Madam Puddifoot's. Ariana linked her hand with his, smiling.  
  
Even though part of Seth wanted to be watching Eris, he was having a lot of fun with Ariana too.  
  
Neither of them noticed Aedan, Charles Grandville, and Ramona Dolan walking a few paces behind them.  
  
"D'you have that Hufflepuff girl--what's her name? Meghan? D'you have her--" Ramona questioned Aedan.  
  
Aedan held up the girl's knickers. "Right here," he said with a broad, malicious grin.  
  
"Excellent..." Ramona gleamed.   
  
"Where _does_ she come up with this stuff?" raved Charles.  
  
The three Slytherins chuckled evilly.

Seth and Ariana stopped and looked into a shop window. They were talking about a book that Ariana wanted to get when Aedan bumped into Seth and almost knocked him down.  
  
"Watch where you're going," hissed Seth as he pushed Aedan back.  
  
Aedan merely smirked at the two of them and walked off. He walked back over to Ramona and Charles. "Did you get them in?" asked Ramona.  
  
"Of course," said Aedan as he grinned. "It's only a matter of time now..."

* * *

Harry, Ron and Kelly made their way through Hogsmeade. They were satisfied that nothing seemed out of the ordinary. After making another quick round, Harry finally caved in and allowed Ron to go to Honeydukes for some sweets.  
  
"Caroline would be a bit upset if she knew I came to Hogsmeade and didn't get her anything," explained Ron as they walked into the shop.   
  
Harry rolled his eyes, knowing full well that the sweets were for Ron and not Caroline.  
  
"Oy! Dad!"  
  
The three of them turned around to see Eris and Sam standing there. "What are you lot doing here?" asked Sam.  
  
"Shopping," said Ron as Eris narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You're here with the Order, aren't you?" she quickly asked. "We just saw my mum, Hermione, and Morgan in The Three Broomsticks. Something's going on, isn't it?"  
  
"Those three are here too?" asked Kelly as she tried to feign surprise. "We might have to go see them."  
  
Harry nodded and then turned his head. He looked down one of the aisle and saw a young teenage girl standing there. There was something strange about her and when she turned to look at him, all he saw was her black eyes. A tingling sensation moved through his body as he continued to look at the girl.   
  
Eris, who had been trying to get information out of Ron and Kelly, turned and looked at Harry. She could feel everything he felt and it was overwhelming her.  
  
"Eris?" said Sam as her eyes started to roll back. "Eris!"  
  
But it she didn't hear him because at that moment, both Harry and she passed out.

Sam managed to get a hold of Eris' robe as she was falling to slow her descent.   
  
Unfortunately Ron and Kelly were too slow for Harry and he crashed to the floor.  
  
"Harry!" Kelly yelled, kneeling on the floor next to her unconscious husband. "Harry, wake up!"  
  
Ron stood gaping at the scene, unsure who to go to and what to do. His son was more helpful, sitting on the floor with Eris' head on his lap.  
  
"Dad!"   
  
Ron was still staring blankly.   
  
"DAD!"  
  
"Err, what?" Ron said as he finally focused.  
  
"Go get Mum and Luna! Hurry!"

* * *

Ariana giggled at Seth's stupid jokes as they continued to window shop. Seth had his arm around her shoulders so she wrapped hers around his waist. Her hand was in the perfect spot to fit into his pocket.   
  
Feeling something unusual, she pulled out a piece of red cloth.   
  
"What the bloody hell is this!" she demanded at the sight of red knickers. 

* * *

Ron ran out of Honeydukes and straight to the Three Broomsticks. After flinging the door open, he ran right into Snape. "What are you doing Mr. Weasley?" he sneered.  
  
"Harry and Eris... they passed out in Honeydukes," said Ron as he tried to catch his breath. Snape sighed and informed the others and all of them ran to the candy shop.  
  
"What happened?" asked Luna as she kneeled beside her daughter.  
  
"We were talking and suddenly both of them passed out.. at the same time," said Sam as Snape pushed him aside to check on his daughter.  
  
"She's burning up Severus," said Luna as she touched Eris' forehead.  
  
"Same with Harry," said Kelly as she stroked her husband's face.  
  
"Isa--" whimpered Harry as he opened his eyes.  
  
"Isabella," finished Eris as her eyes opened also.  
  
"Who's Isabella?" asked Remus as he looked at the group but no one knew the answer.

* * *

Seth's mouth flew open as Ariana held up the knickers. "I don't know. I didn't even know they were in there," he stuttered.  
  
Ariana looked at them and saw the name 'Meghan Baker' in them. She made a disgusted face and threw them at Seth. "You've been shagging her, haven't you?" she demanded.  
  
"No!" said Seth as he shook his head. "I have no clue how they got in there. They weren't in there earlier when I paid for the candy we got from Honeydukes!"  
  
Ariana narrowed her eyes at him and sighed. She was hurt that he'd lie to her like that. She turned her back on him and saw Aedan, Ramona, and Charles laughing at them.  
  
_Bastard_ she said.   
  
Aedan stopped laughing and looked at her. _Don't get that way with me! Snape's the one that shagged her, not me_.  
  
Ariana lowered her gaze at Aedan before turning toward Seth. "I really fancy you, Seth," she whispered, "and I want to be your girlfriend, but I also have to pay my dear brother back for doing this. Please don't get upset for what I'm about to do."  
  
Seth stood, speechless, as Ariana turned and stalked over to the group of Slytherins. She grabbed Charles and pulled him into a deep kiss. _Let that be a lesson to you Aedan,_ she said as she pulled away from Charles. _I'll snog anyone I please and Seth_ will _be my boyfriend._  
  
Ariana gave Aedan one last glare as she walked back over to Seth and took his hand.   
  
Aedan glared at the two as they began to walk off but were stopped by Evelyn Longbottom.  
  
"Seth! Your sister just passed out in Honeydukes. You better go," she told them.   
  
Seth and Ariana looked at each other and started to run toward the shop.   
  
"Time for plan B?" hissed Ramona.   
  
"Later," said Aedan, "Right now I want to see what all the commotion is about."

* * *

Seth had never experienced such a range of emotions at the same time. Ariana's whisper made his heart soar. Seeing her kiss another boy made it plummet. Then to find out something was wrong with Eris...he felt frightened and guilty for not looking out for her. He and Ariana ran into Honeydukes, fighting the crowd to get in. His whole family was there, as well as most of the Weasleys and Potters. "Dad! Is she--is she OK?"  
  
Snape looked at his son and shrugged his shoulders. "She's alive and she just spoke...we just don't know what's wrong!" He was clearly extremely frustrated and anxious.   
  
Luna brushed her fingers through Eris' hair as she whispered to her, begging her to wake up.  
  
"Isabella! Help her..." Eris said softly.  
  
Shaking her head with frustration, Luna couldn't stop the tears from coming.  
  
"Baby, wake up please. We'll help Isabella if you can just wake up."

"He has her," whispered Harry. "He thinks she knows where it's at."  
  
Everyone looked between the two of them as Eris quickly sat up. "I'm awake, Mum! I didn't mean to oversleep again," she said quickly, trying to stand up.  
  
"Eris, dear, don't try and stand," said Luna as Eris clawed at her.   
  
"I have to get up! Someone needs to feed the ruddy cat," said Eris as she quickly stood and wavered a bit. "Seth sure doesn't do it."  
  
Luna and Snape looked at each other, confusion covering their faces. They didn't know what to say or do.   
  
Harry stood also and looked at everyone. "What in the hell am I doing here?" he asked.  
  
"You fainted," said Kelly as she touched her husband's arm.   
  
Harry adjusted his glasses and shook his head.  
  
"No, I didn't," he merely said before walking out of the shop.   
  
Kelly and Ron looked at each other and quickly followed him.  
  
"Eris, who's Isabella?" asked Remus as he stepped up to her.   
  
Eris looked at Remus and then looked over at Seth and Ariana. "You two are so cute together and I won't tell Mum and Dad that you're shagging each other," she said with a giggle and a wink.  
  
"She doesn't know what she's talking about," said Seth as he looked at his parents. "She's nutters!"  
  
"Seth!" said Luna as she glared at her son before turning toward Snape. "Perhaps we should get her back to the castle."  
  
"I agree," said Snape as he took Eris' hand and led her out of the shop with Sam, Seth and Ariana following close behind.  
  
Remus looked around and saw Morgan standing by herself. She looked pale as she looked over at him. "He'll kill to get what he wants," she remarked quietly.

Eris strolled along the walk to Hogwarts hand in hand with her father. She felt so free, so happy. There was one thing, way at the back of her mind that threatened to come forward and ruin her mood, but she wouldn't allow it. She just talked more so she couldn't think. "I'm so glad you're letting me visit you at work, Daddy!"   
  
Snape muttered something under his breath and held her hand tighter. He didn't know if he should play along or tell her to smarten up.  
  
"Eris! Wait up!" Sam called as he ran behind the two to catch up. He took hold of her other hand and asked her if she was OK.  
  
"Ew, Sam! What are you doing? I don't wanna hold your hand!" Eris laughed and tore her hand away.

* * *

"Harry? Where are you going, mate?" Ron asked as he caught up to his friend.  
  
"Back to school. Where'd you think I'd be going, Ron? Did you see Snape's face back there? That greasy git! Come on, let's hurry," said Harry. "I don't want another detention."

A/N: Oh no! Have Eris and Harry gone permanently insane? Who's Isabella? Only time will tell…


	8. Lydia

It became obvious to everyone that something strange was going on. Remus thought it would be best to take Harry and Eris back to the Order's headquarters. After flooing there, they were greeted by a very excited Caroline.  
  
"Sam!" she squealed when she saw her older brother. She ran into his arms and hugged him tight.  
  
"Let's go to the kitchen," said Remus as the child-minder took Caroline back to another room.   
  
Everyone gathered in the kitchen and Eris sat between her parents. She was having visions and flashes of a woman, but refused to let them come all the way through. She looked around the room, her eyes following on Ariana and Seth. "What are you doing here?" she asked Ariana.  
  
"I invited her," said Seth as he grabbed Ariana's hand.

Eris snorted and picked up a crayon and started to draw on the table.  
  
"What do we do?" asked Luna as she looked around the table.  
  
"We find out who this Isabella person is," said Hermione as she looked at Luna.  
  
"We can do a search through the stories about Dracula and see if there's anything about an Isabella," suggested Morgan as Remus nodded his head.  
  
"Fine. Hermione and Morgan can do that. Severus, Luna... you two can stay with Eris. I don't think she should go back to school tonight. The rest of you, find something to do," he said as everyone stood and filtered out of the room.  
  
Sam, Seth, and Ariana went to the small playroom to play with the kids. Snape, Luna and Eris went upstairs to a room while Harry, Kelly, and Ron brought the numerous books about Dracula they had. Hermione and Morgan took the books and set in to find out if they could find Isabella.

Remus made them some coffee and brought it out to them. He looked at his wife and softly touched her face. "I have to go out for a bit. I'll be back soon," he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you." Remus looked at Morgan and Hermione one last time before disappearing. If Severus Snape could be a spy for the Order, so could he.

Luna, Snape, and Eris were sitting on a big bed in a spare bedroom upstairs. Eris talked their ears off and they both eventually drifted off to sleep.

Sam, Seth, and Ariana stayed with the children when the minder left. They talked about many things—anything but what was going on. Sam was hurt that Eris thought it was funny he loved her, Seth was worried about his family, and Ariana, much to her dismay, she was worried about Seth.

Ariana decided that it would be best is she owled Aedan to tell him where she was so Seth fetched an owl for her.

When he walked into their room, Ariana handed him the letter and he tied it onto the owl's leg.

"I hope he's not terribly upset with me," said Ariana as they watched the owl fly away.

Hermione rubbed her hands over her face and sighed in frustration. It'd been two hours and not one reference to Isabella, or Isabelle, or Belle. Morgan had fallen asleep on her book after an hour. Hermione had thought of waking her, but then figured it wouldn't matter anyway. "This is useless!" Hermione muttered in frustration. She slammed the last book shut and smacked her head onto the table. "I'll never find anything!"  
  
"You don't need to," said a voice from the doorway.  
  
Hermione looked up and saw Eris Snape standing there. She was in a white cotton nightgown, her hair in tangles, and there was blood on her hands.   
  
"I remember now, what I saw. I know who Isabella is," she said in a monotone voice.

If Hermione had been able to see her hands clearer, she would've seen the blood was from self-inflicted wounds—her nails cut into her palms when she remembered the visions.

"Remus!" said Morgan as she woke from her slumber. She looked around and saw she was still sitting at the table. Her eyes drifted over to Hermione, who was staring at the doorway.  
  
"Who's Isabella?" asked Hermione. Morgan looked over and saw Eris standing there with bloody hands.  
  
"What in the bloody hell?" said Morgan as her mouth dropped open. "What happened to your hands?"  
  
"She's a little girl," said Eris, ignoring Morgan's question. "Her father was killed by Dracula. Before his death, her father gave her mother a book and she hid it and now Dracula wants it."  
  
"Where did she hide it?" asked Morgan.  
  
"She doesn't know because her mum died too," said Eris as she quickly blinked her eyes. She then looked down at her bloody hands and screamed.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Sam as he ran in. He saw Eris' bloody hands and grabbed her.  
  
"Make it stop, Sam," she cried. "Make the feelings go away."

Eris held Sam tightly, hoping his emotions would overwhelm the terrible fear and pain she was feeling. Unfortunately, Sam was so worried he wasn't much help. "I'm sorry, I need to be alone!" she cried as she ran from the room. She headed straight out the front door and ran as far and fast as she could.

* * *

Remus stood by the old London pub and waited. This had been the spot he'd been told to go to if he wanted to join Dracula's cause. Part of him wanted to leave and go back to his wife but he knew the Order needed all the help they could get.  
  
"Thank you for coming Professor Lupin," purred a voice from behind him. 

He turned to see the woman he'd encountered in Hogsmeade weeks before.

She leaned forward and pressed her red lips against his. "Welcome to the fold," she whispered as she pulled him away.

* * *

Aedan stormed around the Slytherin common room. Last he had seen Ariana she was running away with Seth to Honeydukes. Not really caring where they were off to, he hadn't bothered following them. Now he wished he had since she hadn't returned to school.   
  
He'd tried to see his head of House, but he was missing as well. Eris and Seth Snape weren't at dinner, neither was Sam Weasley.  
  
"What the hell is going on!" he yelled into the empty room. 

Aedan was about to go to bed when an owl swooped into the Slytherin common room with the letter from Ariana. He read it and then threw it in the fire. "This is unacceptable!" he shouted before stalking up the steps to his room.

* * *

Hermione and Morgan took off after Eris as Sam stood, dumbfounded, in the room.

A few seconds later, Snape and Luna came rushing down the stairs. "What's happened? Where's Eris?" asked Luna as she looked at Sam.  
  
"She took off running," said Sam as he pointed toward the door.

Before anything else could be said, Luna ran out, searching for her daughter.

* * *

Eris didn't care if she was barefoot and in her gown. All she knew was that she needed to get away from everyone. She ran into a small forest that was a few blocks from the Order's headquarters. She could hear Hermione and Morgan calling for her but she didn't care.  
  
Letting her feet pound on the uneven forest floor, Eris ran faster but was stopped when someone or something jumped on her. "Let me go!" she hissed as she twisted under the person's grip.  
  
"You can't be in here Eris," said Hermione as she walked in front of her. Eris determined that Morgan had a hold of her.  
  
"Just let me go," she cried. "I want to go!"  
  
"Go where, Eris?" asked Morgan as she held her grip, "There are things out here that will kill you."  
  
"Eris!" called Luna's voice.

All of them turned to see Luna running up the small path.

"Eris, come back. It's not safe out here."  
  
"I want to go," said Eris as she started to struggle again.

Morgan tightened her grip as Hermione stopped and looked up.  
  
"Do you hear that?" asked Hermione as a low flapping sound could be heard through the trees.  
  
"We should go back indoors," said Morgan.

But before any of them could move, the woman who had spoken to all of them, landed beside them. All of them gasped and jumped back but were relieved when Remus stepped out from behind her.

"Remus!" said Morgan as she smiled at her husband.  
  
"This is your chance, Professor. Your one chance to prove yourself to His cause," she hissed. "I want you to kill them."

Morgan looked at the woman then back to her husband.  
  
"Remus...what is going on?"  
  
Lupin glared at his wife and friends. "I've found someplace I'm accepted and revered for being a dark creature!"   
  
Luna gasped and pulled Eris away from Lupin. "Run, baby. Get out of here, " she whispered into her ear.

Eris just shook in her arms, stunned from the radical change of events.  
  
Meanwhile, Lupin turned to his companion and said, "Do you want me to save you any for feeding, Lydia?"  
  
Lydia smirked and pointed to Morgan. "That one."   
  
Lupin nodded and stepped forward, wand drawn. He looked into his wife's eyes and she knew what to do. They'd been told enough times that Dracula wasn't a wizard. Neither were most of his companions, as he didn't generally trust wizarding people. Morgan backed up as Lupin approached.  
  
Eris finally listened to her mother and turned to run away. Her path was blocked as Lydia appeared in front of her. Lydia's long black hair hung down to her waist and her blood-red fingernails glistened in the moonlight.  
  
"Going somewhere?"

Eris' eyes grow large as Lydia approached her. She felt nothing but evil coming from the woman. "I have a wand!" said Eris as she felt for it but couldn't find it.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you," hissed Lydia as Eris continued to back away.  
  
"Remus... don't do this," cried Morgan as she continued to back away from him. "You've worked so hard to be accepted. Don't ruin it by killing us. The Ministry will kill you if you do."  
  
"Shut up," seethed Remus as he looked into his wife's tear-filled eyes. "You don't even accept me."  
  
"I love you," whispered Morgan as she pulled out her wand and cast the summoning charm and got his wand. She then turned and did a binding spell on Lydia, who fell to the ground.   
  
"Let me out of these! Lupin! Kill them!" screamed Lydia as she struggled against the binds.  
  
"We need to go," said Hermione as she grabbed Morgan. "I hear more coming."  
  
"Let's go, Eris," said Luna as she grabbed her daughter and started to run.

Morgan turned and looked at Remus, tears running down her cheeks. She opened her mouth but nothing came out so she turned and started to run as a group of dark creatures starting to swoop down on them.

They made it to the house in time. Slamming the door behind them, the four women panted and tried to calm down.  
  
Hermione was the first to explode. "What was Remus doing!? How could he go to Dracula?" Her arms were flying in the air and very nearly cursed.  
  
Luna shrugged and said, "I don't know what's going on."

Snape entered the foyer and frowned as he saw them all out of breath.

Luna could see his sneer and said, "Not now, Sev. We'll tell you in a few minutes…just need to get…our heads..."

Snape sighed and turned on his heel, marching to the kitchen.  
  
Morgan had said nothing. She leaned against the door, wiping the tears from her eyes. She didn't think that her husband really betrayed them. She was concerned for his safety though, and extremely angry that he didn't tell her what he was going to do. She felt a hand touch hers and opened her eyes to find herself staring into Eris'.  
  
"I felt nothing evil from him, Mrs Lupin. He was scared and worried. He must be spying or something."  
  
"I know, honey, " she sighed as she put her hands on Eris' arms. "Thank you for reaffirming it though."  
  
"Not evil! Well, he could've warned us!" Hermione muttered. She and the other women went into the kitchen to update those awake on what happened.

Eris left after confirming what she felt from Lupin.

Sam followed her into the living room.  
  
"Crikey, Eris, " he said as he ran a hand through his hair, "this is just messed up. Are you-are you feeling...better? At all?"  
  
Eris sighed and flopped onto the couch. "Yes. Sorry about running off like that...silly thing to do, I know. I was overloaded with stuff...in my head."  
  
Sam frowned and sat next to her, taking one of her hands in his. "Just focus on what I'm feeling."  
  
Eris blushed a little and smiled. The two of them went upstairs and told Ariana and Seth what had happened. The four of them discussed what they thought should be done.

"What do we do now?" asked Harry as he looked around the table at the different faces.   
  
"We can't leave the house, that's for sure," said Snape as he took Luna's hand and stroked it. "At least not until morning."  
  
"I'm not going to leave this house ever," stated Ron. "I was looking out the window when the girls were running back and those things were scary."  
  
"You saw us coming and didn't open the bloody door for us?!" exclaimed Hermione as she looked at her husband.  
  
"This isn't the time to fight," said Harry.  
  
"Shut it!" said Hermione as she glared at Harry.

Soon everyone erupted into a fight and Morgan took this as her chance to slip out. She climbed the stairs and went to the room she was sharing with Remus. She sat on the bed and peered out the window, tears flowing down her face. Morgan could handle the transformations every month, but not this. Her husband was playing with someone dangerous.  
  
"Morgan," came a voice from the doorway.

She turned and saw Luna standing there.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Morgan as she wiped the tears off her cheeks.

Luna stepped into the room and sat down on the bed with her. "I want to talk because I know how you feel," said Luna as she took Morgan's hand in hers.

"I don't know how much you know about Severus. I'm sure Remus has told you about their time in school together. Did he tell you Severus joined Voldemort's Death Eaters?" Morgan nodded, so Luna continued.  
  
"I started dating Severus when I was still in school. Seventh year. Voldemort was still around and Severus was spying for the Order. I know people still have a hard time figuring out why we ever got together. I don't know how to explain it. We just fit. I was a loner, different from my peers. So was he. He tutored me after classes for a few months...one thing lead to another and I was madly in love. Took him a bit longer to realize he was as well. He's never been the best at expressing his real feelings." Luna smiled wistfully and Morgan glared at her.  
  
"Point?"  
  
"Err, right, sorry. Anyway, he still attended Death Eater meetings whenever that bloody mark burned. I hated it so much. I would have to go on like normal since no one knew of our relationship at the time. I worried so much about him. I was always pressuring him to stop going. I ranted and raved as only a Lovegood can.  
  
"He eventually got caught because of me. I was being stupid and not paying attention...well...I wandered off in Hogsmeade and he saved me from Death Eaters. He was branded a traitor and hunted from then on. I was relieved...at least I wouldn't have to sit through those hours again while he was at meetings with Voldemort himself.   
  
"He was safe as long as he was at Hogwarts. Which meant he couldn't do any work for the Order at all. It took me a while to see how that was affecting him. He's always moody...but this was much worse. He was so frustrated, not being able to help. As hard as it was for me to understand, he had purpose when he was a spy and he felt he had lost it afterwards.   
  
"What I'm trying to say is...while I never want to lose my husband, if we had to go through that again, I'd support him. I'd love him and deal with it. These people, Morgan, they've lost so much to darkness. We have to let them do what they can. We need information on Dracula...we barely know anything about him. If Remus can get that, then it's worth it. For him and for the rest of us." 

Morgan sat and listened to Luna's story. She wanted Luna to tell her that Remus was wrong in what he was doing and when she didn't, Morgan stood up from the bed. "Don't compare my husband and me to you and Snape," spat Morgan. "You knew before you fell in love that he was a spy. Remus can't do this! Maybe I'm being selfish, but so be it! I don't want my husband out there."  
  
"But this is what he wants to do," said Luna as she stood. "Don't deny him this. He lost three of his best friends because of dark things. Let him help this time."  
  
Morgan spun around and glared at the other woman. "I lost friends to that monster out there," she said as she gestured toward the window. "I lost my best friend because of what he did and I refuse to lose my husband. I can't lose him, Luna."  
  
Luna stepped to Morgan and wrapped her arms around her. "I understand, but Remus is good at what he does and we need him to do this," she whispered.  
  
Morgan stepped away from Luna and wiped her eyes. "I think I'm going to try and sleep," she said.

Luna nodded and quietly stepped out of the room.  
  
Soon everyone in the house was in bed, some sleeping, others not. It was almost dawn when Remus came back and crawled into bed with his wife. He carefully wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's OK," she whispered back. "I'll support whatever you do."

* * *

Aedan awoke uncharacteristically early the next morning. He showered and changed before storming to the Owlry in an awfully sour mood. Ariana's disappearance with Seth Snape angered him to no end. Leaving out a few "minor" details of the Hogsmeade expedition, he owled his parents about what happened with Ariana, how she wasn't at Hogwarts, and that Merlin knew when she'd return.  
  
He neglected to mention Snape was with her wherever she was.

* * *

Kelly awoke before Harry and watched him sleep for a while. Hayden was curled up between them, lying on his side facing Harry. Hayden hadn't been able to sleep the whole night alone since all this mess with dream invasion had begun. If it hadn't been a life-threatening cause, Kelly would have strained to do as the proper parenting books suggested by refusing to let Hayden stay with them.  
  
Once Harry awoke, he assured her, "I'm fine now, Kelly. I remember everything and what's going on."  
  
It had been such a shock after he'd fainted in Hogsmeade and didn't recall her name let alone the fact that they were married with a son! Eris' recovery seemed to have helped him as well. Kelly wondered if he indeed had telepathic capabilities yet unexplored. But now was not the time for such discussions.

* * *

A reproaching letter in tight cursive was penned by Lauriana Malfoy To Whom it May Concern at the Order Headquarters. Hermione happened to be the first to read it. _...for our daughter to be put at risk...  
  
...allowing her to run off with one Seth Snape...   
  
...We do not condone such actions that would place her life in danger for your dead cause...  
  
As Ariana's parents and legal guardians, we demand you return her to Hogwarts at once or else we'll take you to court in front of the Wizengamot on the grounds of abduction.  
  
Sincerely,  
Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy_  
  
Hermione understood what the Malfoys were feeling that their daughter seemed to have disappeared from school without notification, but she was also taken aback at how offensive and threatening their dialogue was. She sighed and refolded the letter, taking a long drink of tea. Would the Malfoys confront them personally about this?

By mid-morning, most everyone was up and had made their way to the kitchen. Hermione showed Snape the letter from the Malfoys while Luna and Kelly busied themselves with making breakfast.  
  
"I think it's safe to send the children back to school," said Snape as he took a sip of tea. "It's the safest place for them." He looked around the table to see if anyone was going to object.  
  
"I agree with my husband," said Luna as she handed Caroline a piece of toast. "Hogwarts _is_ the safest place for them. And perhaps we can send some Order members there, just to be safe."  
  
"I agree, Luna," said Remus as he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

Hermione, remembering the fear she'd felt last night, glared at him.  
  
"Who would we send?" asked Kelly as she handed her son a glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Luna, Harry, and Morgan," said Remus as he carefully sat down at the table. His body was starting to ache since the full moon was just days away. "We can say Luna is writing a story about Hogwarts for the Daily Prophet and that Morgan is representing the Ministry so the article doesn't get out of hand. And Harry... well, I can do some lessons on Voldemort and say Harry's there to speak to my classes."  
  
"Then it's settled," said Snape as and looked over at Eris, Sam, Seth and Ariana. "Get your things together so we can get back to the castle."  
  
Everyone stood and Luna looked over at Morgan. Even though they had shared a moment the night before, Luna still didn't care for her much and spending time with her wasn't something she wanted to do. "Just don't get lost in the castle," Luna said to her, "Because I won't go looking for you."

Kelly didn't particularly want her husband to go leaving Hayden and her alone. Hayden was the one who vocalized this though.   
  
"It's not going to be for long, Hayden," Harry assured him.  
  
"But why do you have to go?"   
  
Hermione offered to the adults in the room, "I could go instead."  
  
"Why would you have a reason to go to Hogwarts, hmm?" asked Morgan.  
  
"I'm sure I could come up with something."  
  
"No," said Harry. "It's settled. The three of us," he gestured to Luna, Morgan, and himself, "are going with Lupin and Snape back to Hogwarts."  
  
Kelly avoided Harry's glance as she helped clean up and put away the dishes.  
  
Once everyone was packing up whatever belongings they had, Harry said goodbye to Hayden before seeing Kelly in their bedroom, crying. He sat next to her, putting an arm around her. "Kelly... I'm not going to be gone long, love. Don't cry..."  
  
"I'm sorry." She wiped her eyes. "Everything is making me overly emotional right now. I know Hogwarts is safe, but what about here? Is Hayden safe? Those vampires now where we are now. Maybe I should go back home with Hayden?"  
  
"You're safer here with Ron and Hermione," said Harry, but her tears continued to fall. He didn't think he'd ever seen her so upset over something in a long time. "There's something else?"  
  
Kelly knew he needed to go even and that it was selfish of her to want him to stay, so she said, "No. Nothing..."  
  
"I love you," he said, kissing her cheek.  
  
"I love you too," she said, looking into his eyes.  
  
The pair kissed before he was off for Hogwarts.  
  
It wasn't until after he left that Kelly told Ron the true reason she was so upset over everything. "I'm just being stupid," she said.  
  
"No, I can tell. There's something else bothering you, Kelly. What is it?"  
  
She folded her arms around herself, looking to the floor and then back up at the taller man, saying, "I'm pregnant."  
  
"Oh, Kelly!" exclaimed Ron. "You should have told him!"  
  
"No, he wouldn't have gone with them if I had. He needs to do this."  
  
"If it were me, I'd want to know," said Ron.  
  
"But if you knew, you wouldn't leave, would you?" Kelly knew she was right without Ron telling her so because his face said it all.


	9. Maps and Mishaps

The group flooed back to Hogwarts and tried to go about their daily business. At least those who had actual business…  
  
Harry still received stares from students now and then. His surprise appearance at the school certainly did nothing to alleviate them. The professors were pleased to see him and told him they were sure they could put him to work.  
  
Luna joined her husband in the dungeons. Most people knew who she was; she'd visited Snape before and was a popular journalist. It was no stretch for the students to believe her story.

No one was familiar with Morgan Lupin. Some of the older students were upset she was so pretty...Remus was still quite the catch in his middle age.

* * *

Sam and Eris retired to the Gryffindor common room. Sam had wanted to talk about what was going on, but Eris silenced him with a kiss. She wanted to forget Dracula and vampires for a while. Sam's lips offered her an escape.

"Eris," moaned Sam as he pulled back from a kiss. "Slow down."  
  
Eris looked at him and noticed that she was in the middle of pulling his shirt off. She blushed and moved away from him. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "I guess I got a bit carried away."  
  
"It's all right," said Sam as he softly touched her face. "I understand that all of this must be hard on you."

Eris nodded.

"How about we get out of here and take a walk around the castle?"  
  
"Sure," said Eris as she stood and followed Sam out of the common room.

* * *

Remus opened the door to his chambers and ushered his wife in. Once she was inside, he shut the door behind him and sighed. He walked around his wife and drank a bottle of wolfsbane potion before eating a bar of chocolate.  
  
Morgan watched him and waited for him to get settle before speaking. "Maybe you could make me a map or something," she said as she sat next to him. "I'm sure Luna doesn't want to mind me and I have no clue how to get around here. Plus, I don't want to wander someplace and get killed or something."  
  
Remus reached over and ran his fingers over her face. "I'll see what I can do. I think Professor McGonagall might have some maps she gives the new students," he said as he pulled her to him.  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Will you be leaving tonight?" she asked, afraid of what the answer may be.  
  
"No," he said as he softly nuzzled her neck. "I'm staying here."

She pulled back and smiled at him before giving him a deep kiss.

* * *

Parting with Seth at the door, Ariana reluctantly returned to Slytherin and to her very angry brother.

Seth wandered through the halls, wishing he were still with Ariana. Over the course of a few days, he'd found himself liking her more and more. He really hoped Aedan wasn't too upset with her.  
  
He walked into the Hufflepuff common room and everyone was talking about the visitors that had arrived earlier. Seth didn't feel like talking about it so he stalked upstairs and lay on his bed.

* * *

Aedan had just returned from breakfast with Charles and Leslie when Ariana entered the common room. The twins were vaguely aware of Ariana's defection and how infuriated Aedan was.   
  
"Welcome back, Ariana," said Charles giving her a deep, sloppy kiss.  
  
She pushed him away.  
  
Leslie put an arm around her saying, "Deflower the Hufflepuff yet?" She laughed heartily. "Let's leave the two of them, Charles," she suggested. "I'm sure they've got plenty to discuss." She winked at Aedan as she and her brother left the common room.  
  
Aedan was outraged that Ariana would leave like that, but when he saw her, he was so relieved his anger left, at least temporarily. It was only a matter of time before his anger would be released, but not on Ariana. No, he wouldn't blame her. He'd blame Seth Snape instead.  
  
_Aedan..._ began Ariana. She moved to touch him, but he backed away.  
  
He went to his room and she followed him.   
  
_Aedan!_   
  
He grabbed his broom, still ignoring her.  
  
She followed him back to the common room, but he left Slytherin and Ariana behind. She broke down. She sat there for a few minutes, crying, before she pulled herself together and left Slytherin for Hufflepuff, feeling a comfort snog was in order.

* * *

Kelly Potter was resting in her room when Hermione slipped in. She watched the other woman for a moment before approaching her. "I made you some tea," said Hermione as she handed the cup to Kelly.  
  
Kelly took it, flashing a small smile at Hermione. "Thank you," she whispered as she held the cup with both hands. "I suppose they'll back at Hogwarts by now."  
  
"Ron told me," said Hermione, who didn't feel like beating around the bush. "You should owl Harry and tell him."  
  
Kelly shook her head and sat the tea down on the bedside table. "I'll tell him once this is over with," she stated.  
  
"That's not fair to him," said Hermione as she paced around the room, "He has every right to know! If you don't tell him, it'll be like lying to him."  
  
"You don't understand Hermione," spat Kelly. "Your husband is still here. Mine is gone to fight some creature we barely know anything about. So take your advice and get out of my room!"  
  
Hermione stared at Kelly for a few seconds before answering. "Fine. Do what you want," she said before stalking out, leaving a crying Kelly behind.

* * *

"Do you really need to do that?" asked Snape as he watched Luna move stuff around.

She stopped and looked at him. "I'm nervous and frightened... so I'm going to organize," she stated before moving some books around, "What if our efforts don't work? What if he attacks and people get killed?"  
  
Snape stood from his chair and went to his wife. He placed his hands on her shoulders and willed her to look at him. "We defeated Voldemort so I think we can defeat Dracula," he said as he softly kissed her.  
  
Luna grabbed him and pulled him into a deeper kiss for she always found comfort in his arms.

* * *

Seth was surprised to see Ariana standing in the fourth-year boys' dorm. He jumped off his bed nervously. "Wha-what're you doing here?" He approached her, touching her arm. He could tell something was wrong, but didn't want to pry.  
  
Having _persuaded_ a first-year girl to let her in, Ariana didn't say anything. She just kissed him.  
  
Not that Seth minded her sneaking in to Hufflepuff...he didn't want to take advantage of her. He pulled away before it went too far. "Ariana, you know you can talk to me, right?"  
  
"I just need to kiss you, Seth," said Ariana. "I don't want to talk." She leaned over to kiss him again.  
  
As before, Seth pulled away from her. "Something happened--with your brother--when you cam back, right? Is that why you're here?"  
  
Angry that Seth wasn't there for her to snog and help make her feel better, she pushed him away. "Maybe I should go find Charles! He wouldn't ask me questions!"  
  
Seth pursued her. "It might help you to talk about whatever is going on, Ariana. We can snog afterwards if you like…" he said innocently, a blush creeping upon his face.  
  
Ariana's frustration left at Seth's cute blush. She smiled and nodded. "I suppose I could give it a try." She sat on the corner of the bed and told him what happened when she returned to Slytherin. "Now he won't even talk to me!" Tears came to her eyes that she tried desperately not to shed.

Seth awkwardly patted Ariana's back. Just as he was thinking maybe he should've just gone with the snog, Ariana shook her head and smiled at him.  
  
"You know, I'm glad you're not in Slytherin. I think that I might..." she paused and grabbed his hand, "I think I need some space from Aedan."

Seth was very glad to hear Ariana say she was glad he wasn't in Slytherin. "If you don't want to-er-" he started to say, but found it difficult. "Well, I mean, if you didn't want to go back to Slytherin, I wouldn't mind you staying here at night--not that we'd do anything but sleep--er--I mean, you know what I mean..."   
  
Ariana smiled. "Thank you," she whispered and kissed him softly on the lips.

* * *

Kelly finished her tea, cursing that Ron had told Hermione though she knew he would anyway.  
  
When Hermione told him what went on between Kelly and her, she suggested he make another effort to talk to her or else she'd send Harry a letter herself.  
  
Ron agreed and knocked on the door. When Kelly didn't answer, he went in anyway. "Kelly..."  
  
Kelly sat up in bed, crossing her arms with a sigh.   
  
Ron sat next to her on the bed, putting an arm around her saying, "I know you don't think you should tell him because of the mission and I understand where you're coming from. I do."  
  
"I don't know... I just don't want to jeopardise his efforts. His mind should be on stopping Dracula not on silly old me." She started crying again feeling rather stupid. "It'd be selfish of me."  
  
"Shush," said Ron. "It's not selfish of you! You're thinking about your children."  
  
"I don't want him to think-- I don't know!"  
  
Ron held her, trying to comfort her as best he could as she cried. He knew it was because of her pregnancy that she was so emotional. Hermione cried because the cake she'd baked for Sam's birthday had sunk when she took it out of the oven when she was pregnant with Caroline. He related this story to Kelly when she was done crying to lighten her mood.   
  
"Thank you," said Kelly.  
  
Ron kissed her temple as he would Caroline's.  
  
"D'you think I could pop in Hogwarts to see him?" she wondered. "I don't think I should owl him about something like this." She desperately wanted to see Harry now.

With some help from Ron, Kelly flooed to Hogwarts to speak with Harry. As she walked through the halls, she thought about the best way to tell him the news. When she got to his door, she softly knocked on it.  
  
"Kelly?" he said when he opened the door, "What you doing here? Is everything all right?"  
  
She smiled and looked at him. "May I come in?" she asked. He nodded his head and stepped aside so she could come into his room. "I have some news, Harry."  
  
"Which is?" he asked as he led her over to a couch.

Kelly sat down and smiled up at him. "I didn't want to tell you this right now because of what's going on, but Ron and Hermione persuaded me," she said as she took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open before a huge grin broke out on his face. He had been wanting another child, but didn't know how to approach the subject with her since she was busy with her business.  
  
"This is such great news," said Harry as he pulled Kelly into a tight hug.  
  
"So you're happy?" asked Kelly.  
  
"Very happy," said Harry as tears started to form in his eyes. Harry fondled Kelly's blonde locks before kissing her softly. When they broke away, he whispered, "I love you."  
  
She saw the tears in his eyes, which caused her to start crying again only these tears, were of happiness. "Oh Harry!" cried Kelly, throwing her arms around him again and kissing him.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy growled as he sat in the old cabin. He hated that he was nothing but a minion again. He'd promised himself after Voldemort's defeat that he wouldn't serve anyone again. But now he was.  
  
Not that it mattered.

His wife was dead, his son hated him, and he probably wouldn't know his grandchildren if he saw them. Plus he was a wanted man and serving Him kept Lucius hidden, which was the only was to guarantee his freedom.

* * *

Eris and Sam walked around the grounds and saw Ramona walking towards the Quidditch pitch, broom in hand. Curious, but not wanting any trouble, the two of them quickened their pace away from her.  
  
It was a nice day though a little chilly. Eris had forgotten her cloak so Sam wrapped his around her shoulders.  
  
Meanwhile Aedan soared angrily through the air. Stupid Snapes! Foolish Ariana! He gritted his teeth as the wind harshly whipped past him.   
  
Ramona kicked off the ground and directed her broom to catch up with his. "Oy, Malfoy! All right?!"  
  
Aedan spun around. "What do you want, Dolan?"  
  
"Just figured you'd want some company and I was in the mood for flying," said Ramona.  
  
Ramona and Aedan flew near each other and spotted Eris and Sam at the same time. Aedan growled and Ramona cackled. The pair began a steep descent.   
  
"Bloody Snapes!" Aedan spat as he marched towards Eris. "Think you can take my sister away from me?"  
  
Eris had no idea what Aedan was going on about...she just wanted to get away from him as he seemed dangerous and Ramona just seemed plain psycho.

Unfortunately, Sam hadn't clued in to the severity of the situation and commented snidely to Aedan, "Hanging out with ickle girls a lot these days Malfoy, she's what...thirteen?"

Aedan jumped off his broom and grabbed Sam. "Shut it, Weasel!" he growled as he flung Sam to the ground.

Sam didn't stand, instead he laughed at Aedan.  
  
Eris grabbed at Sam but was stopped by Ramona.

The Slytherin girl took a hold of Eris' robes and that was Eris' breaking point.

She pulled her hand back and punched Ramona in the nose.  
  
"Ugh! You bloody slag!" screamed Ramona as blood poured from her nose.

Eris growled and hit her again, knocking her to the ground.  
  
"Leave us alone!" yelled Eris as she kicked at Ramona, "We've done nothing to you! We saved Ariana's life and this is how you repay us!"  
  
Aedan and Sam watched the scene, their mouths hanging open.

Sam quickly stood and grabbed Eris. "That's enough," he said as he held her back. "Let's go."   
  
Eris merely nodded and let Sam lead her away as Aedan looked down at a bleeding Ramona. He rolled his eyes and stalked off.

Saved Ariana's life? Saved Ariana's life?! What the bloody hell-- "OY!" Aedan yelled after them. "What do you mean you saved her life?! Why was she--when was she in need of saving?!"  
  
Eris and Sam continued walking away, not caring what Aedan thought of them.

"Thanks for the bloody help!" hissed Ramona as she caught up with Aedan. Her robes were covered with blood.  
  
"Sod off!" said Aedan as he left her again. He went to the castle, looking for his sister.

* * *

Morgan lay in bed, the covers over her naked form as she sighed. Remus was lying next to her, stroking her cheek and he smiled. "A knutt for your thoughts," he said.  
  
Morgan turned toward him. "I want to have a baby, Remus," she said as he frowned. "Not now but after all of this is over."  
  
"I don't know Morg," said Remus as he rolled over onto his back. "I don't know if it would be safe."

She rolled her eyes. "Just think about it," she said as she stood from the bed and got dressed. "I'm going to go explore the castle."

* * *

Eris and Sam walked back into Hogwarts and Eris decided she wanted to speak with her parents. They walked down to the dungeons and knocked on the door.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" asked Luna as she opened the door.

Eris and Sam walked in and sat down.  
  
"I just beat Ramona Dolan up," said Eris as a sly smile crossed her face.   
  
"Eris!" said Luna as she frowned. "How could you?"

"She harasses us all the time! Aedan Malfoy too," Eris huffed.  
  
Luna sighed and pulled her daughter into an embrace. "I don't want you fighting, Eris! Promise me you won't do it again!"  
  
Eris returned her mother's hug but didn't promise anything.

* * *

Although it wasn't her usual style, Ramona headed to her head of House's chambers to report Eris. She couldn't resist the temptation of getting her in trouble with her father. Knocking on the door, she waited for her professor to answer with a sly grin on her face.

Ramona waited for Snape's door to open. When it did, she was surprised to see Luna and not her professor. "May I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Er---," said Ramona as she narrowed her eyes, "I'm here to see Professor Snape." Luna nodded and looked over at Snape.  
  
"What is it that you want Miss Dolan?" asked Snape as he ushered her outside the door.  
  
"Your daughter attacked me for no reason," said Ramona as she crossed her arms, "She was terrifying!"  
  
"I've already been told about the attack," sneered Snape, "And I'm sure you had a hand in it also. Miss Snape is being punished."  
  
"But professor," said Ramona, "She was _crazy_. I'm scared for my life."  
  
"Noted," said Snape, "Anything else?" Ramona shook her head and stalked off.  
  
Snape walked back into his chambers and lowered his gaze at Eris. "We need to talk," he told her.

Eris pouted and slumped onto the couch, waiting for punishment.  
  
"I'm not going to risk my position here by treating you any different than other students, Eris. Since you came to me immediately it will lesson your punishment. But this will have to come to Professor McGonagall's attention." Snape was disappointed and oddly proud of his daughter at the same time. He was pleased she stood up for herself.

"I suppose I should do that more often then, eh?" asked Seth with a grin.

Eris and Sam returned to the Gryffindor common room after she was told what her punishment would be. All her Hogsmeade privileges were revoked and for a month she was to report to her father for detention after classes. She had a suspicion this was so her parents could keep an eye on her, but she felt it best to not complain.

* * *

Seth and Ariana lay in bed, just holding each other. They talked about everything, from Dracula to the holiday in Paris their families went on together. Seth was about to doze off when one of his dormmates ran in.  
  
"Oy ,Seth! Malfoy's looking for his sister!"  
  
Seth sighed and looked over at Ariana.

"Stay in here, Seth, " Ariana said as she left the common room.  
  
"It's about time, " Aedan hissed at his sister. He had been pacing outside the Hufflepuff common room, anxious to get his hands on Seth.  
  
_Leave me alone Aedan!_ She glared at her brother and crossed her arms.  
  
_What the hell is wrong with you?_  
  
_Me? What's wrong with you? I told you I was safe and you ratted on me! How many times have I covered for you?_  
  
_That's not the point!_ yelled Aedan.  
  
_Besides,_ she added, _what's the point of talking to you when you're ignoring me?_ she asked. Ariana wished she would have stayed with Seth. She really didn't want to see Aedan.  
  
_The other Snape said they saved your life and I want to know how that happened! I'm supposed to be able to protect you and I can't do that when your off with that Hufflepuss!_  
  
_Maybe if you were more supportive of my decision to date him we wouldn't be having this conversation!_ she said, getting in his face.  
  
He grabbed her arm, yanking her down the hallway.   
  
She tried to shove him. _What are you doing?! Let go!_  
  
Seth thought Ariana had been gone a little too long, so he wandered out of Hufflepuff. He wasn't the only one in the hallway to come upon Aedan and Ariana fighting without words. This was the quietest row he'd ever witnessed. It was a bit odd.  
  
_No! We're going back to Slytherin now!_ He yanked her arm harder.  
  
_Shove off!_ she screamed, grunting as she tried to pull herself free.  
  
Seth could see she didn't want to be pulled like that and intervened. "Oy, _Relashio_!" He aimed at Aedan's hand.  
  
Fire shot through Aedan's hand where he'd been gripping Ariana tightly. He was forced to let go of her. Aedan jumped back as the flames shot around his hand. He grasped and pulled out his own wand. "Go to hell, Snape," he hissed as he raised his wand.  
  
"What is going on here?" asked Remus as he walked up.

Aedan and Seth didn't answer; instead they glared at each other.  
  
"Nothing professor," said Ariana. "My brother and I were just fighting."

Remus looked at all of them.  
  
"How about all of you go back to your common rooms and cool off," he said as Morgan walked up and stood beside him.  
  
Aedan gave her a charming grin. "You have a beautiful wife, Professor Lupin," he said.

Remus narrowed his eyes at Aedan. "Back to your common rooms," he said as the students started to walk off. He turned and looked at Morgan.  
  
"Charming boy," she said as she smiled.

Remus rolled his eyes.

_You're coming back to the Slytherin Tower_, said Aedan.

She shook her head. _I'm not, Aedan. You're no longer going to boss me around_" she huffed before walking off with Seth. She followed him into the common room. Once they were safely away from her brother, she pulled him into a passionate kiss.  
  
_You can't defy me like this Ariana, I'm your family!_, came Aedan's voice in her mind.  
  
_Sod off!_   
  
Seth pulled back, gasping for air. "What was that for?"  
  
"For helping me and standing up to my brother, " she answered with a grin.  
  
Ariana matched his grin and pulled him in for another long snog.  
  
Some of the younger Hufflepuffs who sat doing coursework watched to two of them with shocked expressions. They weren't shocked because she was a Slytherin, but that the pair was kissing in the middle of the common room, a sight rarely seen in Hufflepuff.

Ariana giggled and pulled away from Seth. She was a bit embarrassed that they were snogging in the Hufflepuff common room and there seemed to be an audience. "Let's go up to your room," she said. "Maybe you can help me with my charm lesson," she said.

Seth smiled and led her upstairs.

Charms help lasted about two hours before Ariana was knackered. "You don't mind if I stay here tonight, right?" she wondered, biting her bottom lip.

"Of course," said Seth as he made a place for Ariana on his bed.

She carefully lay down and held out her hand for him.

He took it and laid down with her, pulling her into his arms.   
  
"Thank you," she whispered as she snuggled against him and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Aedan couldn't believe Ariana. He figure she must be under a love spell or something... It couldn't be of her own free will. It just couldn't be.  
  
He decided to owl their parents about his concerns.

Aedan was pacing around in the Slytherin common room when Ramona walked in. They sneered at each other before she stalked up the stairs to her dorm. After she was out of sight, Aedan sat down on the couch and waited to receive a post back from his parents.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his study when Aedan's owl fluttered in. He sneered at it and pulled the letter of its leg before sending it off without a treat. He opened the letter and read it.  
  
_Father,  
I'm writing this because I'm concerned over Ariana's behaviour. She's been hanging around Seth Snape a lot lately. I'm afraid my dear sister might be under the influence of a love potion and I believe Seth, who has access to such things, is the one giving it to her. And to make matters worse, Harry Potter has been wandering the castle today!  
  
I hope you will consider looking into this, for the sake of your daughter. Please give mother my love.  
  
Regards,  
Aedan_

Draco crumpled up the parchment and threw it into the fireplace. Perhaps it was time for him to write a letter to Professor Snape to see what was really going on.

* * *

Kelly Potter didn't want to leave just yet so he suggested a walk around the grounds. They spoke about their time at school as they walked on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
They walked down by the lake and bumped into Remus and Morgan. "Hello Remus," said Harry as he grinned. "Fine evening, isn't it."  
  
"It is," said Remus as he nodded. Harry looked over at Kelly and she nodded her head.  
  
"We have some good news," said Harry as he smiled. "Kelly is pregnant."  
  
"Wonderful news!" said Remus as he smiled and shook Harry's hand. He then pulled Kelly into a soft hug.  
  
"Yes, congrats," said Morgan as she stepped away from the group and started back to the castle. They were so busy talking about the baby that none of them saw her leave.

Morgan slowly wandered towards the burning lights of the castle. She'd left her friends...or rather, Remus' friends behind and they hadn't noticed. She couldn't help the burning jealousy she felt with Harry's news.  
  
Ever since she married Remus she'd tried hard to fit in with his friends. She considered herself lucky that most of them were her age. Unfortunately she never fully felt a part of their group. She hadn't fought against Voldemort, or attended Hogwarts.   
  
Sighing, she pulled open the heavy doors and entered the castle.  
  
Remus found Morgan, sitting by herself, near the Charms classroom. He smiled at her at as he told her that they were going to have the House Elves prepare a special supper to celebrate Harry's great news.  
  
She told him that she wasn't up for eating and quietly left him standing there.

* * *

Luna, Snape and Remus arrived in Harry's chambers to celebrate the news and talk more about what their plans were going to be.  
  
"We have to make sure none of the students find out," stated Harry as he took a chocolate from a bowl. "We should tell the kids not to say anything."  
  
"I can speak to them later," said Remus as took a drink of wine.  
  
"How's Morgan coming along in her search for who Isabella is and her history?" asked Luna as she poured more wine in her glass. Remus shrugged.  
  
"I don't really know," he said as a white owl fluttered into the room and landed next to Snape.   
  
Snape pulled the letter off and saw it was from the Malfoys. He sighed and opened it. Draco's letter formally asked Snape about Ariana's escapade to the Headquarters, questioning her safety and vaguely asking why Harry Potter was there.

He quickly wrote a letter to Draco, assuring him that Ariana was in good hands and that Harry was only at Hogwarts to help Remus teach a class.

After sending the owl off, he saw that Luna had fallen asleep on his desk. He stood and picked her up and carried her to his bed. After undressing her, he crawled into bed and fell asleep with her.

"I wish I could stay here with you," said Kelly as she walked back to Harry's temporary living quarters with him.  
  
"I know," he said. "Me too." He hugged her and rubbed her back.

* * *

"I should get back though. Ron and Hermione had to deal with me acting overly emotional and then having them mind Hayden all day-- I feel bad..." said Kelly.  
  
"I'm sure they didn't mind," assured Harry. "I'm glad you told me in person." He smiled. "Really, really, glad."  
  
They kissed before she left for the Order's Headquarters.  
  
"How did he take it?" asked Ron as Kelly flooed back to the Order's headquarters. She smiled and pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
"It was prefect. Thanks for talking me into telling him," she smiled, "I'm going to check on Hayden and head to bed."  
  
"Night," said Ron as he went to his room and got into bed with Hermione.

* * *

"Goodnight Eris," said Sam as he kisses her one last time.  
  
"Night Sam," she said back before climbing the stairs to go to her dorm room. When she got to the top of the stairs, she turned and smiled at him before turning the corner.

* * *

Aedan, still upset over Ariana not coming back, decided to take a late night stroll on the grounds. At that point he didn't care if he got in trouble. All he cared about was how his sister was defying him now.

* * *

Morgan was sleeping on the couch when Remus walked into his chambers. He walked over to her and pulled a book about vampires and werewolves out of her arms. He nudged her and her eyes opened.  
  
She furrowed her brow at him and rolled over so she wouldn't have to look at him. He sighed and got into bed by himself.

Morgan wasn't sure when or how it happened, but when she woke up she found herself comfortably safe in her husband's arms. She thought about getting up, going to the couch, but his warmth and the breath on her neck made her change her mind.

* * *

Dressing in business-style robes and pulling her long, dirty blond hair back into a plait, Luna Snape readied herself for the day. She planned on speaking with some of the older students about their dreams. She wasn't sure if Morgan was aware of her desire to actually write the article that they were using as a front to be at the school. Oh well, she was sure to find _something_ wrong with the idea, so Luna felt she was perfectly justified in keeping it to herself. And to her husband, of course, she could never keep anything from him.  
  
"What classes do you have today, Sev?"  
  
"Well let's see, " he said with a sneer, "first I'll be teaching charms, then I'll be assisting in Care for Magical Creatures."  
  
"Ha ha! So funny!" Luna scowled and gave him a quick kiss before leaving his room. 

* * *

Draco looked through his morning owls with interest and opened the one from Hogwarts first. Snape's explanations seemed reasonable enough to him—and he had been rather fond of the professor in his school days. He decided to let the matter drop, thinking that Aedan was just jealous.

* * *

Harry stepped into the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom and looked around. The room hadn't changed over the years and it he;d so many memories for him. He sat near Remus' desk and waited for the first class of the day to begin.

"Did you get your essay done?" asked Eris as she looked over at Sam. They were on their way to Defense class, their first class of the day.   
  
"Of course," he said as he gripped her hand tighter as they walked through the corridors.   
  
She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss before walking into the room. "Hello, Harry," said Eris with a smile.

Harry smiled back.

* * *

Ariana had snuck into the Slytherin tower when she was sure everyone was at breakfast. She quickly changed into her school uniform and went to leave but was stopped by Ramona.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" sneered Ramona. Ariana rolled her eyes and pushed Ramona out of the way.  
  
"Sod off, cow," hissed Ariana before she left the Slytherin tower.

* * *

"I'm just saying Luna..." sighed Morgan as she picked at a muffin she'd gotten from a house elf and walked with Luna to the Defence classroom. "You look rather stupid carrying all that stuff."  
  
Luna stopped and glared at Morgan. "Why must you belittle everything I do?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
Morgan shrugged and stepped into the classroom.

Luna found a seat while Morgan poked at some creature that was sitting in a cage.   
  
"You should get your finger out of there," said Remus as he walked into the room.

Morgan pulled her finger out and went to sit next to Luna. She watched with interested as Luna laid out several parchments. "Going to take notes?" asked Morgan.

Luna sneered and decided to ignore Morgan for the rest of the period.  
  
"As you can see," said Remus as he started his class. "We have some visitors. Luna Snape and Morgan Lupin are here, doing an article for the _Daily Prophet_ and Harry Potter has agreed to help out with the class."  
  
The classroom filled with whispers as Remus flicked his wand and the name Lord Voldemort appeared on the board.

Harry grimaced at the name while the students pulled their parchments out to take notes.  
  
"Now," said Remus as he looked around the classroom. "Who can tell me something about Voldemort?"   
  
Morgan smirked when Luna's hand shot up.

Remus looked past Luna to where Sam was raising his hand. "Yes, Mr. Weasley?"  
  
Sam cleared his throat. "Voldemort was this really evil bloke who wanted to kill everyone that wasn't a Pureblood even though he was a half-blood. Oh and he tried to kill Uncl-I mean, Mr. Potter nearly every year--but he always lost because Har--I mean Mr. Potter is a more powerful wizard!"  
  
Some of the class chuckled at Sam's remark.   
  
Smiling, Eris shook her head.  
  
Harry blushed. "Well maybe not all of that..." he said.  
  
Morgan and Luna exchanged dirty looks.  
  
Remus tried his best to focus on class instead of how he was performing in front of his wife and peers.

* * *

Ariana was a few minutes late to Potions and Snape gave her a detention. She sulked into her seat next to her brother, avoiding his glance. She wanted it to be over already so she could see Seth. It was a shame Hufflepuff never had Potions with Slytherin.  
  
"Finished yet, Miss Malfoy?" Snape asked, staring over her cauldron.   
  
"Er--" she started but the potion boiled over.   
  
Aedan sniffed as he stepped away so he wouldn't get anything on his uniform.

* * *

Defense Against the Dark Arts was talked about throughout the school that day. Harry Potter's lecture on Voldemort was quite thrilling, and everyone felt lucky he was there.

Luna finally managed to ditch Morgan by walking briskly through the corridors, figuring Morgan would eventually get lost. Which she did. Luna snickered and began interviews in earnest. It was disconcerting, though, to discuss those dreams everyone shared. She went to dinner with a notebook well on its way to fullness and a head filled with memories of that night.  
  
Able to sit at the head table next to her husband, she looked out at the huge amount of students eagerly eating and talking. She felt a sudden fear, thinking not all of them would make it through this new danger.

Lunch became a grand event that afternoon as Ariana shocked the Slytherins by sitting with the Hufflepuffs. Aedan glared at his sister before going back to talking to his friends. If she wanted to hang out with Seth Snape, so be it. Aedan was done worrying about it.  
  
Midway through the meal, one of the Ravenclaws decided to start a food fight and chaos followed. Aedan saw this as his chance to escape and go to Hogsmeade for the afternoon.

After lunch, Harry decided to take stroll through the castle before his next Defence class. He was almost to the library when he found Morgan, sitting on the floor, reading a book.  
  
"Hi, Morgan," he said as he looked down at her, "I thought you were with Luna."  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and went back to the book. "She doesn't want me around. I'm sure its because she's doing something wrong but I don't care," she said as she pulled herself up.  
  
"Need help going somewhere? I know this castle is pretty scary for someone who hasn't been here much," said Harry.  
  
"I have a map," said Morgan as she waved it around. "Thanks anyway."  
  
She gave him a smile and then walked off. Harry watched her for a moment before turning around. He didn't want to be late for the next class.

* * *

Ariana noticed her brother missing yet again from afternoon classes. She shook her head. She wasn't about to ever let him copy her notes or her coursework ever again!

* * *

Aedan walked through Hogsmeade, looking at the various shops. He was about to walk into the Quidditch shop when he bumped into a man. "Watch where you're going," hissed Aedan as he shoved the man back.  
  
The man, who was cloaked in black, gripped his cane. He wanted to plummet the little brat but that would draw attention to him. Instead, he tripped Aedan up and ran into an alley.  
  
Aedan, who wasn't one to let someone push him around, followed the man. He curiously followed the older man, drawn to him as if by some unknown force compelling him forward.  
  
"Ah, Lucius Malfoy, good of you to come on time for once," a younger man with an icy glare, beckoned the man who had tripped Aedan into the back entrance of a darkened shop.  
  
Aedan was shocked. Malfoy? That man has a Malfoy! Aedan figured he must be related to him. Maybe he was a cousin or uncle of his dad! No… He was too old for that... He looked like a grandfather...Maybe he was his--but no, his mum and dad had said they hadn't any living grandparents... This didn't prevent Aedan from following the man inside...


	10. Giggles and Fainting Spells

Aedan had to pause when he entered the shop to allow his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He could hear voices from behind a door across the room.  
  
"Well, Malfoy? What news do you have?" said the voice Aedan heard in the alley.  
  
Lucius' smooth voice answered, "I have news, but for the Master. I will speak to him."  
  
There was a thump and a hiss and Lucius spoke again. "Fine! There are new additions to the school: Harry Potter, Morgan Lupin and Luna Snape—all known Order members. I would hazard a guess that Remus Lupin's supposed turn to our side is, as I said in the beginning, a lie. Why else would his wife join him here?"  
  
"That's not for you to decide, wizard! We're done here. Get out!"  
  
Aedan quickly backed out of the shop and returned to the alleyway where he tried to walk as casually as possible towards the main road. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lucius hissed as he grabbed hold of the younger man's arm.  
  
Aedan spun around and pushed him off. "Sod off!"  
  
Lucius gaped at the young man standing in front of him. He'd said 'sod off' exactly like his own son, Draco, did so many times before. His blond hair, blue eyes, and haughty demeanour all of a sudden clicked. "Aedan? Aedan Malfoy?"

"Who wants to know?" asked Aedan as he lowered his gaze at the man.

Lucius laughed and pushed him away. "You don't even know your own grandfather," sniffed Lucius. "Your father made sure of that, didn't he?"  
  
Aedan took a step back and furrowed his brow. Lucius looked familiar and could very well be a Malfoy, but he didn't want to believe it. "My parents said you were dead," sneered Aedan. "He has no reason to lie to me!"  
  
"Your father hasn't forgiven me for his mother's death," stated Lucius as he looked Aedan over and was pleased at what he saw. His grandson was a handsome and had plenty of Malfoy traits.  
  
"I'm going," said Aedan as Lucius grabbed him again and pulled him close.  
  
"You will not repeat what was said in there, understood?" he hissed.

Aedan rolled his eyes. "I could care less about the Order. Now let me go," he said.

Lucius let go of his robes and Aedan brushed them off.

Aedan gave Lucius a disgusted look and ran off. When Aedan arrived back at Hogwarts he smirked. He finally realized he had a wealth of information on the Order and it could be used to his advantage.

He felt somewhat betrayed that his parents had lied to him about his grandfather. Just when he was considering writing to his parents about his confrontation with Grandfather Malfoy, an owl dropped a letter for him on his lap. It was from Lucius Malfoy.  
  
He read the letter over a few times, unsure what to make of it. It was a very pleasantly toned letter stating how he was pleased to have run into Aedan, proud that he was a Slytherin, intrigued that he'd skived off class, etc. etc. Would like to meet with him again soon...  
  
Aedan folded the letter back up again carefully and placed it in his trunk.

* * *

Luna finished her interviews for the day and retired to Snape's chambers. She was glad that Morgan had left her alone so she could do her work. After shedding her robes, she decided to take a bath. She was about to step into the tub when an owl soared in and dropped a letter beside her. Luna looked at it and slowly opened it. Inside was blood and it oozed out onto her hands and all she could do was scream. 

Snape ran into the room. "What-- Oh--Luna!"  
  
Luna fainted in his arms.

Snape quickly laid his wife on the floor and frantically ran his hands over her body to see where she was hurt. He sighed in relief when he discovered the letter. He set it aside to look at later. "Luna? Luna, wake up. It's OK."

Luna slowly stirred at the sound of his pleading. She opened one eye and looked at him, asking, "Could you get rid of the blood before I see it and pass out again?"  
  
Snape grinned at her strange ways and used his wand to clean her up. He put his hand behind her head and eased her up. "There you go, love." He had intended on giving her room to get some air but couldn't help himself. He leaned over and squeezed her to him tight. "You scared me."

* * *

Sam nearly rolled his eyes when Eris passed out, _again_. "Eris!!! Stop playing around!" She was lying back on the couch in the common room, eyes closed and breathing steadily. She looked like she was asleep. "Come on, Eris! I know you're faking." Not an eyelid twitched nor a hand movement; she was completely still save for her breathing. "Eris??"

* * *

Harry Potter lay in his temporary room on the floor, alone.

* * *

Sam shook Eris until she opened her eyes.

She looked at him, confused. "What happened?" she asked as she stretched her arms.  
  
"You passed out again," he said as he watched her. Eris furrowed her brow.  
  
"It feels like I just fell asleep," she yawned.

Sam helped Eris to her feet. "You need to stop doing that!"  
  
"Doing what?" she asked.  
  
"Scaring me half to death!"  
  
She saw the concerned look in his eyes and her heart skipped a beat. She kissed him.

* * *

Luna wasn't the only one that received an owl. Moments later, an owl for Snape, containing blood, arrived. He decided it was time to have a meeting to discuss what had happened. Luna and he walked to Remus' chambers and found out that both Morgan and Remus had received similar letters.  
  
They went to get Harry and found him just waking up on the floor, beside him was a letter. 

"Don't open it," warned Morgan, who had thrown up after seeing her letter.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Harry. He was getting irritated and hated the game playing.  
  
"I think Dracula is trying to send us a message," said Luna.

Morgan looked over at her. "You're so brilliant," she smirked.

Luna rolled her eyes as the group of them settled in for a last minute meeting.

"We need to figure out where this Dracula character is and attack him before he has a chance to get to us," said Harry. "I hate waiting around for him to pick a prime moment to do us in."  
  
"Harry's right," said Luna. "I don't know about anyone else, but I'm tired of waking up with nightmares or realising I've fainted when I didn't know..."  
  
Remus looked around the room with his arms crossed.

* * *

Ariana was getting a few books she needed for her homework from her room when she saw Aedan walking from the boys' dorms. Instead of wondering where he went and why he wasn't in class, she walked past him, nearly forgetting about her detention with Snape. She blamed him and his antics for making her late.  
  
Aedan expected her to yell at him, but when she didn't, he was somewhat disappointed. Didn't she care anymore? Was this because he was so intolerant of her new boyfriend? He sulked back up to his room and re-read Grandfather's letter. He wrote a reply and strode to the Owlry.  
  
On Aedan's way back from the Owlry, he found Leslie standing in his path. "What d'you want?"  
  
"Missed you in classes today," she said with a pout as she stroked his arm.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, meeting her eyes.  
  
"Mhmm," she said, kissing him.

Snape excused himself from the meeting since he had students coming in for detention. When he arrived, Ariana was already there, but Eris wasn't. He sneered at Ariana and sat at his desk.  
  
"Which cauldrons do you want me to start on?" asked Ariana as she rolled up the sleeves on her robe.  
  
"No scrubbing tonight." said Snape. "I want you to finish the potion from today."

Ariana nodded and went to a table as Eris ran in, out of breath.  
  
"Sorry," muttered Eris as she tore off her robes and started to scrub a pile of cauldrons. She looked over at Ariana, wondering why she was there.  
  
Snape watched the two of them for a moment before he went to marking some essays. He didn't notice that Seth and Sam were standing outside the door, making faces at their girlfriends... At least not until Eris started to giggle.  
  
"Miss Snape, what is so funny?" hissed Snape.  
  
"Nothing, Professor," giggled Eris as she tried hard not to look at Sam and Seth.

Ariana bit her lip to keep from laughing also.

* * *

"Well," said Remus as he walked around the room. "Lydia hasn't contacted me since that night in the forest. Perhaps she'll summon me soon and I can find out more information."  
  
"You didn't find out anything that night you were with her?" asked Harry as he looked over at Remus.  
  
"No," he answered as he sat by Morgan. "She took me to an old cabin but that's all."  
  
"Is there anyone we can talk to? Maybe a vampire expert?" asked Luna as Morgan's eyes started to flutter shut.  
  
"Charles Pellant is a vampire expert at Oxford," said Morgan as she shifted on the couch. "He wrote a book about them."  
  
"We should go and see him then," said Harry as he looked over at Morgan, whose eyes were rolling back. "Morgan?"  
  
"What?" she said as she snapped her eyes open, "Sorry. I'm exhausted and I think I'm going to go to bed." She stood to leave, but fainted and landed on Luna. 

"Oh, bloody hell," moaned Luna as Morgan fell on her.

Remus and Harry stepped over to them as Luna started to tap Morgan's face to wake her up.  
  
"What happened?" muttered Morgan as she opened her eyes. She looked up at Luna and then looked at Harry and Remus. "Did I pass out?"  
  
"Yes," said Remus as he helped her up.  
  
Morgan blushed a deep red. She was embarrassed that she'd fainted in front of everyone, especially Remus' friends. She quickly straightened her robes and frowned. "I'm fine. Just tired. I'm going back to the chambers," she said, wanting to get out of there.  
  
"I'll come with," said Remus.

Morgan shook her head and ran out of the room.

Luna watched, amazed, as Morgan fled the room.

Remus followed her out and Luna looked to Harry with questioning eyes.  
  
"Don't ask me!" Harry said.  
  
She grumbled and got up from the floor, dusting her robes off as Severus came in the room.  
  
"Well," he sneered, looking at his rumpled wife and Harry Potter, "isn't this quaint?"  
  
Luna pushed against his chest and moved them out the doorway, waving a hand behind her to Harry. She walked in silence with Snape until they reached his chambers. Once safely inside she pushed him down onto the couch. "Are you going to sulk every time I speak with Harry? Even though he's happily married?"  
  
Snape glared and crossed his arms.

"Answer me!" said Luna as she stood over Snape.

He sneered at her and then picked up a book. This was one subject he didn't want to breach with her.  
  
Luna rolled her eyes and pulled the book away. She sat next to him and stared. "Morgan Lupin fainted on me, that's why I was all wrinkled! Stop being so jealous," she yelled.  
  
"I'm not jealous," he told her as narrowed his eyes. "I just don't trust Potter is all."  
  
"Please Sev... he's _married_ and has another baby on the way. Plus, why would I want him? I have you," she said as she rubbed his arm.

Snape looked over at her and pressed his lips together. "I suppose," he said quietly.

Luna sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "Severus, I really need you. All of you. I don't want you to close up on me. We're...we're going through things that bring back terrible memories. I don't want to fight or to deal with silly ages-old jealousies."

Snape looked over at his wife and sighed. "I'm not jealous. I'm just--well, I don't know what I am. All of this stuff keeps happening and I can't control it," he said as he stroked her face. "I hate that you have to go through this again. I wanted our children to grow up, not having to worry about things."

Luna pressed her face against her husband's hand and forced a smile to her face. "We will protect them. We have to. Nothing is going to happen to Eris or Seth." She leaned over and pressed a kiss on Snape's lips. In the over fifteen years they'd been married their passion for each other had never waned. It led to some...difficulties sometimes, but, to Luna, it was worth it. She pitied anyone who'd never felt the kind of love they shared.

* * *

Lucius received the letter from Aedan. His grandson had agreed to meet him again, which pleased him. He wrote Aedan a letter back, asking him to meet him in Knockturn Alley the next day.

* * *

After their detentions, Sam, Eris, Seth, and Ariana made their way to the Great Hall for a late dinner. Ariana seemed a bit aloof to Sam and Eris, but that was only because she still wasn't used to talking to, let alone being friends with, people in Houses other than Slytherin. If she was spoken to, she had a hard time replying nicely. Seth told her it was something she needed to work on to which she gave him a 'say it again, I dare you' look that he shrugged off with a smile.  
  
Ariana didn't see Aedan at dinner, but assumed since she was late due to her detention that he'd already eaten and left. Ironically, when Seth and she were heading to the Hufflepuff common room, they heard moaning originating from a broom cupboard. As if she had a sixth sense, Ariana knew her brother was in there with some girl.  
  
"I think that's Aedan in there." She paused outside the door and squeezed Seth's hand tightly. "I can't look..."  
  
"Then don't," he said. "Let's just go."  
  
"But I have to know..." she reluctantly insisted. Her other hand went to the door handle, but she took it away. She bowed her head. _Aedan?_ No one responded, so she was relieved. "It's not him," she said.  
  
But the moaning stopped.  
  
_Ariana_?  
  
Tears came to Ariana's eyes and she pulled Seth with her away from the cupboard.

Aedan pushed Leslie off him and opened up the door. He looked around for Ariana, but saw her walking off with Seth. He sighed to himself and stalked away. He hated that Seth was pawing his sister.  
  
"Bugger this!" he said as he walked out of the castle and toward the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

Eris and Sam walked through the castle, trying to find a quiet place to do lessons. They were behind and needed to catch up before the week ended. They finally found a quiet loft in the library and sat down.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why we even bother," said Sam as he pulled out his books.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Eris as she twirled her quill in her fingers.  
  
"If Dracula comes, we won't have to worry about lessons since we'll probably end up dead or they'll close the school," he said with a shrug. The only reason Eris didn't strangle Sam for those comments was because of the intense love she was feeling from her mother. It didn't stop her tongue though. "Sam Weasley! We're not going to be killed, you dunderhead! We've got Harry Bloody Potter here! Your mum! My mum and dad! We're safe!" 

Sam's eyes went big at Eris' outburst. "Sorry for bringing it up Professor Snape, I mean Eris," he said with a grin.  
  
Eris narrowed her eyes at him. "You're going to pay for that!" She smacked Sam's arm with a big grin on her face while she did it. She put her hands on his sides and tickled him right where she knew him vulnerable.  
  
"Eris!" Sam gasped. "Stop!" He tried to get up but she pinned him down and continued her assault.

Eris continued to tickle Sam until she realized that she was lying on top of him. She blushed as he pulled her down into a passionate kiss.  
  
"I love you, Eris," he said with a grin.

Eris' mouth dropped open. She knew she loved him but she didn't know if she should say it.

* * *

Morgan had planned on going back to her husband's chambers but somehow ended up in the Charms classroom again. This added to her frustration as she went in and sat at a table.  
  
"Morgan," said Remus as he stepped in. "What's wrong?" She looked up at him and sighed.  
  
"I don't fit in," she said as she shrugged. "Only friend I have is Hermione. No one else cares for me because I didn't go to Hogwarts or fight in the second battle."  
  
"That's not true," said Remus as he sat next to her.  
  
"It is," she quietly said. "They blame me for Tonks and you breaking up, even though I wasn't interested in you until after the break-up. And I'm trying to get them to like me but they won't."  
  
Remus sighed as Morgan dropped her face in her hands and cried. He patted Morgan's back and kissed her exposed neck. "You have to understand, Morgan. Things that are going on here...everyone's under a lot of stress. They're afraid that things are going to be like when Voldemort was around. They don't all hate you. Harry and Ron certainly don't, neither does Kelly. Is it Luna you're thinking of? Because I know she doesn't hate you. You...you butt heads, but I'm sure she respects you." 

Morgan raised her head up and looked at Remus. "Sorry," she muttered as she wiped the tears away. "I'm being silly. I just... I was really hurt last night when Kelly told us she was pregnant. I want to have a baby but you don't. I know I shouldn't be jealous, but I can't help it."

"I'm sorry, Morgan," Remus sighed. "I know it was terrible timing for Kelly's announcement. And, I love kids and I know you'd be a great mother. It's just...I can't endanger a child like that, Morgan. I can't do it!"

Morgan stood from the table and cleared her throat. "Of course," she said as she smoothed out her robes. "It's always about you and your _disorder_. I'm sorry I brought it up."  
  
She looked at him once last time and left the room. Morgan had no idea where she was going but she ended up by what used to be Hagrid's hut. She had heard about the Forbidden Forest but had never seen it.  
  
It was about that time when curiosity overtook her and she wandered into it. Morgan walked as quickly as she could through the dense forest. She enjoyed the smells and sounds around her. It was incredibly dark, but she lit up her wand to show the way.  
  
She heard a crack behind her and turned. It sounded like a branch being stepped on.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Morgan spun around but no one was there. She shrugged her shoulders and walked further into the forest. She stopped again when she heard a low growling.  
  
She turned around to see a wolf, not a werewolf, standing there with its teeth bared. Slowly backing up, she muttered, "Oh fuck!"


	11. Smacks and Kisses

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's taken a chance on this RPT turned fic. We're delighted you've taken an interest and thanks for the reviews!

Those of you who are Death Eater Trilogy fans might be keen to know that I'm currently working on a marauder-era prequel to the trilogy. It's a stand alone, so for those of you who haven't read the trilogy, you can read it and not be confused. hehe… I'll include a preview of the new fic in another author's note in a later chapter of this fic.

Morgan slowly backed away from the wolf. She had plenty of experience with the theoretical side of werewolves and a little in the field, but none with wolves though.

"Nice doggy."

She backed up further and tripped on a root, falling onto her back. The wolf growled and ran up to her feet. He started sniffing and grunting at her legs.

* * *

When Eris didn't say, "I love you" back to Sam, he felt as if he'd spoken out of turn and would receive a detention or something. He also felt rather foolish. 

Eris noticed this and pulled away. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't really--I mean, it just sort of slipped out. I don't want to frighten you or anything." _Please don't hate me,_ he thought.

"I-I-I think I love you too," she said in a voice no louder than a whisper.

Sam's eyes bugged out, but before he could stammer another syllable, her lips were crushing his once more.

A few minutes later, Eris panted as she pulled away again. "We need to do this someplace else, Sam."

Growing even redder than he already was, he replied, "Er…what are we doing?"

Grinning, Eris got up and pulled on Sam's arm. "Let's get back to the dormitories and we'll see."

Eris took Sam's hand and led him through the common room.

Sam stumbled over his feet as she took him upstairs to his room. None of his dormmates were there so they had plenty of privacy. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, his voice squeaking a bit.

Eris nodded and undid his robes.

Sam watched as she undid her own before straddling him. Every sense in his body woke up as she pressed against him. "I love you, Eris," he moaned as he kissed her deeply. He continued to kiss her as he tentatively slid his hand under her shirt. He moaned when he felt her warm and soft skin. In one motion, he pulled the shirt over her head and Eris blushed. "All right, Eris?" he quietly asked.

She took a deep breath and nodded her head. "I'm perfect," she said as she discarded Sam's shirt for him. She ran her hands over his bare chest while he fumbled with her bra. "Sam, " she began as she stopped moving and grabbed his hands. She looked into his eyes and said, "I love you. I really, really do." She reached behind her and undid her bra, throwing it carelessly to the floor. She brought Sam's hands back to her body and giggled a little as he excitedly explored her. Touching another's skin had always increased the intensity of emotions she received from someone. This-- this was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. His love for her was taking an almost physical presence in her body, in addition to her natural reactions to his caresses and kisses.

* * *

"Are you OK?" Seth asked Ariana once they'd returned to Hufflepuff. She shook her head. He sat next to her on the common room couch, rubbing her back lightly. 

Ariana broke down completely, uncaring that there were other people in the room.

"Why does this upset you so?" Seth wondered, not expecting an answer.

"He doesn't love her," she said, still crying.

Seth started to feel a little jealous and dismissed the idea because this was her brother they were discussing not some random bloke she could possibly fancy. He then wondered how in the world she could possibly know that Aedan didn't love that girl he had obviously been shagging in a cupboard. "Why doesn't it bother you that your brother doesn't love the girl he was snogging?" he softly asked as he touched her face.

"They weren't just snogging, Seth," admitted Ariana. "They were--you know..."

Seth's eyes grew wide at this. "He's only fourteen!"

Ariana corrected him, "No, he's fifteen"

"Oh..." Seth forgot about their age different since they'd always seemed like twins in his mind.

"But still...it's awfully young and I know he doesn't love her. It just doesn't seem right. Our parents always told us it was fine for us to, you know, with someone if we loved them. I don't think it's right or fair for him to do so without being in love!" She exhaled. "What was he thinking?!"

Seth turned and looked at Ariana. "Maybe he's doing it to make himself feel better," he stated.

"So it's my fault that he's shagging random people?" exclaimed Ariana as she sat up.

"No," said Seth as he sat up also. "What Aedan does is none of your fault. I'm just saying... people do weird things in order to obtain happiness."

Ariana furrowed her brow at him and was about to answer when one of his dorm mates came walking in.

"Hey Snape!" said Henry Collins. "Looks like your sister is going to get lucky!"

Seth stood from him bed. "What in the bloody hell are you talking about?" he asked as he got in Henry's face.

"I saw Sam and her snogging in the library. Looked pretty serious and then they left in a hurry."

"I'll kill him," sneered Seth as he ran out of his dorm.

* * *

Aedan wandered through the forest, no destination in mind. He liked to go there solely because it was forbidden. He had never liked to follow the rules. Morgan reached for her wand as the wolf continued to growl at her. She sighed when she couldn't find it. "Go!" she yelled as she kicked at it. 

This only angered the wolf more. The creature jumped at her and Morgan quickly curled up into a ball.

She felt fangs tear into her skin and she cried. "_Stupify_!" came a voice and the wolf limply fell on her.

Morgan groaned and turned over to see Aedan Malfoy standing there. "By Merlin's beard!" Morgan exclaimed. "What on earth are you doing out here?"

Aedan smirked, crossing his arms. "Evidently saving your life." He then uncrossed his arms to help her to her feet. His teeth sparkled as he gave her a wink. "All right there, Morgan?"

She dusted herself off, withholding a groan at his obvious attempt at being suave and flirtatious. "I'm fine, thank you, Aedan. I think we should head back to the castle now." She started to walk towards the castle but stopped when she noticed Aedan hadn't moved.

"Sorry, love, but if the teachers can't get me to follow rules, neither can you," Aedan said with a sneer. He didn't really care if he went back to the school...he just didn't like Morgan telling him what to do.

"I couldn't care less if you're breaking rules. I need help getting back. I don't remember the way. Are you going to leave me out here?"

Aedan sighed and led the way back to school and Morgan congratulated herself on manipulating the arrogant young man.

Once back in the Slytherin dorms, Aedan drew the curtains tightly around his bed and performed a silencing charm before lying down. He put his arms behind his head and stretched out before yelling as loud as he could possibly muster. He inhaled and yelled again before putting his hands over his face, exhaling all his frustrations.

For the first time since coming there, Morgan found her way to Remus' chambers. Her arm was throbbing from where the wolf had bit her. She walked into the chambers and looked at Remus. "I think I may need some help," she whispered.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Remus exclaimed, examining her arm.

"A wolf, not a werewolf, just a regular wolf..." Morgan prayed she was right about that, but she knew werewolves _intimately_ and there wasn't more than a .25% doubt in her mind that it was anything other than a normal wolf.

"How did you find your way back here? And what on earth were you doing in the forest at this time of night?" He was concerned about her safety, not angry with her.

"Aedan Malfoy led me back here," she told him, still feeling rather faint. In the back of her mind she wondered if there was a chance she might be pregnant. It was more likely that she was feeling effects from Dracula's telepathy.

Remus lifted Morgan and strode out of the room.

"Remus! I can walk!"

"Not right now you can't! I'm taking you to the hospital wing. Poppy can fix your arm for you. And maybe see what made you faint earlier." Remus felt guilty for not taking her earlier and for letting her run off.

Poppy poked and prodded at Morgan after fixing her arm. She nodded a few times and determined why Morgan had fainted. "You're stressed out," said Poppy as Morgan sat up.

"Stressed out?" she asked as she furrowed her brow, part of her disappointed that she wasn't pregnant.

"Yes. You need to start sleeping and eating right," said Poppy as she handed Morgan a bottle of potion.

"Sleeping draught. It'll help you sleep."

"Thanks," said Morgan as she put the potion in her pocket. She walked out of the exam room and went to Remus.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She gave him a small smile and hugged him tight. "I'm fine. It wasn't a werewolf bite," she said as Remus let out a big sigh. "And I fainted because I'm not sleeping. I'm not pregnant."

Remus' raised her eyebrows, noting how well she was taking the news. "Erm, glad it wasn't a werewolf bite. No more running off, all right?" "

No more running off," she said as she grabbed his hand.

He smiled and walked her back to their chambers.

* * *

Ariana chased after Seth, who had much longer legs, towards Gryffindor Tower. "Seth!" she panted. "Wait up! SETH!" 

Seth was so upset that her voice was like a fading echo in the back of his mind.

Gasping for breath, she reached the top staircase leading to Gryffindor.

He was stuck outside without the password to get in.

She fell to her knees, gasping, "Entrance password..."

Seth finally turned around to look at her.

"You need the entrance password..."

Seth panted outside and banged on the Fat Lady's portrait frame. "Dammit! Let me in!"

Katie Jones, a mousy first-year, was returning to Gryffindor when she saw Seth and Ariana by the portrait.

Seth saw her and grabbed at her. "I need the bloody password! My sister, Eris, is in danger," he exclaimed.

Katie looked at him and sighed. She knew Eris and knew she'd been fainting a lot. "Red Pixies," said Katie as the portrait opened up.

Seth gave her a quick 'thanks' before running in with Ariana on his heels. He climbed the stairs, taking two at a time. He yanked the door open and started to pull bed curtains open. "I'm going to kill you Sam Weasley!" he yelled as he pulled open the last curtain.

"Seth!" screamed Eris as she covered herself up, "What are you doing?"

Seth didn't answer since he was dragging Sam out of bed.

Sam pulled his arm away from Seth and fell to the floor. "Bloody hell!"

"Get out of here, Seth!" Eris screamed at the same time.

Ariana was content to stand back and watch the scene play out.

Turning to Eris who was still sitting on the bed, Seth said, "Get dressed you slag! You're coming with me!" He turned back to Sam and knelt by him. "Touch her again and I'll kill you." He pulled back his arm and punched Sam's face as hard as he could.

Ariana gasped and rushed forward, putting a hand on Seth's arm. "That's enough, Seth! You're being unreasonable!"

"I'M BEING UNREASONABLE?!" Seth yelled, turning on Ariana with his hand still clenched in a tight fist. "You were not five minutes ago crying about your brother shagging someone! You of all people should know how I feel!"

"I'm not about to punch someone out over it, no matter how strongly I feel!"

"AND it's none of your business, Seth!" screamed Eris as she moved to help Sam. "I'm not judging you and your _activities_ with that Slytherin!"

Ariana's cheeks flushed with anger at Eris' words. "I'm backing you up and that's the thanks I get!" she huffed.

"I thought you were on my side, Ariana," said Seth.

"To a point, yes," said Ariana. "But now that Eris has decided to spit in my face for helping her out, maybe I'm fully backing you up now!"

Sam was just about ready to stand back up when Ariana's fist made contact with his cheek.

All eyes were on Ariana, shocked at what she'd just done.

"How's that?" asked Ariana, grinning maliciously.

The commotion from the dorm could be heard down in the common room. One of the first-years thought it'd be wise to inform their Head of House.

Remus didn't want to leave Morgan but she seemed fine so he did. When he walked into the dorm, he saw Sam getting dressed. "What's going on?" he asked.

"He was taking advantage of my sister," hissed Seth as he glared at Sam.

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Everyone to my office right now," he said as he ushered them out. They walked down the stairs and out of the common room. Once they were in Remus' office he looked at all of them. "What's happened?"

"He came into Sam's room and started to act like a nutter!" said Eris as she pointed at Seth.

"And why were you in Sam's room to begin with Miss Snape?" asked Remus.

"Er... well," said Eris as she blushed and ducked her head.

Sam was seething with anger and his face was killing him. He had enough of the whole situation so decided to tell Lupin the truth...or at least, most of it. "What do you think we were doing? We were snogging! Then in comes Seth, punched me in the face and called Eris, his own _sister_ a slag! And then Ariana punched me too! For no reason!" He turned to glare at Seth and Ariana. "Eris is older than you, we've known each other forever and we're in love. We can damn well snog if we want to!" cried Sam.

Ariana didn't want Seth to get into trouble for his antics, so she claimed, "I'm the one who called Eris a slag and I'm the one who punched you, so stop your whining, Weasley!"

Seth was taken aback by Ariana's claims and how she was standing up for him, knowing full well Professor Lupin didn't favour Slytherins.

"Complaining about being hit?" Ariana taunted him. "I'm just a girl and it hurts _that_ much? Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Enough!" said Remus as he looked at the group, "All of you will have detention for a month and your parents will be notified. Eris, you are to stay out of Sam's room and Seth and Ariana, you two stay out of Gryffindor. Understood?"

All of them nodded so Remus continued, "I will have to notify your parents and Headmistress McGonagall. I'm going to let you go and when you leave this room, I want you to go back to your proper Houses. I will be checking on you later."

All of them stood and Remus walked them to the door. He then sighed and started toward the dungeons to tell Snape and Luna what had happened.

* * *

Luna opened her eyes and looked around the chambers. Snape was sleeping so she decided to sneak down to the kitchen for something to eat. She quietly dressed and left. When she arrived at the kitchen, a kind elf by the name of Muffin brought her some food. Luna was busy eating when she heard someone walk in. 

"Want some company?" asked Morgan.

Luna rolled her eyes and went back to her food. To her surprise, Morgan stayed in the kitchen. She'd been hoping she'd get the hint and leave. Swallowing her bite, she said, "Well, sit down then."

Morgan sat down beside Luna and crossed her arms over her stomach. "May I have some?" she asked as she pointed at a biscuit.

Luna rolled her eyes and then nodded. She picked one up and started eating it as silence engulfed the room. "Why don't you like me Luna?" asked Morgan.

Luna growled and rolled her eyes. "That's a stupid question."

Morgan replied, "Care to enlighten me anyway?" She figured since she'd gotten to this point, she might was well figure out what it was between her and Luna.

"Do you like me?" Luna replied. She didn't look at Morgan, but continued to eat.

"I won't deny we have our differences, but I would like it if we could get along better. I just-- I feel something from you that's more than just a difference of personalities."

Luna sighed and pushed the plate away. She really, really didn't want to talk about it, but Morgan had pushed her into a corner. She didn't appreciate it. She stood up and walked over to the corner nearest to them and leaned against the wall, her arms across her stomach. "When I was in school I didn't have very many friends. My nickname was Loony and most classmates teased me relentlessly. I prided myself on my uniqueness...but I can't deny that it hurt me terribly. That's part of what drew me to Severus." She pushed off the wall and started to pace the room.

"Even when I met Harry, Ron, and Hermione, they all thought I was a nutter. I could see it. I would pretend…pretend I was some spacey girl who didn't notice each and every one of their snubs. Hermione especially couldn't stand me. She'd scoff and argue with everything I said. After the fight at the Ministry, I earned some respect from them, not anyone else, but at least I had more friends. I got to know Severus and fell in love. The war was raging and things went by so fast..." Luna finally turned to look Morgan in the eye. "Every time I speak to you I feel as if I'm that ickle fourth-year again, being belittled and made fun of by people."

Morgan listened to Luna and suddenly felt guilty for all those times she'd yelled at or teased her. She then let out a small giggle as Luna threw her a nasty look. "I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at what you said. I was laughing at how alike we are," said Morgan as Luna furrowed her brow. "You were the outcast in school with the 'gang' and I'm the outcast now." Morgan sat back in her chair and continued. "Remus can tell me a million times that they like me but I know it's not true. They tolerate me because I'm his wife. Heck, Ron calls me Mrs. Lupin and I'm only three years older than him!

"I've tried hard to fit in but it's hard for me because I didn't go to school here or fight in the second battle. I just wish people could see me for who I am. I'm so tired of being known as The-Girl-Who-Gets-Lost or Remus' wife. I want people to see me as Morgan. And I do like you Luna. I just... I have a job to do and I want to do it right. My father is a politician and he likes perfection. He was always yelling at me to stand up straight and silly things like that. I even had to lie about what school I was attending. I guess I take my job a bit too serious but sometimes I feel that's all I have. That's the only place people respect me and I'm sorry that I made you feel inferior."

Luna smiled at Morgan's self-assessment. "You know, I don't think either one of us will ever be as close as the Trio. Maybe its time we realise this and accept it. We'll always be outsiders."

Morgan nodded. "We might as well do so together, eh?"

"Maybe," said Luna. She still wasn't certain how she felt about Morgan, but knew her feelings for the woman who really had so much in common with her could change for the better.

* * *

Snape woke up when someone started to pound on his door. He saw Luna was gone so he dressed and answered it. Remus was standing on the other side. "What is it, Lupin?" growled Snape. 

"We need to talk about your children," said Remus.

"What about my children?"

"May I come in? I don't think I should discuss this in the hall," said Remus.

Snape sighed and let him in.

After Remus explained what happened, he concluded, "As Head of Gryffindor House, I felt it was my responsibility to give all four students detentions for a month and notify their parents of their behaviour."

"Punishment and added humiliation," surmised Snape. "Sounds reasonable enough." He exhaled. "Thank you, Remus."

Remus nodded and left Snape's chambers for the Owlry. He would be notifying the Weasleys and Malfoys by Owl Post.

* * *

Eris watched Lupin leave the hallway and then turned to Seth. "I hate you! I'll never forgive you for this!" She grabbed Sam's hand and ran back to the Gryffindor Tower. 

Holding Seth's hand firmly, Ariana went with him back to Hufflepuff. "At least he didn't mandate that we couldn't be together," she said. "He didn't say anything about me staying out of Hufflepuff."

Seth's mind was clouded with disgusted visions of his sister nearly starkers with Sam Weasley.

Ariana was used to the quiet since she and her brother normally didn't speak aloud. "I'm sorry he gave you a detention as well."

After Ariana spoke, he remembered how she'd tried to protect him. "Why did you do that anyway?"

"What? Punch out Weasley?" "

Well that too, but I was wondering why you covered for me to Lupin. You didn't have to do that."

"Not that it helped any if at all," she said.

"But why?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You really have to ask?" He didn't say anything in response so she added, "Because you stood up for me and that was my chance to show you how much I care about you. I didn't want you to get in trouble."

* * *

After speaking with Morgan for a bit longer, Luna decided it was time to go to bed. She had more students to interview in the morning and then she wanted to start her article. She left the kitchen and walked to the dungeons. When she walked into the chamber, she knew something was wrong. Severus had that _look_ on his face. "What is it now?" she asked. 

He looked at her and motioned for her to sit. "Seth and Ariana caught Sam and Eris in bed. Ariana says she hit Sam, but Lupin thinks it was really Seth," he explained as Luna sat next to him. "

What were they doing in bed?" asked Luna as she raised her eyebrows.

"What do you think?" sneered Snape.

A/N: Coming Soon, the Malfoys and Weasley find out and are none too pleased... Aedan visits with Lucius...


	12. Row a Little

Ron and Hermione feeding Caroline breakfast when the school owl swooped in. It dropped the letter from Remus and flew back out.

Hermione picked it up and read it. "This is unacceptable!" she said as she shoved the letter at Ron.

He read it and smirked. "He's a teenage boy Hermione! They do that kind of stuff," he said, proud of his son.  
  
"Not my son!" said Hermione as she stalked off to the study to send her son a howler.

* * *

As Draco and Lauriana ate breakfast, an owl from Professor Lupin swooped in to drop off a letter.

"What the bloody hell is going _on_ at that school?!" exclaimed Draco said before handing it over to his wife to read. "Professor sodding McGonagall makes a worse Headmaster than Dumbledore!"  
  
Lauriana shook her head with a small smile creeping onto her face. "Ariana punched a boy!" She found herself rather proud of her daughter, not minding in the least it was a Weasley.  
  
"He's given our daughter a month's worth of detention for it! The Weasley probably deserved a good sock in the face," growled Draco.  
  
"You fancy a trip to Hogwarts?" asked Laura.

"Perhaps," said Draco as he looked at the _Daily Prophet._ "I'll have to see what my schedule holds."

* * *

Gossip and news in Hogwarts travelled fast and by the time Aedan woke up the next morning, the gossip of what happened between Sam, Seth, and Ariana had spread to Slytherin.  
  
"Did you hear?" asked Charles when Aedan walked into the common room. "Ariana beat up the Weasel because he hit Seth! She must really fancy Snape!"  
  
"Sod off!" said Aedan before stalking off. He arrived at breakfast at the same time as Ariana and Seth. _Why not ask for a transfer...become a Hufflepiss officially?_ he said without meeting her eyes.  
  
Ariana frowned at this and Seth wondered why since all her brother did was walk by...  
  
Leslie linked her arm with Aedan's as they walked over to the Slytherin table where Charles was waiting for them. The three of them glared over at the Hufflepuff table while they ate.  
  
Ramona attempted to grab Aedan's attention, but his thoughts had moved well past revenge. He thought about Grandfather and whether he should tell her about him, but unless Ariana dumped the Hufflepuss like a wet noodle, he wasn't about to make nice with her.  
  
Today Aedan would meet his grandfather again and perhaps this time he would be able to learn more about his family history...

Sam and Eris walked to breakfast together but were stopped by Luna and Snape. "You're coming with us Eris," said Luna as Snape grabbed her arm.  
  
Eris sighed and let them lead her to the dungeons.

* * *

Morgan stuck a sugarquill in her mouth as she waited for Harry to show up by the Great Hall. Today they were going to Oxford to speak to Charles Pellant, who'd authored several books on Dracula and vampires in general.  
  
"All right there Morgan?" asked Harry as he walked up.

She nodded her head and shifted her notebook in her arms. "Ready?" she asked as she pulled the sugarquill out.

Harry nodded and they left the castle.

* * *

Sam was in the middle of shoving a waffle in his mouth when his parents' owl fluttered in and dropped the red howler in front of him. He grimaced, not wanting to open it, but he knew he had to.  
  
"SAM WEASLEY!!" yelled his mother's voice.

"HOW DARE YOU GET CAUGHT IN ERIS' DORMROOM!

I'M GOING TO SPEAK TO PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL AND HAVE YOUR QUIDDITCH AND HOGSEMEADE PRIVILAGES REVOKED!"  
  
Sam blushed and tried to hide his face as the Great Hall erupted with laughter.

"Nice one, mate," said one of Sam's fellow Gryffindors, patting him on the back.  
  
Sam wished he were invisible.  
  
Soon the Slytherins were coming over, laughing and taunting him. "Bet you couldn't get it up so she ratted you out!" laughed once of Aedan's mates, Greg Atkins.  
  
"She's not even that cute," surmised Charles. "Honestly, you could have picked someone better to get caught with than that loon."  
  
Sam boiled inside, but refused to make the situation worse by yelling at them or resorting to physical violence. He didn't want them to win and reacting to them would mean they'd won. Instead, he left his breakfast and went to first period early.

* * *

"What have we told you about being in a boy's bedroom, Eris?" asked a concerned and agitated Luna.  
  
Eris bowed her head, but met her parents' eyes. "I've known him forever. He's my best friend. No one ever said anything about me being in his room before!"  
  
"That's before you were dating him," put in Severus.  
  
"How is that different?! We're the same people we were before!" she attested.  
  
"You're not allowed to be in his room from this point further! I forbid it!" said Severus.  
  
"It's just Sam!" said Eris.  
  
"No means no!" said Severus.  
  
Eris withheld the urge to whine and looked to her mother who didn't say anything. "That's not fair!"  
  
"End of discussion!" said Severus.  
  
"But I love him!" claimed Eris.  
  
Her parents exchanged glances.

"Love or not," said Luna as she stepped forward, "you're too young to have sex Eris. Your first time should be special, not in the boy's dorm. Plus, there's nothing wrong with waiting and if Sam doesn't understand that, then he isn't the boy for you."  
  
Eris looked at her mother and sighed. "When is the right time?" she asked.  
  
"Never," sneered Snape.

Luna threw him a nasty look and then turned back to Eris. "It's not when your fifteen. Just give yourself time," said Luna as she pulled Eris into a tight hug.  
  
Eris smiled at her mother as she pulled back. "Thank you," she said. "I need to get to class. I have Potions first and the teacher is awful." She quickly winked at her father.  
  
Snape sneered and stalked out of the room.

"He'll come around," she assured her daughter.

* * *

Harry and Morgan finished their meeting with Charles Pellant and didn't know anything new. Dr. Pellant wasn't a big help so they stalked out of Oxford and found a place to floo back to Hogwarts from.  
  
"That was a wasted trip," said Harry as he ran his hand through his dark hair.

Morgan nodded as they walked through the castle.

"We haven't found out anything new."  
  
"I know," said Morgan as they walked to Harry's chambers. "I really thought he'd help."  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders and opened his chamber doors. "Is Remus still in class?" he asked.

Morgan nodded and Harry sighed.

"Perhaps, when he's done for the day, we can have a meeting or something."  
  
"I'll give him the message," said Morgan before leaving.

* * *

After breakfast, Aedan slipped out of Hogwarts and made his way to Knockturn Alley. He went to the building his Grandfather had told him to go. He found a table in a dark corner and waited. He nervously awaited the arrival of his grandfather. He wasn't sure why he was nervous. It was his grandfather, right? No worries...  
  
Lucius strode over to the table, a smirk on his face at how anxious Aedan seemed though he knew Aedan was trying his best to hide it. "Afternoon, Aedan."  
  
Aedan started to respond but found his throat suddenly dry. He cleared his throat. "Grandfather..."  
  
Lucius sat across from him, merely looking at him for a good few minutes.  
  
His grandfather's stare was nerve-wrecking.  
  
Lucius wondered if this boy would be able to replace the son he'd disowned... He cleared his throat, deciding to break the silence. "I'm pleased you could join me today," he said to Aedan. "Your father doesn't know of this meeting, does he?"  
  
"Of course not, sir," said Aedan as he sat up straight. "And neither does Ariana."  
  
"Ariana?" asked Lucius as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"My sister," said Aedan, not understanding why Grandfather would know about him, but not his sister.  
  
"Ah," said Lucius as he nodded, "I always knew your father would produce a girl. He could never keep up the Malfoy standards."

Aedan stiffened further at this remark. He would normally jump to his sister's defence, but he wasn't sure that was the right thing to do at this juncture. Instead, he let his grandfather continue. Ariana always knew everything, sometimes even before he did, and his coming here alone without telling her... He wasn't so sure it had been a good decision anymore.  
  
"Tell me," prompted Lucius, "do you fancy the Dark Arts?"  
  
Aedan gulped. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do..."  
  
Lucius grinned broadly. "Excellent. I have an old acquaintance that wouldn't mind tutoring you in the subtleties of the Dark Arts if you're of keen mind."  
  
"Hmm," Aedan wondered. It sure sounded like an interesting proposition.

* * *

Eris and Sam were teased and taunted through each class they went to. Mostly it was out of jealousy, most boys in their year were terribly envious that Sam had gotten so far with his girlfriend. They bore it well and tried to ignore people's comments.  
  
Still furious with Seth, Eris avoided him all day. If she saw him in a corridor, she'd go the long way. She knew she'd have to see him in detention, but planned on not speaking at all.  
  
Snape received reports from some of Aedan's professors, saying he missed class, again. He decided to have a chat with him, but he never turned up for Potions class. He asked Ariana to tell him to report after dinner. He could join them for detention as well.

* * *

After meeting with his grandfather, Aedan took his time getting back to Hogwarts. He was a bit excited that his Grandfather was going to teach him things his father never would. He was almost to Slytherin when Ariana's voice came into his head.  
  
_Professor Snape wants to see you after supper for detention._  
  
_Why?_ he growled as he looked around for her.

She was hiding around a corner and he couldn't see her. _I don't know_ she merely said before quietly walking off.  
  
_Ariana?_ He waited for her to answer, but she didn't.

* * *

Seth and Ariana walked into the Great Hall for supper. He let his eyes fall on Eris and Sam, not believing that his parents were still allowing her to see him. "My parents are nutters," said Seth as Ariana and he sat down.  
  
Ariana merely shrugged, her mind on where Aedan had been all day.

* * *

Aedan gave in and went to his meeting with Professor Snape. He sat down in the all-too-familiar chair and sank lower.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," said an overly happy Snape. "Good of you to actually show up for something."  
  
Aedan didn't respond. He was thinking about why Ariana hadn't answered him, pondering whether what he was doing was right. It didn't feel good lying to her, but he wasn't lying per-se; he just wasn't telling her anything.  
  
"You've been missing quite a few classes as of late. Any health issues I should be aware of?" he pretended to wonder offhandedly.  
  
"No, sir," responded Aedan.  
  
"Then why, pray tell, have you been absent?" asked Snape.  
  
Aedan didn't answer.  
  
"You'll be serving detention this evening with Professor Lupin." He didn't trust Aedan to follow through with it, so he accompanied him to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.  
  
Seth, Eris, Sam, and Ariana were already there.  
  
Snape passed Aedan off to Remus and gave him a warning glare before slithering from the room.  
  
Remus had the students write an essay about Leglimency and Occlumency.  
  
Ariana had an easy time with the essay because she actually enjoyed writing essays while Sam and Aedan had the most difficulty formulating their ideas into cohesive paragraphs. Eris' quill kept breaking so she had to spend most of the time repairing it.

Remus broke the silence when an hour had passed by. "You may finish them during tomorrow's detention. Aedan, due to your frequent absences from my class and Professor Snape's, you're to attend the full month of detention with the rest." He looked Aedan squarely in the face and it was clear he wasn't going to back down. Aedan shrugged and left the room.  
  
Eris packed up her things slowly, hoping Seth would leave before she was ready. He didn't. He approached her seat and glared at Sam, who was waiting next to her.  
  
"I'm watching you, Weasley."  
  
Eris rolled her eyes and stood up, placing a hand on Sam's arm. "Come on, Sam, let's go get some _privacy_. There seems to be a lot of hot air in here." They brushed past Seth without another word and headed back to their common room.

After sending the children off, Remus went to Harry's chambers for the meeting Harry had called. When he walked in, Harry was pacing the room, Luna looked a bit upset, Snape was sneering, Hermione was glaring at Luna, and Morgan was reading.

* * *

"Right then," said Harry as Remus stepped in. "Morgan and I went to Oxford today and Charles Pellant was no help at all. What do we do now?"  
  
"Perhaps we should just wait and see what happens," said Snape as he brushed off his robes. "We keep talking in circles and nothing is getting done. And it's obvious that Lupin isn't a very good spy."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. "I guess we just wait then," he said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see my wife."  
  
Everyone watched Harry stand and leave before doing the same.

Luna stalked away without waiting for her husband. Snape threw her a nasty look and followed her off.  
  
"I believe I'm going to go speak with Professor McGonagall for a bit," said Hermione before walking out.  
  
"Tomorrow night is the full moon," said Remus as Morgan nodded. "If anything happens, with Dracula, stay close to Harry."

She frowned. "I'll stay with my husband," she stated firmly. "That's where I belong."

* * *

Sam and Eris ended up in his bedroom again. Eris didn't waste time before pushing him down on the bed.

Sam shook his head and stood up. "I don't want this, Eris," he said.  
  
Her mouth dropped open. "Why not?" she asked.  
  
"I just don't," he said as he opened the door. "Go back to your own room. I'll speak to you tomorrow morning."  
  
Eris started to cry and ran out of the room.

* * *

Before bedtime, a strange feeling came over the castle. Professors had to break up numerous fights and snogging sessions. It was almost like something was controlling their emotions.

Harry returned to the Order Headquarters in time to see Kelly putting Hayden to bed. She was reading to him out of a storybook Hermione had picked out sixth months before he was born. Hayden was already asleep and Harry felt guilty for not being there.  
  
Trying not to startle his wife, he whispered, "Kelly..."  
  
She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled tiredly. "Harry!" She got up slowly, so as not to wake their son and threw her arms around him, kissing him. "I've missed you."  
  
"And I you," he replied, holding her closely.  
  
"Say everything's over now and that Dracula fellow won't bother us anymore. I don't care if it's a lie, just say it," she requested, her eyes still closed as she held onto him.

* * *

Aedan paced in the hallway outside of the dungeon, waiting for Ariana to return to Slytherin. She was still with that blasted Hufflepudd of a boyfriend, Seth Snape. _Ariana, where are you?  
  
Why do care? Not like you were even around at all today,_ came her response.  
  
He looked around but didn't see her. Were they now able to communicate over greater distances?  
  
Ariana broke away from their snog when she heard her brother's voice. He seemed rather despondent. "I should go back to my House tonight. I don't want Snape or Flitwick to get suspicious...if any of the House prefects happened to keep track..."  
  
Seth nodded his agreement and she kissed him briefly on the lips before returning to the dungeon.  
  
Ariana found Aedan sitting just outside the grey wall that served as a murky entrance to Slytherin. His head was in his hands and he was staring at the stone floor. _Aedan, all right there?_ She sank to the floor next to him.

* * *

Eris couldn't understand what happened with Sam. He seemed to have lost all interest in her.  
  
Meanwhile, Sam reclined on his bed, wondering why in the world he'd forced Eris to leave like that. At that moment he just felt an overwhelming urge to get as far away from her as possible. He didn't feel it anymore, but figured Eris would kick his ass if he tried to go to her that night.

* * *

Snape slammed the door behind him as he entered his chambers.

Luna was roughly re-folding laundry and putting it in the wrong drawers.  
  
"You're a guest here, Luna. Try to leave things as they were." he sneered.

"A _guest_?" asked Luna as she slammed the drawers shut. "I'm a bloody _guest_ in my husband's chambers?!?"  
  
"Yes," said Snape as sat down on the couch. He opened a book and began to read as Luna threw a basket full of clothes at him. He looked up and sneered. "What was that for?" he asked as he quickly stood up and towered over her. "Stop acting like a child!"  
  
"Then stop acting like a git!" yelled Luna.

Snape pressed his lips together and walked over to the chambers doors. "Get the hell out," he hissed. "Go stay with your hero, Harry Potter."  
  
"Gladly!" said Luna as she stalked out.

* * *

The endless tapping was getting to Remus. He looked over at Morgan, who was tapping the end of her quill on his desk, and grimaced. "Stop," he said without looking at her.  
  
"Stop what?" she asked.  
  
"That!" he yelled as he looked at her quill. "Stop tapping it!"  
  
Morgan sunk back. It was a rare occasion that Remus would yell.

"Sorry," she muttered as she went back to writing.  
  
"Stop that too!" he yelled as he stood up and grabbed the quill from her. He broke it in too and glared at her.  
  
"Sod off, Remus!" said Morgan as she stood. "I'm leaving!"  
  
"Good! Don't get lost," he said, laughing.

Morgan looked at him one last time and stormed out.

Luna was stalking through the halls, when she bumped right into Morgan. "Oh bloody hell," she muttered.

"Watch where you're going Loony!" Morgan sneered.  
  
Luna stepped back as though slapped. "How—how could you call me that?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
Morgan sighed and apologized. "What the hell is going on here? I just got in a stupid fight with Remus."  
  
"Odd....I just rowed with Severus. He kicked me out of his chambers."  
  
They looked at each other for a few moments while they pondered the coincidence.  
  
"Dracula!" they exclaimed at the same time.


	13. Consequences of Rowing

After forcing Lupin to follow, they found Hermione and went back to Snape's chambers. He wasn't pleased to see any of them, least of all Luna. It did seem strange to him, however, that he disliked the sight of his wife so much.  
  
"Something is going on here. We're all acting _wrong_," said Luna as she sat on a couch.  
  
Remus sarcastically retorted, "Isn't this how you always act?"  
  
Snape snickered then looked amazed at the rest of them. "Why did I find that funny? I should be yelling at you now!"

"Because you're a git?" Hermione chimed in.

Luna narrowed her eyes at her. "Don't call my husband that!"  
  
"Sod off, Luna," said Remus as Snape eyed Morgan.  
  
"You got yourself a pretty wife Lupin," said Snape as he moved closer to her. "Why don't you two have children? Difficulties performing?"

Morgan looked at Snape and moved away.  
  
"Nah," laughed Remus. "Afraid she'd lose the baby."

Half of the room started to laugh.  
  
Harry, who'd just returned from seeing his wife, stood in his doorway and watched. He couldn't believe what was happening and how nasty they were being to each other. "Enough!" he yelled from the door.

All of them turned to see Harry standing there.

"What the bloody hell is going on here? Why are you all fighting?"  
  
"Geez... I don't know, Harry! Is your scar burning?" asked Hermionem "I mean, everyone thought that damn scar could tell the weather forecast when we were in school!"  
  
"Stop it!" yelled Harry as he tried hard not to make a snide remark toward Hermione and her bushy hair. "Dracula has to be behind this! He wants us to be divided so he can attack." He waited for someone to say something.  
  
"Luna," said Morgan, "tell your husband to get his hand off my knee!"

"Tell him yourself!" Luna spat as she eyed Hermione. She got up and approached her, putting a hand in her hair. "You know, Herm, I've always wondered what it would be like with a woman. Surely it couldn't be worse than _that_ buffoon."  
  
Lupin's "Result!" was ignored by Hermione who stepped closer to Luna. She traced a finger around Luna's lips and smiled. "Well now, Luna, maybe we'll have to see for ourselves." She leaned forward and replaced her finger with her lips.  
  
"All right, this is getting absurd!" shouted Harry. He walked over to Snape and put a total body bind on him and then moved on to Luna and Hermione. He did the same for them and turned around to face Lupin and Morgan. "I'll do it to you too if you give me reason enough!"

Lupin and Morgan remained silent.  
  
"OK, so everyone in the castle seems like they've gone mad. Maybe we need to get out of the castle? Morgan, Remus, each of these women and I'll take Snape." He used the Moblicorpus charm on Snape's body and floated him out the door.

"You know, I wouldn't lose the baby," said Morgan with a particularly nasty sneer as they floated Luna and Hermione through the castle. "You'd bloody eat the poor thing!"  
  
"That's fine with me," said Remus, glancing over at Morgan. "I don't love you enough to let you have my children."  
  
Morgan pushed the door to the castle open and stepped out. She didn't feel any differently; all she knew was that she disliked her husband very much.  
  
"Right then," said Harry. "I think we may need to go to Order for a bit. I think whatever this is, it's over the castle and grounds."  
  
Morgan stepped close to Harry and looked at him. "You're so smart," she purred. "Maybe we should let the lot of them go... I'd hate to have to float them all the way back through the castle."

He nodded and released them from the spell.

* * *

Aedan sat outside the entrance to the Slytherin common room with Ariana next to him. Tears were in his eyes. _I'm so sorry, Ari. I've been such a git to you.  
  
It's OK,_ she said, finally meeting his eyes. She felt she should still be angry with him, but when she saw the tears, it panged her heart.  
  
_No it isn't,_ he cried. _You should be able to date whomever you want. It's your decision and I should be able to trust you and your opinion! I'm such a hypocrite!_ He wiped his tears with his sleeve.  
  
At this, Ariana couldn't prevent tears from streaming down her cheeks as well. _Aedan... I'm sorry too._ She wrapped her arms around his waist. _I shouldn't have been so angry with you for shagging Leslie._  
  
They'd both missed this very much and despite everything, this was what felt the most right.  
  
Thoughts of Grandfather were far from his mind as he looked down to see her tears. _Why should that upset you? _he asked, thumbing away her tears._  
  
Probably the same reason you hate Seth so much. I'm worried about you. I love you.  
  
I love you too, Ari._ He kissed her forehead and held her close, relishing in their propinquity.

* * *

As the motley group made their way through the castle, Luna and Hermione groped each other and Remus and Morgan bickered.

Snape kept looking at Morgan which made Harry jealous for some reason.  
  
They flooed to the Order's house and all of them felt a weight being lifted from them.  
  
"How could you say those things to me?" yelled Morgan, glaring at her husband. The hurt she felt was real this time. She began to cry and ran into the kitchen.  
  
"No kidding," said Luna, glancing at Snape. "I thought you loved me!" She too began to cry.

Snape and Remus looked at each other, not knowing what to do. After all, it wasn't their fault they were acting like that.

Hermione couldn't look straight at Luna and kept blushing. She thanked Merlin Ron wasn't there to see it, knowing he'd probably ask for a repeat performance later! "Obviously something's happened at Hogwarts. If everyone is feeling that then there's bound to be a lot of fights and a lot of...well, shagging!"  
  
Harry nodded and asked Hermione to try to think of some way to counter the effects.  
  
Snape knelt next to Luna and awkwardly patted her back. "At least I didn't snog Lupin!"  
  
They couldn't help but laugh at that, breaking some of the tension.

Morgan was still very upset with Remus though. His comments about children had hit her hard. She left the kitchen so she could be alone and sat on the steps leading up to the second floor.

Luna joined her a few minutes later. "You know, we keep ending up in the same situation," Luna said morosely.  
  
Morgan snorted and couldn't help but asking, "How in the world did you get Snape to agree to children?!"  
  
Chuckling, Luna replied, "Oh I didn't. I was pregnant with Eris before we were married. Total accident. His reaction to the news was...interesting. Kept thinking he'd hurt the baby. Once she arrived, his reaction was pure joy. The tough part with him was getting him to want to marry me." She smiled fondly as she remembered their early days.  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do," she whispered.  
  
"You'll get through it, Morgan. You love Remus and he loves you. Any fool can see it," Luna said, patting her arm. She stood and returned to the kitchen.  
  
Inside Harry, Hermione, and Snape were discussing ways to help the rest of the students and teachers.  
  
"Oh God!" exclaimed Luna. "Eris! What must she be feeling?"

* * *

Confusion, anger, lust, jealousy…

Eris felt terrible. She moaned in her sleep, rolling over, and finally woke up. She quickly got out of bed and vomited on the floor.

"Bloody hell," she muttered as she cleaned up the mess.  
  
She wandered down to the common room and curled up on the couch, wanting all the emotions to stop.

Eventually Sam came stumbling down the stairs towards the common room. His hair was messed and he wore wrinkly pyjamas. He'd been unable to sleep as he kept feeling guilty.  
  
He saw her sleeping there, fitfully, groaning and moving nearly constantly. He approached the couch softly and laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Eris, I'm so sorry."

* * *

Dracula sat in his room and stared out the window. His plan was falling into place. Soon he'd be in Hogsmeade and one step closer to getting the book.

* * *

Remus snuck out of the kitchen in order to find his wife. He frowned as he watched her on the steps. "May I?" he asked as he walked up and pointed to the spot next to her.  
  
"Sure," she said as she continued to look down.

Remus sat down and wrapped his arms around her upper body. He pulled her against his chest and sighed. "What's going on with you Morg?" he asked quietly. "Why the sudden need to have a baby? Aren't you happy with the way things are?"  
  
"I don't know," she shrugged. "I've always wanted children, but I understood why you didn't want them yet. Then I had that ruddy dream about Dracula and it's like I have this sudden need to be pregnant. It's weird. I'm sorry for being difficult."  
  
Remus nodded. "It's perfectly alright," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "And the way I figure it, if we're meant to have a child, it'll happen."  
  
She pulled away from me and smiled. "I agree," she said as she gave him a kiss.  
  
Remus stood and held his hand out for her. "I think they can handle things without us for a bit," he said as he gave her a sly smile.  
  
Morgan took his hand and let him lead her upstairs. They found their way to the bed without a wand-lighting spell neither were they even thinking of one as they tore of their clothes. Their kisses became frantic as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

Awhile later, Morgan took a deep breath and looked over at Remus. "What was that for?" she panted as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.  
  
Remus chuckled. "I gave you what you wanted."  
  
"I wanted to be shagged senseless?" she asked with a perked eyebrow.

He shook his head and placed a hand on her stomach. "I gave you a child," he said. Morgan gave him a confused look so he decided to explain further. "The closer it gets to the full moon, my senses work overtime. I could smell your fertility when you were sitting on the stairs and it was strong. I think that's why I was so frantic in my love making."  
  
"Oh," said Morgan as she picked up her wand. "I can do the spell tonight."

Remus pushed the wand down. "No. I want this child," he said.

Morgan smiled.

"I think we're ready."  
  
"I love you," she whispered as a loud banging came from the door.  
  
"Are you two going to shag all night or help us?" came Snape's voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"Coming," said Remus.

The two of them cleaned up and dressed before going to the kitchen. When they got there, Ron was looking between Hermione and Luna with a huge a grin on his face.  
  
"Why can't you just do it again? I want to see it!" begged Ron.

Luna narrowed her eyes and growled at Ron.

Snape figured he'd definitely rubbed off on her. He came to stand behind her chair and ruffled her hair with a smile. "Luna," he whispered into her ear, "you do forgive me, right?"  
  
"Of course, Sev." She smiled up at him and leaned her head back onto his chest.

He put his arms on her shoulders and looked around the room. Sometimes he still had a hard time believing he could be civil with these people. Especially Lupin and Potter. Well, he _sometimes_ was civil to Potter. "Are we all staying the night here?" he asked the room.  
  
No one spoke up at first; they just looked around at each other.

Morgan finally spoke up and asked, "What about the teachers? Aren't you and Remus required to be at the school?"  
  
"Not for the night, no. We'd need to be back for breakfast," replied Snape.  
  
Everyone agreed to spend the night at Headquarters. They decided to do some research on wards to protect the school from psychic energy.

Remus floo-called McGonagall so she'd know what was happening and where they were.  
  
"I've got some books at home that I'll need to look at," stated Hermione to no one's surprise.  
  
"All right then, you go get them, but take someone with you," began Ron. "How about Luna?" he grinned suggestively.  
  
Hermione sighed, but Luna said she'd like to go.

Kelly volunteered as well and Morgan felt she should go as well to try to feel more like one of the group. And so, the ladies of the house found themselves preparing to Disapparate.

"Now really," said Harry, "do all of you have to go?" He sulkily looked to Kelly.  
  
Kelly pinched Harry's cheek saying, "Pouty pout pout Potter."  
  
Morgan and Luna rolled their eyes, amused.  
  
Kelly pecked him on the lips. "We'll be back soon."  
  
Ron added, "Knowing Hermione, you'll need all the extra arms to bring the books back."  
  
Hermione elbowed him playfully and the four ladies Apparated to the Weasleys' flat.  
  
Once there, Hermione rummaged through her massive collection of books. She'd been able to take some from Hogwarts that Madam Pince planned on replacing since the covers were threadbare.  
  
Kelly made some tea for the other ladies, figuring it'd be awhile. She was more familiar and comfortable with the Weasleys' kitchen than the other two women though she too wasn't a part of the Trio. Kelly had never really been that close with Hermione, but since she used to play Quidditch and was a huge fan, she and Ron always found something to talk about.  
  
"Earl Grey or Lemon?" Kelly asked as she tapped her wand on the side of the teapot to warm it up.  
  
Just as Morgan was about to speak up, a loud thud was heard from the master bedroom.  
  
Luna perked up. "What was that?"

Hermione set down the books she was holding and looked up as well. "There's not supposed to be anyone here."  
  
The four women immediately withdrew their wands; Luna taking hers from behind her ear. They each pointed towards the staircase.  
  
"So, anyone fancy a trip upstairs?" asked Kelly.

All four of them looked at each other and Luna waved them toward the stairs. "Stay together," she whispered.  
  
They walked around the corner and started up the stairs. "Do you think you could not walk so close to me Luna?" hissed Hermione.  
  
"Be nice," whispered Morgan as they reached the top of the stairs.  
  
"What now?" asked Kelly as all of them looked around.

They never had the chance to answer before the bedroom door popped open and a hideous winged creature jumped out.  
  
"Hello lovelies," came a voice from behind them.

They turned around to see Lucius Malfoy standing there.

* * *

"Since it's going to take the girls forever to get back," sighed Ron, "anyone fancy a game of poker?"  
  
"I'm in," said Harry as he sat down at the table.  
  
"Me too," said Remus.  
  
All of them turned and looked at Snape. "Fine," he sneered. "I'll play too."

****

* * *

The four women exchanged panicked looks with their wands trained on Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Now, now," he said, "wouldn't want to resort to violence now would we?"  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?!" demanded Hermione.  
  
"I have some information for you," he said. "I know where Dracula is and I know you're seeking him out. Why don't we make a deal?"  
  
"How do we know we can trust you?" asked Kelly.  
  
"Mmm, Mrs. Potter," said Lucius, daring to take a step towards her. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure." He reached forward with the intention of taking her hand to kiss it, but she backed away with her wand at his chest.  
  
"Don't even think about it," said Kelly, not particularly keen on having a Malfoy's soggy lips on her porcelain skin.  
  
Lucius smirked the signature Malfoy grin. "Ladies, if you please," he said, gesturing for them to board the ugly creature.

"You don't seriously think we're going to go with you?" scoffed Luna.  
  
Lucius narrowed his eyes and stepped up to her. "And my dear Mrs Snape, how I've been meaning to repay your husband for his betrayal..." He sniffed in her direction then backed up towards the creature.  
  
"Come with me if you want information about Dracula. It's that simple."

"I'm not getting on that thing," said Morgan as she stepped away from it.

Lucius reached out and roughly grabbed her. "You're forcing me to do this the hard way," he sneered, holding Mogan close to him. "Either get on or I kill her."  
  
Kelly, Luna, and Hermione all looked at each other and without another word, they climbed up onto the creature.

Lucius let Morgan go and she got on also. "Hang on," whispered Lucius into Luna's ear, "it's going to be a bumpy ride, especially for you."

Luna moved away from him and closer to Morgan as the creature soared out of the bedroom window.

* * *

"Oy, you cheater!" roared Ron, slamming his cards down and glaring at Harry.  
  
Harry laughed heartily. "I've never even played before and you're accusing me of cheating!"  
  
Snape tried his best to withhold a chuckle, but once Remus started laughing, he couldn't control the urge to laugh along with them.  
  
Hayden and Caroline awoke to the noise and came stumbling into the living room.  
  
Caroline clutched her teddy with one hand and grabbed onto Hayden's nightshirt with the other. "Daddy? What's da matter?"

"Nothing's wrong pumpkin," said Ron once he'd ceased laughing. "We're just having a bit of fun."  
  
"Where's Mummy?" asked Hayden as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"She ran a quick errand but she'll be back soon," Harry informed him while Caroline sat next to Remus and looked at his cards.  
  
"You have a lot of pwetty kings and queens in your hand Uncle Remmie!" she exclaimed.  
  
The rest of the men groaned and decided to fold.

* * *

It seemed like they flew for hours because the creature's back was so uncomfortable.

Kelly was sick after they landed just outside a large medieval castle whose turrets were crumbling.  
  
Hermione patted Kelly on the back when Lucius came over to them. "All right, Mrs. Potter?"  
  
Just as Kelly was about to answer, she was sick again and Hermione held back her hair. "I feel bloody awful, thank you," she told Lucius spitefully.  
  
"Let's get you cleaned up then." Lucius genially offered his arm to her, but she refused to take it, leaning on Hermione instead.  
  
Morgan and the three other women followed Lucius from the chilly night air into the castle.

* * *

"Can I pway?" asked Caroline, reaching across the table to touch Remus' cards.  
  
"If she gets to stay up then I get to too!" attested Hayden as he sat himself next to his 'Uncle' Ron.

Snape scowled and muttered, "Children playing poker. Wonderful."

Everyone ignored him and started to play with the kids.

About half an hour later, the women still hadn't returned. Remus mentioned it and they figured with Hermione and books, it could take hours.

* * *

Malfoy gathered the ladies' wands and they stuck out of his robe pocket.

Hermione eyed them and looked to Luna, motioning with a finger.

Luna nodded and slowed her walk, so she dropped slightly behind Malfoy. As she was nearing him, arm outstretched to the pocket, Malfoy said, "Dear Mrs Snape, we wouldn't want your husband to receive an owl with your finger in it, would we?"

Luna gasped and stepped away.  
  
Lucius led the women to a dark room and ushered them in. The room was small and held a large bed and nothing else. "Enjoy your stay," he said.  
  
"Wait!" said Luna. "You promised we'd get information on Dracula!"

Lucius sneered and stepped toward her. "My Master will speak to you when he wants."  
  
"Your Master?" asked Kelly, shuddering.

Lucius just laughed before closing the door.  
  
"Now what are we going to do?" asked Hermione as she looked at the others. She stopped when she saw Morgan pulling the bed apart. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"  
  
"Wood," said Morgan as she began to yank the frame apart. "We can make wooden stakes out of it."  
  
"Oh honestly, Morgan!" huffed Hermione.  
  
"Actually, she's right," said Luna as she stepped over to the bed and started to help. "I read it once that a wooden stake through the heart is one of the few ways to kill a vampire."

Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Roll your eyes all you want, Hermione!" said Morgan as she helped Luna pull the headboard down. "I don't think any of us wants to die and it's obvious that we weren't brought here to 'speak' with Dracula!"  
  
"I agree with Morgan," said Kelly as she went over to help.

Hermione crossed her arms and watched them for a few moments before joining in.

* * *

"Are they here Lucius?"  
  
"Yes Master," said Lucius as he bowed before Dracula.  
  
"Very good," he hissed as he took a drink of blood. 


	14. Stakes and Stones

Luna took a large piece of the headboard over to a corner of the room. She held one end in one hand and the other was in the corner. She started stepping on it to try to break it into more reasonable pieces. It wasn't going as well as she liked. "Damn it!" She finally broke through the wood but had several large splinters in her leg. She gathered up the wood and hobbled over to the mattress, now lying on the floor.  
  
Hermione rushed over to her side and took a look at her leg. It wasn't anything a quick healing charm couldn't take care of…if only she had her wand. "None of the splinters are very deep. It's certainly not anything life threatening."

"That's real reassuring," said Luna.

Morgan and Kelly joined them and took stock of the stake situation. There were seven pieces of wood small enough to handle and large enough to not break when encountering resistance. 

Morgan set them aside and tended to Luna with Hermione. She took a hold of Luna's robe and ripped a few pieces off of it.

Hermione carefully plucked the wood out while Luna tried to stop whining. Her leg was wrapped quickly to absorb the blood and she felt a little better.  
  
Laying back on the mattress, Luna moaned, "How could we have been so stupid? We're IN Dracula's LAIR. Merlin!"

"What now?" asked Kelly. "What do we do now?"  
  
Hermione shrugged and ran her hand through her brown hair. "I don't know. We have to think of a way out of here."  
  
"We could climb out," offered Morgan. She looked out the window and then, seeing how far up they were, she grimaced. "Maybe not."  
  
"How could we have been so stupid?" moaned Luna as she sat up on the mattress.  
  
"We had no choice," Kelly pointed out.

"We need a plan." Morgan sat next to Kelly, stretching her legs out in front of her. "We need to get Lucius back into this room so we can overpower him and escape."  
  
"And how do we do that?" huffed Hermione.

Morgan smiled and looked over at Luna before looking at Hermione again. "We use you as bait."

"It's pathetic really," said Kelly.  
  
"What is?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy. Always knew he'd have to be someone else's minion just never expected it to be a vampire since they obviously hate wizards."  
  
Luna nodded. "What we need is a slayer."  
  
"A what?" asked Morgan.  
  
Hermione interceded, "A mythical girl that has special vampire-killing powers. Like there's such a thing anyway!"  
  
"There might be!" countered Luna.  
  
"Enough!" said Kelly. "Fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to improve our situation!"  
  
"She's right," said Morgan. "And I'm the closest thing we've got to a slayer." She flipped her stake around in the palm of her hand.  
  
The other three women looked to Morgan in awe.

* * *

Two hours had passed and still the women hadn't showed back up. After putting the kids to bed, Ron came back to the living room and frowned. "It doesn't take this long to get books," he mused.  
  
"I'm not liking this at all," said Snape. "Luna would never spend this much time with Hermione."  
  
Remus nodded saying, "We should go check on them."  
  
"Who'll stay here and watch the children?" asked Ron. He looked to Harry, finding him fast asleep. "Oy! He can."  
  
The other two men nodded and the three of them flooed with Ron to the Weasley house.

* * *

"Four wives of Order members," mused Dracula. "Excellent... Soon their husbands will be here and I can drink the power from their blood..."  
  
"Potter also has a son, my lord," added Lucius with a deep bow.  
  
"Potter, whose magic is so powerful he was able to defeat the Dark Lord on more than once occassion...the blood flowing through his son's veins..." Dracula was suddenly quite peckish. "Fetch me another glass," he ordered Lucius.  
  
Lucius bowed again, smiling greedily. Soon Potter would be dead and his revenge for the murder of his Dark Lord would be complete.

* * *

Ron, Snape, and Remus stepped into the Weasley house. Finding all of the lights on, the three men searched the house. It was eerily quiet. "This isn't right," said Ron. "Where are they?"  
  
"Let's check Hermione's library," suggested Snape. 

Ron and Remus followed him in and Ron furrowed his brow.

Ron observed the bookcase thoroughly. "Something's happened."

"How do you know?" asked Remus, looking over his shoulder. 

Ron pointed to the book that was out of place. "Hermione is obsessive about her books. She would never leave one like that unless she left in a hurry… We shouldn't have let them come here by themselves."

* * *

Luna walked over to the door and started to bang on it as Hermione prostrated herself on the floor. "Lucius Malfoy!" she yelled through the door. "There's something wrong with Hermione! She needs help!"  
  
"This better work," said Hermione, who really wasn't keen on lying on the dirty floor.  
  
"It will," said Kelly as the door creaked open.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Lucius as he looked in. 

Hermione started to cough.  
  
"There's something wrong with her!" said Luna. Lucius sneered.  
  
"Let her die," he said as he started to walk out of the room.

Since Luna was nearest the door she stuck her foot out to trip Lucius.

He fell hard on his hands and knees and growled, "You're going to pay for that, girl!"  
  
Morgan and Kelly leapt onto his back and Hermione and Luna grabbed his legs. They had him.  
  
Kelly then asked the obvious question. "Now what?"

* * *

Snape, Ron and Remus returned to Headquarters to find a very cranky Harry. 

"Where did hell d'you go? I woke up to screaming kids and no one home!" shouted Harry.

"Harry, mate, no time for that! The girls never came back. Someone's taken them!" Ron exclaimed, grabbing Harry by the arm. "What?! What do you know?!"  
  
"Nothing," Snape sombrely replied. 

"They've just disappeared," sighed Ron after Harry had settled down a bit. He felt guilty since it was his home and he should have been there to stop it.  
  
"Bloody hell," exhaled Harry. "We've got to go after them. We've got to save them!"  
  
"Where would you rush off to first, Potter?" asked Snape.  
  
Harry's eyes lit up. He raced to his temporary room in the Headquarters and came back with the Marauder's Map. "It might be off use if we were at Hogwarts, but if we altered the spell," he thought aloud, "so that it showed the area nearby instead of Hogwarts..."  
  
"May as well give it a shot," said Remus with a shrug.

* * *

"Ugh, get off me, wenches!" snarled Lucius.  
  
A small, old, and forgetful House Elf tottered by Hermione's open handbag. "Master's been looking for this..." he said, reaching into her bag.  
  
Hermione spun around. "Out of there!" She shooed the elf away, noticing the book, and it hit her. This was what Dracula wanted, not them...  
  
Luna and Morgan bound Lucius and took back their wands.  
  
"Team work!" they said simultaneously and gave each other a high five.  
  
"Let's get out of her," said Kelly. "I don't feel so good..." 

The girls ran through the castle and to the front door. The exit was in their sight, but two female vampires stood in their way.

"Going somewhere?" one of them asked, baring their fangs.  
  
"The heart, Luna! Stab her in the heart!" cried Morgan as Luna killed the vampires.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant!" exclaimed Luna, clapping.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled the door open.  
  
"Stop them!" roared an unfamiliar voice.

All four of them turned around to see Lydia standing there.  
  
"Run!" yelled Kelly.

They ran down the front steps as dark creatures started to fly above them. Using their wands and the Stupify charm and got most of in the process.  
  
Running out the front gate, Hermione asked, "What do we do now?"

"Apparate back to your house," replied Luna dryly. 

Hermione gave her a nasty look and pulled out her wand.

"We need a spell," said Harry, looking to Remus. "You helped make the map…"  
  
Remus pursed his lips together. Just as he was about to respond, four loud pops sounded through the room.  
  
The men looked over to see their wives standing before them, dirty, out of breath, and looking extremely upset.

Luna stepped forward, and sneering at Snape before stalking off.

Snape went after her.  
  
"Thanks for the bloody help," said Morgan as she threw her wooden stakes at Remus. She too stomped off and Remus followed her.  
  
"It was awful, Harry," said Kelly as she hugged her husband.  
  
"But we did find something that Dracula wants!" Hermione beamed, holding up the book.

"Excellent!" cheered Ron. He grabbed the book from her hands. "So this is what he wants. A book?"  
  
"I was going spare," admitted Harry. He tightened his arms around Kelly.  
  
"One from our home library as a matter of fact!" gloated Hermione. "And here you were teasing me for taking all those books from the Hogwarts library!" She poked Ron in the side.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Kelly, stroking his arms that were around her waist.  
  
Ron chuckled, holding the book above Hermione's head so she couldn't reach it.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," replied Harry. "I can't believe Lucius Malfoy--no, I _can_ believe it." Harry shook his head. "At least some good came of this. We know what he wants now."  
  
Hermione tried to grab the book back.  
  
"I have a feeling until we get rid of that book, we're all in danger," said Kelly. She sighed, looking at the floor.  
  
If the adults weren't so loud, the children wouldn't have woken up again, but rubbing her eyes, a sleepy Caroline wandered in. "Mummmmmy!" She latched onto her leg.  
  
Harry pulled Kelly closer saying, "Hey," he smirked, "I did defeat Voldemort, didn't I?"  
  
Ron turned to Kelly. "He's got a point."  
  
Kelly partially smiled. "Yeah..."  
  
Hermione hoisted her daughter into her arms.  
  
Harry pinched Kelly's waist playfully, smiling. "Hmm?"  
  
"Yeah," said Kelly, her smile broadened with the hope he offered.

* * *

Snape followed Luna out into the hallway and saw her limping towards the kitchen.  
  
"Luna," he said softly, "let me have a look at your leg." 

She had never suffered an injury for any length of time. It was usually healed almost immediately so the pain would go away quickly. Her whole leg was throbbing and it was more noticeable now that the adrenaline was gone. Apparating took a lot of her energy and she was having trouble standing. She leaned against the wall and looked at her husband. "I thought you would come."  
  
Striding over to her, he helped her walk into the kitchen and sat her at the table. He unwrapped her leg and hissed when he saw the wounds. They wouldn't heal as well as they would have if they had been attended to immediately. He sighed and lightly stroked her leg. "I have no excuse, Luna. We were looking...obviously not fast enough." He cast three separate healing charms onto her leg which eased the pain and closed the wounds.

She flexed the muscle and moved her leg around.  
  
"Good as new."

She felt guilty now for blaming him. He couldn't always be there, she knew that. It was hard to get rid of the idea of a heroic knight coming to save you. "I'm sorry. We were the stupid ones who got caught. And I purposely slammed my leg through a headboard. Really, it's not your fault." She laughed a little and told him the whole story.  
  
"You killed a vampire?" he asked proudly.  
  
"I did. And Morgan too. We were wicked!" she said with a grin. She stood up and took his hand. They walked to the living room together, but not before sharing a welcome back snog.

Lucius was eventually freed by a lazy House Elf. Dracula requested his presence and demanded to know how four women were able to escape.

* * *

After the crazy emotional boggart the previous day, Aedan felt oddly peaceful when he awoke the next day. He was surprised to find his sister asleep curled up next to him on the bed wearing her school uniform from the previous day. When he touched her arm, he felt she was as peaceful as he was.  
  
Ariana awoke to see her brother looking down on her. She smiled. _Hi.  
  
Morning,_ he replied. _Sleep all right?  
  
Mhmm._ She was really happy they weren't fighting anymore. They had never rowed that badly before and it had scared her.  
  
Everything was perfect until an owl came for Aedan at breakfast.  
  
_What is it?_ asked Ariana from across the hall where she sat with Seth at the Hufflepuff table.  
  
_Nothing_ said Aedan. He pocketed the letter and stalked off to first period. He would meet with their grandfather again and he remembered he hadn't told Ariana about him yet. He didn't know if Grandfather would be keen on Ariana finding out about him or not.

* * *

Eris woke up on the couch in the common room with an odd sensation on her legs. She looked down and saw Sam's head laying there, his body oddly angled on the floor. He was fast asleep and drooling. Her heart soared until she remembered his hurtful words the night before. She jostled her leg so he'd wake up.  
  
"Huh? Wha?" he asked as he raised his head and rubbed at his eyes. His hair was sticking up in the most adorable manner and Eris tried to ignore it.  
  
"So you want to be with me _now_ when it was so unpleasant last night?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
Sam groaned as he remembered what happened the night before. "I swear, Eris, I don't know what happened. I felt so weird. It wasn't just me either! I heard my roommates - they were all fighting and they're best mates!" He gave her his patented puppy dog eyes and pouted.  
  
Considering the odd things she had sensed the night before and the love she could feel from him now, Eris couldn't do anything but forgive him.  
  
Breakfast was quiet as most students felt entirely awkward after the things they'd done the evening before. 

Eris saw Seth and Ariana at the Hufflepuff table and glanced over to Slytherin. Aedan didn't seem to be in quite so foul a mood as he had been lately, so she guessed he'd accepted his sister's relationship. She still hadn't even come close to forgiving Seth, who hadn't even bothered to apologize.

* * *

Luna woke to an empty bed the following morning. Snape had already gone to Hogwarts for the day and since they had the book, the Order was no longer needed at the castle. She carefully swung her legs, one of which was still a bit sore, over the edge of the bed and carefully walked to the bedroom door. 

Luna didn't know if anyone was up so she tried to quietly walk to the loo and went in. Once she was finished, she walked out and bumped into Morgan. Luna gave her a sly smile. "Morning," she said.  
  
"Morning," said Morgan as she rubbed her puffy eyes.  
  
"All right?" asked Luna, recalling that she didn't see Morgan after they came back from Dracula's castle.  
  
"I will be," said Morgan with a small smile.

Luna did the only thing she knew how and pulled the other woman into a tight hug. "If you ever want to talk…" she said as she patted Morgan on the back.  
  
"I know," said Morgan, awkwardly pulling away. "Don't you have an article to write?"  
  
Luna laughed and nodded. "Only if I have permission."

"Like I could stop you," laughed Morgan. The two shared a laugh over their 'slaying' skills and Luna went downstairs and Morgan went back to her room and sat with Remus, who was starting to feel the affects of the upcoming full moon.

* * *

It was common knowledge that Hermione hated werewolves. She tried hard to understand what Remus was going through but ever since her third year, she couldn't. She thought it'd be best to send Caroline and Hayden off to a minder for the night, just in case anything happened. She sat in the kitchen with everyone else waited for the transformation to end, while trying to ignore the growling sounds.  
  
"That was fun," said Morgan as she walked into the kitchen. She looked a bit dishevelled and had a scratch on her arm. "He wanted to play."  
  
"More like he wanted to eat you," muttered Hermione as Morgan healed the scratches and sat by Luna.  
  
"Well, lets get to work on this book," said Ron as he pulled it to him and opened it. He then groaned. "Does anyone know Latin?" 

Hermione sat next to Ron, rolled her eyes, and pulled the book halfway onto her lap. "Latin is one of the bases of English. We use it all the time with everyday spells! Like that word, reducere, it's similiar to Reducto...so can you guess what it means?"  
  
"To blast apart something?" asked Ron. He felt like they were back at school with her explaining his coursework.  
  
"Well it means to bring back something..." Hermione pondered the work. "My Latin's not great, but... I think it's talking about bringing back the original, first vampire or at least giving Dracula his power..."  
  
Ron's eyes widened at Hermione's supposition and her language skills. "Well that certainly doesn't sound very pleasant."

* * *

Eris, Sam, Seth, Ariana, and Aedan had detention as usual that evening with Professor Snape, who was surprisingly in good spirits. They wondered where Lupin was, but figured it was that time of the month...  
  
Eris and Ariana quickly finished their essays and began scrubbing cauldrons.  
  
Sam and Aedan still had a lot of work to do on their essays and when Ariana volunteered to help, Snape reprimanded her for talking.  
  
When it was time for supper, Aedan ate quickly and snuck out when Ariana, McGonagall, and Snape weren't looking.  
  
Aedan went to the same place he'd met his grandfather before and sat at the very same table to wait. This time, he felt anxiousness in the pit of his stomach--an apprehension that was unfamiliar to him. He couldn't fathom just why he was feeling this way since he'd already met with him before.  
  
Soon after, Lucius strode over to him and said regally, "Get up. There's something I've got to show you." He grinned.  
  
Aedan rose and followed his grandfather out the back of the facility. 

Lucius led Aedan to a small fireplace that adorned a corner of Hogsmeade. After muttering a word Aedan couldn't understand, green flames popped up and they were off.  
  
They landed in a fireplace that was connected to a grand room. Lucius ushered Aedan out of the fireplace. The room was nothing like Aedan had ever seen before and it put Malfoy Manor to shame. "Where are we, Grandfather?" he asked.

Lucius smiled at him and placed a hand on Aedan's shoulder. "We are in the lair of the most powerful creature known to man."

Aedan looked over at him and furrowed his brow. "Who?"  
  
"Come along with me, Aedan, and you shall see," said Lucius as he led his grandson out of the room.

Or perhaps 'what?' was a better question, thought Aedan as he was escorted through the large mansion and up a few flights of stairs to a grand chamber. Aedan took in the other people lounging around the room quite calmly, barely noticing or caring that Aedan was there. They were rather odd-looking individuals wearing ancient clothing.  
  
"Wha--" he began, but swallowed his question as a very beautiful woman rose from her settee, seductively approaching them.  
  
"Lovely to see you back so soon, Lucius," the woman said.  
  
"I'd like you to meet my grandson, Aedan," he introduced.  
  
"And here I thought he was your son! They look so much alike. And you're so young, Lucius...already have a grandson!" She stroked his ego purely for her own benefit, for he was good in bed.

Aedan rolled his eyes at the woman who was hitting on his grandfather.

Lucius looked over at him and smirked before bidding the woman farewell. "Master will be pleased to meet you." He showed Aedan through a large wooden door.  
  
Aedan gagged on the musky smell that hit him as they walked into another room. He looked around and noticed a tall figure standing in the corner.  
  
"Master," said Lucius as he stepped forward and bowed to the figure, "I've brought my grandson to meet you, sir."  
  
The figure turned around and looked at Aedan, who quickly stepped back. "Come closer," he hissed, crooking his finger at Aedan.  
  
Aedan did as he was told and stepped closer to the figure.

"Aedan," said Lucius as he glanced over at him, "Allow me to introduce you to Count Dracula."  
  
"Count what?" asked Aedan, his mouth dropping open in utter shock.

A/N: Review like good little minions. )


	15. As of Yet Untested

"Dracula," Lucius repeated the name.

"A pleasure to meet you, young Mister Malfoy," said Dracula with an intimidating, yet charming, grin.  
  
Aedan stood dumbstruck.  
  
Lucius was disappointed with his grandson's demeanour. Taking his cane, he pushed Aedan's back with the end so he was forced into a kneeling position. "You will bow to your new master, Aedan!"  
  
"Urghh," Aedan groaned at the pain in his back. "Master? Whatever!" Aedan spat back, getting up from his knees. He brushed off his school uniform and strode back towards the doorway. "Sod this!"

Lucius sighed at his grandson's defiance. He had hoped that Aedan would be willing to help, but obviously that wasn't the case. "_Imperio_," sighed Lucius, aiming his wand at Aedan.  
  
Aedan stopped in his tracks and started to struggle against the curse, but he couldn't. He turned and looked at his grandfather as a look of displeasure crossed his face.  
  
"Bow to your new Master," hissed Lucius.

Aedan quickly stepped forward and dropped to his knees.  
  
"Ah, very good, young Malfoy," said Dracula as he picked up a silver goblet and handed it to Lucius. "You know what to do."  
  
Lucius nodded and pulled the knife out of his cane. He grabbed Aedan's arm and sliced it open, letting the blood trickle into the goblet. Aedan cried out in pain and turned to look at his grandfather.  
  
"For you, Master," said Lucius as he handed the goblet to Dracula.

He took a long drink and smiled. "I've always loved young blood," he mused as he licked his lips.

* * *

"I thought Dracula was the first vampire," said Kelly as she slid closer to Harry. She really didn't like the sound of this.  
  
"He isn't," said Morgan. "Legend has it that there was a more powerful vampire before Dracula. I can't recall his name, but supposedly whoever can evoke him from his deep slumber will inherit his powers."  
  
Luna scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "But as long as we have the book, he wouldn't be able to do it, right?"  
  
"I suppose not," said Hermione who was carefully flipping through the book. She stopped at a map. "I wonder what this is?"  
  
"Maybe it's a map to find where the first vampire is buried," suggested Harry.

Hermione frowned. "It can't be," she said, turning the book around so that everyone else could have a look. "I could be wrong, but this looks exactly like the map of Hogwarts and its surrounding areas that first years are provided with. There's no way the first vampire could be buried there."  
  
"I wouldn't count on that Hermione," came a voice from the doorway.

All of them turned to see Snape standing there.

"There's a lot about Hogwarts many of us don't know," he said.

Even Ron's expression turned grave at this.  
  
Hermione and Harry furrowed their brows, contemplating hard.  
  
Morgan rubbed the spot where her husband had scratched her.  
  
"So what are we going to do about it?" Luna asked her husband. "Just find this source ourselves before Dracula can? I don't understand..." She looked to Hermione. "And why didn't you think about this before. You own this bloody book!"  
  
"It's not my fault! I thought Dracula was a myth!" defended Hermione.  
  
"She reads so many books, Luna. You can't expect her to remember every minute detail," added Ron, frowning at Luna.

Luna scoffed at Ron and stood from the table. She didn't care for the tone of voice Hermione and Ron were using with her. "So, what do we do then?"

"Unbury him?" asked Harry as he looked around the table.  
  
"Then what? What are we going to do with a dead vampire's corpse?" asked Ron as he perked an eyebrow at his friend.  
  
"We could evoke him," said Hermione as she sat back. "Then we could use him against Dracula."  
  
"Good luck with that," muttered Morgan as she rolled her eyes. "The first vampire's powers are dangerous and I don't think anyone in this room could handle them."  
  
"We should really destroy the book," said Luna as Hermione gasped.  
  
"No one is going to destroy my book!" she exclaimed. 

"Even if we _did_ destroy the book, I'm sure there are other ways Dracula could raise the first vampire," added Morgan. "At least with the book in our control, we can possible find a way to stop Dracula."  
  
Ron asked, "Any luck so far, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "It's all so complicated--alot of metaphors for things, I'm sure..."  
  
Snape bent over her shoulder to peer onto the pages. "Let me see..." He pondered the text carefully. He pointed to a passage. "That there isn't a metaphor, it's a potion."

* * *

Ariana felt it best to return to Slytherin that evening, so she parted with Seth near the dungeons, saying their goodnights and exchanging quick kisses. When she entered the common room, Pamela was wailing about something to a not-particularly-keen Charles and Leslie approached. "Seen Aedan around?"  
  
"Not since supper," replied Ariana. She was knackered and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed. She moved past her, but Leslie caught her arm.  
  
"We were supposed to meet earlier, but he never showed. It's not like him--unless it had to do with Quidditch, but they weren't practicing this evening and when I went on the pitch to check, I didn't see him. I asked Ramona, but she hadn't seen him either!" Leslie was overtly anxious.  
  
Ariana shrugged. "Maybe he's asleep?"  
  
"I just checked his room and he's not there. None of his dormmates have seen him either," said Leslie.  
  
Now Ariana was becoming a bit concerned. "Did you check the hospital wing?"  
  
Leslie nodded, wringing her hands. "Where could he be?"  
  
"Maybe he's with Professor Snape? I haven't seen him stalking the hallways since our detention. I'm sure that's it..." sighed Ariana. Though she and Aedan had just made up, she wasn't about to go out of her way to seek him out if he obviously didn't want to be found. She knew his brooding nature and when he got into one of those moods, it was best to leave him alone. If he wanted comfort or company, he knew where to find her.  
  
Later that night as she was falling asleep, she whispered, _I hope everything's all right, Aedan..._

* * *

Meanwhile, whilst still under the Imperius, Aedan vaguely heard a feminine voice in his head. _...worried about you, Aedan..._ "What was that?" He felt lightheaded from the blood loss. His vision was blurry and then he blacked out.  
  
Lucius chuckled along with Dracula. "He'll get used to it."  
  
Dracula grinned maliciously.

* * *

"Do you know what kind of potion it is yet?" asked Luna as she leaned across the table so she could take a look.  
  
Snape continued to look at it and pressed his lips together. "I don't really know. The potion doesn't make any sense and it's not like anything I've seen before. Perhaps it's an ancient potion that's not used anymore." He pulled out a blank piece of parchment.  
  
The others watched as he smoothed it over the page before saying a spell. The potion was neatly copied onto the new parchment. Snape picked it up and neatly rolled it up.  
  
"I'm exhausted," said Morgan as she stood from the table. "I'm going to check on Remus and go to bed."  
  
"I think we all need to get some sleep," said Harry as he stood and helped Kelly up.  
  
"I'm going back to the castle and check through my potion books to see if I can find anything out about this potion," said Snape as Morgan left the kitchen.  
  
Morgan climbed the long flight of stairs and pushed open the door to the room that Remus was using for the night. "Remus," she whispered as she looked in. She gasped when she saw Lydia, standing there, with the werewolf in her arms. Morgan quickly pulled her wand out and looked at her. "Put him down," she yelled, hoping someone would hear her.

* * *

Aedan carefully opened his eyes and moaned. He felt as if he'd been run over by the Knight Bus. "What in the..." he choked out but stopped when he heard an icy voice.  
  
"Get up, boy," said Lucius as he yanked Aedan off the floor. "I have a job for you."

Aedan rubbed his temples, straining to get his vision back into focus.  
  
Lucius' hand went roughly to his back.  
  
"Job? What job?" He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Yes, a job," sneeered Lucius as he paced around Aedan, "I want you to go to the Woods' house and retrieve someone for me."  
  
Aedan blinked his eyes and looked at his grandfather. "Who?" he calmly asked.  
  
"Hayden Potter," said Lucius, grinning madly. "I want you to go there and kidnap the boy and bring him back to me."  
  
"No bloody way am I kidnapping some ruddy brat for you," hissed Aedan as he tried to stand up.

Lucius quickly knocked him back down. "Do as I say or you will suffer my displeasure." He raised his wand.

Aedan didn't know the Potters personally. All Aedan knew was about the famous Harry Potter defeating Voldemort, saving the world, and all that nonsense which his parents would barely mention since they sort of helped Potter (though his father was reluctant to admit it...). He knew they had been rivals in school, but didn't know about his grandfather's feelings towards the Potters. He didn't know everything about the Death Eaters since his father refused to become one.  
  
What Aedan knew best about Harry Potter was his Quidditch stats compared to his own dad's. At a young age Aedan had been quite keen on Quidditch, watching with fascination as his father played, often against a team a Wood family member or Potter himself was on. At a time, he even wanted Potter's autograph to go with his collection of professional Quidditch memorabilia. Now his grandfather was asking--no, _demanding_ that he kidnap Potter's son. For what? What purpose could this child serve?  
  
Aedan was in pain on the floor again, not having recovered from blood loss and being beaten down. He felt sick, but what he needed was food to regain some strength. Maybe if he just played along his grandfather would treat him with more respect like the first day they'd met? He needed to say what his grandfather wanted to hear and act the way he wanted him to act. "Yes, Grandfather," he replied, his aching back causing him to hunch over a bit.  
  
"And stand up straight, boy!" Lucius stuck him in the back with the end on his cane, forcing him forward.  
  
"How am I to get there then? I don't see a floo..." He looked around carefully. "Is there a certain spell I'm to use to capture the boy? What do you want me to do exactly?"

Lucius whistled and the room's doors opened to reveal a large, winged creature. Aedan backed away from it as his grandfather smirked. "You'll be riding this," he said, giving the beast a pat on the side. "He's a very gentle creature and he won't cause you any trouble."  
  
"Very well then," said Aedan, stepping forward. "How am I to carry this out?"  
  
"I'm sure you know various silencing and binding charms. Get the Potter boy and bring him back and hurry. Soon it will daylight and our Master wants to see young Hayden before he slumbers for the day." He pushed Aedan toward the creature.  
  
Aedan looked at the thing and slowly climbed on.

* * *

Harry and Kelly were on their way to their room when they heard Morgan yell and it most definitely wasn't a pleasurable kind of yell. They rushed into the room with their wands at the ready.  
  
Lydia chuckled. "Oh that's so cute! Just look at the three of you!" She held the werewolf form of Remus like a baby in her arms.  
  
"You don't want to mess with us!" shouted Kelly.  
  
Lydia recognised the marred brow of Harry Potter; his lightening bolt scar visible from between his fringe.  
  
"Just put him down and no one gets hurt," said Harry.  
  
"How's this," offered Lydia, "you'll come with me and I'll let Lupin go?"  
  
"Me?" asked Harry. "What do you want with me?"  
  
Kelly moved in front of him. "He's not going anywhere with you!"  
  
"Well then," Lydia nonchalantly replied. She bore her fangs about to sink her teeth in Remus' werewolf flesh.  
  
"_Stupify_!" yelled Morgan as she hit Lydia with the hex.

Lydia fell over; the werewolf still in her arms.  
  
Harry jumped forward and pulled the werewolf's limp body away from her as Kelly did a binding spell. "What do you want with me?" asked Harry as he looked down at Lydia.  
  
"I'll never tell," she laughed.  
  
"Remus," whispered Morgan as she stroked the werewolf's face. "Wake up."  
  
"Is he all right?" asked Kelly as Morgan stood and levitated the werewolf onto the bed.  
  
"I don't know," she said as she continued to look at her husband.  
  
"What did you do to him?" asked Harry as he angrily looked at Lydia, who did nothing but laugh.  
  
"It's just some sleeping draught," she smirked.  
  
"Maybe we should take her downstairs. Perhaps she'll know more about the book," suggested Harry.  
  
"Good idea," said Kelly as she helped him levitate Lydia out of the room as Morgan stayed behind with her husband.

* * *

Aedan hadn't answered her...  
  
It had been over four hours and though Ariana fell asleep for a few of them, something didn't sit well with her. It was after midnight and the nagging feeling wouldn't go away. It wasn't that she was able to sense things like Eris--that she could tell something was wrong by _feeling_ it per-se. She just hadn't felt so alone before. Her thoughts felt empty.  
  
She drew her robe over her nightgown and headed for the fourth-year boys' room. She crept in as quietly as possible, making her way over to her brother's bed. When she found it was still made, she unintentionally gasped. Her fears were confirmed.  
  
Charles awoke when Ariana entered because despite what she may have thought, she wasn't very stealthy. It probably didn't help her any that he was a rather light sleeper. He came up behind her and when his hands went around her waist, she nearly fainted from fright. "Shush."  
  
"Charles!" she whispered fiercely. "What the bloody--"  
  
He locked his arms around her and sealed her lips with his.  
  
She pushed him away, fighting him off. "I have a boyfriend! Ugh!" She then realised she hadn't brought her wand with her. Why was she thinking of this now? He was Aedan's best mate. Charles Grandville. Nothing to fear from him, right? "Where's Ae--"  
  
"_Silencio_!" he murmured, his wand aimed at her throat.

Ariana went to speak but nothing came out. Fear washed over her as Charles started to move toward her, a look of malice in his eyes. She quickly looked around and noticed a rather large book sitting near Aedan's trunk.  
  
She quickly picked it up and hit Charles' in the face with it. As soon as he stumble back, Ariana turned and ran out of the room. She pondered going back to her own room but instead ran out of the tower.  
  
_Aedan! Where are you?!_ she called out as she ran through the dungeons and right into Snape.

* * *

When Harry and Kelly appeared with the vampire tied up, Ron jumped from his seat. "What the bloody hell--"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione chided him for cursing.  
  
"Thought you could use some help with that Latin, Hermione," said Harry with a grin. "Pretty sure someone as old as her would remember way back when people used to speak it."  
  
Kelly chuckled at his joke.  
  
"Really, Harry!" scoffed Hermione. "I'm not going to just let her read it! What if she's freed somehow and runs off like a good little minion to tell Dracula?!"  
  
Lydia moved her head as if she were waving her hand to say, "Hello! I"m right here, you know!"  
  
"Ugh!" cried Kelly. She flicked her wand at her saying, "_Quietus_." 

"She can read the book for us and then we can perform a memory spell on her," said Ron as he grinned. Hermione furrowed her brow.  
  
"That's highly immoral Ronald!" she huffed and then sighed, "But I suppose that's the only way we can do it."  
  
Harry grabbed Lydia and shoved her down onto a kitchen chair. "Read," he said as he kept his wand pointed at her.

* * *

Ariana cried out as she slammed into her professor.  
  
"Watch where you're going," growled Snape, pushing past her. He was heading back to his office after a fruitless search of the library for information on the potion. He was in no mood for the antics of students. This one seemed to have a hold on his robes, though, so it seemed he didn't have much of a choice. He looked down at her face expectantly. "What is it?"  
  
"Professor, I-I..." Ariana didn't want to tell on her brothe, and certainly wouldn't tell on another Slytherin student. She was worried though and not a little frazzled. She figured she didn't have much of a choice, so continued, "I don't know where Aedan is!"  
  
Snape sighed and removed her hand from his robes. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

* * *

Aedan held onto the beast tightly as it flew through the night. It somehow knew what window to stop outside of, and slowly beat its wings to almost hover under it. Aedan whispered an alohamora and slipped easily into the room. The two children were tucked in tightly to one bed, sleeping peacefully. He quietly approached the bed while using spells to lock the doors and quiet the room.

Aedan looked over at the girl, wondering if she was Potter's sister. He couldn't help, but stare at the young girl's innocent expression and was reminded of Ariana. What would this girl do when she awoke to find him missing? He tore his eyes from her curly auburn hair and rounded the bed to Hayden Potter's side.  
  
He took out his wand and performed the binding and silencing charms on the sleeping boy with dirty blonde hair.  
  
He had done horrible things before, mostly _said_ horrible things, to people from other Houses before, but this was a different kind of wrong--something dark and sinister that he didn't want to tap into. And now here it was, staring him in the face and something about it also intrigued him--like a part of him wanting to explore this evil aspect of his nature.  
  
He did as instructed, knowing that if he didn't return in time, he'd be hunted down. He wondered if he'd return to Hogwarts or what his grandfather had planned next for him...


	16. Secrets and Lies

Aedan looked over again at the sleeping little girl. He figured she was either a Potter or yet another Weasley. He had already placed the boy onto the waiting creature and was getting on himself when he cleared his throat loudly. The girl started to stir and he cleared his throat again. Something in him couldn't help but hope the children weren't hurt. He figured having Potter onto his son's disappearance as soon as possible might mean whatever was planned for the youngster might not take place before his rescue. He also thought that if Potter did get rescued and Aedan was captured, he could honestly say he tried to help. Didn't hurt to cover his ass while he was there. Just as the girl opened her eyes, Aedan was on the animals back and flying away. He removed the silencing charm on the room at the last second.

A drowsy Caroline awoke in time to see a bright blonde-haired boy ride off on a fantastical beast with an unconscious Hayden. She wasn't sure if it was a dream. He was like an angel, coming to take Hayden away, she thought. She rolled over and went back to sleep, a smile playing about her lips as she thought of the older boy.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Professor," said Ariana. "I'm just worried about him."  
  
"As well you should be, Miss Malfoy," said Snape. "His marks have been slipping as of late and his attendance hasn't improved--"  
  
"But that's not it, Professor," she started after him. "I can't feel--" she corrected herself quickly. "It's complicated...I can't explain it, but something's not right..." 

"Do you believe your brother is in trouble, Miss Malfoy?" Snape asked. He didn't really care if Ariana had some kind of connection with her brother, so didn't push her for more information on it.  
  
Ariana nodded and told him she had no idea where her brother could be. Snape sighed and brought her to his office so she could have a seat. He threw some floo powder into his fire and stuck his head through, telling the Headmistress that there was a situation with the Malfoys going on. They sat in silence while they awaited her arrival.

* * *

Lydia refused to speak and they were unsure what to do with her. Luna had suggested torture but that was shot down by everyone else. Snape could speak Latin the best, but he was gone. They were unsure if they should report to the Ministry, kill Lydia, attempt to force her to read the book, or just wait for Snape.  
  
"Bugger this!" said Ron as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Lydia. "_Imperio_!"  
  
"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione as Harry smirked and pushed the book in front of Lydia.  
  
"That's one way of doing it," said Morgan as she walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Read it and tell us what it means!" said Harry as Lydia nodded and did as she was told.

* * *

"Well, I do remember him receiving an owl today, but he wouldn't say who it was from or what it said," Ariana recalled to McGonagall and Snape.  
  
"And the boys' dormatory has been searched?" enquired Minerva.  
  
Ariana wasn't about to incriminate herself by informing them she'd gone to check on him, but thankfully Snape had already ordered a prefect to do a round. "No one has seen him since supper."  
  
"It's not like him to be gone all night," Ariana insisted. "I know he's snuck out before--" She put a hand over her mouth, but McGonagall reached out and touched her knee.  
  
"We're not going to hold past grievances against him, Miss Malfoy," she said. "Whatever you say here will be kept in the strictest confidence, I can assure you." The Headmistress saw she was wavering. "Our first priority is his safety."  
  
Ariana looked to the Head of her House who gave her a nod. "All right," she conceded.

Headmistress McGonagall decided that a search of Aedan's things were in order since no one could find him. She didn't like searching through her students' personal things, but the situation warranted it.  
  
"What is this?" asked Snape as he pulled a parchment from under Aedan's mattress. He unfolded the letter and read it. "He met with Lucius Malfoy tonight."  
  
"This can't be good," said McGonagall as she looked at Ariana. "Did you know about this?"

She shook her head. "No. We've been told most our lives that our grandfather was dead," said Ariana as fear passed through her eyes. "Is he in danger?"  
  
"I hope not," said McGonagall as she turned toward Snape. "Severus, would you please floo Aedan's parents? I think they need to know about this."  
  
Snape nodded and left the room.

* * *

Aedan sighed to himself as Dracula's castle came into view. Part of him wanted to turn around and return Hayden to his bed, but something was stopping him.  
  
The creature landed back in the room they'd taken off from and Aedan carefully got off it with Hayden in his arms.

The doors of the room slammed open as Lucius walked in. "Ah! Nice job, Aedan," he commended him. He took the frightened boy from Aedan's weak arms. "Hello, Mr. Potter..." A malevolent grin slithered onto his face.  
  
Aedan collapsed from exhaustion and Lucius clicked his teeth.

* * *

Snape thought it best to meet with the Malfoys in person rather than owl them, so he went to Malfoy manor himself. It was now around six in the morning, but that meant he'd be able to catch Draco before he Apparated to the Ministry for work.  
  
Once Draco and his wife were both up and sitting around the table with Snape, Draco asked, "What's this all about?" Neither he nor his wife were morning people.  
  
Lauriana refilled her husband's cup of tea, concern written on her face, as a House Elf refilled Snape's.  
  
"Your son, Aedan, has gone missing," said Snape. "We know he left the school grounds willing to meet up with your father." He withdrew the letter and placed it on the table in front of the anxious parents.  
  
Draco and Lauriana perused it carefully.

"This doesn't make any sense!" said Draco as Laura asked, "Is Ariana OK?"  
  
"Ariana's fine. She's the one who alerted us of his absence. We don't know how or why he left, but judging by that letter, it isn't the first time he's met up with Lucius."  
  
The parents exchanged doleful looks.  
  
"He never knew about his grandfather," said Lauriana. "He has no idea what that bastard is capable of!" She wrung her hands, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Has the Ministry been notified?" asked Draco.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
Draco frowned. "What do you want us to do?"

"Do you know of any place your father may be hiding?" asked Snape as Draco shook his head.  
  
"I haven't had any contact with him in several years," said Draco, crossing his arms. "Should we notify the Ministry?"  
  
"That's your decision to make," said Snape.

* * *

After Lydia spent the early morning hours reading until her throat was aching, Crookshanks was the only ones still awake to process the information. Harry had been smart enough to charm a quill to jot the translation down in English.  
  
Everyone was fast asleep until an owl from the Woods swooped in and knocked Harry in the head with a letter. "Wha--" He read the letter and exclaimed an explicative, waking the rest of the souls in the room.  
  
"What is it, Harry?" asked Kelly, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Hayden's gone--kidnapped!"  
  
"What?!" asked Hermione and Ron.  
  
"What about Caroline? Was she hurt? Is she OK?" asked a frantic Hermione.  
  
"She's fine," said Harry, re-reading the letter.  
  
Soon the four parents were at the Wood's.  
  
Hermione ran over to Caroline, picked her up, and held her close. "My baby!" She kissed her all over.  
  
"How did this happen?" demanded Harry as Kelly went into the bedroom he'd been sleeping in.  
  
Oliver's daughter shrugged. "I put them both to bed around 8:30. I stopped in every hour after that until 1am-- They were both sleeping peacefully--I didn't hear a noise or anything! I swear! I don't know!" She had been in tears since she awoke to find him gone.  
  
Ron held Harry back from doing something he might regret. "She didn't do anything wrong, Harry."  
  
"If it was your daughter--you'd--" Harry began, but he knew that Ron was right.  
  
Kelly looked under the bedcovers, in the wardrobe, under the bed. "IF THIS IS SOME SICK JOKE, IT'S NOT FUNNY! NOT EVEN A LITTLE BIT!" She fell to her knees, sobbing. "I should have been here-- Oh, Hayden. Where are you?"  
  
Caroline perked up at Hayden's name. "I sawed him!" she said, not understanding why the adults were so upset or using outdoor voices.  
  
"What about him?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry came over to where Hermione was holding her. "You saw Hayden?"  
  
Caroline nodded, smiling. "Dere was a angel that came and taked him--up into the sky--"  
  
"An angel?" Harry queried, looking to Hermione.  
  
"One of the stories I've told her. I'm sure she was dreaming," she explained.  
  
"What did it look like?" asked Harry.  
  
"Like a bright light--the boy--he looked sad..."

"What did the boy look like Caroline?" asked Harry, looking down at the little girl.  
  
Caroline pressed her lips together as she thought. "He had yellow hair," she said with a nod. "And he looked sad, but sweet."  
  
"Can you remember anything else?" asked Hermione.

Caroline shook her head. "Is Hayden in twouble?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Not at all," lied Ron as he hugged his daughter tight.

Kelly got up from the floor and grabbed her husband's arm for support. "What are we to do?" she asked him.  
  
"I don't know," Harry replied, shaking his head. "Why would anyone take Hayden?"  
  
Ron and Hermione held each other and Caroline as they silently watched Harry and Kelly grieve.

* * *

"Remus!" yelled Morgan as she stumbled through the door, "You have to wake up!"  
  
Remus opened his eyes and groaned. "What?" he asked, slowly sitting up.  
  
"Hayden Potter has been kidnapped," said Morgan as Remus quickly stood from the bed.  
  
"What's happened?" he asked, slinging on some clothes.  
  
"I don't know, but Harry received an owl from the Woods a bit ago," explained Morgan. "The lot of them went to investigate."  
  
Remus merely nodded and walked out of the room. He went to the kitchen and growled when he saw Lydia there. "What in the bloody hell is going on here?" he asked as he looked at Morgan and Luna.

Morgan explained to her husband what Lydia was doing there and why everyone else was gone.

Remus took the parchment Lydia's translation was recorded on and read a few lines. "I still can't see what this has to do with Dracula," he said to Morgan and Luna.  
  
"We haven't looked through everything. We were all asleep when the Potters and Weasley's were called away," Luna answered. She fidgeted with the fringe of a blanket she'd been using. She hadn't heard from Snape for hours and now with Hayden Potter missing, she felt even more worried about Eris and Seth.  
  
"We believe Dracula is trying to raise the first vampire," said Morgan as she pointed toward the parchment.  
  
"I'm worried about my children," said Luna as she looked at them. "Do you mind if I head over to Hogwarts and check on them?"

"Go right ahead," said Remus.

Luna gave him a quick nod and left.

Remus' gaze shifted back to Lydia. "What do we do with her?"  
  
Morgan shrugged and sat down at the table. "I can't think right now. I'm exhausted," she said, laying her head on the table. "Maybe kill her or offer her to Dracula?"  
  
"Perhaps we should wait for the others to come back," said Remus. He sat down next to Morgan, but she didn't hear him since she had fallen asleep.  
  
"I know something about your wife," taunted Lydia, looking at Remus with a grin across her face.

Remus glared at Lydia in silence. He thought about asking what she knew, but then figured she'd probably lie about something so there was no point.  
  
Lydia grinned and said, "Too afraid to find out what it is?"

"I'm not afraid," said Remus as he got up to look for some tea.

Lydia looked at a sleeping Morgan. "Her family used to sponsor werewolf hunts in the states," she said. "And she helped a few times. If she wasn't knocked up, you could dump her for me."  
  
"Shut up," hissed Remus, slamming the tea kettle down.  
  
"Don't believe me?" asked Lydia. "I can sense these things and she's with child. Too bad none of you will live to see its birth."  
  
"I said, shut up!" roared Remus.

Morgan quickly sat up and watched her husband put a silencing spell on Lydia. "What's going on?" she muttered as Harry, Kelly, Hermione and Ron, walked into the room.

All of them looked at Remus, wondering what was wrong since he rarely lost his temper.

Remus stared at his wife, ignoring the others completely. "Is it true? Did the Davis' organize werewolf hunts? Were you a participant?"

Morgan stood from the table and looked at all of them, not wanting to look at her husband. "My uncle had a cabin and he would pay for people to come on full moons to hunt werewolves," she admitted quietly. "And yes, I went once, but I was fifteen at the time and I didn't kill anything." She looked up at him and saw the hurt and anger on his face.

"How could you not tell me this?" he asked.  
  
Morgan slowly shrugged her shoulders and bowed her head.

Remus was exhausted from his transformation and blood loss. Finding out that his wife had hid such an important part of her life from him in this state was crushing. He looked at her with so much disappointment and anger on his face that she burst into tears and left the room. Remus shrugged and looked at the others watching.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm going to bed." He left the room and slowly pulled himself up the stairs to his bed.  
  
Hermione sighed and sat down, saying, "I guess he won't be any help. What about Snape?"

* * *

The students were in the middle of having breakfast in the Great Hall when Luna burst through the door. Eris and Seth looked at her, horror covering their faces. They couldn't believe their mum was there and it was more than a bit embarrassing.  
  
"I'm so happy you're all right," said Luna as she pulled Seth up and hugged him.

Several Hufflepuffs laughed.  
  
"I think I'm going to leave before she grabs me" Eris said to Sam as she stood and tried to slip out of the Great Hall.

Eris was nearly at the door when she heard:  
  
"No you don't, Eris Snape! Get yourself over here right now!"

Eris sighed and walked over to the Hufflepuff table, trying to ignore the snickers from her classmates. "Mum! What are you doing here?"

Luna pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. "I'm not leaving Hogwarts again until I know you're both safe." She pulled back and held onto both her children's hands, much to their dismay. She looked at the head table and saw that Severus was absent. "Come on, we're going to wait for your father in his office. I'll tell you what happened on the way."

"Poor Hayden," whispered Eris as she sat behind her father's desk. "The Potters must be so worried."  
  
"I'm sure they'll find him," reassured Luna as she squeezed her daughter's hand. "They have to find him."

Snape walked into his office to find his family sitting there. His _entire_ family. "What's going on?" he asked tersely.  
  
Luna stood up and crossed the room, hugging him with relief. "I'm so glad you're here! Hayden Potter was taken from his room last night, Severus!"

* * *

Aedan woke up as he felt something slap his face. He looked up to see Lucius standing there. "Get up, boy," he hissed. "You'd better get back to school."  
  
Aedan didn't say a word as the winged creature reappeared to take him back.

* * *

Ariana wandered the halls of Hogwarts, missing her brother. _Aedan, where are you?_  
  
_Right here_ he weakly said.  
  
She looked up and saw a very dirty and tired Aedan standing before her.

Ariana hugged Aedan and asked, _Where were you? What were you doing? _  
  
Sighing, Aedan said, _I don't want to talk about it. Let's just go back to the common room. _Ariana nodded and they headed back to the dungeons. They were passing Snape's office when the door opened and Snape himself appeared.  
  
"Aedan Malfoy. Just the student I wanted to see," he sneered. Closing the door behind him he grabbed Aedan's arm and forcefully pulled him down the hallway.  
  
"What do you want?" Aedan asked.  
  
"Answers," Snape said as he continued to walk. "You've been gone for a while, Aedan. And a young lady says a blonde boy kidnapped Hayden Potter."

"I was here the entire night," said Aedan as he tried to break away from Snape.  
  
"Don't lie to me," said Snape as he gripped Aedan tighter. "Now, where were you? And if you lie, I'll make sure you're be expelled by the end of the day."

* * *

"Maybe we should go back to the Order with you, Mum," said Seth, "We could help."  
  
Luna looked at her son and sighed. She didn't want to leave them behind. "All right," she said as she stood, "I'll leave a note for your father." 

Luna and her children flooed to Grimmauld Place and found the Potters and Weasleys sitting around the kitchen table discussing things. She went to Harry and laid a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly.  
  
"Any news?"  
  
Harry shook his head and sighed. "Where's Snape? I was hoping he might be able to help." It was hard for Harry to admit he needed help from Snape, but he was desperate.  
  
"Aedan Malfoy went missing last night. He's back, but Severus needed to discipline him. I left him a note, telling him to come here when he can."  
  
Eris and Seth stood awkwardly in the doorway, not wanting to interrupt the adults. Seth grabbed Eris' hand and pulled her into the hallway.  
  
"Maybe we should stay out here," he said to his sister.  
  
Eris pulled her hand from his and informed him that she still hadn't forgiven him for hitting Sam. She returned to the kitchen to find Harry leaping from his chair and grabbing her mother's arms forcefully. She was surprised by the amount of anger and hope coming from him.  
  
"Don't you see? Malfoy's are BLONDE, Aedan was missing last night! He TOOK HAYDEN!"

* * *

Ariana listened outside the doorway hearing Snape coming down on Aedan like he'd murdered someone...she had to do something...She burst in the classroom crying, "He went into Hogsmeade to get me this!" She held up a small vial. "I've been using it to stay up to study--I didn't know until he returned that that's where he'd been. And Lucius Malfoy was his supplier. That's why he had the letter. I--" she lied quickly.  
  
Disgruntled, Snape stalked over to her and grabbed the vial from her hands.  
  
Aedan looked at his sister. _Where did you get that?_  
  
_Nicked it from Charles' things when he was try--well it doesn't matter. Just go with it!_  
  
_OK_ Aedan bowed his head and looked up at Snape. "I ran into some trouble on the way back. They stole all my silvers."  
  
Snape sniffed the potion identifying it as a pepper upper. "Stop while you're _behind_, Malfoy. I'll give you one more chance and do NOT lie to me!" Snape roared. He grabbed Aedan's arm.  
  
Aedan winced at the pain shooting up his arm. The pain caused him to pass out.  
  
Ariana ran over to him. _Aedan!_


	17. Innocent Veins

"How could a fourth-year student be capable of kidnapping?" asked Luna. "And why would Aedan Malfoy sneak out of school to do it? What purpose could it possibly serve?"  
  
The vein in Harry's forehead bulged at the spot near his scar. "I don't know! But the Malfoy's are evil! Do they need a reason to cause others pain?"  
  
Kelly bit her bottom lip to stop more tears from forming in her eyes.

"You said Aedan is back at Hogwarts?" asked Harry as he looked at Luna. She slowly nodded her head. "I'm going there!"

Kelly walked over to Harry and grabbed his hand. "I'm going with you," she said quietly.  
  
"Of course," said Harry.  
  
"I'm coming too," said Hermione as she looked at Ron.  
  
"Me too. We'll show Malfoy," said Ron. After asking Luna to watch Caroline, they left for Hogwarts.

* * *

Morgan stood in the doorway of the room and looked at her sleeping husband. When she'd told her uncle about Remus, he had mocked her and said that he wouldn't stay with her if he knew about her past.  
  
She stepped into the room and picked up her clothes from the floor before shoving them into her knapsack. "'Bye Remus," she said as she turned and walked out the door.

Seth stood in the hallway totally still. He heard Morgan whisper goodbye to Remus. Not sure what to do, he just stayed there while Morgan backed out of the room, nearly running into him.  
  
"Oh sorry, Seth, I didn't see you there."  
  
"That's all right, Morgan," he answered, awkwardly patting her arm. He didn't know what was going on, but knew that she shouldn't be leaving the house at a time like this; especially with a bag of clothes.  
  
"They were asking for you downstairs," he lied, hoping to keep her around. He had a bad feeling about things.

* * *

Snape kneeled beside Aedan and checked for a pulse. "He just passed out," he said as he stood up straight and levitated Aedan's body, "but we should take him to the hospital wing."  
  
Ariana nodded and followed Snape out of the classroom. 

Aedan woke in the hospital wing a few minutes after being brought there. He could see an angry Snape and an anxious Ariana. He sighed and closed his eyes again.  
  
"Are you prepared to tell me the truth, Mr. Malfoy? Your parents have been notified and are on their way." Snape was shooed out of the way by Madam Pomfrey.

"You'll get your answers soon enough," said Poppy as she tended to the wounds on Aedan's back before examining the spot on his arm where the blood had been drawn.  
  
_What happened, Aedan? What happened to you?_ Ariana sat next to the bed, holding his hand.  
  
_It was Grandfather. He--He's serving Dracula and he made me--I didn't have a choice--I don't--it's hard to explain..._

Before he had a chance to say anything further, the Potters and Weasleys arrived in the hospital wing. When Harry's eyes fell on Aedan's figure, his anger returned full throttle. Pushing past Snape, Harry stormed over to Aedan's bed, wand drawn. "What the hell did you do with my son?!"  
  
Kelly angrily folded her arms under her breasts, staring Aedan down coolly.  
  
Hermione was the only one to notice Aedan's condition and realise he was close to tears. "Harry..."  
  
Madam Pomfrey tried to stop him, but he pushed the old woman away.

"Potter! Get away from him," said Snape as he pulled Harry away from Aedan. "There will be none of that here!"  
  
"But he took my son!" roared Harry as he went for Aedan again but was stopped by Snape.  
  
"I didn't want to," said Aedan as he sunk further into the bed. "My grandfather made me do it."  
  
"What in the bloody hell has the old man done this time?" sneered Draco as he stalked into the room, followed closely by his wife. He threw Harry a nasty look. "And what are _you_ trying to do to my son?"  
  
"He kidnapped Hayden," said Harry. His wand remained pointed at Aedan again. "And he better tell me where he is!"

Ariana was shocked when Aedan as much as confessed. _YOU DID WHAT?_, she yelled, as much as one could when speaking telepathically.  
  
Aedan winced and didn't know where to look. Everyone was staring at him and he was starting to wish he'd stayed unconscious.  
  
"Tell me, NOW!" Harry yelled.

Draco glared at him but didn't tell him to shut up.

When his father said nothing in his defence, Aedan became really upset. "I don't know! Grandfather took me there... I don't know where it is!"

"I think you need to settle down Harry," said Ron after Hermione pointed out Aedan's appearance. "Just take a step back. He'll tell us if everyone's not breathing down his neck.  
  
Poppy sat Aedan up with pillows and forced him to eat something whilst Draco and Harry rowed about placing blame.  
  
Aedan groped for his sister's hand, closing his eyes for a moment. His head ached as fiercely as the wound on his back and arm.  
  
_You need to eat _she said.  
  
Aedan took a few bites of food, feeling sick. It wasn't just the blood loss that made him feel queasy. "I didn't want to do it. I just--I felt like I had to--like there was something—some voice within me telling me I was evil--"  
  
"Voice? What voice?" asked Kelly.  
  
"I don't know," said Aedan. "So I did as I was told to bring him to Dracula--"

"Right now I couldn't care less WHY you did anything," shouted Harry. "TELL ME WHERE MY SON IS!"  
  
Ron struggled to keep Harry from attacking the young boy in the bed.

Hermione put a hand on Harry's chest and Draco stood in front of him. None of them noticed Kelly approaching the bed.  
  
Kelly leaned over and whispered into Aedan's ear, "Either you tell us where he is or I swear to Merlin you won't live to see another day."

Ariana, who had heard this declaration, pointed her wand at Kelly. "Leave him alone!"  
  
"_Expelliarmus_," said Snape.  
  
Ariana frowned and sat back down.  
  
"I told you, I don't know where the place is! Grandfather took me there. It was a large mansion, larger than Malfoy manor..." reported Aedan.  
  
Hermione put it, "That sounds awfully familiar, doesn't it, Kelly?"  
  
Kelly looked to Hermione. "You mean the--"  
  
"That's where we saw Lucius before when he and that woman took us!" Hermione started towards the bed. "How did you get there? How did you get to the Woods'?"  
  
"I flew on the back of this large animal--" Aedan began.  
  
Hermione and Kelly's eyes widened.

"That was the same creature that took us!" exclaimed Hermione, turning to Kelly. "Do you remember how to get from my house to the castle?"  
  
Kelly thought for a moment before saying, "I think I do. We should go back to my house and ask Luna and Morgan too."  
  
"Wait!" said Harry as he looked at his wife. "You aren't going there again! Draw us a map and Ron and I will go."

Ron groaned. "I don't want to go to Dracula's castle," he said.  
  
"This is my son we're talking about," said Harry.

Ron sighed and finally agreed to go.  
  
"And Harry," said Hermione as she stepped up. "You're going to need more than a map. Let us come with you."  
  
Harry looked at them as he tried to decide what to do. He saw the resolve on Hermione and Kelly's face and agreed that they could come with him.

Madam Pomfrey conferred with Snape about Aedan's wounds, saying it might be best if he missed tomorrow's lessons.

Ariana hugged her dad while their mum helped Aedan sit up.  
  
"What in the world possessed you to meet up with him, Aedan?" asked Draco.  
  
_Why didn't you tell us he was still alive?_ demanded Aedan.  
  
Ariana it her bottom lip, unsure what to do or who to sympathise with.  
  
"Did he use a Forbidden Curse on you?" asked Lauriana.  
  
Aedan nodded. _Imperius_  
  
"So there you have it!" Draco announced loudly. "He was under the Imperius the whole time. He didn't have a choice! He's innocent."  
  
Aedan snorted at this knowing full well he was far from innocent.

* * *

Morgan walked into the kitchen and looked at Eris and Luna. She shifted the knapsack on her shoulder and furrowed her brow. "Seth said you needed me," she said as she looked at Luna.  
  
Luna gave her a confused look. "I never said that."

Eris kicked her mother's foot under the table and smiled at Morgan. She could guess at most of what was going on. Since the Potters left, she could feel everyone else's emotions.  
  
"Err, yeah, Morgan, we did need you, right Mum?"  
  
Luna looked confused but nodded her head. "Yes, Eris, why don't _you_ explain what we needed her for."  
  
"Errr," said Eris as she looked at Morgan. She felt bad because she could sense that she was upset about something. "Do you know anything about banshees?"  
  
"Banshees?" asked Morgan as she perked an eyebrow.

Eris nodded and gave her a smile. "Essay due for a class," said Eris.

Morgan pressed her lips together and rolled her eyes. "Look it up," she said before leaving the kitchen. She bumped right into Seth. "What is it with you lot? I just want to leave!"  
  
"You shouldn't," said Seth. "It's dangerous out there."

Morgan scoffed at him.  
  
"He's right," said Remus as he stepped off the stairs. "Perhaps we should talk upstairs."  
  
"Fine," said Morgan, who thought there was nothing more to discuss. She slipped by Seth and joined her husband on the stairs.  
  
"Thank you, Seth," said Remus.  
  
"You're welcome, Professor Lupin," he said as he watched them go upstairs. He then turned and went into the kitchen. Eris and his mother were talking about vampires. "Eris," he said as he looked at his sister. "May I speak to you in private?"  
  
Eris furrowed her brow and nodded her head. She followed her brother out into the study and sighed. "What do you want?"  
  
"I owe you an apology," he quietly said.

Crossing her arms, Eris smirked at her brother. "You realize that now, do you? Just what are you apologizing for? Implying that I'm a slag? Punching my boyfriend? Or maybe running like a bloody idiot into Sam's room and embarrassing us?"  
  
Seth bowed his head. "I was acting like a right prat. I'm sorry, Eris. I really am." He looked back up at her to gauge her reaction.

* * *

"Why do you look so sad?" asked Caroline when she saw Morgan and Remus walking through the upstairs hallway.

Morgan gave her a small smile and kneeled before her. "I'm not sad," said Morgan.

Caroline scrunched up her eyebrows. "You look sad," she said, hugging Morgan. "My mum always says hugs make people feel better. Do you feel better?"  
  
"I do," said Morgan as she stood. "Thank you, Caroline."

The little girl nodded and gave Remus a quick hug before scampering off.  
  
"Come on," said Remus as he ushered Morgan into his room. "Now, why are you leaving?"

Morgan looked at Remus in surprise. "Why do you think I'm leaving?"  
  
Remus sighed and sat down on the end of the bed. "I have no idea, Morgan. We got in a fight and now you're leaving. Do you plan on leaving after every fight?" He could see Morgan was near tears so he patted the space beside him and told her to come over. When she sat down, he put an arm around her shoulders. "I was—am--upset that you never told me those things before. That doesn't mean I want you anywhere but with me."

"I'm sorry," said Morgan as she looked at the floor. "I was just embarrassed that my family was capable of such things. I never knew until they took me there once and I never went back. I would never harm a werewolf unless it tried to harm me first."  
  
"I know," said Remus as he rubbed her back. "How are you feeling? I was thinking that maybe a trip to St. Mungo's might be in order. Just to make sure…"  
  
Morgan gave him a small smile. "Can we do it now?" she asked.  
  
"I don't see why not," said Remus as he stood and led her to the door.

* * *

"Luna, Aedan Malfoy took Hayden and brought him to Dracula's castle. We need to go get him back," Hermione said quickly as soon as she was out of the fireplace.  
  
"Oh Merlin! Ariana must be going mad!" Seth cried when he processed Hermione's words.

Eris grabbed his hand and looked to her mother. "Please don't go back there, Mum!"

"Not everyone here can go," said Harry as he looked around the kitchen. "Too many people will hamper our efforts. Kelly and I will go as will Hermione and Ron."  
  
"We're going also," said Snape as he and Draco walked into the kitchen.  
  
Harry grimaced. He never thought he'd see Draco in his house. "What about _your_ son?" growled Harry. "He's the one that got my son into this mess!"  
  
"Aedan was under a spell when he took your son," spat Draco as he stood up to Harry. "He's not at fault."  
  
"Spell or no spell, he still took my son! He's no better than you!" said Harry as he grabbed his wand.  
  
"Harry!" said Kelly as she grabbed his arm. "We don't have time for this. Hayden needs us."

Harry nodded tersely and reluctantly lowered his wand. "Luna, you stay here and look after Caroline. Where're Remus and Morgan?" Harry looked around the room and didn't see them. "Nevermind then. Let's go."  
  
Disapparating without another word, Harry left the others in silence.

"Where're we going?" asked Ron.

"Our flat," said Hermione. "Come on." She Disapparated.

Luna hugged Snape and kissed his cheek before he left. She then took Eris and Seth out of the room and explained to them exactly what was going on. She saw Remus and Morgan coming down the stairs.  
  
"Hello Luna, Eris, Seth. What's going on now?" Remus asked.  
  
"Harry, Kelly, Ron, Hermione, Severus and Draco Malfoy are going to the castle to get Hayden back," Luna answered.  
  
Morgan raised her eyebrows and said, "Gee, think anyone will notice half the city of London barging in?"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and put a hand on Morgan's tummy. "We're going to St Mungo's. Let us know what's happening, will you?"

Luna agreed and the Lupins Disapparated.

* * *

_They're going to find out, you know,_ Ariana said to Aedan.  
  
_Find out what?_  
  
Ariana rolled her eyes and said, _That__ you weren't under the Imperius curse when you stole that child._  
  
Scoffing, Aedan replied, _Just__ how will they come to that conclusion?_  
  
_Oh, I don't know, maybe Veritaserum? This is a serious crime, Aedan. You could do time at Azkaban. Merlin, even if you're around Eris Snape, she could probably tell that you've lied!_  
  
Ariana paced around the room while conversing with her brother. She was relieved he was back, but bitterly disappointed he could do something so stupid.  
  
_If Hayden Potter dies it's your fault._

The guilt overwhelmed Aedan, who hadn't replied to Ariana in over ten minutes. _You're right,_ he finally admitted. _You're right. I'd be a murderer and I _should_ pay for my crimes. I'm a horrible person... Alot of what he said seemed to make sense, that it was in my nature, in my blood to do it--and that Dracula fellow--_ He involuntarily shuddered. _He drank my blood...  
  
He what?_ Ariana faced him.  
  
_Grandfather cut me open and I bled into a goblet. Then Dracula drank it_ Aedan shuddered as he thought back to the incident.  
  
_How awful_ whispered Ariana. 

Ariana walked towards the bed and sat next to her brother.  
  
_I'm so angry with you, _she said as she took his hand.

Aedan had nothing to say in reply.

* * *

Hayden Potter woke up in a strange room and tried to scream, but couldn't. He was frightened, especially when an older man with a cane walked in. All he wanted was his mum and dad to come and get him.

Lucius carried the boy to the centre chamber where Dracula had requested the boy be brought. He knew his master would be angry that it was so close to light hours. "For you, my master."  
  
Dracula took up the young child, running his fingers through his tousled dark-blonde hair. He sniffed him. "Blood....Powerful wizarding blood flowing through his innocent veins..." He licked his lips.

Hayden looked at Dracula and tried to get away from Lucius. "Stop it!" hissed Lucius as he tightened his grip, "This won't hurt a bit..."  
  
Hayden quietly whimpered.

* * *

Remus and Morgan sat in a waiting room at St. Mungo's, waiting for a healer. When one came out, they led them to a small room to perform some tests.

"Do you want to know the sex?" asked the healer.  
  
Remus and Morgan looked at each other. They hadn't discussed anything, but they both said 'No' at the same time.

The healer smiled and told them the tests were all done. The baby was in excellent health.  
  
Remus and Morgan shared an affection kiss, perfectly beaming with the news that their first child was healthy and waiting to be brought into the world.  
  
"We have to start thinking about names," said Morgan.  
  
"How about Severus," Remus joked.  
  
Morgan poked his side with mock anger. "I don't think so, Moony." She stuck out her tongue at him.

* * *

Sam paced the Gryffindor common room wondering where the hell Luna took Eris and Seth. He'd tried to contact his mother or father but neither of them were at the house. He couldn't just go to bed and forget about everything! He even tried Professor Snape's office, but he wasn't there either!  
  
Not knowing if his girlfriend, parents or baby sister were safe, Sam decided the only thing he could do would be to get the hell out of Hogwarts and find them for himself. Eventually Ariana was forced to leave the hospital wing for class. It was lucky that Ariana ran into Sam Weasley before he left the grounds. "Watch where you're going, _mudblood_!"  
  
Sam glared at her. "You're the one who wasn't looking, Malfoy."  
  
She bore her teeth at him, staring him down.  
  
Sam flinched thinking she was going to punch him again. She had a good arm.  
  
Ariana laughed at his fear then smirked.

* * *

Harry waited impatiently while the others Apparated into Hermione's kitchen.  
  
"Where did you go from here?" he asked the women.  
  
"Through here," said Hermione. She led the way to the same room as before, gesturing to the window. "Out this window..."  
  
All of them followed Hermione out the window as they continued their journal through a dark forest.  
  
"Hermione...are you sure about this?" squeaked Ron as he looked around.  
  
"Oh stop it, Ron!" said Hermione as she led them to a clearing. "Over there! See the towers? That's Dracula's castle."  
  
"This is such a waste of time," complained Draco as the adults stealthily made their way up to the castle, sneaking around the back entrance.  
  
"Shush!" hissed Harry.  
  
The three men followed Hermione who was leading the way.

When a vampire guarding the door was seen, Kelly grabbed Harry's hand.  
  
"Are you sure this is the best way in?" whispered Ron. He swallowed back his fear.  
  
"Do you have any better ideas?" questioned Hermione.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Then let's go! Ready?" Hermione looked to Kelly who nodded in response.  
  
Kelly let go of Harry's hand and approached the vampire guarding the door. She smiled at him.  
  
"What are you doing here, witch?!"  
  
"Y'know, I've always been interested in becoming a vampire. I was just wondering, if you were turned at the age of fourteen two hundred years ago, would you be upset when they turned you away at bars?" asked a curious Kelly.  
  
Hermione motioned for everyone to follow her while Kelly distracted the guard.  
  
"Would you shout, 'I'm two-hundred and fourteen! I lived through the sodding Dark Ages! I speak over three hundred languages now get me something to drink!'?"  
  
The guard looked befuddled, but once everyone was safely away, Kelly took out her wand. "_Obliviate_!"

* * *

A/N: I love Ron and Draco!! They have the funniest lines, don't they? hehe


	18. Hayden's Rescue

When Remus and Morgan arrived back at the Potters, Luna was in the middle of making supper. They came into the kitchen, where Eris and Seth, who'd made up, were doing lessons and Caroline was colouring.  
  
"Look!" exclaimed Caroline as she held up a picture, "It's my bwother Sam!"

Everyone laughed at the flaming red hair she'd given him.  
  
"All right, Luna?" asked Morgan as she went over to the oven.

Luna nodded. "I'll be better when Severus comes back," she sighed as she charmed a knife to cut up a carrot. "How about you?"  
  
"I'm good," smiled Morgan as she helped Luna with supper while Remus sat and read _The Hungry Caterpillar_ to Caroline. Morgan looked over to where Remus was reading to Caroline, picturing him reading to their son or daughter and a smile appeared on her face. She placed a hand over her womb.

* * *

Sam rolled his eyes at Ariana. "Have you seen Seth? Eris and he haven't been back since their mum came and got them out of the Great Hall."  
  
Ariana furrowed her brow and shook her head no. "It's probably because of Hayden being kidnapped."  
  
"What?!" Sam's mouth dropped open. "Hayden Potter was kidnapped?!"  
  
"Yes," said Ariana, hoping he wouldn't ask who did it.  
  
"Bugger this!" he said. "I'm going to the Potters." And with that, he sprinted down the hall.

"Wait!" Ariana chased after him. He was a fast sprinter. "How are you going to get there? You can't Apparate on school grounds and the Potters' flat is all the way in London!"

Sam stopped and rolled his eyes at Ariana again. "I'm going to take the tunnel to Hogsmeade and floo from there," he informed evenly. "And why are you coming?"  
  
"I want to see Seth," she stated, crossing her arms.  
  
"Why? So the two of you can gang up on Eris and me?" asked Sam, pressing his lips together.  
  
"No," answered Ariana as Sam started to walk off again, "but I'm still coming with you."  
  
"Fine," he mumbled, "just keep up and be quiet."

"Keep up...be quiet..." muttered Ariana as the two of them made their way through the tunnel into Hogsmeade. "Me? Taking orders from you? That's rich!" Just as she was about to say something further, her foot caught on a root and she fell hard onto the ground with a, "Mmphh."  
  
Sam whipped around as the silence fell around him.  
  
"Weasley," she groaned as she tried to stand back up.  
  
Sam debated whether or not he should leave her there, especially after the way she'd treated him. He took one last look at Ariana on the floor and was about to help her up when he remembered her fist coming towards his face. "Bugger this." He ran down the tunnel towards Honeydukes, hoping she wouldn't catch up.

Ariana pulled herself up and limped toward the tunnel that would take her to Honeydukes. She was going to kill Sam Weasley when she caught him.

* * *

"I'm finished," announced Caroline as she pushed her plate away. "I think I suppose to have a bath now."  
  
"All right," said Luna as she stood.  
  
"No. I want _her_ to give me a bath," said Caroline as she pointed at Morgan and smiled.

Morgan's mouth slowly dropped open. She wasn't expecting this. "OK," she said as she stood, "but you'll have to show me where your things are."  
  
"Alwight!" said Caroline as she grabbed Morgan's hand and pulled her out of the kitchen. She always liked it when her minders gave her baths since it meant she could get away with splashing water; something her mother never let her do.

* * *

Luna paced around the kitchen and jumped at every noise there was.

Eris and Seth, who had gotten tired of their mother pacing, had decided to go to the study to finish their homework.  
  
"Do you think Dad's all right?" asked Eris as she looked into the fire. Seth looked up from his charms book.  
  
"He's been in worse situations. He'll be fine," he said as a naked Caroline came running through with Morgan behind her.

Eris jumped off the couch and caught the little girl as Seth covered his eyes.  
  
"I want my mummy," said Caroline, pouting and wiggled in Eris' arms. "She doesn't know how to brush my hair right. It huwts!" Morgan shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Maybe Eris can do it," she suggested.

Caroline seemed to like that idea and allowed Eris to brush her hair as Morgan went to the kitchen.  
  
"Going to wear a hole in the floor Luna," she commented. Luna stopped and looked at her for a long moment.  
  
"What if he kills them all?" whispered Luna as tears formed in her eyes.

* * *

"Now what?" asked Harry as the group stepped inside of the castle.  
  
Hermione pressed her lips together and looked around. "This way," she said as pointed toward a door.  
  
"You had better be right, Granger," hissed Draco as they followed her. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kelly, and Draco made their way through the dark castle. The threesome moved fluidly together while Kelly and Draco followed feeling a little out of place. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were a perfect team and had faced many obstacles worse than death every year they were at Hogwarts, so it was only natural that they were so at ease creeping around such places as this. Kelly had been in Ravenclaw, so like Draco, she was not known for her courage.  
  
Kelly let out a whimper when she peered into the grand room her baby was in. He was just seven!  
  
"Shush!" said Hermione.  
  
"But he's--" she began, the tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"We can't just burst in there! Do you see how many vampires are in there?!"

"We need to distract them," said Harry as he continued to look in on his son.  
  
Draco turned his attention to the door and watched as his father walked over to Hayden. All the hatred he felt for his father boiled over as he watched him. "I think I know how to get their attention," whispered Draco as the rest of them turned and looked at him. Straightening his shoulders and smoothing the front of his robes, he pushed past them and strode into the room. "Long time, no see, Father," he said in a grand gesture, approaching his father.  
  
Lucius turned at this and nearly lost his grip on the frightened Hayden Potter.  
  
Dracula looked up at the other Malfoy. "How nice of you to join us, Draco."  
  
Draco sniffed at looked towards Potter's son. "Who's this?"  
  
"What are you doing here, Draco?" asked Lucius. Despite himself, he was glad to see him after so many years of estrangement.

Draco sneered at his father and said in his most arrogant voice, "I understand you've been communicating with my son. Didn't I tell you years ago I wanted nothing further to do with you?"  
  
Harry stood by the doorway cursing Draco for not getting his father and the vampires out of the room already. His son needed him and he hated waiting around. He was just about to storm into the room when he felt a hand on his arm.  
  
"Now, now, Potter. As amusing as it would be, I don't think you want to become an evening meal for Dracula," whispered Severus.

Harry grunted and relaxed his stance.

* * *

Lydia sat in the Potters basement, still tied up, wondering when someone was going to come and rescue her.  
  
"I'll kill them all," she hissed as she tried to get out of the ropes.

* * *

Ariana limped her way after him. _After I kill him, I'll bring him back to life and kill him again only slower..._ she plotted. If Aedan only knew what that git did--leaving her there like that... She gritted her teeth as she walked through the pain. Her rage boiling. "Sam Weasley!" she yelled. "I'm going to KILL YOU!"  
  
Sam was already at the Three Broomsticks and purchasing floo powder when he realised he didn't have enough money with him. "Bollocks," he cursed. "A sickle short..."  
  
Ariana trudged into the pub, her silver-blue eyes, glaring. When she spotted Sam ruffling through his pockets, she purchased her own floo powder, stuck up her nose at Sam (despite her sullied clothes and twisted ankle), and threw the powder into the fireplace with a "The Potters!" She stepped as regally as she could manage into the flames and disappeared.  
  
Ariana landed in a heap as she fell face-forward onto the floor of the Potter's home. "Shit, that hurt!" She looked up to see Mrs. Snape and Mrs. Lupin looking at her with shocked expressions. "Er--hello..."

Luna narrowed her eyes at the sight of the young Malfoy lying on the floor. She'd heard things from Eris about Ariana…things she wasn't pleased with. Plus, the matter of her brother kidnapping Harry Potter's son didn't sit well with her. "Here to take the children?" she asked.

Morgan looked over at her in surprise and bent over, offering a hand to Ariana. "We're a bit uptight, Miss Malfoy. Please excuse Luna's rude behaviour."

* * *

Sam stared at the fireplace. _I hate Malfoys!!_ He looked so desperate that someone passing by flicked him a coin, which just happened to be the sickle he was looking for. He paid for his powder and stepped into the fire.

* * *

"Don't talk about my behaviour!" fumed Luna. "Her brother was the one that kidnapped Hayden!"

Morgan rolled her eyes. "She's not her brother so leave her alone." She turned back to Ariana. "All right?"

Ariana quickly nodded as she looked over at Luna.  
  
"I don't want her here! She'll take Caroline!" yelled Luna as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Shut up, Luna," said Morgan as Sam came flying through the fireplace, knocking Ariana to the floor.  
  
"Get off of me!" hissed Ariana as she punched Sam in the stomach.

It was at that moment that Seth walked in and saw Sam Weasley on top of his girlfriend. "Get off her!" he yelled at Sam and pulled at him.  
  
"Well-behaved children you've raised, Luna," said Morgan with a laugh.  
  
"Sod off!" said Luna as she went to pull Seth off Sam. She almost had him off when Ariana threw a blind punch and hit Luna straight in the nose.  
  
"Enough!" yelled Remus as he stepped into the kitchen.

All of them stopped and looked at him.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on?" said Remus. He made eye contact with each and every person in the room.  
  
"Sorry," said Ariana to Luna. She hadn't meant to sock her. When it came to Sam Weasley though, she was out for blood.  
  
"I have no idea what _she's_ doing here," said Sam. "I just came to see if everyone was all right." He put on his innocent, puppy-dog face.  
  
Ariana struggled to stand and Seth helped her.

"What happened? Are you OK?"  
  
Ariana threw Sam a simply furious glare.

"Great, Ariana. Now you've punched Seth's sister's boyfriend and his mother. Who's next? Eris?"

Without waiting for a response, she marched out of the room. Just as she was stepping through the doorway, she thought of Sam and how he must want to see Eris. She turned and motioned for him to follow, which he did readily.  
  
Sam had never wanted to hit a woman as much as he did Ariana. He felt it'd be best to stay away from her. Plus, Seth still hadn't said anything to him since that time when he and Eris were caught together. He went up the stairs with Luna and into the study, where Eris was looking over an essay. He felt such relief when he saw her; saw that she was OK. "Eris!"

She looked up and grinned wide when she saw Sam standing there. She barely noticed her mother, just rushed into his arms. "Oh Sam! I'm so glad you're here!" She hugged him tight and a few minutes later glanced at her mother, who cleared her throat. "Mum! What happened?"

Luna's nose was bleeding and slightly swollen. "Oh your brother's girlfriend punched me," Luna whined.

Eris didn't say a word. Instead she left the room and stomped down the stairs. She saw Ariana and Seth standing in the kitchen. "How dare you hit my mum you flithy slag!" she yelled as she jumped at Ariana.  
  
"Eris!" said Remus as he grabbed her and pulled her back. "Enough!"

Eris pressed her lips together and then spat in Ariana's face.  
  
"You bloody wench!" yelled Ariana as she stood up but was stopped by Seth.  
  
"I think perhaps Miss Malfoy should go back to the castle," said Remus, who hadn't let go of Eris.  
  
"That's not fair," said Seth as a scream sounded from upstairs.

"What was that?" asked Seth.  
  
"Caroline," said Remus. He answered Ariana's confused look by adding, "Caroline _Weasley_. She simply hates having her hair brushed."  
  
"Malfoy's going back right now!" shouted Eris.  
  
"Look, I didn't mean to punch your bloody mum, Eris. I know you can sense I'm telling you the truth so stuff it, all right?!" She struggled to get out of Seth's grasp, but her paining ankle prevented her from moving very far. She stepped on it the wrong way and would have fallen over if she hadn't been in his tight embrace.  
  
"You should sit down," offered Seth. "Can I get you some-er-tea or something?"

Luna glared at her son who was ignoring the fact his girlfriend just punched his mother.

* * *

"Draco... Draco..." started Lucius in a feigned benevolent tone.  
  
"No, I won't listen to you. I haven't for over a decade and I don't plan to start today." Draco whipped out his wand and aimed it at Dracula who was cackling with amusement. "I'll kill him and then you, how's that for starters?"  
  
"What the bloody hell is he doing?" exclaimed Ron.

"Do you think you're man enough to kill me?" asked Lucius as he sneered at his son. "You're pathetic! At least your son was a quicker study than you."  
  
Draco growled and threw himself at his father. He started to punch him, hoping this was the distraction they needed.

"Let's go!" said Hermione, pushing on Harry's back.  
  
All of them, with their wands at the ready, rushed into the room, Immobilising Dracula and the other vampires in the room.  
  
Kelly rushed over to Hayden, reversed the spells on him, and took him into her arms. "Hayden! You're safe now. Mummy's here..." She kissed him all over his face.  
  
Harry was sidetracked with Lucius Malfoy at first, but lucky for him, Draco had him under control.

Lucius pushed Draco off him and growled. "You really shouldn't disrespect your father like that," hissed Lucius as he raised his wand and grinned when he noticed Draco's wand had slid across the floor during the fight. "It's going to be a pleasure killing you." 

Harry picked up Hayden as Ron and Hermione started to fight off some vampires that had just arrived. "We have to get out of here!" he yelled.  
  
Hermione nodded as all of them sprinted toward the door.

Snape stopped to look at Draco and Lucius. He knew he couldn't leave Draco there.  
  
"I have to stay and help Draco," he said to Harry. "I'll catch up later."

Harry furrowed his brow and nodded.  
  
"Come on, Harry," said Kelly.

Harry turned and ran behind his wife and friends.

* * *

"What the hell is your problem, Ariana? What did we ever do to you?" Eris demanded as she stepped in front of the other girl.  
  
Remus sighed and said, "No tea. No confrontations. Miss Malfoy, I'm assuming you don't have permission to be here. Get back to the castle. Now."  
  
Ariana was about to respond when several pops sounded in the room.

Kelly Potter and Hermione and Ron Weasley Apparated into the room looking frazzled.  
  
"Where are Harry and Hayden?" Remus asked, concerned.  
  
"Harry's got Hayden; they're on their way back. You know you can't Apparate with someone else," Hermione responded with authority.  
  
Luna barrelled down the stairs and stopped, seeing her three friends. "Where's Severus!?"  
  
"Er...he stayed behind to help Malfoy," replied Ron.  
  
"Malfoy!" exclaimed Luna.

"Dad?" questioned Ariana.

"Mummy!" yelled Caroline as she raced into the kitchen and jumped into Hermione's arm. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too," said Hermione as she covered her daughter's face with kisses.  
  
"Why did he stay behind to help Draco?" asked Luna as she rubbed her arms. "He should have came back with you lot!"  
  
"Is my dad all right?" asked a concerned Ariana.

Luna snorted. "Your father probably had something to do with poor Hayden being kidnapped," she said.

At Luna's exclamation, Ariana fell silent. She knew her dad wouldn't have anything to do with a kidnapping... Sure he hated the Potters, but he even let Aedan have a Quidditch poster featuring Harry Potter to hang in his bedroom. Certainly he wouldn't help kidnap his child... He had lied about their grandfather though... Could her dad have lied about his true loyalties? Ariana suddenly felt like the hunted surrounded by a pack of wild animals. She looked to Seth for consolation, but he wasn't looking her way. She bit her bottom lip.

* * *

"Going to kill me, are you?" asked Draco. "Well, go on then. Kill all that you have left of mother..."  
  
"Why you good for nothing--" started Lucius, but Snape expelled his wand from his hand.

He bound Lucius with a binding spell and ordered Draco to get the hell out of there.

Draco picked up his wand and put a stunning spell on his father. He wanted to kill him, but couldn't do it.

Snape nodded at him and they took off running as some of the vampires started to swoop at them.  
  
"How do we get back?" asked Draco as he ducked away from a flying creature. "I wasn't paying attention."  
  
Snape rolled his eyes. "Follow me," he said as they ran out of the castle. They ran to a clearing where Hayden and Harry were.  
  
"It won't be much longer," panted Harry who was carrying Hayden, "until we're back to the Weasley's."  
  
"Let me have him," said Snape as he took Hayden from his father's arms. "We have to move a bit faster or they'll catch up with us."

"I want to go home!" cried Hayden. He felt ill at ease in Snape's arms. "I want Dad!"  
**  
**"It's all right, Hayden," said Harry. "We're almost there..."


	19. Perchance to Dream

Seth stared at his mother in unspoken fury. He was worried about his dad, but it really wasn't necessary to take it all out on someone else. He reached for Ariana's hand and squeezed it lightly, letting her know he was there for her.

She squeezed back and sighed quietly.  
  
Quickly realizing what a stupid thing that was to say, Luna glanced briefly at Ariana muttering an apology. She was just so worried about her husband, and damn it, her nose hurt!  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine, Mum," Eris said as she put her arm around her mother's shoulders. "You know all the crazy things Dad used to get into, he's always OK."  
  
Luna nodded and went to a couch to sit down. "It's just--I thought all this was finally in the past," she sighed. She knew she was supposed to be strong for her children, but since Eris could sense her real feelings she didn't even bother trying.

The unlikely foursome finally reached the Weasley home and Harry, Draco, Severus, and Hayden flooed back to the Potter's. They were greeted with cheers and relief. Hayden enjoyed the attention but wouldn't leave his parents' sides.

After the celebration, Arthur Weasley showed up at the house. He asked everyone, except for the children, to join him in the kitchen.

Once the adults were gathered in the kitchen, Arthur looked at all of them and placed his hands in the table. "What's going on?"

"Dracula is looking for a book that we have," started Hermione. "And he had Lucius and Aedan Malfoy kidnap Hayden."  
  
"My son was under a curse," added Draco as he sneered at Hermione. "He's not at fault."  
  
Arthur nodded in consideration. "And you know where his castle is?"  
  
"We've been there and could show some Aurors the way," said Harry as he stood up. 

Kelly grabbed his arm. She didn't want him out there again.  
  
"I think the best thing for all of us to do is sit tight," said Arthur. "I'll be contacting Kingsley later to discuss the best way to deal with this. My question is, do any of you want to volunteer to help?"  
  
"I will," said Morgan.

Remus shook his head. "You are not going there in your condition," said Remus as Morgan rolled her eyes.  
  
"Same goes for you Kelly," said Harry.  
  
"We can sit here and knit booties for our babies," Morgan dryly said as Kelly giggled.  
  
"I'll help," said Ron as he raised his hand, as did Hermione, Harry, Snape, Luna and eventually Draco.  
  
"Great then!" said Arthur, smiling. "I shall be in touch."  
  
After he was gone, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kelly went to check on their children while Draco said he was going to go to Hogwarts to check on his son.  
  
"What happened to your nose?" asked Snape as he looked at his wife.  
  
"Ariana hit me," she said, "and I haven't had time to do a healing spell."

He nodded and did a quick healing charm on her.

"Ariana?" asked a befuddled Draco. He followed them into the kitchen. "Ariana, what in the blazes are you doing here?"  
  
_Long story..._ replied Ariana, quickly removing her hand from Seth's. _But I've injured my leg and not one person's done a thing to help me--except for Seth, but--_  
  
Draco removed his daughter's shoe and sock to examine her ankle. He aimed his wand and did a simple healing spell. "Better?"  
  
Ariana nodded. _Mhmm. Thanks, Dad._  
  
Seth didn't know why Ariana wasn't responding to her dad or why her dad didn't seem to care she wasn't saying anything. Her father, though intimidating, was very methodical about his actions.  
  
Draco didn't feel as out of place now that his daughter was there, but he knew he'd have to inform his wife about what was going down with Dracula and his father.  
  
_Is everything all right now? Is that Dracula person dead now?_  
  
"No, not yet sweeting," said Draco. "Unfortunately, your grandfather's decided to make friends with the vampire."  
  
_Well what's going to happen now?_

Seth could see he was missing something vital to the Malfoy's conversation, but he wasn't sure what. He often got that feeling when he was around Ariana and Aedan as well. He shrugged and stepped slightly away from Ariana, hoping her father wouldn't pick up on things seen and heard about the two of them. He really didn't want Draco Malfoy mad at him.

Luna held on to Snape's robes and pulled him close when he finished healing her nose.  
  
"I was so worried. It's been so long--I guess I'd forgotten what it was like when Voldemort was still around." She shook her head then laid it on his chest, still gripping the front of his robes tightly. He patted her back gently.  
  
"Dracula's nothing compared to Voldemort," he murmured in her ear, "we'll be all right."

Luna nodded and looked up into his eyes. "But this time--this time we've got meddling children to worry about."  
  
"Yes, about that: am I correct in saying Seth is dating Ariana Malfoy? And she struck you?"

"Sam, Seth, and she were fighting on the floor and she hit me," explained Luna as Snape narrowed his eyes, "but I think it was a mistake--at least I hope it was."  
  
"I shall have a word with her," said Snape as he started to stand.

Luna stopped him and shook her head. "Just stay here with me," she whispered as she pulled him to her again. "You can speak with her later."

Sam and Eris played with Caroline and Hayden on the floor of the living room, ignoring those around them.  
  
Caroline was drawing--a favourite activity of hers. She especially loved to draw her big brother, but this time drew Eris.  
  
"See Ewis! You're Weasley now!" she giggled as she showed Eris a picture of her with flaming red hair.

Eris blushed with embarrassment at Caroline's drawing, but the love her parents were feeling radiated through her and she kissed Sam on the cheek.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked, only a bit clueless.  
  
"For being you, silly!" she snickered. "And maybe a little bit for leaving Malfoy behind..."

Sam grinned.

* * *

Harry decided he needed some time away from everyone and went upstairs. When he passed Remus' room, he noticed that the older man was still awake, reading. "Hi, Remus," said Harry as he stepped inside.

Remus looked up from his book and gave Harry a placid smile. "How're Kelly and Hayden?" he asked as Morgan, who had her head on his lap, shifted in her sleep.  
  
"They're fine," smiled Harry. "So, you're going to be a father, huh?"  
  
Remus grinned and nodded his head. "I never thought this would happen," he said as he looked down at his wife. "Too bad Sirius and your father aren't here to see it…to see any of this. They would be so proud of you Harry."  
  
"You think?" he asked as he sat down on a chair.  
  
"They would," said Remus as Morgan moaned in her sleep and rolled over. "But of course they would be here, helping."  
  
Harry smiled as thought about his father and godfather. He looked at Remus again, musing how he was the only link to Harry's past. "Well, I should let you two sleep," he said, standing. "Thanks for the talk."  
  
"Anytime Harry," said Remus, smiling.

Harry walked into the master bedroom to see Hayden curled up next to Kelly and breathing soundly. He quickly stripped down and changed into nightclothes before slipping into bed. He spooned next to her on the opposite side from Hayden and wrapped an arm around her waist, burying his face in her golden hair.  
  
Ron and Hermione had a bit of difficulty getting Caroline settled down, but once she had, she fell asleep instantly.  
  
All of the parents were worn out from the day's events and lack of sleep the previous few nights, so they didn't mind Sam and Eris sharing a sleeping bag in the living room.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Caroline slept on a pullout.

Draco felt the Potter's measly accommodations unfit for a Malfoy and flooed with a reluctant Ariana back to Malfoy Manor for the night. She didn't even have a chance to say a proper goodnight to Seth. 

After seeing Ariana leave, Seth turned to see his sister and Sam Weasley lying on the floor. He scowled as he walked by, and if he happened to kick or step on Weasley then it was a total accident. Honest.  
  
He sat in the corner of the living room, his arms wrapped around his knees. He was angry with his parents. His mother'd been totally rude to Ariana, and his father, as usual, would take her side. He heard Eris groan in her sleep as he was thinking this and sighed. Even in her sleep Eris was always so much more special than he.

* * *

Once all the vampires that'd been stunned were revived and punished appropriately Dracula turned to Lucius Malfoy with a dangerous glint in his eye.  
  
"This is because of you, Malfoy," he spat. "You led them here. You were the one so insistent about bringing in your inbred, ungrateful grandson."  
  
Lucius sank to his knees and begged Dracula to listen to reason. "I swear I didn't lead them here! It must've been Lydia! She's still missing!" He quickly learned it wasn't a good idea to insult Dracula's favourite whore.  
  
"SILENCE!" Dracula bellowed. "Insolent man! I can see normal punishment would be wasted on you!" 

Malfoy's heart soared as he thought maybe Dracula would just toss him out of the fold instead of inflicting all kinds of pain and torture on him. He'd never been more wrong.  
  
Dracula reached down with his delicate-looking hands and grasped onto Lucius' collar. He pulled him up with surprising strength and speed.  
  
"Please--please, master, no!" Lucius begged. He breathed in sharply as he felt Dracula's fangs pierce his skin. The feeling and sound of his blood being sucked out of his body made him vomit in his mouth.

* * *

Morgan was the first to wake the next morning. After emptying her stomach, she dressed, and padded her way down the steps to find Seth already up. She looked at him for a moment before sitting by him. "Why aren't you sleeping?" she asked.  
  
Seth shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes I wish I were more like Eris. Everyone thinks she's so special because she can read people's feelings. But you know, she's really not that special," he sneered. "You have any siblings?"  
  
"Nope," replied Morgan, shaking her head. "Only child."  
  
"Lucky you," mused Seth.  
  
"Want to go to Diagon Alley with me? I need to pick some things up and I could really use the company. Plus it'll get you out of the house," said Morgan, rising.  
  
"Sure," said Seth. He smiled and followed her to the fireplace to floo to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Arthur Weasley was the one that woke the rest of them up. He'd spent most of the night in meetings with various Ministry departments.

After speaking with Remus and Snape, Arthur left to start his day.

* * *

"Severus?" said Luna as she stuck her head through the kitchen door. "Have you seen Seth?"  
  
"No I haven't," he answered before pouring himself a cup of tea. "Why?"  
  
Her face went white. "He's missing," she whispered.

Snape found a note from Morgan atop the fireplace. "She's just popped over to Diagon Alley and took Seth with her."  
  
"She took my baby without asking if it was OK!" exclaimed Luna. "She is--"  
  
But before Luna could get her exclamation out, Snape kissed her. "What was that for?"  
  
Snape gestured to Caroline who sat nearby colouring with Remus, Eris, and Sam.  
  
Luna bit her lip.

* * *

When Aedan awoke in the hospital the next morning to find his sister still not back from wherever Dracula's castle was, worry began eating away at him. _Ari?_ He didn't know if she could hear him. _Ariana?_  
  
Draco, Lauriana, and their daughter made their way into the hospital wing.  
  
"Aedan!" his mother exclaimed, rushing over to him. "You're so peaky!" She turned to her husband. "He looks like death warmed over!" She turned back to Aedan, touching his forehead. "Have they treated you properly here?" She looked back at Draco. "Perhaps we should take him to St. Mungo's..."  
  
_I'm fine, Mum, honestly,_ said Aedan as he sat up in bed.  
  
Draco knew he'd looked far worse yesterday, but wanted to be sure. "Sure you're all right?"  
  
_Yes,_ He looked to Ariana.  
  
Without Aedan asking, Ariana told him. _Let's just say, I'm going to kill Sam Weasley._  
  
Aedan smirked at that._ What did Weasel do this time?_

_Left me on the ground after I'd twisted my ankle_ she answered as she sat on the edge of his bed.  
  
_I'll throttle the ruddy prat!_ exclaimed Aedan, trying to sit up.  
  
"Don't strain yourself, Aedan," said Lauriana as she gently pushed him back down.

* * *

Despite what he expected, Seth was actually having a good time shopping with Morgan. She even bought him some trading cards he'd been keen on.  
  
"We should probably head back before your mother murders me," said Morgan.

When Seth and Morgan showed back up, Luna was livid. She stormed into the room and glared at the both of them. "How could you?" she hissed at Morgan. "You just don't take someone's child without asking them, especially with everything that's been going on!"  
  
Morgan opened her mouth to speak, but Seth stepped in front of her and lowered his gaze at his mother. "Maybe I wouldn't leave if you'd stop acting like Eris is Merlin's gift to the wizarding world!" he exclaimed. "All you care about is _her_ feelings! Well, maybe I can't read other people but I have feelings too and Mrs--I mean Morgan was the only person that has taken the time to talk to me and she doesn't treat Ariana like she's diseased."  
  
Luna's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe her son was saying such things. "Seth..." she began but he cut her off.  
  
"I hate the both of you," he said as he looked at his parents. "I'm going back to Hogwarts to be with one of the few people who actually likes me." He quickly turned toward Morgan and gave her a small smile. "Thank you for taking me out today."  
  
"Welcome," she quietly said as she stepped away from Luna.  
  
"Seth...you will not leave this house," said Snape as he towered over his son.  
  
"Sod off, _Severus_," hissed Seth before he stepped into the fireplace and flooed back to Hogwarts.  
  
Luna choked back a sob and ran out of the room.

* * *

When Seth arrived at Hogwarts, he poked his head in the hospital just as the Malfoys were leaving. He ducked around a corner to wait out their exit, not particularly keen on Ariana's parents finding out about them. He listened in on their conversation to the best of his ability.  
  
_Feeling better?_ Ariana asked, running a hand through her long, black hair.  
  
_Once Charles and Leslie, Pamela, and the rest of the Slytherin lot left me alone so I could get some sleep, yeah. How's the Potter kid?_  
  
"Hayden's fine, Aedan," Draco assured him.  
  
_And Grandfather...What'll happen to him?_  
  
Lauriana looked to her husband. "He'll be prosecuted once the Aurors make an arrest."  
  
Seth was confused. Hayden--a seven year old kid--would be prosecuted? What about Aedan Malfoy? He was the one that bloody kidnapped him!

* * *

Knackered from the past few days' events, Harry, Kelly, and Hayden slept 'til noon. When Harry awoke, he moved to get up without waking Kelly, but was unsuccessful.

She pulled him back down and kissed him.

Harry pulled away nodding his head towards Hayden, but she motioned that he was sleeping; a playful smile appeared on her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

Their snog session was interrupted by seering pain shooting through Harry's scar. "Ahh," he gasped, putting a hand over his scar.  
  
Hayden blinked his eyes open and rolled over to witness his dad in severe pain.  
  
"He wants me to come," gasped Harry. "He wants my blood."  
  
Kelly anxiously pulled his hand away from the scar. "You're bleeding!" She touched the blood seeping from his scar and it burned her finger. "Harry!"  
  
His eyes rolled back.  
  
Hayden jumped up. "Dad!!"

* * *

Eris dropped the crayon she'd been using as fear washed over her.  
  
"What is it?" asked Sam. "Eris?"  
  
"Eris!" exclaimed Remus.  
  
Eris heard her name being called out and the voice faded into oblivion as she passed out.  
  
"ERIS!" 

Morgan had retreated to the kitchen. She felt awful for starting a fight between Seth and his mother. But then again, it was obvious that Seth had initiated it. She busied herself with making some tea and was about to pour some when the basement door creaked open. Morgan turned around to see Lydia standing there. "How do you get loose?" she asked.  
  
Lydia smirked and flew across the room, just as everyone in the living room started to yell Eris' name. She pushed Morgan against a wall and placed her hand over her mouth.  
  
Morgan struggled to grab her wand but it was sitting on the kitchen table and she couldn't reach it. She let her eyes scan the room, looking for anything to help but nothing was to be found.  
  
"Now it's payback time," said Lydia as she smiled.

* * *

"He hates me," cried Luna as she laid in the guest room, unaware of her daughter's plight. "My own son!"  
  
Snape rubbed her back and tried his best to soothe her cries. "He's a teenager. He's going to say things like that and you shouldn't let it bother you."  
  
Luna was about to answer him when they heard Hayden's cries. They both ran out the door and went to Harry's room.  
  
"Help him," cried Kelly as blood continued to ooze out of Harry's scar.

* * *

Eris could feel herself floating as she started to dream. She could hear people yelling for her, but couldn't answer back. Instead, she dreamed of a school where the students were being attacked by flying creatures.

She couldn't tell if it was Hogwarts.

She wanted to wake up, but found that she couldn't.

"Help me," she begged.

* * *

"Potter..." said Snape as he kneeled next to the bed. "Potter, can you hear me?" He checked his pulse while Kelly hugged Hayden close. He looked up to Kelly. "What happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure. One minute we were kissing...and the next, his scar was paining him." Kelly thrust her burnt finger forwards. "The blood was boiling when I touched it. Look."  
  
"Is Daddy OK?" asked Hayden.  
  
"What could this mean?" asked Luna. She then thought of Eris--she must be feeling retched as well. She dashed from the room to come upon a scene of complete and utter chaos.

* * *

Luna saw Hermione _Accio_ Morgan's wand, since hers was back in the bedroom, and hurl a hex at Lydia.  
  
"Whoa, Hermione!" exclaimed Ron who thought she'd been trying to curse Morgan.  
  
"She's moving her lips, but no sound's coming out!" cried Sam. "Eris?" he shook her.  
  
Remus pulled Sam off. "Give her room to breathe, son."  
  
"Eris!" exclaimed Luna.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Caroline. "Why is she doing that?"  
  
Lydia hissed at them and sank her teeth into Morgan's neck.  
  
Caroline let out a scream. Paralysed with fear, she was unable to run away.

"Get off of her!" yelled Ron as he ran over to Lydia and Morgan. He pulled his wand out and threw a stunning curse at Lydia, who fell back.  
  
"Oh my god," said Morgan as she held her neck and proceeded to throw up on the floor.  
  
Hermione picked up a chair and broke it over the table. She found a jagged piece of wood and picked it up before going over to Lydia. "Bloody wench," she hissed before piercing Lydia's heart with it.  
  
"Mummy!" cried Caroline as she stood in the doorway.  
  
Morgan left the kitchen and sought out her husband, sure she was going to die. "Remus," she whispered as she stepped into the living room.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at her as Remus went over to her. "It's all right," he said as he caught her before she passed out, "I've got you."

* * *

Upstairs there was even more chaos as Harry started to have a seizure. Hayden started to cry as Kelly held him tight. Snape levitated Harry's body and looked over at Kelly.  
  
"I think we ought to get him to St. Mungo's," Severus stated calmly. 

Kelly nodded and followed him down the steps where they were greeted by a gruesome scene. "What's going on?" asked Kelly when she saw Morgan and Eris lying on the floor.  
  
"We need to get them to the hospital," said Hermione as she held Caroline close to her.

"I'll stay here with Caroline and get this place cleaned up," offered Ron. He then saw Harry's body being levitated. "What--What's happened?"  
  
Hermione clasped a hand over her mouth at the sight of Harry. She was torn between staying with her child and going with Snape. She turned to Ron.  
  
"We're going to St. Mungo's," said Snape. He looked to Remus and Morgan. "You should come with us."  
  
Remus nodded as he helped Morgan over to the fireplace. He did a simple barrier-opening spell to connect the fireplace to the Floo Network. "St. Mungo's," he cried, tossing the floo powder in. "Come on Morgan just a few more steps. There we go."  
  
Kelly and Hayden went after Snape and Harry, flooing to St. Mungo's.  
  
Eris finally regained consciousness, but wasn't able, at present, to recall her vision. "Ugh," she said, sitting up.  
  
Ron quickly cleaned up the vomit and dust from Hermione's slay with a few _Scourgifies_.  
  
Luna bent down next to her daughter saying, "We should probably get you in to St. Mungo's as well..."  
  
"What's happened?" Eris looked around, confused. "Oh that's a lovely drawing, Caroline."

Caroline smiled proudly. "Thank you."  
  
Luna, Sam, Ron, and Hermione exchanged unsure glances.  
  
"Er--Eris?" asked Sam, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" She smiled sincerely and took up the crayon she'd discarded only moments before.

* * *

At St. Mungo's, Remus informed the healers what happened to Morgan. "She didn't suck too much blood." 

The healers examined the neck wound carefully.

"I think the shock of it is what caused her reaction..." surmised Remus. "I just thought we ought to have an expert look it over to make sure everything's all right."

"A wise decision on your part, Mr. Lupin," said the healer.  
  
Meanwhile, Kelly took Hayden by the hand and followed the healer levitating body of her husband to another wing of the hospital.  
  
"Is Daddy going to be OK?" asked Hayden.  
  
She wasn't about to lie to her son, so she said, "He's going to be checked out by the Healers and then we'll know, Hayden." She prayed to all the gods and goddesses that Harry was going to be OK. He'd gone through too much... He didn't deserve to suffer.

* * *

A/N: Two chapters at once! Lucky you ;)

Let's hope everything's all right with Eris and Harry! What does Dracula have planned next?


	20. Sobering

Just as the Malfoys were leaving, Poppy spotted Seth Snape in the hallway. "Hello, Mister Snape. Shouldn't you be in classes?"

Draco perked up at this. This was the same boy who'd been sitting so close to his daughter not more that a few hours ago. What was he doing here?

Ariana was preoccupied conversing with her brother telepathically so therefore didn't notice her Mum and Dad confronting Seth.

"So tell me, Seth," sniffed Draco, "what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Seth looked at Draco and Lauriana but didn't know what to say. He could be honest and tell them that he cared about Ariana very much. "I love your daughter," he said quietly, stepping away from them and waited for their reaction.

"You what?" asked Draco, making sure he'd heard the boy correctly.

Aedan and Ariana turned at their father's shout.

_What's he on about?_ asked Aedan.

"I-er-I-erm...."

Ariana recognised Seth's stuttering. She leapt from the chair next to her brother's bed and peeked around the separators to see Seth standing right next to her parents.

"Well?" asked Draco.

Lauriana chuckled at her husband's expression. "Oh, let the boy alone, Draco."

"Did you hear what he just said, Riana? He said he's in love with our daughter!" exclaimed Draco.

"Better him than some mudblood Weasel, right?" Lauriana tried her best to console him. Lauriana smiled at Seth in a way that said everything would be all right and pulled Draco down the hallway. "Come along, Draco."

Ariana couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Seth was in love with her. She wanted to run to him but decided to wait until her parents where gone. Once they left, she stepped out of the room.

"Hi, Seth," she said as she walked up to him, "I heard my parents and I'm sorry."

"You heard?" asked Seth as his face went white, "How much did you hear?"

Ariana laughed. "I heard enough," she said as she leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

Aedan scowled as he listened to Seth and Ariana snog.

_Gross!_, he said to his sister, who completely ignored him.

Ariana pulled back to catch her breath. "I've missed a whole days worth of classes... I hope your dad will be able to excuse us."

"I'm sure he will, whenever he gets back," said Seth, linking his hand casually with hers.

She grinned mischievously.

_Ari, I swear to Merlin if you keep this up, I'll be sick!_ moaned Aedan. _Really helping my recovery!_

Ariana's grinned turned to a frown. _Oh shut it, Aedan._

"What's the matter?" asked Seth.

_Go on, tell him,_ said Aedan.

"Nothing. It's just my brother...being stupid." _It's your fault for ruining our secret. You can't blame me if he finds out._

"Huh?" asked a befuddled Seth.

Ariana shook her head, sobered, and smiled at him again. "Let's continue our snogging session somewhere a little more private, shall we?"

* * *

The healers got Harry's seizures under control and went to find Kelly.

"Is he all right?" asked Kelly, rising from her chair.

"He is now. We want to keep him overnight just to see what happens," said one of the healers. "We can set up a place in his room for you and your son."

"Thank you," said Kelly, sighing. "May I see him now?"

"Of course," said the healer as she led Kelly and Hayden to Harry's room.

"Kelly?" asked Harry as he blinked his eyes open.

She reached for his hand and clutched it tightly in hers. "Don't scare me like that!" Her expression was wrought with fear and concern. She noticed his scar was no longer bleeding, but his forehead was red and looked feverish.

"I'm sorry," said Harry. "I don't know what happened... Am I free to go now?"

"They want to keep you here overnight for observation. We'll be staying here too," explained Kelly. "Can I get you something? Are you thirsty?" She moved to leave, but his hand was still holding hers.

"Just stay with me, please," said Harry.

"Daddy, are you all better now?" asked Hayden. He was afraid to touch him at first.

"Come here, Hayden," said Harry, sitting up. He pulled his son into his arms. "I'm all better now."

* * *

"She's fine, Mr. Lupin and so is the baby," said the healer as she stood outside of Morgan's door, "We're going to release her soon and she needs to go home and rest."

"Thank you," said Remus as he looked toward Morgan's room.

Morgan could see them talking and sunk down in her bed. She hated all of this and she knew she wasn't brave like Hermione or Ron or Harry. She was frightened over what had happened so she rolled over in the bed and started to loudly sob. She knew her tears weren't entirely unwarranted, but she couldn't help feeling guilty because the Snapes and Potters had more distressing things going on than her. She couldn't even handle herself against one blasted vampire! She knew the media would eat the Potter's story up—Potter facing off Dracula who kidnapped his son...only to be hospitalized...blah...blah... How their entire family would be horded by eager reports and cameras stalking them...only putting more stress on their family while Harry was in a fragile condition. This made her cry even harder.

Morgan tried to stop her sobs but couldn't, which upset her even more. She hated being sensitive about things but she couldn't help it, especially after watching her best friend get murdered by Dracula. She covered her eyes with her hands as more tears fell. The memory of Dracula's other attack had been haunting her ever since all of this started. And she could shake the feeling of hopeless she felt. She didn't want anyone else to die because of him.

Morgan took a deep breath and wiped her eyes as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Remus looked down at his distraught wife and wished he could take her away from the pain and fear. He softly rubbed her shoulder and sat down on the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry, Remus," Morgan gasped between her sobs. "I'm sorry I'm such a fool."

"Shush," Remus whispered as he brushed her hair from her face. "You're not a fool, dearest. It'll be all right. We will be all right. Everything is fine."

"Sorry," said Morgan as she pulled away from her husband and wiped her face off, "I'm just being silly."

"You aren't," said Remus as Morgan slid out of bed and started dressing, "It's OK to be afraid."

"No, it's not," said Morgan as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Last time this happened, my father sent me away to a Muggle hospital and made me stay there for months. So I won't feel any fear."

Remus' mouth dropped open as Morgan gave him one last look and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Eris," said Luna as she looked at her daughter, "You passed out again."

Eris looked at Luna and furrowed her brow. "I did? I don't remember that," she said as Caroline peeked around the corner at her. "Hello Caroline."

"You scared me," whispered the little girl as she hid behind her father.

"I didn't mean too," said Eris as she frowned.

"I'm hungry," announced Caroline as she slid off Hermione's lap. "I want something to eat."

Hermione nodded and took her daughter into the kitchen as Snape flooed into the room. He looked at everyone.

"Harry and Morgan are both fine. Harry has to stay overnight but Morgan should be back soon," said Snape as he looked over at Eris. "Are you feeling better?"

"I guess," she shrugged, "I don't remember anything though."

Luna paced the parlour room anxiously, thinking of both her children. Her son hated her and her daughter was having black outs. She didn't know what to do and she didn't know who to turn to. Ariana Malfoy was clearly going to be in her life whether she wanted her to be or not. Maybe she hadn't given Seth much of a chance to plead her case, but it wasn't as if Seth had tried to. What could he expect from her? She sighed as she remembered how understanding her father had been when he was informed of her and Severus' relationship. Surely she could deal with Ariana.

_If only Seth would give me a chance! _She couldn't prevent the growl escaping her throat as she started to feel angrier. It wasn't fair! Why couldn't _anything_ in her life be easy? Or even _normal_? She turned and saw her daughter looking at her, concerned with what she was feeling.  
_Goddamn it, I can't even FEEL without worrying who it'll affect!_

She whipped around and leashed out in the least destructive manner she could think of. The hole in the wall from her punch was much less satisfying than she thought it would be.

"Mum!" yelled Eris as she watched Luna punch a wall.

Luna turned and looked at her daughter before stalking upstairs. She went to the study and started flinging books off the shelves as the anger boiled through her veins. She didn't care who was watching, all she knew is that she needed to do this. And once she'd pulled the last book off the shelf, she heard a voice speak.

"Are you done with your tantrum?"

Her mother's anger spurt caused Eris to remember something. "Hogwarts..."

"What?" asked Sam. "What about Hogwarts?"

Eris looked confused. "I don't know... I think--well--I might remember something...I'm not sure..." She paced a bit as Hermione, and Sam looked on warily. "I think Dracula's planning an attack on the school..."

Ron, who was busy fixing Caroline something to eat hadn't heard the whole thing. "What's happening?"

Luna spun around and threw the book she had been holding in the direction of her husband's voice. He had predicted the move, and was able to catch the book before it hit him in the head. "You! This is all your fault!" Luna yelled. Snape stepped backwards and raised his eyebrows.

"Pardon me? What is my fault?"

"Everything!" Luna cried, "If it weren't for YOU, I wouldn't be here, now would I? I wouldn't have a son who HATES me and a daughter who is ILL!" She started to cry but wouldn't let Snape come close.

"You're right," he said softly, "if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have your two wonderful children. You wouldn't have a loving husband. Luna, please. Calm down."

"I don't _want_ to calm down. Why should I? Nothing EVER goes right! I hate being a mother! I hate worrying!" She sank down onto a chair and put her head in her hands. "Why can't someone just tell me what to do?"

Eris tried to ignore the feelings she was getting from her mother. She knew her father was with her and if he couldn't help, no one could. She continued to pace as she tried to piece together what she'd seen in her vision.

"Yes, Dracula, and flying...beasts...attacking Hogwarts!" She exclaimed as she finally realized what she'd seen.

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione cried as she thought of all the innocent children, "When? When will this happen?"

Eris shook her head and replied, "I have no idea."

"There are no easy answers in life, Luna," said Snape as he gingerly stepped toward her. Luna glanced at him and furrowed her brow.

"Shut up," she hissed as she left the room. She felt selfish for feeling this way but she needed to get away from all of them. She stalked downstairs and rounded the corner just as Morgan and Remus were flooing back.

"Morgan...just wait--" said Remus as he grabbed for her. "I want to talk!"

"I don't feel like talking," said Morgan as she ran into Luna.

Luna grabbed her arm and took her back to the fireplace. "I need to get out of here and you're coming with," she said to Morgan, who merely shrugged her shoulders and followed her.

3

"We should contact the Headmistress," Hermione said to Ron and Remus, who'd been filled in after Morgan left.

"But we don't even know if this is for real! It could be like what happened to Harry, remember? When he was sent false visions?" Ron asked his wife.

Eris stomped her foot and they both turned to look at her.

"It's REAL, believe me. Hermione, please, contact Professor McGonnagall! I saw - I saw students being killed!" she cried.

Sam took her hand and squeezed, looking imploringly at his parents.

Hermione and Remus floo called Professor McGonagall and told her what Eris had sensed. Minvera had dealt with Harry's visions before but didn't know if she should believe Eris'. She told them that she would discuss it with the other professors.

"We did all we could do," said Remus as he looked at Eris.

Eris nodded and crossed her arms. "I wish I knew where my mum was," she quietly said as she looked at her father.

Snape shrugged his shoulders and tried to hide his anxiety from his daughter. He'd never seen Luna act so oddly before. And Luna was an odd woman. If he had any clue where she could've gone, he'd be looking for her. He watched his only daughter as she sat next to her boyfriend, holding his hand and laughing. He was always amazed at how young people could move past things so easily, or at least ignore them for a while. He felt a pang for the other daughter he and Luna were supposed to have. There'd been a problem and she was lost after six months. He knew Luna still felt guilty, even though there'd been nothing they could do to prevent the devastating loss. That was why they'd never tried again. Running his hand through his shoulder-length hair, he stalked into the kitchen to get himself something to drink.

* * *

Luna and Morgan stumbled out of the small fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. Following Luna to a table in the corner, Morgan didn't question what they were doing here. It was obvious from the look on Luna's face and her bloody hand that she was a bit upset.

They sat down and stared at each other. Luna waved a hand at Tom and when he came over, she ordered a bottle of Firewhiskey. She skipped the glass and took a swig right from the bottle.

The silence was broken, when Luna, who'd been just looking at Morgan started to giggle. Her giggle turned into a full blown guffaw and Morgan couldn't help but laugh herself.

"So," said Morgan as she nursed a bottle of butterbeer, "why did you drag me here?"

Luna stopped laughing and looked at her. "I just need to get away from all of them. It's always something. Severus being a Death Eater... the second war with Voldemort... now Dracula," she sighed. "All I want is some peace, y'know."

"But it'll make a great story!" said Morgan as she smiled, hoping it would make Luna feel better.

"I don't even care about the story this time," said Luna as she took another drink of Firewhiskey. "People are going to die again. During the second war, I watched people _die_. Do you know how that feels."

Morgan grimly nodded. "At least you didn't get sent to some Muggle mental hospital," she muttered.

Luna raised her eyebrows but the look on Morgan's face told her not to ask. Instead she took another drink from the bottle and smiled as a nice warmness started to move through her body.

"I feel like dancing," said Luna, standing. "Let's dance!"

Luna and Morgan left the Leaky Cauldron to go to a little dance bar called The Newt's Eye in Diagon Alley. Luna squealed in delight when she saw the flashing lights and felt the bass thumping in her chest. This was a place Severus would _never_ take her. She pulled on Morgan's arm and dragged her to the dance floor.

Morgan laughed as Luna danced around her and tried to get her to dance. She shook her head as Luna pulled her further out onto the dance floor. Morgan was tried from the blood loss and being pregnant on top of that.

"Luna!" she yelled over the music. "Let's go back!"

"No," said Luna as she pulled away from Morgan, "I want to dance! I never got to do this when I was younger because I was a mother by the time I was eighteen! I want to live!"

"Well, maybe you can live some other time," said Morgan. "I'm tired. Now come on." She grabbed Luna and pulled her toward the door.

"Just let me go," screamed Luna as she clawed Morgan's arm. "You don't understand! I need this."

Morgan furrowed her brow. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to stay there but she didn't want Luna to be alone either. "How about we go and get something to eat in that little cafe on the corner? We can talk."

"Talk about anything?" asked Luna as her eyes filled with tears.

"Anything," said Morgan as she slipped an arm around Luna's shoulder and steered her to the cafe.

Morgan sat across from Luna at the cafe and sat opposite her.

Luna clearly didn't drink often since she was quickly smashed.

"Luna? What is it?" she asked, curious as to what was causing such odd behaviour.

Luna sighed and slumped her head down on the table. "I never should've had kids!" she moaned, nearly unintelligible.

"How can you say that Luna?" asked Morgan. She ordered her some coffee with sobering potion in it.

Luna took a drink and started to feel better. "I was supposed to have three children but I only have two," she said, running a hand through her hair. "I want to have more children but I'm afraid I'll mess it up and lose it again."

Morgan reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "It's not your fault Luna. Things happen," she said.

"I know but I still feel guilty about it," said Luna as she sighed, "Now that you know my big secret, what's yours?"

"After the attack on my school my father, who's a Muggle, sent me to this high priced Muggle mental hospital and made me stay there for three months," said Morgan as she frowned.

"That must have been awful," said Luna.

Morgan nodded and said, "It was. They made me take these Muggle pills that made me numb. I hated it. Now I'm afraid they'll send me back if I get upset about anything."

"They won't because if they try, I'll hex them!" said Luna as she winked and Morgan laughed.

* * *

Snape was downing his second scotch when Remus walked in. The two men looked at each other before Remus sat down. "Any clue where our wives ran off too?" he asked.

Snape shook his head no and pushed the bottle to Remus. He poured a glass for himself as he watched Snape. "This isn't like Luna," said Snape as he cleared his throat.

"Did something happen?" asked Remus as he drank his scotch and sat the glass down.

"I don't know," said Snape. He hated it when other people asked about his personal life but he was finding comfort with Remus. "She was acting strange and I don't like it."

"So was Morgan," mused Remus as he poured himself another drink. "Let's hope they're all right." Remus' glass clattered onto the table. He couldn't believe he was sitting in Harry Potter's home getting drunk with Severus Snape. "So, Sev, mind if I call you Sev? Anyway, you really have no bloody idea what's wrong with your silly wife?" he asked with a slight giggle.

Snape snorted and replied, "Remmy, I have no clue. What about your daft cow of a wife?"

Remus laughed and poured himself another drink. "I don't know Sevvie," laughed Remus as he tried to stand but couldn't. "You have a sobering potion, right?"

Snape felt around in his robes. "Yup," he said as he hiccupped and pulled a flask out. "You first Remmie!"

Remus took the flask and drank some. "Ah! I'm feeling better already," he said as he pushed the bottle back to Severus.

Snape and Remus looked at each other awkwardly after they'd both sobered up. Snape cleared his throat and stood from the table. "Er, I think I should go look for my wife," he said.

"Yes, yeah, you go look for them. I'll stay here."

"All right then." Snape Disapparated with a crack to the Leaky Cauldron.

Remus sighed and went to the parlour room where he found Eris and Sam sleeping on the floor in a large sleeping bag.

Hermione and Ron were whispering to each other on the pull-out sofa.

* * *

Luna smiled at Morgan and thanked her for listening. She still felt awful, and the headache she was getting wasn't helping. Her hand throbbed and she was queasy. She paid for her coffee and they left the cafe together, walking arm in arm up Diagon Alley towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"I'm sorry about this morning, Luna…when I took Seth shopping... He really is a great kid you know," Morgan said quietly.

Luna shut her eyes tight and took a deep breath. "He's wonderful. I never meant what I said...about not wanting my kids. I love them so much it hurts. What he said to me today, though...Merlin, I don't know what to do."

Morgan patted her arm lightly and they continued walking. They were both surprised to see Snape pacing inside the pub.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" Luna asked.

"Bloody dunderheads! Where have you two been?"

Morgan rolled her eyes and pulled her arm away from Luna.

"I think I'll just Apparate back to the Potter's," she said. She gave Luna a commiserating look. She left with a crack and Luna had to face her angry husband alone.

"Luna," he growled, grabbing her by the arm, "you can't just run off like that! Especially not now! What in blazes where you thinking? And do I smell Firewhiskey!?"

"I just needed to get away," said Luna as she pulled away from her husband, "and yes, it's Firewhiskey! You smell like scotch."

"This isn't about me," hissed Snape. "You're acting like a child. Eris behaves better than you!"

Luna rolled her eyes. "Maybe I just needed time away from you and the kids, ok? I'm the one that worries about them all the time," she screamed. "You get to go to Hogwarts and be with your _other_ family and you don't have to worry about a thing! You were even at Hogwarts when I lost the baby!" She wiped the tears away and started to walk off, not wanting to deal with her husband at the moment.

* * *

Aedan rolled over in his bed. He was utterly bored and wanted something to do. He carefully pulled himself up and decided he was strong enough for a little walk. After leaving the hospital wing, he walked through the hallways, using the wall for support. He was thinking about Seth snogging his sister and shuddered at the thought.

Aedan's wanderings led him to the entrance to Ravenclaw. he came upon a girl sobbing and wouldn't have looked at her twice if she weren't beautiful. "Why are you crying?" he asked her.

"They were teasing me," the young Ravenclaw girl cried.

"About what?" Aedan said, crouching down next to her. He did so mainly because he was starting to feel weak.

"About--" She finally looked up to see Aedan Malfoy. "Malfoy!" she gasped.

"Yeah, that's my name..." Aedan wondered why she'd reacted like that when she recognised him.

"You're--" She was shocked that him of all people would be showing kindness to her. After all, she wasn't a Slytherin pureblood.

"So what were they teasing you about?" he prompted.

"Dracula... I've been having nightmares about him and I suppose talking in my sleep." She couldn't believe she'd admitted to this...let alone to a Malfoy.

Aedan reached out a hand and patted her on the back. "What were the nightmares about?" he asked.

The girl furrowed her brow and began to speak. She told him that she kept dreaming he was going to come to the school and kill all of them.

"That's awful... What did you say you're name was?" he asked.

"Isabella," she quietly said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Isabella," mused Aedan, "that's a very pretty name." For some reason, this Ravenclaw intrigued him to the point that he'd do anything she asked of him. "I'm Aedan--but you already knew that." He chuckled, causing a small grin to appear on her face. He was keenly aware at how much he liked her smiling.

"I'm so embarrassed," said Isabella as she wiped the last of her tears.

"Why's that?" he wondered.

"Because I didn't think anyone would see me cry... No one's ever seen me cry before. Others would think it's a weakness--that I'm easy prey."

Those were Aedan's original thoughts exactly. He merely nodded.

She stood to leave. "I should go. It's getting late and I don't want a prefect or someone to take away House points for my foolishness."

Aedan stood next to her, outstretching a hand to touch her arm. "Give me a list of names of the people that teased you. I'll take care of them for you," he swore.

"You would?" Isabella looked at him hopefully.

Aedan nodded grimly. "I promise. They'll never bother you again." He figured a good threatening from a Slytherin would be the end of their harassment.

She smiled and his heart soared.

He vaguely wondered what she'd do for him once he took care of her aggressors and his smile turned mischievous.

* * *

Harry awoke in the middle of the night, nearly fully rested, to see Kelly hunched over in the chair next to his bed asleep instead of lying down in the empty bed next to his. He shifted so he could slide out of bed and gently woke her up. "Kelly," he whispered.

"Huh?" she said as she awoke. "What's going on? Are you all right?"

"Yes, but you looked terribly uncomfortable in that chair. Come and lie down," he instructed, pulling her to her feet so she could lay down with him on the tiny hospital bed. Once she was settled, he closed his eyes.

A moment later, Kelly whispered, "Harry," as she shifted on the bed. "Are you awake?"

"Yes," said Harry, opening his eyes. "Is everything all right?"

Kelly pressed her lips together and looked at her husband. "I was thinking that perhaps we should send Hayden to my parents' house until this is over with."

"I think that's a good idea."

Her eyes closed as she nuzzled closer to him, returning to the land of dreams and fancy.

Harry lay awake and rested a hand on her still rather flat stomach, wondering what their child would look like, what kind of person it would become, and what the future would hold for them.

He vowed he'd do everything in his power to protect that future at whatever cost.

* * *

A/N: _I apologise for the delay, new chapters soon headed your way!_


	21. Bedtime Stories

Morgan popped into the kitchen and walked out into the living room. She looked at Remus and grinned. Remus lowered his gaze and grabbed her arm.

"New rule," he said as he pulled her up the steps. "No more secrets. I want to know everything you've been hiding from me."

"Everything?" squeaked Morgan.

"Everything," Remus repeated.

He and Morgan walked up to the room they were sharing and prepared themselves for bed while Morgan told him about the hospital.

"It sounds awful," he said quietly as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I can't believe your father would do that. You have to trust me Morgan, nothing like that would _ever_ happen with me. Like I could get along without you anyway!"

Morgan smiled and crawled over to his side of the bed so she could kiss him. "I do know that. It's just the stress and the memories," she said as she wiggled under the covers. "I'm worried about Luna. She's been behaving rather oddly."

"More so than normal?" Remus asked with a smile.

"Luna and I had a long talk today," whispered Morgan as she snuggled against her husband. "She really isn't that bad."

"I know," said Remus as he kissed her. "Severus and she went through a rough patch a few years ago. They barely made it through."

"I love you," she said as she kissed his neck. "Thanks for understanding me."

"Well, thank you for putting up with the fur sporting once a month," he said with a wink.

Morgan laughed and snuggled even closer.

* * *

Snape strode after Luna and grabbed her arm again. He asked Tom for a room and was given the key immediately. No one would want to argue with him when he had _that_ look on his face. Even Luna was quiet while he walked her up the stairs and cast a silencing charm on the door.

She sat down on the bed and looked at him expectantly. She figured he brought her here to yell. When he didn't, she started to feel bad. "Well?" she asked insolently.

Snape folded his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes at her.

"What?" she snapped.

Snape pressed his lips together and started to pace around the room. He wanted to unleash a fury of emotions on his wife but couldn't. "Do you think I enjoyed being at Hogwarts when it happened?" he asked as he glanced over at her.

Luna snorted and wiped her nose. "You can't even say the words, can you? You're such a coward that you can't even say that we lost a baby! Instead you keep saying '_it_,'" She waited for him to have a reaction but he didn't. "Bugger this!" She stood and went to the door, yanking it opened. "I can't live like this, Severus. If you can't express your emotions over our dead child, then maybe you aren't the man I thought you were."

Snape moved past her and shut the door before she had a chance to escape. "Maybe I don't mourn the way you do, Luna. Did you ever think of that? It hurt so bad that I wasn't able to be there for you. D'you have any idea-- I've cried, Luna, many times. Just because you or anyone else wasn't there to see it doesn't dilute the affect our unborn child's death had on me..." Tears had begun forming in his eyes and he blinked them back.

Luna's chin started quivering when she saw her husband's tears. They had fought so often after she lost the baby. Everything grated then; nothing was the same. It had taken ages to get past it and now it seemed to Luna that they were back in that same place. "Sometimes it seems like you're never there," she whispered. Her big eyes were wide and she looked at his face, aged and worn. "You live at school with Eris and Seth and I'm stuck at home by myself. I'm--oh Severus, I don't even know how to explain it to you." She sank down into a crouch, leaning her back against the door.

"I'm so tired, Severus. Tired of life sometimes. It's too damn hard. And so bloody unfair. It'd be her birthday, you know. Today's the day she was due. And I forgot! I forgot about our little baby girl we never got to know or even name."

"I don't know how to fix this," said Snape as he looked at his wife. "I thought things had gotten back to normal for us and I always thought you liked your time away from the children." He moved over to her and sat on the floor, letting his hand stroked her hair. "I don't want to lose _us_, Luna. Maybe I haven't been there for you when you needed it, but you have to tell me. Before... before our child died, you always told me what you needed but now... it's almost like you're closing in on yourself and I can't stop you," said Snape. Tears ran down his face and landed in her hair. "We can do something for her if you want," he said quietly, tilting her chin up toward him. "We can do whatever you want. I just want you to all right." Searching her eyes for anything, he added, "Let me help you."

Luna wrapped her fingers in Snape's robes and looked away from him. Tears were streaming down her face and her nose was running. "The day--that day that I lost her--I never told you before. I'm so sorry, Sev. The healer told me to stay in bed and to not do anything strenuous. I was bored--Oh God! It's my fault! I'm so bloody stupid!" She had to stop talking because she was so worked up.

Snape took Luna's shoulders and leaned her onto his chest. He could feel her back heaving as she sobbed. He stroked her hair and shushed her but nothing seemed to work. "Luna, please, I need you here with me," he begged. She was really starting to scare him.

Luna hiccupped and sniffed and eventually pulled back a little so she could breathe. "I'm so, so sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Luna. No matter what happened beforehand--I heard the healer. She said there was nothing that could've prevented what happened. It _wasn't_ your fault."

Luna nodded weakly in response.

"Luna, come here, sit down." He brought her over to the bed and sat down beside her, holding her hand between them. "Tomorrow we'll pick up Seth from school. I'm taking a week or two off. We'll have a proper memorial service for our daughter. The one we should've had years ago," Snape said softly.

Luna nodded, afraid she'd start to cry or rant if she spoke. She wished she could express to him how much she adored him, but felt there was just no way to verbalize it.

* * *

Aedan found his way to his bed and lay down. It was certainly more comfortable than the hospital bed. He rolled over and closed his eyes, wondering if he'd ever hear from his grandfather again.

* * *

Dracula pushed open the lid of his coffin and carefully sat up. The night before had been a mess and he knew that they would send people to find him. It was time for them to move to his other castle.

"Anna!" he yelled as one of his many wives walked in, "Prepare the coven. We're moving."

"Are the plans to raise the first vampire no more?" she asked.

"We will still raise him dear one," he hissed out, "We just have to get that book back from those wizards."

* * *

"Mum and Dad said they'll be here soon to pick up Hayden," said Kelly. She looked at Harry. "Thank you for letting me do this. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to him."

"I understand," said Harry as he took her hand and ran his thumb over it. "But you know everything is going to be all right. I promise."

Olaf and Ulvhild Andersson arrived at St. Mungo's and entered Harry's room.

"Gran! Grandad!" shouted Hayden. He leapt across the room to be swung around by Olaf, squealing with delight.

"Hello, dear," said Ulvhild as she made her way over to where Harry dozed. "How is he?"

"Better, Mum," said Kelly. She was then taken into a tight embrace by her mum. "Thanks for watching Hayden for us tonight."

"Oh, no worries, dear. It's our pleasure. Even though he is a trouble-making little monster," she laughed.

Kelly smirked at this. "We're so glad he's back and safe...and that _monster_," she said, referring to Dracula, but couldn't bring herself to say his name, "didn't harm him...at least not physically." She looked back to Harry. "I wish there was more I could do..."

Olaf put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Everything's going to be fine. You'll see."

Kelly partially smiled. Her dad was eternally the optimist.

Harry woke up from his short nap to see the Andersson's standing nearby. "Hi," he said in a somewhat tired voice.

She then remembered the good news she hadn't spread officially yet and her smile broadened. "D'you think it'd be all right if we told them about...you know..." she asked.

By just looking at her, Harry was able to understand what she was hinting at and he pushed himself up to a sitting position, cheerfully. "Yeah!" They exchanged gleeful expressions and Harry took her hand.

"Hayden will have a little brother or sister in a few months," said Kelly.

* * *

It was getting slapped in the face by a teddy bear that woke Morgan up. She opened her eyes to see Caroline standing there. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Too many rooms!" sniffled Caroline. "I can find my mum and dad."

"I'll help you find them," said Morgan as she started to push the covers back.

"Can't I just sweep here?" asked Caroline as she pushed out her bottom lip in a pout.

"Sure," said Morgan as she helped Caroline into bed.

The little girl nestled between Morgan and Remus and sighed. "Tell me a story?" she asked as she looked at Morgan.

"Ever hear the story of Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf?" asked Morgan as Caroline shook her head.

"Morgan," warned Remus without opening his eyes, "don't tell her that story. It'll frighten her."

"Fine," said Morgan as she rolled her eyes. "How about the Three Little Pigs?"

"No," said Remus, "tell her Hansel and Gretel or something."

"Oh! Like that's not scary," said Morgan as Caroline giggled at them.

Morgan cleared her throat. "All right. Once upon a time there was a girl named Rapunzel. She had very very long hair..."

"What colour is it?" asked a sleepy Caroline, giving into a yawn.

"Er..." Morgan looked at Caroline's hair. "Curly brown hair with a tinge of red, just like yours..."

"And she's pretty?"

"Yes...she was very pretty..."

Remus chuckled, knowing it'd take forever for her to get through the story.

* * *

Eris rolled over in her sleep, tears running down her cheek. Her mother was so upset about something and she wanted to help but couldn't.

Sam unconsciously rolled over with Eris and gently rubbed her back.

Eris moaned again, this time loud enough to wake up Ron.

He sat up on the bed with his hair sticking up all over and looked to the floor. He smiled as he saw his son comforting Eris, until it kicked in that they looked awfully comfy together and it was his _son_. He cleared his throat, hoping to wake one or both of them up. He succeeded in waking Hermione.

"Wha- Oh Ron, leave them alone," she whispered as she followed his glare. "I wonder what's upsetting Eris, poor dear. I wish I could think of a way to stop her connections with people, at least for a few hours a day."

Ron scratched his head further messing up his already unkempt hair. "Yeah, well at least she doesn't have dreams about tap dancing spiders!" He shuddered at the thought. "Now that's a real nightmare!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, a small smile playing about her lips.

"It's better now, Sam," said Eris. "I'm sorry...I wish I could control this...maybe I'll have a better way of handling this power when I'm older."

Sam kissed her temple.

Hermione sighed happily at the sight while Ron withheld a groan. He wasn't sure how to feel about his son and Eris while Hermione was reminiscing to the first time Ron had consoled her when she was crying.

* * *

Caroline looked over at Morgan and sighed. She couldn't believe she'd fallen in the middle of the story. "Hey," she said as she poked Remus and then motioned toward Morgan. "She fell asleep. Will you finish the story?"

"Erm," said Remus as he opened his eyes. He hadn't been paying attention and didn't have the slightest clue where Morgan had left off. "How about I tell you a story about your Uncles Fred and George?"

"OK," said Caroline with a grin. She always loved hearing about her two favourite uncles.

* * *

Before going to sleep for the night, Hermione rose and went to check up on Caroline. When she got to her room, the door was open, but Caroline wasn't in there. Hermione furrowed her brow and walked through the house, checking every room.

When she came upon Remus and Morgan's room, she smiled when she saw Caroline snuggled between them. She tiptoed out and went back to her own bed, where she climbed back in and snuggled with a snoring Ron.

* * *

The next morning, Luna woke up and looked over at Snape. She carefully untangled herself from his body and stood from the bed. Her head hurt from the crying she'd done the night before as she went to take a hot shower. After the shower was finished, she came back out and went downstairs to fetch some coffee from Tom. When she got back to the room, she quietly sat and watched her husband sleep.

Snape woke to the wonderful aroma of coffee. He cracked open his eyes and saw his wife watching him. She looked slightly better than the night before.

"Morning," she said. She placed a cup of coffee on the table next to the bed for him as he sat up and stretched.

"Why don't you go back to the Potter's this morning and I'll go to Hogwarts to get Seth?" he asked her, unsure of what her mood would be.

She nodded her assent and stood up from her chair. "I know it's been ten years. I should be over it by now. I guess it's just...seeing Kelly _and_ Morgan pregnant at the same time..." Luna shook her head and sat next to Snape on the bed. "I'm sorry for the way I behaved, Sev. It's just - Eris ill and those horrible things Seth said to us...and her birthday....I guess it just all added up." She sighed and put her head on his shoulder. He didn't say anything, but kissed her forehead and put an arm around her waist.

* * *

Remus woke up with Caroline looking down at him. He narrowed his eyes and then smiled. "Morning," he whispered.

"Morning," she whispered back. She pointed in Morgan's direction. "She's still sleeping, but I'm hungry."

"Well," said Remus as he rubbed his eyes, "I can make you something."

Caroline grinned. "Can we have pancakes?" she asked, climbing over Morgan and jumping to the floor.

"Sure," said Remus as he took her hand and led her downstairs.

* * *

"You're free to go, Mr. Potter," said the healer. "Just get some rest."

Harry nodded.

Kelly helped him get dressed, happy that they were going home and would be able to sleep in their own bed.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded and they flooed home.

* * *

Ron sat up in the bed and watched Sam and Eris for a moment. If he and Hermione had tried sleeping together like that when he was that age, his mother would have throttled him! "Sam," yawned Ron, "time to get up. Go see if your mum needs help with breakfast."

Sam opened his eyes and stretched out his arms. "Right," he said as he nudged Eris awake. "Let's go help my mum with breakfast."

Eris rubbed her eyes and nodded before standing up.

Sam took her hand and led her out of the room.

Ron scowled as he watched them.

But Hermione wasn't in the kitchen. She had decided to check with Remus and Morgan to see if they had seen Luna or Snape. She was just about to go upstairs when Remus and Caroline came down.

"Mummy!" Caroline squealed. She let go of Remus' hand and grabbed her mother's, telling her how Remus was going to make pancakes.

Hermione smiled down at her before looking to Remus with worry. "I don't know where Luna and Severus are, Remus. They never came back last night!"

"I haven't seen them since yesterday," said Remus as he shrugged and charmed a bowl and whisk to make the pancakes with.

"Should we look for them?" asked Hermione as she sat down at the table with Caroline.

"No," said Remus as he shook his head, "I think they needed some time by themselves. Now Miss Caroline, would you like chocolate chips in your pancakes?"

"Yes, please!" she said as she squirmed off her mother's lap to watch him put the chocolate chips in.

* * *

Isabella woke up feeling better than she had in a long time. Aedan Malfoy, the handsome and charming Slytherin had actually been nice to her the night before. She felt her heart soar as she thought about how gentle he was with her and how he'd promised to take of those who had caused her pain.

She smiled to herself and hopped out of bed, hoping to see Aedan again.

Aedan strolled into the Great Hall and plopped down at the Slytherin table. Charles and Ramona started asking him questions about his adventures but he chose to ignore them. Instead he looked over at the Ravenclaw table and saw Isabella sit down. She had her light brown hair pulled back and her uniform was neatly ironed. He watched as she sat by herself as a few of her housemates snickered at her.

Aedan calmly stood and went over to the table, remembering that he'd told her that he would help her with the teasing.

"Blood-sucking slag!" one of the Ravenclaws taunted.

"Dreamin' about vampires...no wonder..."

The snickering Ravenclaw girls quieted down when Aedan approached their table. He knew each of them wanted a piece of him, so he milked it for what it was worth. "Good morning, ladies," he said suavely. He flashed a flirtatious grin at Isabella who blushed and suddenly found her food quite interesting.

"HI AEDAN!" they cooed.

"Mind if I sit down?" he asked politely.

Three girls fought over who would move over because they all wanted to sit next to him. One of them tackled the other and they were soon rolling on the floor in an all-out cat-fight. "Well, if _that_ doesn't constitute blood-sucking vengeance, I don't know what does!"

To their embarrassment the girls stopped fighting and glared at each other angrily. They'd officially ruined their chances with Aedan.

Instead of sitting down, he meandered over to where Isabella sat and slid a hand over her shoulders as he said, "Hope that helped a bit..."

"Er--" she began, but words failed her.

He flashed her another signature Malfoy smirk and went back over to the Slytherin table.

Ariana had watched the entire episode from the Hufflepuff table. She still hadn't convinced Seth to sit with her at the Slytherin one. _What was that all about?_ she questioned.

_Nothing..._ He ate in silence for the rest of breakfast.


	22. Chapter 22

After making love, Luna and Snape figured they better get their day started. Luna went to the Potters as Snape went to Hogwarts. He went straight to the Great Hall to retrieve Seth.

"Seth," he said, towering over him, "get your books together. You're coming with me."

Seth looked up at him and narrowed his eyes. "Like hell I am!" he hissed back.  
Snape had a hard time restraining himself from throttling his son.

"Don't take that tone with me, Seth, " he said quietly but firmly.

"Whatever. I'm not going anywhere, " Seth replied as he took another bite of breakfast.

Ariana looked up and could see Seth's father was extremely angry. She nudged Seth's side and raised her eyebrows at him. Seth just shook his head and continued to ignore Snape.

"Your mother needs you. Now." Snape said, trying again.

"Mum!" Eris said happily as her mother walked into the kitchen. "How are you?"

Luna smiled and rubbed her daughter's back. "I'm all right, sweetie. Your father is picking up Seth. We're going to take care of some family business today, OK?"

Eris couldn't guess what the business was but she told her mother that'd be fine. Remus made everyone chocolate chip pancakes which were delicious. Caroline loved the heart shaped one he made for her. She was developing a bit of a crush on Remus.

"So we don't have to go to school today?" asked Eris, a bit confused.

"No, not today, dear," replied Luna.

The two of them ate silently the rest of the meal.

"You should go, Seth," said Ariana. She nudged him with her elbow and mouthed 'go' when he glanced at her.

Seth frowned and got up from his chair.  
-----------------------------

Kelly and Harry walked through their house and went into the kitchen. Remus handed them some pancakes and they sat down to eat. "Anything exciting happen last night?" asked Harry as he dripped his pancake in some syrup.

"Not at all," said Hermione as she took a small bite of pancake. "I was thinking that maybe could find something to translate the book for us."

"It'd have to be someone we trusted," said Remus as he handed Caroline a glass of pumpkin juice.

"How about Dumbledore?" suggested Kelly. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Do you really think he'd help?" he asked as he looked over at Remus.

"It's worth a shot," said Remus as he sat down. "I'll floo him later."

Morgan was walking down the steps, half asleep when Seth and Snape showed up. She smiled at the both of them.

"Hi, Seth and Severus," she said as she stretched.

"Hi, Morgan," said Seth as he smiled at her. Snape nudged him.

"Where's Luna?" asked Snape as he looked at Morgan.

"I don't know," said Morgan as she went into the kitchen with Snape and Seth following her.

Seth glared at his mother and stared at the floor as Morgan sat beside Remus and started to eat his pancakes.

"My family and I have some business to take care of today," announced Snape to the room. "We won't be around. I do hope you can survive without us."

"I'm sure we can," piped Caroline as everyone laughed.

It was rather strange going to classes without Seth there. Ariana could barely recall what it was like before they started dating and she missed him terribly. Aedan didn't even tease her about it and thought that was strange. She did, however, notice him checking out the very same Ravenclaw he'd flirted with at breakfast as they walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Who's she?

Hmph... What? said Aedan, snapping out of his daydreaming.

That girl, she repeated, geturing a few paces ahead of them where the girl was walking.

Aedan brought her hand down. Don't point!

It's not like she can see me! Honestly, Aedan, I don't know what's gotten into you! She sighed. First you're shacking up with Pamela and Leslie, now you've set your sights on corrupting a Ravenclaw. What is she a second-year? You've just turned fifteen in November! Gods!

Aedan hadn't thought to ask her age...and now that Ariana mentioned it, she did in fact look quite young...but what did it matter! It wasn't like he planned on shagging her anytime soon... He'd just been nice to her a few times was all... He frowned at Ariana.

Isabella's books were knocked out of her hands "accidentally" by a few sixth-year girls who laughed at her as they entered Advanced Arithmancy.

Aedan rushed over to help her pick up the parchments that had fallen from the books.

When Isabella caught his glance, she blushed and took the parchments from him with a shy, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," he responded.

Ariana rolled her eyes and went over to them. Let's go! She pulled on his arm.

In a minute!

"Who's that?" asked Isabella.

"My sister, Ariana."

"Nice to meet you--" said Isabella nervously.

"Whatever," said Ariana as she pulled Aedan down the hallway.  
Snape had decided the best place to speak with his children would be in the comforts of their own home. After telling everyone goodbye, they flooed home and went to the living room.

Eris sat by her mother and curled up beside her as Seth snorted. He didn't want to be there and didn't really care what family business had to be taken care of. His main concern was Ariana and how much he missed her.

"Right then," said Snape as he walked in and sat in his recliner. "This family business..."

"Is it going to take long?" asked Seth as he yawned. "I really have more important things to do."

Snape looked at his son and narrowed his eyes while Eris quietly moved closer to her mother. There were so many different emotions running through the room that she was beginning to feel ill.

"Are you all right Eris?" asked Luna. Eris shook her head no as Seth snorted again.

"It's always about Eris. Poor wittle Eris isn't feeling well because she has some freakish power," scoffed Seth as he crossed his arms.

"That is enough Seth," growled Snape.

"Actually, it's not," said Seth as he stood up. "I don't really care to be here. I rather be with Ariana right now."

"Seth..." warned Snape as he stepped over to his son.

"Oh, you hate her too Severus?" asked Seth, lowering his gaze. "How unfair all of you are being! You're judging her just because she's a Malfoy! She's really not that bad but yet none of you want to see that. But Eris shags Sam Weasley and you two throw a bloody party!" He let his eyes travel around the room before saying, "Bugger this! I'm out of here."

"No, you aren't," said Snape as he grabbed his son's arm.

Seth growled and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at his father's throat. "I dare you to stop me you stupid git!" hissed Seth.

"Who wants to go with me to see Dumbledore?" asked Remus as he looked around the table.

"I will," said Hermione and Morgan at almost the same time.

"Ron? Harry?" asked Remus as he looked over at him.

Harry shook his head no and Ron was too busy shoving pancakes in his mouth to care.  
"I will!" said Caroline.

Her parents and 'Uncle' Harry chuckled as she waved her hand in the air.

"You can hang about with us," said Ron once he swallowed his mouthful of syrup-saturated pancakes. "Maybe go to the park? You'd like that, yeah?"

Caroline pouted. "I wannuh go wif Remmy!"

Hermione was a bit shocked at her remark. She looked to Ron who was still chuckling. "We'll be back later."

After Remus, Morgan, and Hermione left, Harry let down his guard a bit, giving in to his lethargy. He hated feeling weakened like this and vaguely wished he had a philosopher's stone to hang onto so he didn't feel so lackadaisical.

"Care for some more juice?" asked Kelly.

"Maybe just a bit more," he said.

Kelly filled his cup.

Eris felt like she was suffering from motionsickness as the emotions amalgamated around her.

Luna put an arm around her for support. "Calm down! Both of you!"

Seth was beyond listening to his mother let alone caring what she had to say. His wand trained on his father.  
Snape decided he wasn't going to play games with Seth, especially with everything that was going on. He pulled out his wand and quickly summoned Seth's wand away from him, which only angered the boy more.

"I hate all of you!" yelled Seth as stalked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "I'm never coming back here." And before any of them could say a word, Seth had flooed out of sight.

Dumbledore was enjoying his usual glass of morning wine when there was a knock on the door. He graciously answered it and was pleased to see Remus, Morgan and Hermione there.

"I've been expecting you," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"We've come to speak to you about his book Albus," said Remus as Hermione held it up for Dumbledore to take.

"Ah yes!" said Dumbledore as he ran his hand over the cover. "But I'm afraid I can not help you. The only person that can help is Morgan."

"P-Pardon me?" asked Morgan as she looked over at him. "I don't know Latin."

Dumbledore nodded his head and placed a hand on her arm. "Have you ever wondered why Dracula sought out your dorm room that night while you were in school?" Morgan shook her head no. "You own something that's the key to unlocking this book's mystery."

"I do?" she asked as she furrowed her brow. She looked over at Remus and Hermione hoping that maybe the old man was off his rocker but both of them just shrugged.

"It's something your father bought for you while he was on holiday. He gave it to you at the beginning of that school year. Surely you still have it," said Dumbledore as he looked out her over his glasses.

"I'll have to see," said Morgan, who couldn't remember what her father had given her.

"Very well," he said as he picked up his cane. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to Honeyduke's and get some more lemon drops."

He nodded to all of them and quietly walked out of the room. Remus and Hermione looked over at Morgan, who merely shrugged her shoulders.

Seth went to Hufflepuff to get his school things before wandering into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom halfway through the lesson. Their substiute professor would have been Snape, had he been there, but Professor Sinistra had taken over the day's lessons. Instead of learning about Unforgiveables, as Lupin had in the lesson plan, Sinistra thought a history of the Dark Arts lesson, based on star charts and the idea of Mandate of Heaven, was more up her alley.

He slouched in an empty chair nearest the back when Sinistra wasn't looking and didn't bother listening to her lecture. He knew this stuff wasn't going to be on their exam. He scratched on a spare bit of parchment about everything going on in his life. Most of his scribbling was unintelligable ranting that was illegibal to anyone but himself, but as the lesson drew to a close, he felt better.

As she gathered up her belongings and stuffed her books under her arm, Ariana saw Seth and attributed his visibly foul mood to his parents having a word with him. She gave him a hug as best she could with a shoulderbag and books under her arm, feeling his stiff shoulders relax a bit. Over his shoulder, she could see the angry scrawls on his parchment though she wasn't able to read any of it. "Where's your wand?"

"Severus took it from me, the git," he cursed.

Ariana made an odd face, bewildered by his language about his own father. "What's happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," replied Seth as he shoved the parchment in his bag.

"All right," she agreed, giving him a kiss, "we don't have to talk."

"Key?" asked Hermione as they left Dumbledore's. "What key? There isn't a lock on this diary!"

Remus shrugged and looked to Morgan.

"Hmm...I'll have to go back to the house...see if I can think of something that my dad gave me... Keen on tagging along?"

Hermione nodded and the three of them went to Remus and Morgan's home.  
Seth knew he couldn't stay at Hogwarts since his father would come there to look for him. He turned toward Ariana and gave her a small smile before asking, "Fancy a trip to Hogsmeade?"

"Why?" asked Ariana as she furrowed her brow.

Seth sighed. "Because I don't want to see my family and Severus will be here to look for me. I can't be here," he stated as they rounded a corner and found Aedan comforting Isabella.

What is with you and that girl? asked Ariana as she looked at her brother.

It's none of your concern sniffed Aedan as Isabella pulled away from him to look at Seth and Ariana.

"Hello," she quietly said.

Seth rolled his eyes and walked off to the secret tunnel that would take him to Honeyduke's. Ariana gave her brother one last look and followed Seth.

Morgan carefully leviated a box out of the storage cupboard and placed it in front of Hermione and her. "All my stuff from that school year is in there," she quietly mused. "I don't know exactly what's in there though since my parents packed it up."

"Why would your parents pack your stuff up for you?" asked Hermione as she pulled the lid off.

"Er... long story," said Morgan as she pulled out a pile of parchments.

Hermione took them from her hand and looked through them. "Not bad," she said about the marks Morgan had received in school.

"Let me see," said Remus as he held his hand out.

"My marks aren't public record y'know," said Morgan as Hermione handed Remus the papers. Morgan sighed and continued to dig through the box. "My father was into antiques and he was always giving me weird things so I can't really remember what he gave me that year."

"Well, hopefully its in there," said Remus as he looked at a parchment. "You could have done better on this essay about werewolves."

"Give me that," growled Morgan as Hermione gasped.

"What's this?" she asked as she pulled out a necklace with a rather large locket attached to it.  
"Maybe it's charmed?" offered Hermione when she got a chance to examine the necklace. She shrugged and handed it over to Remus.

"Hmm," he pondered. He tried to pry open the locket, but the latch wouldn't give. He took out his wand and tried a few spells, but nothing seemed to work. After awhile, he sighed, "I give up." He handed it back to Morgan.

"Whatever's inside there must be the key Dumbledore was talking about," said Hermione. She paced a bit as she thought.

Morgan slipped the necklace on, remembering back to the day her father gave it to her. "He didn't say there was anything special about it...no special properties..."

"Perhaps it's one of these then?" asked Remus as he came upon some letters and other jewelry.

Just as he said this, Morgan sighed, "If only I could get this open..." and the locket opened for her. "Ha ha! Will you look at that! Talk about the simplest answers!"

Hermione laughed before peering closer at the locket. "What's inside?"  
There was a stunned silence in the room after Seth left. Eris didn't know what to say to comfort her mother or father. All she wanted to do at that point was to find Seth and beat the daylights out of him.

Luna cleared her throat and looked down at her daughter. "All right then. We'll do this without Seth, since he doesn't seem to want to be part of our family." She looked to Snape for his ok and when he nodded, she continued, "The reason we wanted you here, Eris, is to explain why I've been upset, and to tell you something about our past."

Eris nodded and waited for someone to continue. Snape took Luna's hand and began to tell Eris about her baby sister. She was surprised that she couldn't remember...she'd been four at the time. She knew her parents had a lot of fights when she was younger, at least now she understood why.

"Yesterday would've been her birthday, " Snape finished with a sigh.

"We've never discussed this with either you or your brother and it's something that's been an issue with me for years. Your father and I decided to hold a proper memorial service for her, something we didn't do when she died, " Luna explained further.

The Snape family, minus one ungrateful son, flooed to Glastonbury, a special spot for Severus and Luna. They made their way to the Glastonbury Abbey and stood near one of the ruins.

Eris held her mother's hand tight while she listened to stories of Luna's pregnancies - all three. They laughed at times but mostly it was a sombre affair.  
---------------------------------------  
Ariana and Seth's day in Hogsmeade had been spent in silence. They walked, hand in hand, without muttering a word. Ariana was worried about him but didn't want to push the subject.

They decided to have lunch in a small cafe that neither had been before. The waitress, an older woman, knew who Seth was right off the bat. She asked about his parents and Seth, trying to be polite, told her that they were fine.

"I remember your mum bringing your sister and you in here when you were wee children," she said, frowning. "But she suddenly stopped. I wonder what happened."

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "I have no clue. I don't know much about my parents."

"Ah, very well then," said the waitress, "I'll have your malts in a few moments."

Seth nodded and watched her walk off.

"Looks like a key of some sort," said Morgan as she pulled it out.

"Great," said Hermione as she took it from Morgan's hand. "Now we just have to find the hole to stick it in."

"We should wait until we get back to the Potters before we start sticking things in holes," said Remus as he looked over at Morgan.

She sitting quietly, looking at a picture. "It's my fault that she died. Because of that bloody locket," she said as she took the key from Hermione and walked out of the room.  
Hermione was curious, but maturely bit her tongue. She knew if Morgan wanted to tell her what happened, she would.

Around tea time, they returned to the Potters to find the first floor in disarray. Once Olaf and Ulvhild brought Hayden back, he and Caroline ran ruckus. Ron wasn't much help either because he was playing along. Kelly encouraged Ron to settle them down, but he pulled her into their hide and seek game and it was too much fun to put a stop to.

Harry, meanwhile, was passed out on their bed still recovering.

"Good Lord!" cried Hermione at the mess. Toys were strewn all over and the two children were screaming with delight.

Ron hoisted Caroline upside down in his arms so that her jumper rode upwards. He blew a rasberry on her belly causing her to squeal louder.

Hermione's disappointment with the mess quickly disappeared. "Hey you two!"

"Oh, hi, Mione, Remus, Morgan..." said Ron. "I figured I should start picking up around here." He referred to Caroline who was still hanging upside down in his arms and squealing.  
Seth sighed as the woman came around again, talking about his parents. It was the third time she'd asked if everything was ok. She was walking away hesitantly when she turned abruptly, apparently having gotten the courage to speak with Seth. "Your mother must've been...oh I'd say five months along the last time I saw you all. What's the baby's name?"

Snape, Luna, and Eris returned to the Potter's house in the late afternoon subdued and looking for alone time. Eris was to return to school the next day, taking Sam with her.

"Baby?" asked Seth as he furrowed his brow. "You must be mistaken. I'm the last child they had."

"Oh! I'm pretty sure she was pregnant that last time I saw her. She was shopping for the baby," said the waitress who took Seth's money.

Seth stood and shrugged his shoulders. "You must be mistaken and keep the change," he said as he turned to Ariana. "Ready to go?"

Ariana, who was watching the waitress, turned and looked at Seth. "Sure," she said as she took his hand and led him out. "I wonder what that was about?"

"Probably nothing," said Seth. "What do you want to do now?"

"Let's find something fun to do," said Ariana as her eyes filled with mischief.

Somehow Caroline had talked Morgan into playing a game of Sugarquill Land with her, which she didn't mind. Morgan didn't really want to be in the room when they unlocked Dracula's book, or whatever it was.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Hermione and Remus were pouring over the book. "It has to be here somewhere," said Hermione as Ron walked in.

"What are you looking for?" he asked as he sat down. "I'm good at finding things."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, you aren't," she said as Caroline screamed that she won again.

"No need to yell about it," said Morgan as she stuck her tongue out at Caroline. The little girl giggled.

"Hide and seek time," she said as she slapped Morgan on the arm, "and you're it."

"Wait!" said Morgan but Caroline had already run out of the room.

Morgan chased after her and literally ran into Luna on the second floor landing. "All right there Luna?" she asked as she gave the other woman a smile.

Ron took the book from Hermione, unknowing of any lock or key of any kind and slipped the 'key' into a torn bit of the backing. The book levitated from his hand, emblazoned in pink, orange, and finally an iridescent blue. "Bloody hell!"

Hermione was too stunned to censure him on his language.

"By Merlin's beard!" exclaimed Lupin. He hesitantly reached out and grabbed the book as the glowing began to fade. "It's all in English now...and there's the map--" He opened to book on the table for everyone to see.

"Amazing," said Kelly as she peered over Ron's shoulder.

"Morgan! Come have a look," yelled Remus.

Ariana's idea of fun was playing pranks on unsuspecting wizards passing through Hogsmeade. Snow had just begun falling, but there were patches of ice here and there that were easily conjured into innocent-looking paths...

Ron took the book from Hermione, unknowing of any lock or key of any kind and slipped the 'key' into a torn bit of the backing. The book levitated from his hand, emblazened in pink, orange, and finally an iridescent blue. "Bloody hell!"

Hermione was too stunned to censure him on his language.

"By Merlin's beard!" exclaimed Lupin. He hesitantly reached out and grabbed the book as the glowing began to fade. "It's all in English now...and there's the map--" He opened to book on the table for everyone to see.

"Amazing," said Kelly as she peered over Ron's shoulder.

"Morgan! Come have a look," yelled Remus.

Ariana's idea of fun was playing pranks on unsuspecting wizards passing through Hogsmeade. Snow had just begun falling, but there were patches of ice here and there that were easily conjured into innocent-looking paths...

Ron took the book from Hermione, unknowing of any lock or key of any kind and slipped the 'key' into a torn bit of the backing. The book levitated from his hand, emblazened in pink, orange, and finally an iridescent blue. "Bloody hell!"

Hermione was too stunned to censure him on his language.

"By Merlin's beard!" exclaimed Lupin. He hesitantly reached out and grabbed the book as the glowing began to fade. "It's all in English now...and there's the map--" He opened to book on the table for everyone to see.

"Amazing," said Kelly as she peered over Ron's shoulder.

"Morgan! Come have a look," yelled Remus.

Ariana's idea of fun was playing pranks on unsuspecting wizards passing through Hogsmeade. Snow had just begun falling, but there were patches of ice here and there that were easily conjured into innocent-looking paths...

Luna nodded at Morgan who was immediately called away by Hermione. Deciding she just needed some rest, Luna laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. She couldn't help but smile when Snape came in the room and laid next to her, holding her tight in his arms, without saying a word.

Eris had found Sam and told him what happened. Sam, who was already angry with Seth, was even more angry when he heard the horrible things he said. "What a bloody git!" Eris couldn't help but agree.

"AHH!"

Seth and Ariana chuckled as a wizard fell on his behind. They quickly turned away when the wizard looked around to see if anyone was watching. Wouldn't do to get caught.

Seth was still wondering about what the old witch was talking about - how could his mother have been pregnant and he not know? He was also starting to feel a little guilty for the things he'd said. Ariana hadn't asked much about it but he could tell she was a little put out that he wouldn't talk about it.  
"It's a map of Hogwarts," said Ron as he peered at it.

"According to the book," said Hermione. "There's a spell that has to said in order for the first vampire to."

"Morgan!" called Remus again. "Come here!"

"I'm busy right now," she called from the other room.

"Guess she won't be helping," sniffed Hermione as she went back to the book. "This is so amazing. If we read this, then we'll understand why Dracula wants to raise the First. And that'll give us a big advantage!"

"I think I should go and find my parents," said Seth, who was still thinking about what the waitress had said.

"They might be at the Potters," suggested Ariana. She knew he was upset and wanted to help.

"Lets floo there," he said as he took her hand. They went to the Three Broomsticks and flooed to the Potters. When they arrived, Morgan and Caroline were coloring.

"Are my parents here?" he asked.

"Second floor, fifth bedroom on the right," said Morgan as Caroline tried to color on her shirt.

"Thanks," he said as he turned to Ariana. "Maybe you should stay down here."

"Sure," said Ariana as she smiled. "I can help colour or something."

Seth nodded and went upstairs and knocked on his parents' door.  
Snape and Luna sat up in bed as Seth stepped into the room. "Oh sorry. I didn't know you were sleeping, " Seth mumbled.

"It's all right, " Luna said. "Come in and shut the door behind you , please."

Seth did as he was told, for once, and sat on the end of the bed. "I..err...thought, I guess...that you had something you needed to, uh, tell me?"

Snape scowled at his son and said, "We did. This morning. You decided to have an immature fit worthy of a Potter and storm out for no bloody reason." Luna patted his arm and shushed him.

"I want to know what's going on, Seth. Why would you purposely hurt us like that?"

Seth stood up and said, "Oh sure, it's all my fault! You're the one who won't accept Ariana! You're both always so concerned with Eris that you barely give me the time of day!"

"I don't know Ariana well, Seth. I never said you couldn't date her or that she'd never be welcome in our family. Nothing like that at all. Things have been rough lately. Her brother kidnapped Harry's son. She punched me in the bloody nose. What do you expect from me?" Luna asked. "You haven't given us any chance at all to know her or even tell us anything about her. Is it really fair to blame this all on us?" Luna started fiddling with the blanket on her knees, a sure sign she was upset. Snape just continued to scowl at his son.

"And Eris?" Seth asked.

"Eris is sick, do you want me to leave her on the floor when she passes out?" Luna asked as she raised her voice slightly. "This is just getting silly Seth! Don't you care about your sister? Or any of us?"

Seth sighed and said, "Of course I do, Mum. It's just - ugh I don't know. It seems like Eris can do no wrong with you! Her boyfriend gets accepted right away!"

Snape snorted and said, "We've known Sam for years. Sam doesn't have any records of suspicious behaviour, which, by the way, Miss Malfoy does. And besides, I'm not pleased with your sister's choice anyway. Those Weasleys..."  
He was going to continue but Luna interrupted before he could start a rant.

"I'll give Ariana a chance, Seth. But you've got to do the same with us. You hurt me, really deeply this time."

Seth apologized, but could see something had changed with is mother. Maybe she was accepting he wasn't a baby anymore. Whatever it was, he wasn't sure he liked it.

It was half an hour before the conversation finally returned to why he came in the first place.

"I took you from school today because your mother needed you. She needed all of us. About eleven years ago your mother and I were expecting another baby. A girl. We lost her before she was born. We held a memorial service for her today, as yesterday would've been her birthday." Snape watched with no little pleasure as his son's colour drained from his face. Clearly he felt guilty and Snape figured that was just a little justice for what he put his parents through.  
Aedan, for once, went to all of his classes that day and then walked to the library. Curious, he picked up a book on wizarding lineages, wanting to learn more about Isabella. Why was she solely the singled out by her peers? The only problem with his idea was that he didn't know her last name let alone if she was a pureblood, halfblood, or Muggleborn... After realising this, he went to the study room near Ravenclaw hoping to run into her...

After Morgan left Caroline to find out about the book, Ariana sat with her colouring. As she did so, she wondered what was going on with Seth and his family, hoping everything was OK. She then remembered it was the middle of the week and she'd missed afternoon classes. Her pang of guilt subsided when Seth came back. His face was ashen white, but she didn't dare ask him what the matter was.

He sat down next to her, taking up a crayon and breaking it in his fist.

"That's mine!" cried Caroline, tears coming to her eyes. "My favourite colour!" She grabbed the remnants of the blue crayon, trying to put it back together.

"I'm sorry," said Seth, but it didn't sound like he really meant it.

Ariana put a hand on his shoulder, looking into his eyes as if by doing so she could see what was wrong. She studied him carefully.

Seth looked away, his shoulders dropping as he sighed.

Ariana wished there were something she could do for him. If only he'd let her in...

Eris and Sam walked into the living room and saw Ariana and Seth sitting there. Eris narrowed her eyes at her brother, upset that he'd left eariler and now he was back with a Malfoy.

"Nice of you to show up Seth," hissed Eris as she crossed her arms.

"Sod off Eris!" said Seth as he clenched his teeth.

Eris could feel the anger coming from him and this made her even more angry. She pulled her arm back and punched him in the jaw. Seth fell back and Eris smirked and stalked out of the house.

Seth grabbed Ariana's wand and followed his sister out to the garden. "Eris," he said as she turned around and he pointed the wand at her.

"If you insist," she smirked as she brought her own wand out.

Caroline, who had witnessed the exchange between the Snape siblings, ran into the kitchen. She found Remus and plopped down on his lap.

"My crayon is broked Remmie!" she cried as she held it up.

"It's broke, not broked," said Hermione as Remus took the crayon and fixed it. He was reward with a sloppy kiss from Caroline.

"Look! A snake," squealed Caroline as she pointed at the book.

All of the adults leaned forward and looked. There was a snake, much like the one on the Slytherin coat of arms, on one of the pages.

"I wonder what this could mean," said Kelly.

"Maybe the First has something to do with Slytherin or maybe he's buried in the Slytherin dungeons," suggested Hermione.

Ariana chased after Seth only to find Eris and him at a stand off with wands aimed at each other. "Seth!" she yelled.

"Furnunculus!" shouted Eris.

Seth turned, but only to see Ariana get hit instead of him.

"Oops," said Eris with a shrug.

"You're going to pay for that! Stupefy!" A bolt of red light shot forth, straight towards Eris' chest, but she was quicker.

"Protego! Petrificus totalus!"

Ariana's wand flew from his hand as he fell to the ground, stiff as a board.

Eris hmph-ed in a 'so there!' way as she stood over his incapacitated body.

From the open window, their noise caught the attention of Harry who had been napping. He jumped out the window with his wand drawn. "What in the blazes is going on!" he demanded.

Harry ripped Eris' wand from her hand and picked up the abandoned wand lying between Seth and Ariana. "Priori Incantatem." He saw the 'stupefy' spell and then reanimated Seth.

Ariana moaned from the boils, unable to speak because he face had swelled so much.

Seth glared at Eris. "Bitch."

Harry picked up Ariana saying, "Inside. Now."

Seth and Eris followed Harry reluctantly.  
Sam followed behind the Snapes slowly, a bit in shock over what he'd seen. Eris didn't usually duel with people and usually discouraged him from doing so.

Caroline yelped when she saw Ariana's face and ran to her mother.

"What the--" Remus sputtered

"Sam, you better have not had anything to do with this!" Hermione declared.

Harry waved them off and laid Ariana down on a couch in the parlour room. He sent Hermione to retrieve the Snapes, who came down the stairs looking slightly rumpled.

Harry, Luna, and Snape glared at Seth and Eris, waiting for an explaination.  
"She started it!" shouted Seth, poiting at Eris at the exact same time she accused him.

"He started it!" attested Eris.

"Eris did the most damage," said Harry. "I used the priori and she cursed Seth..."

Seth and Eris interrupted him with their own versions of what happened while Sam took out his wand to prove he hadn't done anything wrong.

Hermione and Luna crossed their arms and asked to hear it from Sam's point of view.

Sam, not wanting to get his girlfriend in trouble, merely shrugged saying, "I got there just as a spell hit Malfoy. I'm not sure what happened..."

Hermione frowned, having a hunch he wasn't telling the entire truth.

"All three of you will be punished," said Luna.

"But Ariana didn't do anything!" said Seth. "She was trying to stop me from duelling."

Aedan found Isabella locked in a cupboard when he arrived near the Ravenclaw study room. She was a bit embarassed that she'd let her housemates get to her again but was grateful that Aedan had found her.

"I wish they would just stop," she whispered as tears rolled down her face.

Aedan reached over and wiped the tears off her face while giving her a small smile. "It'll be all right," he said. "By the way, you never did tell me what your last name was. Not that you have to but perhaps our parents know each other."

"It's Thomas and I highly doubt it," she said as she wrapped her arms around her body. "My parents are dead."

Snape was at the end of his rope with his children. After Harry left the room, he grabbed Seth and Eris and dragged them upstairs. He pushed open a bedroom door and pushed them both in before locking the door behind them.

"Now," he said as he towered over them, "we are going to stay in this room until I find out the truth. This petty fighting is going to stop because it's upsetting your mother."

"Sod off," hissed Seth.

Snape reached over and grabbed him. "Listen here, Seth," he sneered, "there are places for kids like you; unpleasant places. And if you don't straighten up, you'll find yourself at one of them by the end of the week."  
Seth scowled at his father but said nothing. He just knew he'd get into trouble and not Eris. His parents were so unfair.

Eris on the other hand, was near tears. She couldn't understand why her brother hated her so much. It was all she could feel, in overwhelming waves.

"Seth, " Snape began, trying to clear up what happened, "if your sister started it, how come you were the one who went outside last, and you had someone else's wand?"

"She punched me!" Seth cried in defence.

"Because he told me to sod off! He came after me! He hates me!" Eris yelled.

Snape narrowed his eyes and glared at both of them. "I'm severely disappointed in both of you. Must you behave like dunderheads? You're both going to be punished. Seth, these past few days you've shown nothing but disrespect and unjustified anger towards your entire family. No more Quidditch for the rest of the year!" Seth was so stunned he didn't have anything to say. "And Eris! You can't just strike people whenever you feel the urge! No more trips to Hogsmeade! And this summer there'll be no visits to the Weasley's!"

Satisfied that his children were sufficiently punished, Snape left the room to find Luna. This was something she did not need added to her other stresses. He'd tell her about the punishments later.

---------------  
"Dead?" breathed Aedan. He'd never thought about someone growing up without parents before and the notion shook him.

She nodded. "I don't fancy talking about it if that's all right with you."

"Sure," said Aedan, placing a hand on her shoulder. "So who locked you in here without your wand?"

"Sarah McClay, Alexia Saunders, and Alexia's boyfriend Todd Something-or-other," sniffed Isabella, wiping her nose with the sleeve of her robe.

"I'll kill them," vowed Aedan. His anger boiled under his skin, but Isabella held him back. "I'll sodding kill them. Can I kill them for you?"

"No, Aedan," sighed Isabella. She suddenly found the tight cupboard space to be hot and sticky and she noticed just how close they were standing. She felt dizzy, but in a good way.

After Snape left, Eris and Seth glared at each other. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault! Someone want to explain to me how this is my fault 'cuz I don't have a bloody clue!" roared Seth.

"That's right you don't have a clue! You can't get one thing through that thick skull of yours except thoughts of shagging one particular Miss Malfoy!"

"Shut it, Eris! I swear to Merlin, sometimes I wish I wasn't related to you!" He stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Eris knelt on the floor and wept.

Hayden dashed over to his dad. "What's going on with the Snape's? Are you feeling better? Mum said I could have ice cream..." he rambled.

Harry chuckled at his son's energetic remarks and simplified his answers so the seven-year-old could comprehend. "But as for the iced cream..." He looked to Kelly for confirmation and she smiled. "What flavour?"

"Chocolate!"

"I want some too!" shouted Caroline.

Hermione had to give in because Ron had already started scooping some into small bowls for them.

"Anyone else?" he asked, but Remus, Morgan, Luna, and Hermione were too absorbed in the book to respond.

"No thanks," replied Harry who knew ahead of time that Hayden wouldn't be able to finish all of his. He strode over to the pull out which was now in couch form and plopped down.

After talking in circles about the book, Morgan became bored. She didn't want any ice cream so she decided to go see how Luna was. When she knocked on the door, Snape answered and she stepped away.

"Er...is Luna around?" she asked as Snape towered over her.

Snape ushered her in and then quietly left.

"Hey," said Morgan as she looked at Luna. "How are you?"

Luna looked at her and gave her a small smile. "I've been better," she sighed as she sat up on the bed.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Morgan.

"So," said Ron as he shoved a scoop of chocolate ice cream in his mouth, "D'you think Snape will give us access to the dungeons to see if the First is there?"

"Oh honestly, Ron!" said Hermione as she wiped the ice cream off his chin.

"I don't see why not," said Remus.

"How's the vampire hunting coming along?" asked Snape as he stepped into the kitchen.

Ron picked up the book and handed it to Snape. "It's in English now," he said before eating more ice cream.

"Impressive," sneered Snape.  
Eris got up from the floor and wiped her eyes. If Seth was going to be like that then she was done with him. She forced a smile on her face and followed him downstairs.

Ariana and Seth were sitting on the couch talking so Eris went into the kitchen were most people were eating ice cream. "Ruining your dinners?" she teased.

Caroline giggled and said, "Yes!" and most of the room laughed.

Snape came over to Eris and put a hand on her shoulder.

Eris knew her father loved her, even when he was so angry. She could accept her punishment since she did feel a little guilty for what she had done to Ariana. She smiled up at her father and wrapped an arm around his waist.  
"There really isn't anything to talk about," said Luna as she adjusted herself on the bed. "My kids hate each other and Seth hates me."

Morgan grimaced, hoping her child wouldn't end up hating her. "He's a teenager Luna. I hated my parents at that age too," she said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"He thinks we favour Eris more," sighed Luna. "And he's right. But it's hard not too. Things effect her and it makes her ill. I just wish he'd understand that."

Morgan crossed her arms and looked at Luna again. "Just give him time. Someday he'll understand what she's going through," she offered but decided to change the subject. "We unlocked the book. It's now in English."

"How did you that?" asked Luna as she yawned from tiredness.

"I had a key," shrugged Morgan as she saw Luna's eyes close. "I'll talk to you later."

She stood from the bed and went downstairs. Once there she flooed home and went to the box they'd found the key in. She looked through it and found a photo album that her best friend and her had made for their school years. And as she flipped through it, a feeling of emptyness came over her when she saw the last two years were blank.

Harry went to the kitchen and sat at the table. Everyone was busy talking or looking at the book. He looked at each of them, a sense of dread coming over him. They were about to fight another battle and he prayed all of them would survive.

"I should probably get back to school," Ariana told Seth. "I'm sure Aedan's worried sick."

"I suppose so," he said in a dejected tone. "I'll follow you. I should probably 'apologise' to Mum before Dad beats me or something."

Ariana gasped. "He wouldn't--would he?"

Seth shrugged. "No, probably not...but you know what I mean, right?"

Ariana nodded, moving towards the fireplace. She didn't feel welcome at the Potters and knew when her dad found out she'd skivved of classes to go there with Seth, she'd be in for it too. "See you back there, then." She kissed him briefly before throwing the powder into the fireplace, "Three Broomsticks." She stepped into the green flames and disappeared. 

Aedan felt their proximity and had this sudden urge to kiss her...

Aedan gave in to his desires and what he hoped Isabella's desires were as well and leaned over to brush his lips over hers. He didn't want to rush anything, figuring she wasn't the same kind of girl he normal snogged.

Luna sighed and fell asleep, not sure why she was so tired in the early evening. She was pleased with one thing from the past few days - she and Morgan were getting on really well and she felt like she had found a real friend in her.  
Isabella had to stop herself from squealing. She was kissing Aedan Malfoy! She carefully placed her hands on his chest and smiled.

Seth climbed the stairs and went to his mother's room. He knocked and waited for permission to enter. "Mum?" he said as he stepped inside.

"What is it Seth?" asked Luna as she looked on him.

"Just wanted to tell you that I'm going back to school," he said. He knew he was there to apologize but he just couldn't do it.

"Sorry to barge in but have you seen Morgan?" asked Remus as he looked in.

"She went home," said Seth. "At least that's what she said when she came down to the living room. She seemed upset or something."

Remus frowned. "Thanks," he said as he walked out of the room.

"Well, I guess I should go," said Seth. Luna merely nodded as Seth looked at her one more time before walking out.  
Just minutes after Ariana left, a woman slid from the Potter's fireplace after two middle-aged wizards. The wizards had cameras around their necks and as soon as they'd cleared the soot from them, started taking pictures. The young woman with rigidly curled blonde hair, penciled eyebrows, and a Quick Quotes Quill handy, began jotting notes.

Hands on her hips, Kelly approached them. "What the devil-- She turned back around. "Someone forgot to close off the Floo Network!" Remus and Morgan had left already and they were the only people she could think of that last used the Floo.

"Mrs. Potter! If I could have a word--Your son, Hayden James, named after his father, Harry Potter, and grandfather, James Potter, was abducted by one, Lucius Malfoy, now pronounced dead--" the woman persisted, following her.

"Right there is brilliant!" one of the photographers cooed as Hayden stepped behind his father, hiding from the flashes.

"Do you mind?" asked Harry. He hated the press and the invasion of privacy. It wasn't a big deal if it was at a public event like a Quidditch match, but this was his home. He was trying to be polite, but it was very hard.

"What's you name little girl?" the other photographer asked Caroline.

Hermione glared at him and pulled Caroline from the room.

"Were you worried?" the reporter that Hermione found to look very similiar to Rita Skeeter, persisted.  
Snape sauntered into the room and stood towering over the reporter. "Just who invited you here?"

The woman shook a little, looking up into Snape's angry face. "I-I'm Martha Skeeter! Mr. Snape, I'm a good friend of your wife!"

Snape snorted and looked back at Hermione. "Go get Luna please."

Hermione ran up the stairs and banged on the door where Luna was sleeping. A few minutes later, minutes filled with tense silence, Hermoine came down with a frazzled Luna behind her.

"What? What's going on?" Luna asked as she rubbed her eyes. She finally focused on Martha and snarled, "What the bloody hell is that fool doing here?"

Snape smirked at Martha and said, "Good friend, eh?  
"What did you do Luna?" asked Kelly as she started to wave her arms around, "Invite them here?"

"No," said Luna as she furrowed her brow, "I don't even like her! She's scum!"

"Whatever," said Kelly as she grabbed Hayden. "Maybe after they leave, you should leave also Luna."

Remus flooed back to his house to find Morgan sitting by herself, crying. He went to comfort her but she just moved away. She finally told him that she was going out for a bit and told him not to follow her.

After breaking the kiss, Isabella looked up at Aedan and sighed. "I should get back to my common room," she quietly said.  
Harry was nearly about to shout at them to leave, but caught Ron before he whipped out his wand. "Not helping..." he warned Ron.

"But--invasion of privacy, mate," said Ron.

"I know."

Aedan sighed as she pulled away. She was just so intoxicating...her golden curly tresses that went just past her shoulders and emerald eyes that seemed to be able to delve into his soul. He didn't care that she was only fourteen; he leaned over kissed her again only more passionately this time. One hand was in her shining locks and the other wrapped around her waist to draw her closer.

She fought him off. "I've got to go!" she cried and ran from the cupboard.

"Isa-- Wait!" he shouted after her. Damn it! She hates me now... He kicked the stone wall.

Ariana had just arrived back in the common room when she heard Aedan's anguished cry. She wondered what that was all about, but figured if he wanted to talk to her, he would. Merlin knew what he'd say if he knew about the day she'd just had!  
Luna was shocked at Kelly's remark. "Martha Skeeter, you know the Prophet isn't like it was when your aunt worked there! You're NOT to behave like this! Turn around and leave! Now!" She glared at Kelly and crossed her arms over her chest. When Martha didn't move, she said, "Move it!"

Snape tried to hide the grin at his wife's demanding tone, while Harry and Ron openly smiled.

Martha figured she had enough information as it was. So many people were at the Potter's house, something must be going on. She waved to the photographers and flooed out of the house as quickly as possible.

When she saw the last green tinted flame disappear, Luna turned to Kelly and said in a cold voice, "I'll gather my things and be out of your hair in a few minutes." She looked at her children and told them to make sure they had everything-they had to go back to school anyway.  
"Good," scoffed Kelly. "Don't let door hit you on the arse on the way out."

Luna narrowed her eyes at her and stomped off.

"Kelly..." said Harry, "Don't you think that was a bit harsh?"

Kelly shook her head and stalked off while dragging Hayden behind her.

Morgan quietly sat by herself at The Three Broomsticks. She was beginning to wish she was pregnant because she could use a stiff drinks. After finishing her butterbeer, she paid her tab and wondered out in the cold, dark night.

"Luna..." said Snape as he stepped into the room, "put your stuff back."

"Kelly doesn't want me here so I'm leaving," she growled as she stuffed the rest of her stuff into her bag. She then stomped downstairs and flooed away.

Aedan went down to the Ravenclaw common room and stood outside of it while pondering if he should force his way inside to see her. But he decided against it and went back to the Slytherin common room where Ariana was.

Somethng wrong? she asked.

No he answered before stalking up to his room.  
The reporters, Luna, and Morgan or Remus leaving the Floo open nagged on Kelly's mind the rest of the night. She was worried about her son and about Harry who still hadn't fully recovered from the last vision...

Harry knew how much it upset her. He was much more accustomed to the media than she was. He warned her about that before they were married and he knew his Quidditch status wouldn't help matters. He laid next to where she lay on her side, facing away from him. Brushing her long blonde hair from her shoulders, he said, "I'm sorry."

She rolled to her back so she could meet his eyes. "It's not your fault, Harry. And you're right, I was bit harsh with Luna. I feel bad about that too... I guess I'm just overly emotional right now."

Aedan went to take a long hot shower before going to bed. He wished he hadn't pushed Isabella like that. He had to remind himself she was only fourteen.. Fourteen... His sister was fourteen...and she was snogging away with her boyfriend... Maybe it was a Slytherin thing. Yes, House differences...that explained it...

He'd just apologise to her tomorrow and everything would be all right.

Weeks passed and after Isabella overcomed her fear, she went back to indulging in exploratory kissing sessions with Aedan that didn't always take place in an abandoned cupboard.

For Aedan, this was definitely kissing, not a random snog here or there, but something more meaninful and powerful than that. He couldn't put his finger on exactly what he'd call it, but it sure was something.

Soon it was the week of Christmas holiday and the Weasleys wanted Sam to come home.

Aedan and Ariana only planned to return home for part of the holiday, but Aedan wanted to stay at Hogwarts with his new 'friend,' Isabella, since she hadn't a real family to go home to.

Eris had begged her parents to let either her go to the Weasley's or Sam to come to their place. They were both firm in their denial - her punishment was set and until next fall, there would be no spending time at one another's houses.

She was still avoiding Seth whenever possible. He had advanced to a slightly improved communication with his parents, but still hadn't asked for forgiveness. He was reluctant to leave Ariana for even a week but she was going to the Malfoy's home and he certainly couldn't go there.

Morgan was getting more and more depressed as the Christmas holidays approached. She couldn't help but think of her friends who hadn't been able to see so many Christmases. They were taken away by Dracula, and she for one couldn't wait to end his terror. There hadn't been any new attacks or advances from that quarter, so there wasn't much to be done. Hermione had the book and was trying to figure out exactly where the First could be. They had decided to go to Hogwarts during the holidays to look around.

Luna had reported Martha's poor behaviour to her boss, and as this was definately not Martha's first time bending the rules she was sacked. Her article never made it to the presses.  
The halls of Hogwarts were quiet the day before Christmas since so many of the students had went home. Snape had allowed the group access to the dungeons but only if he were there.

After sending Seth and Eris to spend the day with Luna's father, Luna and he arrived such as the rest of them were. He showed them to the dungeons and they started to look around.

Luna tried to act interested but she just couldn't. She was still a bit upset with Kelly and didn't want to be part of her little group. Instead she stepped over to Morgan and linked her arm around hers.

"I hear the elves make a great Christmas cake. Fancy sneaking away with me so we can get a piece? Maybe talk about why you haven't yelled at me lately," said Luna as she smiled.

Morgan couldn't help but to smile back. "I'd like that," she quietly said as the two tip-toed out of the dungeons.

"I thought maybe we could go see your cousin in France during the holiday," said Draco as he looked over at his wife and children. "It'll be nice to get away."

Ariana and Aedan looked at each other. Neither one of them wanted to go to France. Ariana was thinking about Seth while Aedan was thinking about Isabella.

I rather stay here, said Aedan as he sat up straight, I don't care much for France.

Me either, said Ariana.  
Luna grinned as a house elf named Tippy handed her a generous piece of cake. She and Morgan sat at a small table in the kitchens and watched the house elves while eating.

"Did you ever hear about S.P.E.W?" Luna asked when she was half way through the cake.

"Uh...try to not talking about spewing while I'm eating, k?" Morgan said as she made a face.

"No..S. P. E. W! It was a thing Hermione tried to organize when she was in school. Something, something Elvish Welfare...something like that. She felt all house elves should be freed. Whether they wanted to be or not! Obviously, didn't work out, but let me tell you...any house elves that heard of it at the time still avoid her like the bloody plague!" Luna and Morgan both broke out into giggles.

The main group of adults was wandering the dungeons, searching room by room for a symbol repeated in the book. They thought it might mark the first's site.

They found a chamber at the end of a long corridor - one that even Snape had never been in. All of the group entered the dark room to search the walls. They jumped in unison when they heard the door slam behind them.

"Bloody He..." Ron began.

"Language, Ron!" Hermoine snapped. Even in total darkness she could be bossy.

"Lumos, " Harry said. Nothing happened. Five other 'lumos' followed, each getting the same result - more darkness.

"Let's just find the door and leave, " Remus said calmly.

"Finding the door isn't the problem, " came Snape's voice, "opening it appears to be a challenge."

"Are you saying that we're stuck in here?" squeaked Ron as he moved close to someone and grabbed them.

"I would apperciate it if you wouldn't grab me Mr. Weasley," hissed Snape. Ron let go of him and backed off.

"What do we do now?" asked Kelly as she looked around in the darkness.

"We can either move forward or wait for someone to find us," said Harry.

Ron jumped when he felt something move on his arm. "Bugger this!" he exclaimed as he went to the door and started pounding on it.

Morgan and Luna sat in the kitchens and talked about elves as Tippy brought them more cake. As they dug into their second slice, Luna asked Morgan why she'd been so distant lately.

She explained to Luna how she felt about her friends and how seeing the photo album had upset it. "But I think the worse thing is, I really don't have any friends now. Except for Remus but he doesn't really count," said Morgan as she dragged her fork through the frosting of her cake.

"No friends?" asked Luna as she raised her eyebrows. "What am I? Chopped liver?"

"Well, I didn't think you liked me much, especially after I took Seth to Hogsmeade," said Morgan as she watched Tippy take their plates away.

"True. I was a bit upset but I'm over that now. Seth seems to like you," said Luna as she stood up. "After you have that baby, lets go back to that dance club!"

Morgan laughed and stood also. "I'd like that," she said.

The two left the kitchens and decided to go to the dungeons to check on the others. They walked through the corridors but stopped when they heard some thumping coming from one of the doors.

"What is that?" asked Luna as she ran her hands over the wall. She stopped when she heard Ron start to yell about being stuck.

"Are you stuck in there, Ron?" asked Morgan through the door.

"Yes! Get us out please!" he yelled.

"Are you in danger or anything?" asked Luna.

"I don't think so," replied Ron.

Luna looked over at Morgan and grinned. She was feeling mischievous and decided that if they were stupid enough to go blindly into a room, then they suffer a bit longer. "Er...we can't get the door so we have to go get someone," she said through the door.

"Right. Hurry up," said Ron.

"We will," said Morgan as Luna sat down on the floor.

"Fancy a game of cards?" asked Luna as she pulled a deck out of her robes.

"Of course," said Morgan as she sat down beside her.  
"Wait tick," said Hermione. "What's this?" She was on her knees, prodding some loose rock with her wand.

Snape and Harry peered over her and Ron bent on one knee next to her.

"Looks like the rocks are loose here," Hermione continued.

"What exactly are we looking for?" asked Ron.

Hermione said, "Stand back."

Everyone obeyed.

"Reducto!" The rocks burst apart and a small passageway was revealled. The steep path led down and down further into the depths below Hogwarts. If Harry still had the Marauder's Map, it would show that they'd winded around and were now back below Slytherin.

The group followed Hermione as she crawled through the small opening.

Kelly held onto Harry's hand because she was a little frightened.

Ron clutched on Hermione's shoulder for the same reason.

The passageway led to another door, but this one creaked open without much effort.

"What's this all about?" asked Ron.

"It looks like a coffin," whispered Kelly.

"This is it," said Hermione.

"Where's the book?" asked Harry.

"Er--" began Hermione. 


	23. Chapter 23

"I win again!" said Luna. She gathered the pastries from the table.

Morgan pretended to be disappointed. "At least we were only betting pastries..."

As Luna munched on a cream cake, she wondered, "D'you think they'll need that?" She gestured to the book sitting on the chair near Morgan.

She shrugged. "Not if they're still stuck." She took a sip of hot chocolate. "How are you lot holding up!"

There was no answer.

Morgan looked to Luna. "You don't expect they're in trouble, do you?"

Luna shrugged. "Guess play time's over!" She banished their table and chairs and banged on the door. There was no answer.

Morgan tugged on the handle and the door slowly swung open. The inside was empty, except for a small pile of rubble in the corner. "Did they Disapparate?"

"You can't Apparate on school grounds, " Luna explained. She stuck her wand out in front of her and walked into the room. She turned and saw Morgan following her, book in hand. "Don't let the door--" It was too late. The door slammed shut and they were enveloped by darkness.

"Damn," Morgan cursed, " sorry about that!"  
Morgan started to step forward when she heard the door creak open again. She spun around to see a girl standing there. "Thank Merlin!" said Morgan, smiling. "Could you make sure that door doesn't close again?"

The girl hissed and bared her fangs as she moved closer. "Give me the book," she hissed.

"Uh Luna..." said Morgan as she backed into her.

Luna turned around and saw the girl. She quickly raised her wand and was about to hex her when the girl jumped at Morgan, knocking her into Luna. Before Luna could get her balance, she fell into the empty corridor and slid down the passageway.

"Luna!" exclaimed Morgan as she tried to wrestle the girl off her.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" asked Remus as he looked around when he heard a thud.

"Fuck," muttered Luna as she pulled herself up and looked around.

"Luna?" said Hermione as she squinted her eyes. "What are you doing!"

"Morgan," said Luna as started for the passageway. "There's a vampire up there and she's trying to get the book from her."  
"Bloody hell," murmured Ron as he examined the coffin.

Hermione pulled him away. "Don't touch that!"

Snape muttered, "We need to destroy the book and whatever the hell is in the coffin."

Harry jumped up. "To Morgan then. Let's go."

"Shouldn't someone stay here to make sure this thing isn't, you know, resurected?" asked Hermione.

"Fine. You and Ron can stay here," said Harry.

"I'm not staying here!" cried Ron. "There're...spiders and other creepy crawlies."

"I will," said Luna. "I don't fancy slidding back down here when you return."

"All right," said Harry, looking to Snape.

Snape nodded and armed himself.

Kelly and Ron did the same and the four of them went after Morgan.

Morgan couldn't help but chuckle at the young girls pathetic attempt to steal the book from her. "This what you want?" She held up a book with similar covering to the actual book.

"Yes," said the girl. "Give it to me."

"Oh, all right... I don't have any use for it." Morgan chucked the book past the girl so she had to turn around to pick it up leaving Morgan enough time to run away.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Snape were crawling up the tunnel after Lupin, who had taken off once he heard about the vampire. They were about half way there when they could hear a girlish squeal coming at them. Straight at them. In the very narrow tunnel.

Ron had been so eager to leave that he ended up in front of Harry, Hermione and Snape. He heard Remus yelp and a few seconds later his face met Remus' behind. Morgan, who had slammed into Remus, was still laughing as they ran into the others.

Nothing had happened in the cavern in the few minutes they had gone. Luna was thankful she moved out of the way of the tunnel when she heard the screeching coming downwards. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw the pile of tangled limbs.

"All right there?" She laughed.  
Everyone groaned as the stood up, dusting off their robes. The husbands helped their wives up while Luna pulled Snape to his feet with only a little bit of a struggle.

The sound a girl crying echoed in the passageway. It sounded ghostly, but more real than any Moaning Myrtle...

"What's that?" asked Ron in a voice higher than normal.

"That's odd, I hadn't noticed it until just now," said Luna.

"Whatever it is, it's probably trying to distract us from finishing our mission," supposed Morgan. She took out the real book and approached the coffin. "Let's get this over and done with.

The sobbing continued, bothering Harry, Remus, and Kelly the most.

"It's just awful," said Kelly, wrapping her arms around her middle.

"We should try to help her," added Harry.

"I don't know how much more of it I can take," agreed Remus.  
"We're in a secret, dark cavern with a coffin. Leave it alone." Morgan said. She set the book on the coffin and it opened on it's own. The pages flipped and stopped, opening on a graphic picture of the creature in the coffin. The vampire's skin was sunken and thin, and it's head was misshapen.

"Well, that's pleasant," Luna said sarcastically.

"Let's just get this over with, " Snape scowled. "Do we open the coffin? Destroy the book? Hermione, you're the one who's been reading it. What do we do?"

"We can do either," said Hermione as she looked at the book. "What do you propose we do?"

"I don't think we should raise him," said Morgan.

"Right," said Snape as the screaming got louder. "What in the bloody hell is going on?"

"They left," said Ron. "Harry, Kelly, and Remus all left."

"Where did they go?" asked Luna as she looked around.

"Probably went to find where that bloody screaming was coming from," said Ron as the cavern filled with the sound of wings.

"Oh, what now?" asked Morgan as Hermione and her looked up.

Above them were several winged creatures. "Run," said Hermione as she plucked the book off the coffin.  
Back at either the doorway they were previously locked in or at a very similiar one, Harry blew the door open with a powerful blasting spell to find a girl in Hogwarts uniform, crying.

"Ravenclaw," said Kelly when she saw the girl's House tie. She stretched out a hand towards the girl.

Remus and Harry exchanged shocked glances.

"How did you get here?" asked Remus.

The girl wiped her tears, sniffling, "It was a dare. Some of my Housemates dared me to come down here and then they slammed the door shut, locking me in! They sent a boggart in after me..."

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Kelly. She wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Let's get you back to your House," said Harry. "We should have a talk to Professor Flitwick about this."

"Who's brilliant idea was this?" Luna screeched as she ducked the scaly claws of the winged creatures.

The group ran to the tunnel and scrambled up, trying not to slip. Snape was behind the others so he was just entering the tunnel when a creature grabbed hold of his leg. He kicked and tried to shake it off but it had a tight hold--a little too tight--as he could feel it's claws piercing his skin. "Luna!" he grunted, close to losing his grip on the rocks of the way out.

Luna turned and could see him wincing. She grabbed his wrist and held on tight, yelling for Morgan to help. Morgan turned and started to help Luna hold on to Snape. Luna waved her off and told her to curse the creatures.

"Reducto!" Morgan yelled. She and Luna were both satisfied with the splatter of flesh that fell to the ground.

Snape, on the other hand, wasn't so pleased, being covered in it.

Luna tugged on his hand and they recommenced their exit.  
"What's your name?" asked Kelly as they walked with the girl.

"Isabella," she quietly said.

"Nice to meet you Isabella," smiled Kelly before introducing Harry and Remus to her. "We'll have you back to your house in a bit.

"Er--Professor Flitwick isn't there though," said the girl as tears filled her eyes, "He went to the greenhouse to get something."

"Well, we can take you to him," said Harry as he smiled.

"I'd like that," said the girl.

"That was bloody mad!" exclaimed Ron as they finally got to the top of passageway. They quickly out of the door and Snape was about to close it when Morgan grabbed him.

"Remus, Kelly and Harry may still be in there," she said as she grabbed her stomach. "We can't leave them."

"If we don't shut the door then those things will get into the school and people will die," said Snape as he slammed the door shut.

Morgan let out a tiny sob as she sat on the floor. "I don't feel well," she quietly said.  
Once they arrived at the Greenhouse, Remus went over to discuss Isabella's situation withe Flitwick whilst Harry pulled Kelly aside.

"Isabella--I had a vision about her," Harry whispered in Kelly's ear. "Dracula was after her and--and I think I saw him kill her parents." He involuntarily shuddered at this.

"Good Lord, are you serious? That's horrible!" exclaimed Kelly. She held onto his arm tightly.

"We've got to protect her. She might know something that could help us..."

"And make her relive her parents murder? I wouldn't want to put her through that, would you?" She was suddenly aware of how tired she was. "I don't know about you, but I think we've done all we can for today."

Harry nodded.  
Luna knelt down next to Morgan and rubbed her back lightly. "It's ok, Morgan. I'm sure Remus is fine." Morgan nodded but didn't say anything.

"Well, " Hermione said, "we better go look for the others. I'm sure they're around here somewhere!"

Remus returned from the greenhouse and joined Harry and Kelly. "He's not there, " he said.

"Oh, well maybe he left. Get Isabella and we'll go look for him in his office, " Kelly said. She looked behind Remus but didn't spot Isabella. "Didn't she go with you?"

"No, she stayed with you two," Remus replied.

A quick search of the area proved to be fruitless. Isabella had disappeared.  
Morgan stood up, with help from Luna, and proceeded to vomit on Snape's shoes. "Sorry," muttered Morgan.

"It's all right," said Luna as she slipped an arm around Morgan's waist. "I think you may have eaten too much cake."

Morgan softly laughed as the group decided to leave the dungeons. Snape kept sneering at Morgan while Luna kept telling him to stop it. They were almost to the front doors when Harry, Kelly and Remus walked in.

"Thank Merlin!" exclaimed Hermione as she ran over to them.

Morgan follow suit and jumped on Remus, hugging him tightly. "No more leaving me," she said.

"All right," he chuckled as he kissed her cheek.

"Where did you lot go?" asked Ron.

"We found a girl and we took her out to see Professor Flitwick and then she just disappeared," explained Kelly.

"Her name was Isabella...the same Isabella I had a vision about," said Harry, "and she's in Ravenclaw."

Remus and Snape looked at each other. "I don't recall any Isabellas in Ravenclaw," commented Snape.

"There might be though," added Remus. "We have a lot of students to teach."  
"Well what are we to do about her?" asked Kelly.

"I don't think she's in trouble anymore," said Remus. "Your vision was of the past, correct? When her family was attacked and killed."

"That's right," said Harry. "But why would I receive a vision of the past? It just doesn't make sense."

"Perhaps you should have a chat with Eris," suggested Kelly. "I heard she saw Isabella as well."

Harry pondered the idea. "Hmm, maybe so, but you should head back home. You look exhausted."

Kelly nodded before kissing his cheek. "All right. Let me know how it goes and don't be back too late. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve."  
"I think all of us are exhausted," said Ron as he looked the group. "How about all of us go home and get a good night's sleep?"

"Sounds good," said Remus as he stretched out and grabbed Morgan's hand. "Are we still getting together tomorrow night at the Potters for supper?"

"Yes," said Harry as he nodded. "Everything's planned out."

"Great," said Hermione as everyone split up to go home.

Christmas Eve day was a quiet event at Malfoy Manor. Ariana and Aedan spent most of the day in their rooms, sulking. They didn't leave their rooms until their father bribed them with early Christmas presents. Even then their minds were elsewhere.

Caroline had decided that the only person worthy of a Christmas drawing from her was Remus. She sat quietly at the kitchen table as her parents made pies for the Christmas Eve dinner at the Potters. The only time she spoke to them was to ask her mum to draw a heart on her drawing.

The only thing Eris was looking forward to that day was the fact that was going to see Sam at the Potters. Snape had reminded her several times that she was not to go off alone with him and that she was to stay with them at all times.

Seth, on the other hand, didn't want to go. He threw a fit, slamming his door, and told his father that he hated him. Seth's bad mood was commonplace in the Snape household and everyone had learned to deal with it.  
Kelly was bustling around the kitchen from morning until people started arriving in the evening. Despite the House Elves helping her, she undertook most of the cooking herself, insisting upon it even though she was quite worn out by suppertime.

"Something sure smells good," said Ron as he entered the kitchen.

Hermione followed on his heels, wanting to know exactly what was making her husband intent on praising Kelly for making.

Caroline ran straight over to Hayden, giving him a tight hug. "I made this for you." She handed him a macaroni necklace.

"Er--" Hayden looked to his dad.

Harry threw him a look that told him to be nice to her.

"Thank you, Caroline."

She beamed and skipped into the kitchen after her parents.

Soon Remus and Morgan arrived bearing gifts. They had decided to travel the Muggle way and snow melted in their hair.

Once Seth's door was Alohomora-ed open and he was forced into nicer clothes, the Snapes finally arrived at the Potters as well.

To say the Snapes were an unhappy bunch would be an understatement. Eris resented the fact that she couldn't see Sam alone, Seth hated everyone and Luna was still wary of Kelly. For once, Snape himself was the only one without any personal issues.

They were welcomed cordially by Kelly and Harry, but Luna could see Kelly still had issues as well. She quickly sought out Morgan and they giggled together when Caroline gave her picture to Remus. He was very gracious and Caroline skipped out of the room extremely happy.

The large group sat down to a huge dinner and chatted happily. Most of them at least. Seth sulked and didn't speak to anyone. Eris was totally absorbed with Sam and Luna mostly stuck to Morgan.

After dinner was done, Harry made the house elves clean everything up so he and the guests could retire to the family room to talk. The conversation ranged from a number of topics but ended on the first summer they had spent in the house. Remus, Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed and joked about Sirius while Snape sneered.

Luna had only met Sirius once while Morgan and Kelly had never met him at all. Luna decided to sit between Eris and Sam, just to keep a good eye on them while Morgan got stuck by Seth.

"Happy Christmas," she said as she sat beside him. Seth scoffed at her and crossed his arms. "No need to be a brat."

"I'm not a brat," he merely said before getting up to go to the other room.

"Oy! What ever happened to Sirius' flying motorcycle?" asked Ron as he laughed.

"I believe Hagrid had it and after he passed on. I don't know what happened to it," said Remus as he thought back to the day that Sirius had bought it.

"A flying motorcycle?" asked Morgan as she sat beside her husband, "That sounds wicked."

"Oh it was!" said Ron as he remembered the time Hagrid let him fly it around the grounds.

"You nearly got yourself killed on it!" said Hermione as she rolled her eyes and the rest of them laughed.

"I was thinking that perhaps after all of you finish with your Sirius Black fan club meeting, we could discuss Isabella with Eris," sneered Snape.

All of them groaned and sent Caroline, Hayden, Sam, and Seth out of the room so they could speak with Eris.  
"What're you looking at?" demanded Seth as he slouched on the living room couch.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I thought you were past hating me."

"Oh, it's way past that now!"

"Why are you rowing?" asked a curious Hayden.

"None of your business," seethed Seth.

"Oy, that's no way to treat a kid!" attested Sam. He sat down across the room with Hayden assuring him that Seth was just joking around.

"He doesn't look like it," observed Hayden.

Sam patted Hayden's shoulder. "Oy, look here. We can play cards. D'you want to play cards too, Caroline?"

She nodded and sat next to Hayden. "I can play Fishing!" She clapped her hands together. And Poke-her too!"

Sam was shocked at this. "Poker?"

Caroline nodded, smiling.

"I can too!" added Hayden.

The three of them began an awkward, but fun version of Poker while Seth sulked.

Seth wondered if he could steal one of the Potter's owls so he could at least send Ariana a letter to let her know how much he missed her. He hadn't even been able to send her a present.

Luna and Snape had forgotten to warn Eris they were going to talk about Isabella. She took it well, though, and answered each question as best as she could.

They didn't learn much more than they already knew. When Isabella was a child her parents were killed by Dracula because he thought they had the book. How the book ended up in Hermione's hands if her mother had hidden it, was unknown.

Eris looked a little frazzled when their discussion was over so Luna caved and let her have a few minutes alone outside with Sam. She grinned and ran into the other room, dragging him from his card game and took him out the front door so she could get a good snog in.  
After about ten minutes, Snape went out and peeled Sam off his daughter. He gave Sam the death stare and then went to retrieve his son, who had somehow made Caroline cry.

"Remmie!" cried Caroline as she ran out and pushed Morgan to the side so she could sit by him. "Sef is mean!"

"Seth!" scolded Luna. She turned to Hermione saying, "I'm so sorry."

"I think it's time for us to go home," said Snape as he grabbed his son and dragged him to the fireplace.

The Snapes said goodbye and flooed home.

"We should go too," said Morgan as she stood.

"Remmie is staying here," said Caroline as she glared at Morgan.

"I have to go home Caroline," said Remus as he stood.

The little girl started to cry and ran to her father.

"It's all right, pumpkin," said Ron as he picked her up, "they'll be back soon."

"Night guys," said Morgan as she and Remus left.

Soon the Weasleys followed suit and went home also, leaving the Potters by themselves. "That was nice, but tiring," said Kelly as she collasped by Harry.

Once they were home, Snape sent Seth to his room. Seth waited until his parents were in bed and snuck out the window with his broom. No one was going to keep him from Ariana.

"I'm going to bed," said Morgan as she peeked in on her husband, who was reading in the study.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he furrowed his brow.

"I'm great! Dad called on the phone and left a message," said Morgan. Since her father was a Muggle, he didn't believe in using owls to communicate. "We don't have to go to their house tomorrow for Christmas."

Remus grinned. He knew Morgan wasn't looking forward to Christmas with her family. "We can spend the day in bed," he said as he winked.

Morgan nodded. "Happy Christmas, Remus," she said. "And to think, next Christmas we'll have a baby to share it with!"

"That we will," said Remus as he stood and took his wife to bed.  
"ST. NICK IS COMING TONNNNNIGHHT!" shouted Hayden, waking up a very knackered Kelly.

"Yes, Hayden," said Harry as he hoisted him into his arms. "But he won't come until you're sound asleep in your bed." He took Hayden and laid him down in his bed. "D'you want me to read The Night Before Christmas?"

Hayden nodded, so Harry oblidged him.

Ariana awoke to tapping on the bedroom window. Well, not her bedroom window--the one nextdoor--Aedan's. She pulled back the curtains to see Seth Snape on his broom throwing rocks at Aedan's window! She cranked the window open manually, wishing she was able to do magic outside of school, and hissed, "Seth! Seth!"

He nearly fell off his broom at her voice.

"Get your arse in here before Aedan wakes up!"

The light in Aedan's room went on.

"Oh shit," exclaimed Seth.

"Come on, hurry!" said Ariana, pulling him into her room.

He tripped on his way in, making a soft thump. "Sorry."

"Shush!" she said, her hands still on his biceps. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you," he whispered.  
"Are you all right? What happened?" Ariana asked with concern. Seth told her what had been happening at his house and how he was locked in his room.

"...and so it's all really unfair. I hate them!" he finished with a whine.

Ariana scrunched up her face and lifted her hands in the air, as if to say, 'what the hell?' "Uh, Seth, I'm happy to see you and all, but stop bloody whining!" Seth looked astounded as she continued, "You've been acting like a git and your parents punished you for it. How is that unfair?"

Remus gently rolled away from his wife and sighed in contentment. He couldn't stop his hand from rubbing her slightly swollen belly. "When can we make more?"

Luna sat in her living room near the Christmas tree looking at all the presents. She was tempted to throw half of Seth's away. Bloody making a three year old cry. She had no idea what was going on but was seriously starting to consider a therapist for him.  
"Seth!" Ariana screamed. She knew she had to get him as soon as possible, but even if she had a broom with her, she was afraid of heights. Doing the only thing she could think of, in her panic, she rushed into Aedan's room.

What the bloody hell's going on? asked a sleepy Aedan. His blonde hair was ruffled from half a night's sleep.

Seth flew all the way from London and now he's fallen outside--on the ground, he might be dead. I don't know what to do!

Snape's here? What? Why? Why should I help him?

Aedan! She pulled his arm in a begging gesture. Please do something. If Dad finds out, he'll kill him!

Fine! But he better leave before morning, Ari, or else I'll have some killing of my own--

I know. Just HURRY!

Aedan grabbed his broom from his wardrobe and strode into Ariana's room. He jetted out the window, landing gracefully next to Seth who was sprawlled unnaturally on the ground, his broom busted.

Seth was still breathing when Aedan turned him face-up. "Bloody hell..." He slapped Seth's face. "Wake up, Seth. We don't have all night."

Seth flinched when he saw Aedan's face hovering above his. "Fuck," he muttered.

"Get up," commanded Aedan.

Seth moved to stand up, but his leg was broken.

Aedan rolled his eyes before saying, "Get on my broom then."

Seth obeyed, cringing in pain, as Aedan flew them up into Ariana's room.

"Oh gods!" exclaimed Ariana when the pair arrived. "Are you all right! You could have died..." Thank you so much, Aedan, She kissed her brother.

Yeah, whatever. Just see he's out of here before morning. He gripped his broom tightly.

"I think I've broken my leg."

Good night, Aedan, she said implicitly.

Aedan glared at the pair before stalking from the room.

Ariana helped him over to her bed. "Let me see," she said, pulling at his trousers.

"Whoa, Ariana," protested Seth.

Ariana flashed him a repoving pout, "I'm not trying to rape you, Seth. Really, you've got a dirty mind! I'm just going to have a look at your leg."

He sighed and let her have her way with him. Not that he minded... It was just a shame that he had a bloody broken leg.

Ariana placed both hands on the site of his injury and closed her eyes. If only she was as good at this as Aedan was... She concentrated all her energy into healing his wounds, both broken skin and bone.

Seth watched as she turned a bright orange. She would have looked as if she'd eaten too many carrots if it wasn't for the light pulsating around her. Once she finished, she collapsed atop him, breathing hard. "What did you just do?" he asked her, confused.

"Mended your leg, you dolt." She smiled tiredly.

"Bloody brilliant," he responded and turned his head to kiss her.  
Snape floo-called the Lupins and Weasleys, checking to see if they had seen or heard from Seth, while Luna wrote a quick note to the Potters. No one had heard from him.

They asked Eris if she knew where he might be. There was only one person she could think of him going to...but she didn't even know if he knew where she lived.  
"Try the Malfoys, " she said sleepily.

Snape scowled at the thought of trying to hold a conversation with Draco Malfoy early Christmas morning, but threw the floo powder into the fireplace and called out "Draco Malfoy" before sticking his head in just the same.

Draco stumbled into the study and saw Snape's face. "What is it Severus?" he grunted.

"Seth is missing. Is he there?" asked Snape.

"I don't know. Come on over and we'll check," sneered Draco as Snape pullled back and then completely flooed to the Malfoys. "It's safe to assume he'd probably be in my daughter's room."

Snape nodded and followed Draco upstairs.

"Hey Morg," muttered Remus as he rolled over in bed, "could you fetch me my other robes out of the spare bedroom?"

"Why?" she asked as she yawned.

"I'm cold," he pouted.

Morgan rolled her eyes and got out of bed. After she left the room, Remus quickly sat up and smiled. "Remus!" she screamed, "What did you do to the room!"

He got out of bed and went to the hallway.

She had a grin on her face as she turned to look at him.

"Do you like it?" he asked, referring to the nursery he'd put together.

Morgan put her hands over her eyes and started to cry. "I love it!" she squeaked out.

"It's Christmas!" screamed Caroline as she jumped on her parents.

Hermione grumbled, but Ron sat straight up. Christmas was his favourite holiday. "Come on, Hermione!" he said as he yanked at his wife. "Time to open presents!"  
Caroline eagerly tore at each of her presents in turn while Ron cheered her on. Her favourite being the storybook Gran and Grandad Weasley bought her.

Hayden bounded into his parents room, jumping on the bed. "He came! He came!"

"Who-oh, yeah!" replied a sleepy Kelly.

Harry made breakfast for the two of them before they atarted unwrapping presents.

Draco and Snape were stopped in the hallway by Aedan. "What's going on? I heard a noise from downstairs--oh, Professor. What are you doing here?" Aedan didn't know why he was stalling for Ariana, perhaps he didn't want to get her into trouble...

Meanwhile Seth and Ariana were getting a nice snog in before Draco opened the door.  
Luna and Eris sat next to the Christmas tree wishing the men in their lives were at home. Neither had any clue what was wrong with Seth or how to make things right. For him to run away on Christmas Eve...well that was just cruel.

Draco pushed past his son and swung his daughter's door open wide. He snarled when he saw his daughter being molested by that Snape character.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" he growled.

"How dare you?" Snape bellowed at the same time.

Seth pulled back from Ariana and seeing both their father's faces, didn't know who to be more afraid of.

Seth stumbled and fell to the floor. He winced in pain and realized he didn't have his pants on. "This isn't what it looks like," he said as he quickly stood up.

"You're in my daughter's room, half naked. I was once your age and I know what you were planning to do," sneered Draco as he stepped forward and grabbed Ariana. "Get out of here!"

"But Father..." started Ariana

"NOW!" roared Draco. Ariana nodded and scurried out.

"Get over here, Seth," said Snape. Seth nodded his head no.

"Go to bloody hell," he hissed out as he pulled open Ariana's window. Snape stepped foreward and pulled his son back.

"You aren't leaving," he sneered as he threw him back into the room.

"I hate you!" yelled Seth as he punched his father in the mouth.

Snape wiped the blood off his mouth and sneered at his son. "If you want to fight like a man than we shall," he hissed as he pulled off his robes and lowered his gaze at his son.

Seth was shocked that his father wanted to fight him. He knew it wasn't possible to beat his father--in a physical fight or magical, but didn't want to back down. He raised his fists and glared at Snape.

Draco couldn't stop himself from laughing at the sight of the two of them. "You bloody fools! Just bind him, Snape, and get him the hell out of here. And don't think you're EVER coming back!"

Luna sighed as Eris moved closer to her. They were both very depressed over the stunt that Seth had pulled. Luna was about to get up and make some tea when an owl fluttered in, carrying a pink box.

Luna took it from him and waited for the owl to flutter away before opening it. Inside was a large cake and a deck of cards. She laughed as she took the card out and then smiled. It was an invitation to a New Years Eve Party at the Lupins. And to top it off, it was the first invitation she'd ever received that didn't say Mr. Severus Snape and guests.

Luna smiled and wiped a tear from her eye because Morgan was her first true friend.  
Ariana paced nervously outside of her door, tears spring from her eyes. Her boyfriend was in there with both of their dads ready to beat him. She couldn't do a thing for him. She collapsed on the floor outside her door and gave into wracking sobs.

Aedan approached her and stood next to where she was seated. What's happened? Did he try to hurt you?

No, she sniffed. Dad's in there with Professor Snape! They're going to kill him. I know it. They wouldn't let me stay--I don't know what to do!

Dad and Professor Snape? Bloody hell. He saw how much it upset her and he hated to see her cry, so though he didn't think too highly of Seth, he told her, I'll make sure he doesn't get bloodied up too bad, all right?

What can you do? It's not going to help... she cried.

Aedan strode into the room anyway. "What's going on here?"

Both Snape and Draco turned at this.

"This half-naked git tried to rape your sister!" shouted Draco.

"No, he fell off his broom and Ariana--" he cut the last part off so Snape wouldn't hear him, was trying to heal him herself, he informed them.

"She what--" began Snape, withholding his hand.

Morgan was on the phone with her father when a cake arrived from Luna. Luna had sent her RSVP along with the cake-half of which had a few bite marks in it. She tried to laugh, but it was hard since her father was reading her the riot act about something. He never was very accepting of her, especially since he wanted a son and not a daughter.

After ending the call, Morgan brought the cake to bed and looked at Remus. She couldn't help but to cry. She didn't want to hate her dad but he didn't approve of her marriage to Remus because of his condition. Morgan couldn't even tell her parents the good news about the baby because she knew her father wouldn't be happy about it and would try to stop her from having it.

"All right, Morgan?" asked Remus as he furrowed his brow.

She nodded and said, "Want some cake?"

Remus frowned and wiped the tears off her cheeks before pulling her into a tight hug. "It'll get better. I promise," he softly whispered.

After opening up all of her presents, Caroline fell asleep on a pile of wrapping paper. Hermione was tempted to move her so she could clean up but Ron talked her out of it. They rarely got any time alone these days and Ron wanted to take advantage of it so he took Hermione to bed.

Kelly's parents had decided that after everything that Hayden had been through, they needed to spoil him for Christmas. They bought him a kid-sized broom and Hayden couldn't wait to try it out.

Kelly didn't think it would be safe but Harry assured her it was. He took Hayden outside and gave him a first flying lesson as Kelly watched from the window.  
Though still very angry, Draco opened the door to see Ariana sitting on the floor with her head in her hands. He bent down in front of her, calmly trying to get her to look at him. He just came over because he was in a fight with his parents. He fell off his broom and Aedan went to bring him back up here, she explained through her tears. We didn't do anythin wrong!

"I know, sugar," said Draco. "I shouldn't have assumed, but it looked like he was--"

I know, she sniffled.

"We'll sort this out straightaway," he said, standing back up again.

Ariana stood next to her dad, pulling on his arm. Don't send him back with Snape! He's going to kill him!

"Severus is the boy's father. We can't just keep him here, darling," said Draco.

Ariana rigidly nodded, crossing her arms. She followed her dad into her room where Snape had bound Seth. May I--"Er, may I talk with him before you take him away?" she hesitantly asked Snape. "Please?"

"Five minutes, Miss Malfoy, and then I'm taking him home," sneered Snape as Draco and he stepped out.

Ariana waited until she heard the door click shut before turning toward Seth. She frowned as she looked at the binds on him. "What's wrong with Seth?" she quietly asked. "You've never acted like before...not until we started dating. Do I bring this side of you out?"

"No," said Seth as he looked to the floor. "I'm sorry this happened. I never meant for your Christmas to be ruined."

Ariana waved him off. "We really don't celebrate a traditional Christmas around here," she said as she went to sit on her bed. "You should be more worried about how you ruined your family's Christmas."

Seth bowed his head, knowing she was right. He knew that Eris and his mother would be hurt by not having the whole family there for the day. He suddenly felt guilty and had to blink his eyes to keep the tears back. "I know. I'm a bloody git," he quietly admitted.

"Why are you doing this? And don't say its because of Eris' gift because you never acted like this toward it before," said Ariana as she stood in front of him.

"I just want people to respect me I guess. And people respect my father and he gets that respect by being a git to them," said Seth, not believing he was actually telling Ariana this.

"Your father gains respect by respecting others," said Ariana as she softly touched his face.

"I've always wanted to be like him, you know, but I keep falling short. I'm not good at Potions... I'm not good at sensing people," he said as his eyes started to water.

"You don't have to be good at all of that stuff to be like your father," said Ariana as she wiped the tears from his cheek. "Just be yourself, Seth. The person you were before all of this is the person I love."

Seth looked up and blushed at her words. "I'll try and do better," he said before Ariana pressed her lips to his.

"Please do. First thing you need to do is to apologize to your family and of course my father," she said as the door opened.

"It's time to go, Seth," said Snape as Draco and he stepped in.

"Yes sir," he said as he nodded at his father and then turned toward Draco. "I apologize for what I did, Mr. Malfoy. I take full responsibilty for my actions."

"You should," sniffed Draco as he crossed his arms.

He's trying to apologize, Dad said Ariana. Draco merely nodded.

"Please give my apologies to your wife, Draco," said Snape as he grabbed Seth, "This won't happen again."

"I'll take your word for it, Severus," said Draco as Snape and Seth left the room.

They walked down the stairs and went to the study, where they flooed home. When they got there, Eris and Luna were sitting at the table. Luna gasped at the binds Seth had on.

"Where did you find him?" she asked.

'At Malfoy Manor," asnswered Snape.

"How could you Seth?" asked Luna as her eyes filled with tears.

"May I speak to Mum alone?" asked Seth as he looked at his father and sister.

"Yes," said Snape as he ushered Eris out of the room.  
Thanks for what you did back there, said Ariana after the excitement of the past few hours had ended.

Aedan shrugged his shoulders wihtout meeting her eyes.

She placed a cool hand on the back of his neck. Really...

He finally looked up to meet her eyes.

Thank you, she repeated.

Don't mention it, he said with only a little bit of dejection. He understood how much she wanted to see her boyfriend now that he too felt so strongly for another person. He returned to his chamber to quill a letter to Isabella. He still hand't written her back from the day before.  
Luna eyed her son warily as Snape and Eris left the room. She didn't say anything, choosing to just watch Seth pace the floor. She folded her arms across her chest and waited.

"I'm sorry, Mum, " Seth eventually mumbled.

Luna nodded and said, "I see. Care to tell me what the bloody hell has been going on? You really scared me tonight, Seth! And you've been hurting me terribly for weeks now!" Her plan to stay calm failed rather spectacularily. She got up from the couch and joined Seth, walking around the room.

Seth shrugged his shoulders and struggled to keep from crying. All the pain and anger he'd been feeling lately was gone; in it's place was guilt. "I-I don't know, Mum. I was being a daft prat, I know..." He continued, trying to explain to his mother what he didn't fully understand himself. All he knew was the burning anger in his belly was gone.

They talked for over half an hour while Snape and Eris made a huge breakfast for everyone. Both were crying by the time it was over, but Luna's tears were from happiness. She was very glad to have her baby boy back.

The day after Christmas came with the plan for another meeting of the new Order. When the Snapes arrived, Seth apologized to Caroline for making her cry and even was nice to Sam.

Once the children were settled, the adults went to the kitchen to dicuss what they needed to do next. Everyone had a different plan and soon everyone was talking at once and nothing was getting done.

"I'm glad to see such spirit!" exclaimed a kind voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Dumbledore standing ther, a smile playing on his lips. "So many great ideas. Perhaps we could organize them and go from there."

Hermione, who always seemed ready for anything, brought out a plain piece of parchment. "I think we should destory the book," she calmly said as she jotted it down.

"Without a book, we can't raise the First." Kelly pointed out as she looked around the table for support.

"Why would we want to raise the First?" asked Morgan as she furrowed her brow.

"If we don't then Dracula will," said Snape as he crossed his arms, "I'd feel better if it was us doing it."

"He won't be able to do it unless he has the book," said Ron. "And I have to agree with Hermione. We should destroy it."

"The question I want answered is: how Hermione got the book in the first place," said Remus as he looked over at her. "Don't you think its a bit strange that suddenly you have this book? You did saw it was in your bag when Dracula kidnapped you lot, right?"

"Well yes," said Hermione, "but I collect old books."

"Right, but why was it in your bag?" asked Luna, "Did you even put it in there?"

"Er," said Hermione, who was suddenly feeling ganged up on, "if you're trying to say I had something to do..."

"Perhaps we should hear what Harry has to say," said Dumbledore, cutting off Hermione's rant.

"I don't know what we should do," said Harry as he looked at the rest of them.  
"Let's burn it," said Kelly, smacking her hand on the table with a difference.

Everyone recognised the resolve in Kelly's eyes.

"We'll burn it then," said Snape. He took up the book, but just as he was about to say a scorching incantation, Hermione exclaimed, "WAIT!"

Everyone looked at her like she was mental.

She grabbed it, flipped through all the pages and began sniffing it.

Ron rolled his eyes.

Harry tossed Kelly a confused look and she shrugged in response, taking another sip of tea.

Remus and Morgan watched her closely and Snape looked irritated.

"Are you through, Miss Granger?" asked Snape.

Hermione looked at Snape like he was the mental one...calling her by her maiden name. She threw it at him. "Yes, Professor," she giggled.  
Snape rolled his eyes and placed the book on the table. He flicked his wand and said, "Incendio" to burn the book, once and for all.

Unfortunately, nothing happened.

Harry got up to try it himself. He tried several different spells--fire inducing, tearing, banishing...nothing worked.

A silence permeated the room for a few seconds, everyone looking at each other with concern on their faces. Morgan broke the quiet when she said, "Damn."  
"Well, that's strange," said Snape as he scratched his chin.

Hermione smirked and started to pull the book toward her. Morgan stood and looked around the room and saw a wooden spoon. She picked it up and broke it in half.

"And you act like I'm nutters," exclaimed Hermione as Morgan took the book from her.

"It works on vampires," grunted Morgan as she raised the piece of wood up and slammed it down on the book.

But it didn't work. Instead the jagged piece of wood shot up, cutting Morgan's hand, and flew through the air with break-neck speed.

"Duck!" said Ron as he ducked his head.

Everyone, except Snape, ducked and the spoon hit him in the forehead and knocked him out.

"Sorry," muttered Morgan as everyone looked from her bloody hands to Snape's body that was now lying on the floor.  
"Stop it!" giggle Eris as Sam nibbled her ear. She playfully pushed him away.

"Get a room," Seth moped. His leg started to twinge up again and he wondered vaguely if he should have it looked at.

"NO!" shouted Caroline, running away from Hayden. "You're not going to capture me!"

"ARGH!" yelled Hayden as he bounded across the room with full strides.

"What the bloody--" Sam cut himself short so as not to offend virgin ears.

"I'm a PIRATE!" shouted Hayden as he continued after Caroline. "I'm going to get you! RAAAAAARRRRR!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" squealed Caroline as she darted behind the chair Seth was sitting in. "SAVE ME! SEF!"

"Good grief," sighed Seth. He got into character. "You'll have to go through me, Pirate!"

"RAR! I'm Captain Hook!" said Hayden in as best a menacing tone as a seven-year-old can manage.

"AHHHH!"

"Well then, Hook, I'm Pan! Your worst nightmare!" said Seth. "Have at thee now!" He attacked Hayden with a pillow.  
Luna bent over Snape's unmoving form and lightly tapped at his cheeks. "Sev? Wake up, honey."

His eyes fluttered and he started to mumble. The mumbling became clearer and the whole room paused, listening to him sing, "Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are..." before Luna thought to clamp her hand over his mouth, trying to help him avoid embarassment.  
Luna pulled her wand from behind her ear and did a quick healing spell as the room started to laugh. "All right there Sev?" she quietly asked.

"What in the bloody hell happened?" asked Snape as Luna helped him up.

"Morgan knocked you out with a spoon," said Ron.

"Sorry," muttered Morgan as she slipped behind Remus. She'd heard about Snape's temper and didn't want to provoke him.

"Well, it's obvious that we can't get rid of the book so what do we do now?" asked Hermione as she looked at all of them.

"I give!" laughed Hayden as he ran away from Seth.

Seth jumped up and a peircing pain shot through his leg.

Eris, sensing his discomfort, went over to him. "Are you all right Seth?" she quietly asked. It didn't matter than he'd been a git to her, he was still her little brother and she worried about him.

"I broke my leg the other night and well...the person who tried to heal it didn't do a good job." He winced as he tried to walk but fell over.

"Go and get my mum!" said Eris to Sam as she helped Seth up and sat him on a chair.  
After being summoned, Luna ran straight over to where Seth sat on the floor, clutching his leg. "What's happened?" She saw it was his leg and knew he'd have to remove his slacks so she'd be able to examine him so she asked the other children to go into another room.

"I broke my leg last night."

"Well..." Luna said, looking at the wound. "The skin's healed. I can't tell where you broke it. We'll have to do this the hard way..." She prodded his skin with her wand. He wasn't saying anything until she got to a specific area.

"Oy, Mum! What're you doing! That hurt!"

"It's the only way to tell if it's broken, I'm afraid."

Seth's curses continued for another good minute or so.

Luna had a natural talent with healing and was able to fix up Seth nicely. Unfortunately it hurt like a bitch and he decided to floo home. When Luna rejoined the others they were still arguing about what to do.

"Excuse me. Everyone?" Luna asked after she shut the door. "Can someone tell me why it would be to our benefit to raise the first? Isn't it evil?"  
"That's exactly what I've been saying!" said Morgan as she crossed her arms. "Maybe none of you understand what we're dealing with here, but Dracula and his minions are dangerous. They'll kill anyone that gets in their way. Maybe all of you defeated Voldemort, but you bloody well know that if you'd pulled a stunt like this when he was alive, he'd have come after you... just like Dracula no doubt will. Now, if you want to raise the First, then go ahead, but don't come crying to me if someone dies! Bunch of dunderheads..."

No one in the room said anything as Morgan stood and stomped out of the room. She'd never talked to them like that before and all of them turned to Remus.

"Er... must be the hormones," he shrugged.

"Or she's channeling Snape," muttered Ron as Snape glared at him.

"I happen to agree with her," said Luna, "It's too dangerous."

"Of course you'd agree with her," said Kelly as she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we could take a vote," said Hermione as she looked around the table.

"Well, we need to do something and fast," agreed Harry.

"Wanna colour?" asked Caroline as Morgan sat beside her.

"No," said Morgan.

"Meanie," muttered Caroline as she went to sit by her brother.  
"I'll colour with you," offered Hayden.

Caroline beamed and then drug him over to where the Potters had put her massive amount of crayons. "You can use these." She gave him a handful of assorted colours.

"I'm sure it's a protection spell..." said Hermione as she flipped the book over. "What if we remove the key and then try to burn it?"

Kelly agreed, "It's worth a shot."

Hermione tugged the key out of the book. At least, she tried to. What she ended up doing was pretty much nothing. The key was stuck.

"Good show!" Luna said sarcastically. Hermione scowled at her and started banging on the book. The key still wouldn't come out.

"Why don't we go back and just set the whole bloody chamber on fire?" Luna asked.

"Honestly, Luna, have some sense, " Kelly said, in what appeared to be an imitation of Hermione.

"Right then, " Luna said. "I think I'll go see what Morgan's doing.

Sam and Eris didn't fancy spending time with a grumpy Morgan so they snuck out to the front step for quality snogging time.  
Morgan was in the middle of charming Caroline's bear when Luna walked out. The two of them exchanged glances before Luna sat down next to her. "I honestly believe that we're surrounded by a bunch of gits," muttered Luna.

"I agree," said Morgan as Caroline teddy bear started to dance around, making the little girl squeal with the laughter.

"I suggested that we burn the chamber down and that git Kelly said it was a bad idea," said Luna as she crossed her arms.

"What's a slag?" asked Caroline as she looked at them.

"A slag is Kelly," muttered Luna. Caroline furrowed her brow and went into the kitchen to ask the other adults.

"Burning down the chamber, huh?" asked Morgan. "Sounds like a wicked idea."

Luna smiled and nodded her head. "Fancy a trip of Hogwarts?" she asked.

"You must be reading my mind," said Morgan as she stood and followed Luna out.  
"Hi, slag!" said Caroline to her 'aunt' Kelly.

"What did you just call me?" querried Kelly.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked to the little girl questionably.

"Slag!" Caroline clapped, proud of herself.

"That's not a very nice word, Caroline," reprimanded Hermione. "Whos told you that?" She looked past her to where Luna and Morgan were trying to look innocent. She turned her attention back to Caroline. "You're not to use that word, all right? Now, apologise to your aunt."

"Sowwy, Aunt Kewwy," said Caroline.

Kelly gave Caroline a hug. "It's all right, dear." She glared at Luna reproachingly, shaking her head.

Snape smirked at his wife's poor behaviour while Luna rolled her eyes at Morgan. She'd had enough of Kelly's veiled insults so wasn't really sorry for what happened. She tugged on Morgan's robe and nodded towards the door. When the others were once again arguing over what should be done, Luna and Morgan snuck out the front door.

"What the.."

"Uh oh."

"Mum?"

"ERIS SNAPE!"

Morgan and Luna had collided with Eris and Sam, who were in a slightly comprimising position. Morgan walked to the street while Luna dealed with the children.

"Eris, you get inside right now!" Luna demanded. She glared at Sam so he ran inside right away. Eris was about to complain when Luna cut her off. "Morgan and I have some...errands to do, I want you to go into the kitchen immediately and tell your father how I found you two. I'll find out if you don't tell him!"

Luna was in a bad mood.

Eris groaned and went inside, heading right for the kitchen. Knowing her parents they'd probably confer on what time it was when she told her dad what happened.

When she joined Morgan at the road she couldn't help but giggle. "Those two are going to be in a lot of trouble as the years go on!" Morgan laughed and, after walking down a nearby alley, they Disapparated for Hogsmeade.

Eris stomped off to the kitchen and told her father what had happened. Snape was beyond upset and asked where Luna was. Eris told them that Morgan and her had an errand to run.

"An errand so late at night?" asked Snape as he raised an eyebrow.

"That's what she said," said Eris as she shrugged her shoulders.

The halls of the dungeon were empty as Luna and Morgan made their way through them. They came upon the chamber and looked at each other.

"Ready?" asked Luna.

Morgan nodded her head and raised her wand as did Luna. They both conjured up a fire starting spell and watched as the coffin was set on fire.

"How long do we wait until we put it out?" asked Morgan as the flames went higher.

"I think the better question is: What do we put it out with?" asked Luna as they started to back away from the out of control fire.

Seth was lying on his bed when the owl fluttered in. He knew it was from Ariana so he quickly stood and took the letter from its leg.  
Dearest Seth,  
Your surprise visit was the best thing that's happened all holiday, aside from Mum and Dad buying me that horse I've fancied since my last one died in a barn fire. I just wanted to see how you're holding up with your family and if your leg's mended all right. I know I'm not great with healing yet.

I also wanted to tell you how much it meant to me that you opened up to me about everything going on. It makes me feel like I'm trusted and that you care about me. I've been thinking about you every day and I can't wait to see you again, only preferrably not against our parents' will since the outcome wasn't as planned... Seth grinned at this.

Aedan's been moping about that Ravenclaw girl he's, I suppose, dating. But despite what you may think, he doesn't hate you anymore. Now, Weasley, that's a different story, but at least he's not going to say anything further against us. That's a good thing, right?

I'd better go since I'm running out of parchment. I know that's not an excuse since I'm a Malfoy, but the truth of it is, I'm too lazy to call a House Elf to fetch me more. Perhaps if you respond to this letter, I'll scrounge up another roll... Seth rolled his eyes, still grinning. ...hint hint.

Love,  
Ariana

PS: Don't worry about your broom, I've asked Dad if it was all right and he said we'd replace it for you. It's my Christmas present to you.

That was too much! And sure enough, another owl, this one jet black, dropped off a long package at his feet.

"Oh wicked!" exclaimed Seth. It was the newest Firebolt; the same as Aedan Malfoys, except without his name engraved in gold. He couldn't wait to tell his friends and family.  
Luna looked at Morgan and shrugged her shoulders. "We could do a spell for water..but...this is a bit much for that. Maybe we can seal the chamber and let it die out on itself?" Her skin was heating up quite spectacularly.

"Uhm, Luna, we better figure this out soon!" Morgan said.

Snape approached Remus and pulled him out of the fray. "Do you know why our wives have left the house?"

"Our wives have what?" Remus asked, confused.

Snape sighed and repeated himself.

"Uh..no, I have no idea..." Remus said with a frown.  
"I think we should seal it off," said Luna as Morgan and her stood in the doorway of the chamber. They stepped back and said a sealing charm and watched as rocks fell.

"Come on," said Morgan as she pulled on Luna but stopped when Luna started to scream. "What!"

"My foot is stuck under a stupid rock!" screamed Luna as she looked at Morgan, "Just don't stand there... Help me!"

Morgan got down on her knees and started to pull the rock off but didn't have much luck. She pulled out her wand and levitated the rock up. "Can you walk?" she asked.

"Does it bloody look like I can walk?" exclaimed Luna as pointed at her bloody foot.

Seth pulled out a roll of parchment and wrote Ariana a long letter back. He was very grateful that she had sent him the broom and didn't know how he could possibly thank her.

"Are you sure you don't know where they went?" asked Snape as he looked at Eris.

"They came outside and left, walking down the street," sighed Eris, who was tired of telling the same story over and over.

"Where do you think they could have went?" asked Snape as he looked at Remus.

"Well, Luna did say somethng about burning the chamber down..." said Remus as his eyes went wide. "You don't think they went to burn it, do you?"

"You don't know my wife very well, do you Lupin?" sneered Snape as he grabbed him and pulled him out of the kitchen.  
"What is with your family and broken limbs?" said a frustrated Morgan.

"What's that supposed to mean!" demanded Luna as they made their way out of the cavern.

"Not very resistent to broken bones, that's all." She groaned as hefted Luna's weight onto her since it was more accurate than levitating her.

Severus and Remus arrived just as their wives, dirty, sweaty, and exhausted arrived near the Slytherin dungeons.

"Did it work?" asked Remus.

Kelly put Hayden to bed, but he pulled her arm lightly before she could leave. "Read to me. Pleeeeaaassee."

"Sure," she replied. "What would you like me to read?"

"The Quidditch one...'cuz I'm going to play just like Dad when I grow up!"  
Luna looked at Morgan and shrugged her shoulders. "Uh, we really didn't stick around to find out. The fire went mad and we sealed off the chamber. I think we should be ok. Now someone want to bloody well fix my foot?"

Snape picked her up and carried her to his office. Along the walk he told her how brave and stupid she was and that he was proud of her and if she ever did something like that again he'd kill her. He sat her down on a couch in the office and set about fixing her foot.

Morgan and Remus followed along laughing at Snape's comments. Remus helped Morgan with some basic cleaning spells to wipe off the soot and grime.

Hermione, Ron and Harry sat in the Potter's kitchen wondering where the hell everyone was. Luna and Morgan had left in a huff and then Snape and Remus after them. None of them had bothered to tell anyone where they were going. Eris and Sam were entertaining Caroline who refused to go to bed, or even to get dressed. She'd been streaking around for a half hour.  
"I can't believe you bloody did this!" sneered Snape as he poked at Luna's ankle. "You could have died!"

"Stop poking so bloody hard!" she hissed as she kicked at him.

Snape was quickier and grabbed her foot. "I'm trying to fix it so sit still!" said Snape as Morgan started to laugh.

"He's right, you know," said Remus as he looked at his wife. "You could have been hurt plus you're pregnant. You shouldn't be running off, doing stupid things like this."

"Well, we got the job done," said Morgan as crossed her arms.

"I said stop poking so hard!" screamed Luna as Snape grabbed her leg and finally got her ankle healed.

"Let's go," said Remus as he grabbed Morgan's arm. "We'll discuss this later."

Morgan rolled her eyes as Luna snickered.

"It's not funny Luna," said Snape as he pulled her out of his office and followed Remus and Morgan out.

"You need some clothes on," said Hermione as she looked at her daughter.

"Nooooooo!" protested Caroline as she giggled and ran off.

Ariana was sitting at her desk when an owl tapped at her window. She grinned when she saw a note from Seth.

Kelly, who'd fallen asleep whilst reading to Hayden awoke to Caroline's antics. Hayden was awoken as well and the two of them wondered what was going on.

"Come back, here, Caroline!" yelled Hermione as she bounded after her up the stairs, and down the hallway.

Kelly opened Hayden's door a crack to see a starkers Caroline streak across the hallway.

"What is it?" asked a sleepy Hayden.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep."

Hayden pushed himself out of bed and peeked out the door. He started laughing when he saw Caroline.

Kelly shut the door rapidly and pointed at his bed. 


	24. Chapter 24

The Snapes and Lupins returned to the Potters to update everyone on the situation. They weren't impressed that Luna and Morgan went by themselves to do such a dangerous deed. Plus, they weren't even sure if it was effective. By the time the arguements died down and they decided to leave, Eris and Sam were fast asleep on the couch. Hermione and Ron decided to stay at the Potter's for simplicity's sake but neither Morgan nor Luna felt overly welcome.

Luna hugged Morgan before they separated and told her to contact her if she needed anything.  
"Oy! Mum! Dad!" said Seth as he walked out of his room with his broom, "Look what the Malfoys gave me!"

Snape took the broom away from Seth and examined it with Luna. "Well, it's nice of them to replace a broom you broke," he sneered. "Too bad you're grounded from Quidditch for the rest of the year."

Seth took the broom back and shrugged. He could care less if he played Quidditch ever again because he was in love.

Remus was pacing around the bedroom when Morgan came in from her shower. She looked at him and knew he was still a bit upset with what she'd done.

"You aren't terribly mad, are you Remus?" she asked as she softly kissed his ear.

He groaned a bit and grabbed her. "Not anymore," he whispered.

"What do you mean it's been burnt?" roared Dracula as one of his brides stood before him.

"Luna Snape and Morgan Lupin set it on fire," said the bride as she winced. "There's some damage but we bit be able to repair it."

"I want them both in my castle by tomorrow not. No one is going to stop me from raising the First. Especially not two incompetent females!" hissed Dracula.

The bride nodded her head and scurried out of the room.  
Soon the holidays drew to an end and all the children were back at Hogwarts. The first thing Aedan did was race over to Ravenclaw and threaten a first-year into letting him in their dormatory. When a girl he recognised from class sauntered by, he grabbed her. "Where's Isabella?"

"Isabella who?" the girl asked with a tone of scorn.

Aedan slammed the girl, by the shoulders, into the wall. "Don't act like she doesn't exist you little slag!" To punctuate his remark, he stuck his hand up her skirt, causing her to moan, reluctantly to her pleasure.

She hated him, but at the same time, he always made her feel good. "She's in her room," she gasped when he released her.

He wiped his hand on her skirt and started towards the girls' rooms.

"You can't go in there. I'll--" she began as she straightened herself out. "I'll go get her for you..."

"You do that," sniffed Aedan.

One of Dracula's favourite brides massaged his shoulders as he drank a virgin's blood from a golden goblet. "Sweet, Anna..."

"Hmm?" she asked as she continued her ministrations.

"I shall reward you with the honour of killing and drinking the blood of Morgan Lupin."

"Lovely," she cooed as he let her drink from his goblet.

He watched her drink with glee.  
Luna returned to her office at the Prophet, where she found her desk overflowing with Owl Post. She spent most of the morning sorting through it so she was happy when it was her lunch break. She and Morgan had arranged to go out to eat together.

She gathered up her purse and cloak and Apparated into the Ministry to pick up Morgan.

Aedan waited at the foot of the girl's dormitory stairs for what seemed like ages. When he finally saw Isabella's sweet face he knew it was well worth it. He grabbed her hands and pulled her to him, kissing her with passion. A few whistles sounded in the common room but most people ignored them.

"I missed you," he said with a sly smile as he pulled away from her.

"I missed you too," said Isabella with a blush as she took his hands into hers, "Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure," he quietly said as she led him out of the common room.

"Ready?" asked Luna as she stepped into Morgan's office.

"Just give me a moment," said Morgan as she finsihed the post she was writing. "All right. I'm ready now." She stood and put her cloak on. "Where are we going? Anyplace good? I'm craving ice cream and french fries."

"Diagon Alley and I'm sure we can find that stuff for you there," said Luna as she laughed.

"Good," said Morgan as she walked out with Luna.

Seth ran through Hogwarts to the dungeons hoping to run into Ariana, but he found Ramona instead.

"Watch it, you git!" the third-year shouted, shoving him away from her.

"Sorry!" he spat back at her.

As Ariana headed down to the dungeons, she quickened her pace when she saw Seth. "Seth!" she called. She bounced over to him, throwing her arms around his broad shoulders.

Luna and Morgan soon found themselves in a nice Muggle-ised pub where wizarding kind sought to be entertained by Muggle food, devices, and atmosphere without having to actually interact with Muggles.

"Caffeine," sighed Luna. "That's what I really need right now."  
Ramona scowled at Ariana and Seth's display of affection. She was angry that Aedan Malfoy seemed to have given up the plan to destroy their relationship. Well, she thought, I'll just have to take care of that myself.

"Think Kelly and Hermione will ever like us again?" Luna asked Morgan with a grin.

"Err, after the 'slag' incident? Not too sure!" Morgan laughed.

They clinked their coffee mugs together with a giggle and resumed eating. Luna was on her third cup of coffee when she felt a hand grip her shoulder. "Yes?" she asked as she turned around. She gasped when she saw the pale face and bloodred lips of the woman behind her. A vampire. She was becoming an expert at detecting them.  
"Where are we going?" asked Aedan, not that he truly minded.

"Just anywhere as long as it's far away from Ravenclaw. I hate it there," said Isabella.

"I'm sorry," he replied, truly sounding apologetic. He squeezed her hand.

"Gods, I missed this so much," said Ariana as she pulled away from Seth for a moment to catch her breath.

"Me too," he panted before drawing her back into another kiss.

Anne met Morgan's eyes and stared into them, saying, "You're coming with me."

Morgan, her eyes still trained on Anne's, rose from her seat. "Yes..."

Luna yanked at Morgan's robes. "What the hell are you doing!"

Morgan took the vampire's hand and allowed herself to be willed away from Luna's side.

"Oh, I don't THINK so," said Luna. Aming at the vampire, she cried, "Stupefy!"

Anna laughed and dodged the hex. She'd been warned about a witches power beforehand. She turned and looked at Luna, smiling a bit. "Come with me," she whispered.

Luna felt her body go numb and her mind slip away. She tried to fight it but it didn't help. "Of course," she said as she took Anna's other hand.

Anna smiled and led the two women out of the pub and to a dark alley where a winged creature was waiting to take them back to Dracula's castle.

"How about we go back to your room Seth," whispered Ariana as she nipped at his ear. "More privacy there..."

"All right," said Seth as he took Ariana's hand and led her away.

"How about a nice walk out on the Quidditch Pitch?" suggested Aedan as he looked at Isabella.

She shook her head and said, "How about a nice walk in the dungeons?"  
"Dungeons? You fancy going back to Slytherin then? Well, all right," said Aedan with a smile as he escorted her towards the dungeon.

"How was your holiday?" asked Isabella.

"Dreadfully long," sighed Aedan.

Leslie scoffed at the site of the Ravenclaw in their common room. "What's gotten into you lately, Aedan? Honestly!" She fled the room in tears.

Aedan rolled his eyes.

Ron watched Hayden and Caroline while their parents were at work. Hayden kept wanting to play Pirates or something Quidditch related while Caroline wanted to play House. Hayden wouldn't have anything to do with playing House as most seven-year-old boys were loathe to participate in.

Caroline made a big stink about how she'd played his games her "whole life" while he never did anything wanted to do.

Ron mediated the situation by bribing-er-coaxing Hayden into playing Tea Party for an hour.

Caroline directed everyone and told them exactly where to sit and what to do.

Kelly felt ill and went home early. After a nice nap, she felt better and went over to the Weasleys to pick up Hayden. "Thanks for watching him, Ron," said Kelly.

"No problem." He noticed she wasn't as bright as she normally was. "You're early... Everything all right?"

"Oh, yes. Just fine. I finished the new designs earlier than expected, so I thought I'd pop right over here to pick him up."

"Care for some tea? Fancy a bite to eat?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Fine, thanks."  
When the winged creature landed in one of the towers of Dracula's castle, Anna yanked Luna and Morgan off the creature. She proudly walked them through several rooms, bragging about how she was about to feast.

It wasn't quiet night yet so Dracula was still slumbering. That didn't matter to Anna though, she could wait. She eyed Morgan and looked her lips, especially when she saw the swell to her stomach. Pregnant blood was especially sweet.

"Sit," commanded Anna as Morgan and Luna did as they were told. She smirked at them and turned to walk away.

Luna nudged at Morgan, who looked at her. Too bad Anna was thinking too much about the blood and didn't take Morgan's wand from her. Morgan gave Luna a placid grin and tilted her head to the side before grabbing her wand.

"Stupify!" yelled Morgan as the hex hit Anna and knocked her to the ground.

"She's not very good at mind control, is she?" asked Luna.

Morgan shook her head and quickly stood. Anna's mind control had worn off halfway to the castle. But now they needed to figure out how to get out of there.

When Morgan didn't show up for her healer appointment, Remus started to worry. She would never miss this appointment, especially since they were going to see the baby for the first time.

He flooed Luna's office and found out that she'd never returned from lunch. Worried, Remus went to speak with Snape. They determined that they wives had went to Diagon Alley. They searched every shop, coming upon the Muggle-like pub last, where they met a barkeep that was more than willing to help.

"Ah! Yes! I did see them," she said as she eyed the picture. "They were sitting right over there but left with another woman."

"Another woman?" asked Snape as he crossed his arms.

"An awful looking woman if you ask me! Very pale! Almost like she didn't see much sun," said the barkeep.

Remus and Snape looked at each other before Remus asked, "Did they go willingly?"

"They did but... they seemed like zombies," said the barkeep as she nodded her head.

"Thank you," said Snape as he nodded his head. He geastured to Remus and they walked out of the pub. "Dracula?"

"I think so," said Remus, who was getting a bit angry with all of this vampire stuff.  
"Dare I ask how our wives keep getting mixed up with Dracula's plots?" ventured Remus.

Snape shook his head. "I don't even want to know..."

"We snuck out of here before; we can certainly do it again," said Luna confidently with her hands on her hips. "Besides, this time we don't have Lucius Malfoy to bore us to death.

"Good point," said Morgan, peering around the corner. "I recognise that vampire." She pointed to the female vamp who'd flirted incesssantly with Lucius Malfoy. "Let's follow her. She might clue us in to Dracula's plot."

Luna pulled her back. "Are you mad? We're trying to get out of here! We're not to be trapsing around a vampire's lair..."

Morgan sighed. "Fine."

Kelly finally took up Ron's offer of tea while Hayden pointed out words to Caroline in her newest storybook she'd received for Christmas.

"And," said Hayden, pointing to the text.

"And," Caroline repeated.

"They," said Hayden.

"Dey."

"Lived."

"Libbed."

"Happily."

"Happily."

"Ever after."

"Eber after!"

"The End," said Hayden, shutting the book.

"The end? The end? End, end?" asked Caroline.

"Yes, it's the end," repeated Hayden.

Caroline flipped through the pages backwards, staring at the pictures.

Ron chuckled and looked to Kelly who also wore an amused look.

Luna and Morgan weaved their way through the castle and was almost to the door when Morgan stopped. Luna looked over at her and noticed that she was staring at something in the opposite hallway.

Luna turned to look and saw a teenaged girl standing there. She was wearing a school uniform but not one from Hogwarts. Morgan let out a soft sob before taking a step toward the girl.

"What are you doing?" whispered Luna as the girl bared her fangs.

"It's Emily," said Morgan as she kept her eye trained on the girl before them. "They... they said she died! They never said she was turned."

Luna wrapped an arm around Morgan's shoulders and pulled her back. She knew that Emily was Morgan's friend in school, the one she thought had been killed by Dracula. "Come on Morgan," she said as she tugged on her. "You can't help her."

Morgan didn't move though. Instead she stared at what had been her friend. Every part of her body seethed with anger over the blatant lies her parents had told her for so many years. "We have to go. I can't look at her," cried Morgan.

"Come on," said Luna, who was getting upset herself. She couldn't fantom what Morgan was feeling at that moment but she knew it had to be upsetting.

Remus and Snape had bickered the entire trip to Dracula's castle. Remus had pointed out several times that Morgan never acted this way before Luna became her friend. Snape hissed at him and told him to shut up or he was going to find a silver bullet for him.

When they finally arrived at the castle, they walked up to the front door. "What now?" asked Remus. "Do we ring the doorbell?"

Snape was not amused by Remus' joke. "Shut it!" he sneered as he yanked the door open.  
Luna and Morgan stumbled out of the newly opened doors onto each other's husbands. Remus and Luna were able to untangle themselves rather quickly but Morgan and Snape just couldn't seem to get up. Morgan was still sobbing and Snape was rapidly running out of patience with her. He looked up at his wife and Remus and growled, "Get her off me!"

Luna would've laughed if she didn't know why Morgan was so upset. She took one of her arms as Remus, who was baffled, took the other. They gently helped her up and she immedately embraced Remus, sobbing out bits and pieces of what happened to her husband.

Snape looked Luna over to make sure she was ok then pointed his wand at her. "This is the LAST time you come to this bloody castle, you hear me?"  
"Don't you bloody pull your wand out on me Severus!" hissed Luna as she pulled her own out.

"Then stop wandering off," sneered Snape as he kept his wand trained on her.

"We were kidnapped you git!" said Luna as various hexes started to go through her mind.

"Then stop getting kidnapped!" yelled Snape.

"Shut it!" said Luna as she hexed him so he couldn't speak anymore. She smirked and turned toward Remus and Morgan. "All right Morgan?"

"I guess," she sniffed as she wiped her face off. "I want to go home."

"Let's go," said Remus as he took his wife's hand.

All four of them walked to the front gate and quietly slipped out of it. Morgan walked ahead of them, not wanting to speak as Remus postioned himself in the middle while Luna and Snape walked behind them.

When they came to a clearing, they all went their own way and went home. When Snape and Luna arrived at their house, Luna scoffed at him and refused to take the hex off and went to bed.

When Morgan and Remus got home, she went from room-to-room, taking her parents pictures down. She no longer wanted to be associated with them, especially knowing that they'd lied to her.  
Morgan felt incredibly hurt and very drained. She finally joined her worried husband in their bed, where he was reading. Remus put the book down and asked, "What're you feeling?"

Morgan sighed and leaned back against the headboard. "I can't just leave Emily like that, Remus. I know it's not really...her, but if it were me, I'd want someone to do something!"

Remus grimly nodded and cradled Morgan's hands within his. "You're one of the most knowledgeable people I know when it cames to magical creatures and you know that there's nothing you can do for her," he quietly said.

"I'm a witch for crying out loud! There has to be something I can do," she said as she looked down at her lap.

"Look at me," said Remus as tugged at her chin.

She finally looked up and he could see the hurt and darkness in her eyes.

"It's awful...what happened and for your parents to lie about it was wrong but you have to move on. I know from first hand experience how much it hurts when you can't save your best friend but you can't dwell on it. It's not healthy."

"What am I supposed to do then?" she asked.

"Remember her for the girl she was before, not for the creature she's become," he said as Morgan nodded.

She moved closer to him and snuggled close, letting all the hurt wash over with her. After a few moments of crying, her breath became heavy with sleep as Remus eased them both down into bed.

"So... what is it you want to talk about?" asked Seth as Ariana and he stepped into his dormroom.

"You'll see," she said as she deeply kissed him while pulling his robe off.  
Hayden and Caroline occupied themselves while Ron and Kelly had a nice visit. "As much as I'd love to continue our Quidditch debate, I should really get back before Harry returns from practice." She rose, but instead of leaving, she dashed to the loo. When she reemerged, she said, "All right, Hayden, let's go."

"But Muuuuumm," whinged Hayden.

"Come on, sweetie," she said, outstretching her hand for him to grasp. "Thanks again."

"No problem," replied Ron.

Just as she was leaving, Hermione popped home from work. She noticed the tea and Kelly standing there. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Kelly had been spending time with her husband while she was at work.She had never been close with Kelly since they didn't have that much in common.

They exchanged pleasantries before Kelly and Hayden left.

"She looks well," remarked Hermione.

"Yeah, she does," said Ron, unaware of Hermione's hidden meaning. Obviously it was the wrong thing to say because Hermione stormed out of the room in a huff. "Bad day at the office?" he asked, following her into the master bedroom where she was changing. "Want me to start on supper?"

Seth didn't even feel his robes falling to the floor as Ariana pushed him back on the bed after having removed her own robes. She casually tossed her jumper aside and started working on his tie. "Wh-what's--"

"Shush," she commanded, discarding his tie and working on the buttons of his shirt. "You could give me a hand, you know."

They continued heavily snogging for a good fifteen minutes and Ariana encouraged his hesitant fondling of her breasts, directing him. She wasn't planning on going much further, at least not tonight, but she really fancied him...

Finally, she broke away, breathing hard, with a huge grin on her face. She kissed his nose. "I should go now. We've got class tomorrow."

The following Saturday afternoon, Ron and Hermione were out shopping and Harry and Kelly were at St. Mungo's for a checkup and were therefore unable to look after the kids, so Remus and Morgan offered their services.

"Remmy!" shrieked Caroline, running over and embracing the older man. "-ayden's a meanie. He wouldn't let me play today because I'm a girl--but my mummy says girls can do anything so it's not fair and he's a meanie!"

Hayden rolled his eyes.

"Why here?" asked Aedan after Isabella led him through the dungeons.

"I don't know... I just thought you'd like to see this place where they locked me up," responded Isabella with a catch in her throat.

He rubbed her back thoughtfully, as his thoughts boiled with anger at her assailants.

Isabella felt the heat from his hand and turned into his embrace. Her tears evaportated and she desperately wanted to turn his anger into passionate desire. The little Ravenclaw grew bold, pushing him back against the stone wall of the darkened passageway. His lit wand dropped to the ground as they kissed.

She felt behind him with one hand, unlocking the door protecting the First. She backed into the pitch black chamber and her back was soon pressed against the casket as a blind Aedan continued kissing her ferociously.

Her hand groped to the side, finally resting upon the sickle knife she'd hidden away ages ago. She deftly raised the knife, but just as she was about to wield it, Aedan broke the kiss.

"I love you," he breathed.

She whimpered at this. "Aedan..."

"Maybe it seems soon but I do," said Aedan pulled her into another kiss.

Isabella's hand let the knife go and it fell back onto the coffin. She wasn't planning on this, but she knew her Master would be upset if she didn't do it. "I love you too," she whispered as she broke the kiss and picked the knife up again.

"I'm glad you do," he said as he nipped at her neck as she raised the knife above their heads.

"Next weekend is Hogsmeade," said Sam as he sat on the common room couch and looked at Eris. "Are you sure your parents won't reconsider?"

Eris shook her head no and looked over at him. "Mum and Dad are still a bit upset over what Seth and I did," she sighed.

"Well, I'll stay here with you then," said Sam as he softly kissed her.

"Hayden," said Remus as he looked down at the young boy, "you let Caroline play whatever game you're playing."

"I was letting her play but then she told me we had to have a tea party. Pirates don't have tea parties!" protested Hayden.

"He has a point," said Morgan as she ate a pickle.

Caroline turned and glared at her. "I don't like them. I only like you, Remmy," said Caroline as she smiled up at him.

"You should like them too. Nothing wrong with them," he said. "Anyway, I have lunch ready in the kitchen. Why don't you two go in there and I'll be right in."

Caroline and Hayden ran to the kitchen as Morgan smirked at her husband. "Caroline has a crush on you," she laughed.

"No, she doesn't," said Remus.

"She does," said Morgan before going to the kitchen.

The knife slowly came down and peirced Aedan Malfoy's skin. Isabella pushed him back as he let out an unheard scream. And as his blood seeped into the cracks of the coffin, Eris Snape and Harry Potter passed out.  
Harry and Kelly had just exited St. Mungo's after a successful prenatul examination when Harry collapsed on the sidewalk.

"Harry! HARRY!" screamed Kelly.

Swarms of passersby stopped to look, but didn't offer to help and soon cameras were clicking.

Kelly bent over him, trying to rouse him, but all efforts were futile. Seven and a half-months pregnant, she had a hard time getting him into a sitting position. "Would someone please help me!" she roared.

"Eris?" asked Sam as he pulled away from their kiss. He found her passed out and knew it hadn't been from his kissing style. "Bloody hell... Not again!"

He dashed from the room to find a professor, any professor.

"Ow! Bloody hell!" yelled Aedan. He jumped away from the coffin. "What was that?" He put a hand to the sharp, throbbing pain on his shoulder only to find it bleeding profusely.

"I'm sorry, Aedan," said Isabella, dropping the knife. She found her abandoned wand and after a quick, Lumos, she examined his wound. She placed a finger to the site of the wound she'd given him and licked the blood from it. She began kissing the source of his pain, licking at the blood.

"Isn't that--" he began. "Doesn't that--"

But Isabella moved her lips back over his so he could protest no further.

His blood continued to flow down his arm into the coffin below.

"Bugger this," said Kelly as the cameras continued flashing. "Mobilicorpus." She guided Harry's unconscious form back into St. Mungo's, thankful they were nearby, but dreading the next issue of all the Wizarding magazines and newspapers.  
Aedan could taste his own hot blood on Isabella's lips. He gagged and tried to push her away, but thanks to the wound on his shoulder, one of his arms was nearly useless. "Get off! Get off!"

Isabella backed up and gave him a pained look. "I thought you wanted me? I thought you loved me? We can be together forever, Aedan."

The healers at St. Mungo's examined Harry from top to bottom and couldn't find anything wrong with him that they could fix. His body was fine, and his mind, well, even wizards hadn't the expertise to fix some things.

Sam found Professor Flitwick, who notifed Professor Snape.

Snape ran to Gryffindor Tower as fast as he could. When he got there, Eris was still unconcious. Sam had her head on his lap and looked like he might have been crying.

"I don't think it's ever lasted this long, Professor," said Sam. "Doesn't it mean something terrible's happening?"  
"I did love you," spat Aedan as he tried to get away but Isabella was too much for him.

"Let me do this," she hissed out, "Let me make you one of us."

"Eris, wake up," said Snape as she tapped her face. He shuddered when he felt how cold she was. "Go get Poppy!"

Sam nodded his head and ran out of the common room. As he sprinted through the halls, he ran into Seth and Ariana.

"Watch it Weasel!" huffed Ariana as she pushed him back.

Sam caught his breath and then said, "Somethings wrong with Eris. I have to go get Pomfrey."

"Eris? What's wrong with her?" asked Seth as he grabbed him.

"She passed out... She's in our common room with your dad," said Sam as he ran off again.

"I have to go there," said Seth as he took off with Ariana following behind.

Once Caroline and Hayden were settled, Remus left to go to Diagon Alley for a few things. Morgan was in the middle of cleaning up when there was a sharp knock on the door. And when she opened it, her father was standing there.

"Dad?"

"Hello Morgan," he said as Morgan turned around when she heard a noise coming from the other room. She wasn't paying attention and didn't see Anna and Emily joined him in the doorway.

"Come in," she said before turning around. She gasped and took a step back when she realized she'd just invited vampires into her home.

"Is that my mum and dad?" asked Hayden as he walked out into the room.

Anna eyed Hayden and smiled. "It's the Potter boy. He's mine," she said as she licked her lips.

"Disgusting," sneered Morgan's dad when he saw her swollen belly, "Mating with a werewolf." He then turned to Emily. "Kill her and make sure you kill that thing growing in her womb."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Morgan as she looked at her father.  
"Why do you think, my dear," said Morgan's dad. He moved closer to his daughter and spat in her face. "Should have offed you ages ago, but they failed at that."

"Wh-what are you talking about, Dad?" asked Morgan, suddenly fearful of her life and her child's. She aimed her wand at him before turning it on Anna. "Let the boy go," she commanded.

"Oh lookie here, Benjamin!" chuckled Anna. "Your daughter sure has class, sticking up for littlest Potter here."

"You got what you came for," finalised Benjamin. "Take the boy and leave."

Grinning, Anna swooped the boy into her arms and left the Lupins'.

"Now, as for you--you little witch..." Benjamin's eyes darkened as he closed in on his daughter, not minding at in the least that she was an armed, fully trained witch.

The coffin began to shake and Aedan was tossed to the cold, hard ground.

In tears, Kelly Apparated to the Weasleys to notify them of the situation with Harry. "Something's happening...something horrible...and now he's not waking up!"

Ron comforted her to the best of his ability while Hermione Apparated to St. Mungo's to see if she could get anything further from the mediwitches or Healers.

Luna was bored. She had never gotten used to having both her children at school. She knew Morgan was busy with Hayden and Caroline and Snape had monitoring duty at Hogwarts that weekend. She decided to Apparate to Diagon Alley to do some shopping.

She was just leaving the apothecary's, with new stores for Snape, when she ran into Remus. "Hi Remus! Aren't you minding the kids today?"

Caroline Weasley sat on the sofa in the Lupin's parlour room kicking her feet and making faces. She was bored.

"I'm bored!" she whined to the empty room.

She hopped off the sofa and started looking through the different items around the room. She tugged on a drawer and it fell to the floor, it's contents spilling around her. "Ohhh, wand!" She picked it up and waved it around, giggling when sparks flew from it's tip.

Hayden kicked hard at Anna's legs but she wouldn't let him go. He bit her hand and she laughed. The only thing he had left to do was scream.

Caroline jumped when she heard Hayden scream from the kitchen. She ran as fast as her little legs could take her through the doorway and stopped in surprise at all the people standing there. Morgan looked angry and Hayden was starting to cry.

Hayden was no Remus, but he was still her friend. She didn't like to see people hurt her friends. Caroline stormed forward and pointed her wand at the lady holding Hayden. "Let go!" she screamed.

"Actually I'm here picking up a few items. Thought it might be nice to get Caroline some new crayons since the ones she has are all worned down," he laughed. "How about you? What are you doing here?"

"Boredom brought me here," said Luna as she sighed.

"Care to come home with me? I'm sure Morgan would love the company," said Remus as he smiled.

"Sure," said Luna as she followed him.  
-  
"I've always wanted you dead Morgan because you're worthless to me," hissed Benjamin as he stepped toward his daughter. He pulled out a silver blade from his jacket and looked around. "Where's your husband? Werewolves are allergic to silver, are they not?"

Morgan opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Caroline's loud screams. She turned around to see the little girl holding a wand. "Caroline! Get out of here!" said Morgan.

The little girl didn't listen. Instead she lowered her gaze at Anna and waved the wand around, while saying a string of words. And before she knew it, fire was shooting out of the tip.

The fire hit Anna and knocked her back. "Put it out!" she screeched.

"Run!" yelled Morgan.

Hayden grabbed Caroline, who had frightened herself with the fire and had started to cry, and ran from the room. Morgan watched Anna for a moment before turning back toward her father.

"You married a witch so what did you expect your child to be?" she asked.

"Better than you," said Benjamin as he raised the knife in the air.  
"Fuck! What was that?" shouted Aedan.

"He's coming," said Isabella in a frightfully calm voice.

"Who's--What?"

"The First," intoned Isabella. "The First vampire. We've risen him and the Master will reward us... He'll make us into one of them."

Aedan fumbled for his wand before standing. "Lumos. A vampire? So, you're a vampire too?"

She chuckled. "Not yet..."

"That thing in there--he'll kill us!"

"He'll bring us to life," said Isabella.

The rumbling from the coffin escalated.

"Your life is really so bad you want to stay this way forever? You think becomming a vampire will make you better--make those girls stop teasing you--it won't! You'd be kicked out of Hogwarts--" Aedan was starting to feel faint from standing up so fast and the loss of blood. He started towards her, with his wand in his strong hand. "Let's go!" He made it to the doorway, turned back to her. "Isabel?"

Soon Ron, Hermione, and Kelly were standing anxiously over Harry's bed, waiting for him to wake up or mumble something intelligible, but not a sound was coming from him.

"This has never happened before," whispered Kelly. "Not like this." She squeezed his hand.

Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances.

"They're doing all they can," said Hermione. "We'll just have to wait this out."

They arrived at the Lupin's residence in time to free Morgan from her father's pathetic attack.

Luna comforted Hayden and Caroline and flooed with them to the Weasleys. When she got to the Weasley's home to find them missing, she took them to the Potter's...

"Where are dey?" asked a visibly concerned Caroline.

Luna wracked her brain, trying to think of where they could possible be when she saw an unwrapped wizarding magazine that she'd normally put them aside as rubbish if it weren't for the front image--A distraught Kelly Potter trying to revive her husband. "Kelly..."

Luna grabbed hold of Caroline's hand, reopened the Floo, cast the powder in saying, "St. Mungo's," and hopped in with Hayden and Caroline.  
Aedan was becoming frantic, he wanted to get out of the bloody chamber as quickly as possible. "Come ON, Isabella!" he cried. She had hurt him and betrayed him but he didn't want to leave her here with that...that monster.

Isabella looked hurt and pouted a little. "Stay with me, Aedan. Master will be ever so angry if you're not here." The ground shook and she put a hand on the coffin to steady herself.

"Please, Isabella! You'll die! Surely life isn't so bad.."

She barked out a laugh and said, "You have no idea, Aedan. I'm not even a student here!"

Luna and the children rushed to the room reception pointed them to. She was holding tight to their hands and Caroline was practically flying behind her. Finally reaching their destination, Luna pounded on the door. Ron opened it with a somber face. He picked up Caroline at her squeal and looked at Luna with a frown. "Maybe you shouldn't have brought the kids here Luna."  
Remus promptly killed Anna and then turned to look at Benjamin Davis, who was tied up. Morgan looked between the two men as it dawned on her that Emily was still in the house. Remus told her to stay put as he went to find the other vampire.

"You're pathetic," said Benjamin as he looked at his daughter. "You aren't worth the air you breathe."

Morgan picked up the knife that her father was going to use to kill her and Remus. She raised it about her head and drove it through her father's shoulder. His screams brought Remus back into the living room.

"What did you do Morgan?" asked Remus as he looked at her with wide eyes.

"I had no other choice!" explained Luna as Hayden started for the room but was stopped by Ron. "I'm sorry."

"Take them back to the Lupins. Please," said Ron, his face going white. "They can't be here."

Luna slowly nodded her head and walked off.

Snape and Flitwick had gotten Eris to the hospital wing but nothing could wake her up. Seth had followed them and was beside himself with worry. They had to do something to help his sister.

"Professor Snape," said McGonagall as she rushed into the room, "we need your help. Something's happening down in the dungeons."

Snape looked at his daughter and then at the headmistress. "I can't. I have to stay here with my daughter."  
Luna flooed back to the Lupin's and when she saw a man tied up with blood dripping from his shoulder she knew the children couldn't stay there either. Not knowing wherelse to go, she hopped back into the fireplace with the kids and took them to Hogwarts. She went to Snape's rooms but he wasn't there. Asking around, she found someone who'd seen him going to the hospital wing.

Knowing there was a chance Eris was as sick as Harry, she ran again, up the stairs to the hospital wing, the children slowing her pace slightly.  
Morgan, who hadn't even noticed that Luna had came and went, stood over her father. She didn't hear Remus' pleas with her as she twisted the knife in her father's shoulder.

Benjamin screamed as he tried get out of the bindings, but couldn't. "You should be dead," he spat out.

"You too," she merely said as she kept twisting the knife around.

"Thats enough," said Remus as he pulled her away. "He's not worth getting in trouble over."

Morgan slowly nodded and started to walk away when her father spoke again. "The First is being raised at this moment," he laughed. "Dracula will be more powerful than anyone in the wizarding world."

"The First is dead. I burnt him up," said Morgan as Remus grabbed her.

"You only helped in the process," laughed Benjamin.

Morgan and Remus looked at each other and decided to floo to Hogwarts to warn the others.  
-  
Luna ran into the hospital wing and looked at Eris. "What happened?" she asked as she looked at her son and husband.

"She fainted and now she won't wake up," said Snape.  
"What do you mean you're not a student here?" asked Aedan as the shaking caused parts of the ceiling to tumble down. "I've walked you to classes loads of times!"

"But have you ever seen me sit in on one?" laughed Isabella. "The professors don't even know who I am!"

"I don't understand!"

"You wouldn't!" she retorted, her voice harsh and unfeeling.

Aedan knew this really wasn't the time for exposition, so he figured, sod it, saying, "Petrificus totalus."

Isabella stiffened and fell to the ground.

Aedan put his wand in his pocket and hoisted over his good shoulder. Grunting, he made his way back up the steep tunnel.

The coffin's lid burst open and the First, growling, emerged from a blood-coloured velvet-lined casket.

McGonagall, Flitwick, Sinistra, and a few other professors were there in time to protect their students from the vampire.

Ron reentered the hospital room, his face blanched white.

"What was that?" asked Hermione.

"Luna was here with the kids, but I've asked her to leave."

Hermione nodded her agreement as her gaze returned to Harry's unconscious form. "I don't know what we can do..."  
Luna left the children with Snape, much to their dismay, and went to Eris's bedside.  
"Time to wake up, baby, " she whispered. Eris didn't move. Sam sat on the other side and patted Eris' hand worriedly.

"Why is this time so different?" Sam asked. "Before she'd at least move or moan or say something!"

"I wish I knew, " Luna sighed.

Professor McGonnagall helped Aedan with Isabella's stiffened body. She was about to reanimate her when Aedan put his hand on hers. "Don't do it, Professor. She's on their side."

McGonnagall was surprised and took his word for it. "I want you to get out of the dungeons right away, Mr. Malfoy. Go to the hospital wing and get that shoulder checked out. Aedan nodded and left the room.

When he arrived at the hospital wing he was surprised to see his sister there. You ok, Ariana?

Ariana was startled and rushed over to her brother when she saw hs shoulder. I'm fine! What happened?  
The thundering of wings could be heard throughout the castle. Everyone knew there was no way that owls would make such a noise. Meghan Baker, the Hufflepuff student that had hit on Seth plenty of times, was the first to be attacked as a winged vampire swooped in and killed her.

The sight of the blood and gore was too much for most students as mass chaos broke out in the Great Hall. Some of the older students were smarter than the vampires and had actually listened in Defense class. They pulled out their wands and started to fight. But some of the younger students weren't so lucky.

"We need more help," cried out Professor Flitwick as a group of professors fought off the First. Sinistra was already dead and Flitwick was fighting as hard as he could. "Someone please up us!"

But it was too late. With one swoop of his arm, the First killed Professor Flitwick and started to advance through the dungeons.

When Remus and Morgan arrived at the castle, someone had told them about what was happening. Remus insisted on going to the dungeons, against Morgan's wishes.

After he left, Morgan floo called St. Mungo's and told Hermione what was happening. Hermione said she would be there as soon as she could. Morgan then ran up to the hospital wing.

"The First has risen," she said as she ran in, "They need help."

Kelly was holding Harry's hand when Hermione told them what was happening at the school. Ron quickly stood, worried about his son, and said he was going there. He was stepping out of the room when a familiar voice filled the room.

"I'm going too," said Harry as his eyes popped open.  
Luna and Snape argued over who should stay with Eris. Sam, Seth, Ariana and Aedan all wanted to help in the fight but Luna stopped them. "There will be casualties, trust us. You can help out here."

"Then let us stay with Eris, Mum. You and Dad should both help the others, " Seth said. Luna looked at Snape and he nodded his assent. They were about to leave when Eris sat up in the bed.

"He has risen, " she intoned. She shook her head and looked around the room. "Why am I back in the hospital wing?"

Happy to see their daughter awake, Luna and Snape left the children to Poppy's care. They rushed down the stairs only to see absolute mayhem. Students were screaming and running everywhere, there were dead and injured on the floor and not one professor in sight.

"STUDENTS!" Snape yelled, with the help of an amplification spell, "GO TO YOUR DORMS! DO NOT INVITE ANYONE IN" The students seemed to calm down a bit in Snape's presence, which was something new to him. With the students having a destination in mind the hallway cleared out a bit. There were still some students helping the injured so Snape told them if they chose to they could help their friends to the hospital wing.

Luna decided to set up a makeshift triage right there in the hallway, trying to tend to students with the worst injuries first. She had a natural talent with healing spells and thought she'd be of better use here than in the fight. As Snape made his way through the hallway and towards the dungeons, Luna cried out, "I love you!" He turned and mouthed it back, before disappearing from her sight.

The mess Snape found in the dungeons was astounding. Professor McGonnagall was the only other Professor he could find alive. She was still trying to prevent the first from leaving the area but it was clear she was quickly growing weak. Snape joined in the fight as Harry, Hermione, Ron, Kelly and Lupin showed up to lend a hand.

"It seems to be impervious to most of our spells, " McGonnagall cried.

The children of the fighters had their hands full in the hospital. Aedan's shoulder was quickly mended by Poppy before he helped the injured students, along with his sister and friends. They were all horrified by the sight of mangled bodies.

Morgan found Luna and helped her with the children unable to make it to the hospital wing. Several times the only thing they could do was help with the pain - so the student could die in peace.

Several older students helped them as well. They also did an excellent job of dispatching with vampires that tried to come into the area.  
Eventually McGonagall tired and Snape was there to usher her to safety.

"Get back, Kelly!" commanded Harry.

"I won't leave you!" she expostulated unwaveringly.

The First approached Kelly, ready to attack when Dracula and his closest minions surrounded them.

"Oh shit," said Kelly.

What's happened? Why is your girlfriend incapacitated? asked Ariana, moving to sit next to where he finished healing a first-year Slytherin.

Long story... Aedan groaned as he sat back on his heels.

Someone attacked you--your shoulder--

She did that to me. She stabbed me--used my blood to awaken the First--

The First?

The First--original vampire...

Ariana followed him over to where Ramona lay still as death. She undid the girl's blouse to see the fang marks on her neck. She looked to her brother. You're better at this than I am... Can you instruct me? She placed both hands over Ramona's wounds and closed her eyes.

Since we don't know her all that well, it's going to be difficult to help...but I've always sensed you as purple--do you know what I mean?

Mum's blue...

Dad's green...

The two of them smiled at their shared thoughts. Aedan placed his hands over hers.

You're an orangey red, said Ariana, still focusing on his inner light.

Concentrate...can you sense where she's hurting?

Yes...I think so... She recalled that Seth was orange.

Seth looked over to see her healing or at least attempting to heal her brother.

"I need to help," Eris cried.

"You aren't going anywhere!" cried Seth and Sam at the same time.

"Too bad," she said, whipping out her wand. "Harry needs me." With that, she strode out of the room leaving everyone in shock.

She'd called Mr. Potter 'Harry'...  
All them watched as Dracula closedin on them. Kelly took a step back and almost fainted when a sharp pain moved through her stomach. She an arm around her pregnant belly as another pain moved through.

"Hermione," she said as she looked over at her, "Somethings wrong."

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"My water just broke," whispered Kelly.

Eris made her way through the dungeons and saw Dracula about to attack Harry and the rest of them. "Stupify!" she yelled at she hit Dracula.

"Eris!" said Snape, "Get out of here!"

Eris' charm was enough for Harry and Ron to get an advantage over the First. They started fighting him as Hermione lowered Kelly to the ground. Eris saw them and ran to Kelly's side.

"Let me help," said Eris as she looked at them.

Luna and Morgan where helping a Fourth Year Slytherin student when Luna let out a ear piercing scream. Morgan turned to see a vampire had clamped down on Luna.

"Petrificus totalus!" yelled Morgan as she hit the vampire with the spell.

Luna fell over, blood gushing out of her. Morgan went to her side and pressed down on the wound. "I don't know any good healing spells," said Morgan as she tried to recall one. "I was never good at them."

Luna just smiled. "Think harder please," she whispered. "And if you can't think of one soon... take me to my husband and children."  
Morgan ripped off a piece of her robe to place on Luna's neck. She knew if she didn't do something soon Luna would die. "C'mon, Luna, you can stick this out"

Luna smiled again and weakly said, "Think you could kill that vampire for me, Morgan? I don't want him to live when I can't."

"Don't talk like that, you'll be fine!" Morgan said with false cheer. She couldn't leave Luna's side and she didn't know what to do to help her.

Eris and Hermione checked Kelly over as best they could. It was apparent that she was in labour.

"I think you're going to need to push soon Kelly, " Hermione told her gently.

"I can't! Merlin, it's too early!" Kelly cried. She forgot all about the battle going on around them when a contraction came over her.

"Come on, " Eris said as she stood up, "let's move her out of the way." She and Hermione helped Kelly to a spot farther away from the violence and laid a robe down on the cold stone floor for Kelly to lie on.

"I think I'm starting to really hate vampires, " Ron muttered to Harry as they fought together. The wizards were able to keep most vampires back, but it was impossible to light them on fire in such close quarters, so the vampires kept coming back.

Snape didn't have any wood on him except for his wand. The first vampire was in a weakened state so he used what he had. He plunged his wand through it's heart and pulled it out immediately. He was pleased to see the vampire's body slowly crumble to dust. He was not so pleased with the ear piercing scream that came from Dracula. He, along with everyone else, covered his ears with his hands as Dracula cried out in anger and frustration.

Once Madam Pomfrey seemed to have everything under control, Sam bounded after Eris, with Seth and Ariana following him. "Sam, wait!" Seth called after him. "Get back to the hopstial wing!"

"You're one to tell me what to do, I'm older than you!" said Sam. "You both should go back!" He refused to repond to them after that.

Sam was quick on his feet and his long strides quickly got ahead of Seth and Ariana. It was too bad for him that he didn't know the dungeons as well as Ariana did.

"This way," she said, pulling on Seth's shirt. She directed him through the passageways, killing a young vampire blocking their path. Finally they came to the part of the cavern that Eris, Hermione and Kelly were hauled up in.

Taking in the situation, Seth felt like he was going to be sick and left the ladies to their task.

"Seth!" barked Snape at the site of his son. He'd just killed the First in front of him.

Seth was amazed to witness such a magnificent site. His father truly was a hero.

"Let me..." she said. Thanks to the instruction from her brother, she was able to fall into Kelly, taking in her pain as Hermione helped with the birthing process.

Seeing she wasn't going to be of much use, Eris followed in behind Harry next to Ron. The three of them concentrated their powers on the weakened form of Dracula. Moments later, Dracula was dust along with his coherts.

They had won.  
"One more push Kelly," instructed Hermione as she looked up at her. "You're doing great."

"Is the baby going to be all right?" asked Kelly as she looked over at Ariana.

"I don't know," said Ariana as she concentrated on easing Kelly's pain.

Kelly let out a loud scream as she pushed one last time. Soon the chamber was filled with the cries of a baby.

"What in the bloody hell is that?" asked Ron as he looked around.

Harry turned around and looked. He saw Kelly lying on the floor and Hermione holding something wrapped in a robe. His wife had given birth and he hadn't been there to see it.

"Get them out of here!" he yelled at Hermione. "Take them to the hospital wing."

Luna was fading fast. She looked up at Morgan and noticed she had her eyes closed and was muttering something. "Take me to my family," she quietly asked.

Morgan opened her eyes and looked down. She considered Luna a friend and she couldn't use another friend to a vampire. "I think I remember a healing spell," she said as she smiled.

She raised her wand and muttered a few word as a small light shot out. Luna screamed in pain as her wound started to heal over itself. Soon the light disappeared and the wound was gone.

"Not bad," whispered Luna as she smiled and sat up. "Next time don't wait so long."

Morgan blinked back a few tears and wrapped her arms around Luna and hugged her. "Lets go find our husbands," she said as she pulled away and helped Luna up.

"All right," said Luna as Morgan helped her walk through the halls.

Luna was weak from the loss of blood but she wouldn't let that stop her from getting to her family. She'd been ok with the thought of dying...she knew she'd get to see her Mum again, who was someone she dearly missed. She wanted to tell her about Eris and Seth and her husband too. When she thought of her children growing up without their mum though..that scared her. She knew how much her own mother's death affected her. She also knew she'd miss Snape terribly. Her mother had waited dozens of years for her. She can wait a few dozen more , she thought with a smile.

Morgan had an arm around Luna and they were making their way to the hospital wing to check on the kids when Hermione came upon them, floating Kelly in the air and Ariana trailed behind them, holding on to a kicking, screaming baby.

"Merlin,what happened?" Luna croaked as Morgan immediately rubbed her own swollen belly, asking "Are they ok?"

Hermione said they were find and told Luna her husband and children were fine as well.

"How do you know the kids...oh dammit, they went to the dungeons, didn't they?"

Hermione nodded sympathetically as she continued on her way. Ariana paused when she saw Luna's wound. "Are you all right, Mrs Snape?"

"Yes, fine, thanks Ariana." Ariana nodded and followed Hermione.

Morgan and Luna made it to the dungeons just as Eris started picking up on the weird emotions coming from her mother.

"Mum!" she cried as she rushed to her side. "Are you ok? You feel so..weird..like you're angry and happy and scared all at once!"

Snape and Seth came over as well. Snape took Morgan's place propping Luna up and asked her what the 'bloody hell' happened to her.

"Ehn, nothing important, " Luna smiled. She was so happy to see her family intact.  
After the wounded were cared for, Hayden was busy pestering Madame Pomfrey with questions about completely random things whilst Aedan found himself being stared at by a pretty little girl who couldn't have been more than five years old.

Caroline had been intently watching Aedan as he healed different students. She had her chin in her hands as she sat crossed-legged, staring at Aedan.

When he finished with the last student he thought he could handle without passing out from exhaustion, he turned to the girl and met her eyes unblinkingly. "Hi," he said.

Caroline's eyes widened, but with her inherited courage, she didn't hide her face or run away. "Are you an angel?" she asked queitly.

Aedan chuckled at this. "No, I'm not..."

"But you were glowing--and that time you came to take Hayden away on the thing with wings--you flew away in da sky--and--" She lost her train of thought as he continued to meet her gaze.

Aedan smirked the signature Malfoy grin and played with her auburn hair. "I remember now. I told you to go back to sleep..."

She nodded, smiling.

Hermione and Ariana followed a floating Kelly into the hospital. Madam Pomfrey rushed over and at the sound of the crying baby, all the hospital's occupants turned their attention to Ariana who was holding the newborn.

You have a baby, Ariana? teased Aedan.

Mrs. Potter's baby, yes, she replied in a serious tone as she handed the baby over to Mrs. Potter.

Harry and Ron rushed in, nearly knocking over Madam Pomfrey. "S-sorry," Ron apologised for them.

"Kelly, are you all right?" asked a frantic Harry. "If anything happened--I wouldn't know what--I don't know what I'd do!"

"Oh Harry," sighed Kelly in a teasing voice. Though tired, she smiled and held the swaddled newborn to him. "A baby girl, Harry."

"Hello there," said Harry in a fatherly tone to the infant in his arms.

"Hayden," called Kelly. "Come over here." She motioned for Hayden to join them.

"What's going on?" asked Hayden.

"Meet your baby sister," said Harry.

"Another sister?" asked Hayden. "I've already got one...sort of..."

"You mean Caroline?" chuckled Kelly.

"What's she called?" wondered Hayden.

"Well, how about Lily?" asked Kelly as she looked up at Harry.

He smiled at her and blinked back a few tears. Lily was a perfect name for the perfect little girl that was lying in his wife's arms. "I would like that," he quietly said.

"Hello Lily," said Hayden as he looked down at her.

Morgan watched as the Snapes talked and hug. She looked around the chambers for Remus and finally saw him covering up Professor Flitwick's body.

"Remus!" she said as she bounded over to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"All right Morgan?" he softly asked as he held her, not wanting to let her go.

"I will be," she said as she pulled back and smiled at him. "But I think I may need a vacation."

"Nice fighting Lupin," sneered Snape as he offered his hand to shake it.

Remus shook his hand as Morgan went to stand by Luna. "I believe we still have it Severus," joked Remus.

"Enough with the gloating," said Luna as she rolled her eyes. "Lets go see Harry and Kelly's baby."

All of them smiled and walked out of the chamber and to the hospital wing.

They joked and laughed and congratulated as long as they could in the hospital wing. None of them wanted to face what just happened.

Professor McGonnagall came in a few times to check on everyone. About an hour after the defeat of Dracula, she came in with some dreadful news. "Four professors didn't make it. And, " she gasped as tears fell down her worn cheeks, " 63 students were killed."

It really sunk in then, what had happened, and how lucky each of them were to be alive.  
"What's going on?" asked Caroline.

"Nothing," replied Aedan. "Now, which of those adults are your parents?" He picked her up and carried her over to the crowd surrounding the Potters.

Caroline pointed at Ron's red hair. "Dere," she said confidently.

"Caroline!" exclaimed Ron as he took her from Aedan. "Thanks," he told Aedan.

Aedan merely nodded before withdrawing from the group. He wandered over to the far corner of the hospital where the still immobolised Isabella lay like a block of stone. He sat next to her on the bed running his hand over hers. He didn't know what to think or what to do about this mysterious girl.

Poppy soon decided that everyone that wasn't hurt needed to leave. Remus pulled Snape to the side and told him that Morgan's father was still at their house. Snape agreed to go to the house with him to get rid of Benjamin.

Luna, Morgan, Seth and Eris flooed back to the Snape house. After getting the children settled, Luna came back out and sat by Morgan. "What happened?" she asked.

"My father never wanted me," said Morgan as she rubbed her belly. "He came to the house and tried to kill me."

"I'm sorry," said Luna as she patted Morgan on the shoulder.

"I'll be all right," said Morgan as she smiled. "I finally understand a lot of things now. But my father won't get away with this."

"When this happened at your school, was anything ever the same?" asked Luna as she looked over at her.

"Some was and some wasn't," said Morgan as Snape showed up.

"You're supposed to go home," said Snape as he looked at Morgan. She nodded and quietly left.

When she got home, Remus had a bubble bath waiting for her. He made her get undressed and helped her wash the blood off her hands and face. "And after this, you are going to bed and you aren't getting up until I say you can," he stated.

Morgan looked up at him and nodded as tears rolled down her face. She hid 


	25. Epilogue

Aedan stuck around, waiting for Isabella to be woken. Poppy tried to get him to leave, but he refused. He was given the ok by McGonagall to enervate Isabella once mostly everyone was gone. He said the spell and sat next to the bed while Isabella came to.

She sat up in the bed and glared with hatred at Aedan. "You helped, " she hissed. "You helped them kill my master!" She screamed loudly as she threw herself on to Aedan, struggling to get her hands around his neck. Aedan yelped and pushed her off of him, holding his wand to her face.

"I'm sorry, Isabella. I really am, " he said morosely.

"I don't care, " she spat. Her purpose in life was gone. She ran out of the hospital wing and out of the school. Aedan never saw her again.

Epilogue:  
Though order was restored at Hogwarts and new professors were employed, a melancholic vibe hung about the hallways. Many students had lost friends and relatives to the vampires. The dungeons were refurbished, purified, and the caverns were locked away with countless locking spells.

After just over a year, Eris and Sam were still dating and very happy together. Eris had been allowed to stay at the Weasleys the week before school started for their sixth year. The two of them had been named prefects as well.

Ariana and Seth had their fights and broke up for more than a few months, but before the end of spring term, they got back together. For her fifth year, Ariana was also sent a prefect badge, unlike her slacker brother, she had commented. Seth was allowed to play Quidditch again and with the broom the Malfoys bought for him, he won many games for Hufflepuff, despite Aedan's objections.

After his tumultuous relationship with the disturbed Isabella, Aedan was reluctant to let anyone close to him save his sister. He of course convinced the other Slytherins that he'd used Isabella and she consequently left school because he'd broken her heart. In actuality, Aedan was the one with the broken heart and though just sixteen, he was left somewhat jaded by the experiences with his grandfather, Dracula, and Isabella. He ceased objecting to Ariana's relationship with Seth, and though Ariana ceased being mean to Sam Weasley, Aedan still held a bit of a grudge against him for being a mudblood.

School was running smoothly with its four new professors.

Aedan and Ariana sat in their Charms class, giggling over a drawing Aedan had done of their professor.

"Aedan Malfoy!" The professor snapped, "Eyes forward!"

"Yes ma'am, " he said with a mock salute.

"Do you really want another detention, Aedan?"

"Could you really give me another one? " Aedan asked cheekily.

Professor Luna Snape sighed and realized he was right...she always went too easy on the Malfoys. Sam Weasley too. Her own children...well, not so much.

After the intense battle the year before, Luna came to realize how important her family was to her. When McGonagall offered her the position of Charms teacher she had no qualms with resigning her position at the Daily Prophet. The only thing she missed was meeting with Morgan but now that she had little Emily, she wasn't available much anyway. Luna smiled as she though of Morgan's little one, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach. Which was what Aedan had doodled. The thing was huge. She was having twins.

Morgan walked through Hogwarts, with nine-month-old Emily on her hip. She had thought that she could be the "modern mother" and work while raising a baby. But she missed her daughter too much and had handed in her resignation the day before.

Remus had spoken to Professor McGonagall and she agreed to let Morgan and Emily stay at Hogwarts while he was teaching.

Morgan was excited, knowing that she'd be able to spend time with Luna and her family (who'd become like Morgan's second family). After the battle a year ago, Morgan's father was promptly booted from his job as an ambassador and had been sent to prison on charges not related to the attacks. Her mother, on the other hand, had simply disowned Morgan.

"Oh look Emily!" said Morgan as Snape came walking toward them. "Look who it is!"

Emily, who looked more like her father than mother, pulled her thumb out of her mouth and sneered at Snape. She then let out a loud giggle and clapped her hands.

"Nice Morgan," said Snape as he rolled his eyes and Emily held out her arms from him. "Teaching your daughter to mock me."

"She likes you," laughed Morgan as Emily grabbed Snape's robes. "How's Luna?"

"Huge. I mean it too," said Snape as his eyes went wide. Morgan let out a laugh.

"I'll see you later," said Morgan as she said her goodbyes to Snape and went to the Charms classroom.

She looked inside and watched as Luna taught the class. Morgan smiled at Aedan, who had seen her standing outside. After the class was over with, Luna came out and looked at them.

"Na!" said Emily as she flung forward to see her Godmother.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked as she took Emily from Morgan.

"We're moving in," said Morgan as she grinned.

"Oh thank Merlin!" laughed Luna as she bounced Emily around. "I was getting bored! All these teachers are a bit uptight for me. But what about your job?"

"I quit yesterday."

"Oh!" said Luna as she laughed. "Well, welcome to Hogwarts!"

That Christmas Eve, the Malfoy children were invited over to the Potters for supper along with the Snapes, Lupins, and Weasleys. Kelly, who had gone back to work part time thanks to their trusted and inexpensive childminder, Ron, prepared a delightful ham dish for her guests with mashed potatoes, cranberries, and yams. Ron and Hermione brought a few other side dishes and the Lupins and Snapes brought wine and desserts.

Kelly teased Luna about not having enough to feed her and her twins, to which Luna made a witty reply and everyone seemed to be getting along again. After everything they'd been through, it seemed daft to hold petty grudges.

Remus was a little disappointed when he found that Caroline wasn't mooning over him anymore, to which Harry made a sly comment about him being a werewolf and everyone had a good laugh at this, except for little Emily and soon-to-be-one-year-old Lily.

Ever since that day in the hospital wing, Caroline had set her sights on Aedan Malfoy and to everyone's surprise, he was actually pleasant to her despite the blatantly obvious fact that she was a mudblood like her brother. Though only five--though she constantly reminded everyone she was five-and-three-quarters--she was advanced for her age in both reading and writing ability as well as magic. Perhaps it was her laughter and childhood innocence that captivated Aedan, either way, he didn't mind indulging her when she wanted to colour, play tea party, or read storybooks with him.

Sam was too busy playing footsie under the table with Eris to notice Caroline blushing whenever Aedan spoke and Ariana was too busy exchanging mischievous glances with Seth to see Aedan smirking at Caroline. Hermione noticed this though and mentioned her concerns to her husband, but Ron dismissed it with a hearty laugh saying she was reading way too much into things. "He's actually able to keep Caroline subdued for more than hour...he should get paid! We should have him over this summer to help me with the kids--"

"No," Hermione responded stiffly.

"Thanks for the lovely meal, Mrs. Potter," said Ariana graciously.

"You're welcome, Ariana," said Kelly with a smile. She exchanged pleased looks with Harry. 


End file.
